


Astral Displacement

by enderstorm



Series: Disjection [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, Dysfunctional Family, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Palace, Misgendering, No Gem Rebellion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Partial Mind Control, Pearl Belongs To White Diamond, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond, Steven is pink diamond, White diamond is evil, canon divergent from letters to lars, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 85,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderstorm/pseuds/enderstorm
Summary: Steven suddenly wakes up in a body that is not his own, in an alternate universe where no gem rebellion happened, where Pink Diamond did what she was supposed to and conquered Earth. He has no idea what’s happening, but he had better learn fast... because if he’s in this body, then who’s in his?





	1. Pink Dream

His head was pounding. It felt like that time after they beat Jasper, he and Amethyst didn’t leave the house for like a week because their headaches were so bad. Garnet had explained that sometimes fighting as a new fusion can be incredibly taxing.  
  
He took in a sharp breath, and immediately felt that something was off. His lungs were empty. Completely empty, like, they didn’t feel like anything at all. He took another deep breath. It felt like air was just passing through him.  
  
The act of breathing was comforting, but it didn’t serve any functional purpose.  
  
Steven blinked. Where had that come from? Of course he needed to breathe. He took another few deep breaths just to be sure, and then something clicked in his mind.  
  
_This isn’t my bedroom._  
  
He was lying in the middle of a _gigantic_ pink bed, the sheets emblazoned with a pattern of pink diamonds. Above him hung an opulent pink bed canopy, curtains currently drawn shut.  
  
It all felt like something a princess would have. It was all wrong, he had a single bed up in his loft bedroom in his beach house. Not… not all this. Though, he wouldn’t be opposed to having this. He could have the _best_ sleepover party in the entire world with a bed this big.  
  
_No,_ he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. _I have to stay focussed here._  
  
His eyes still groggy, he made his way off the bed, and tried to fight his way through the curtains until he noticed that there was a small button way back at the head of the bed that automatically withdrew the canopy.  
  
And _that_ was when he realised that something was _definitely_ wrong.  
  
_This isn’t my room. That… that’s not my window. What_ is _that?_  
  
Through the window, he could see a massive city sprawling below him, the architecture strangely familiar, yet also completely foreign. Most importantly, there were four monolithic pedestals in plain view. On the one closest to him stood a massive pink pair of legs, buttcheeks glinting in the light, causing Steven to blush.  
  
Behind that was a massive white head and torso, almost seemingly looking down on him. It made him feel really small. Smaller than he already… was?  
  
He felt taller, come to think of it. As tall as Garnet, maybe taller.  
  
On the sides of the two limbs he had already looked at, were two ships that he never hoped to see again, and it only confirmed his fears. Blue Diamond’s arm ship, and Yellow Diamond’s arm ship.  
  
“Homeworld.” Steven gasped, almost shouting in surprise when he realised how different his voice sounded. It wasn’t his own voice anymore. Or, it was, but it felt… lighter? Lighter, and deeper, and more… commanding. Feminine, almost.  
  
Kind of like his mother’s voice, he realised, but he brushed that thought off. That was ridiculous.  
  
There was a soft buzzing at his door. Steven gasped, and cursed inwardly. Of course, how could he have been so foolish? He had to… get ready?  
  
_What? Get ready for what? I still want to know how I got to Homeworld._  
  
“My Diamond?” A soft, familiar voice asked, which turned his blood to ice.  
  
He whirled around. Pearl was at the door. It was unmistakably Pearl. That long, slender form, that long pointy nose, that kind voice with just a hint of nagging.  
  
But she isn’t Pearl. There were obvious differences, like the fact that she was soft pink instead of white, and her hair was styled into two swirly buns, nestled on the sides of her head, and that her gem was in her navel rather than on her head.  
  
She held herself completely differently. This Pearl wasn’t confident and independent, she was demure and submissive. Her hands were clasped in front of her, always serene, eager to serve.  
  
Until she shrieked.  
  
“Oh, my Diamond, I’m so sorry! I-I thought- I heard footsteps and your voice, so I assumed you were ready!” The Pearl - Pink Pearl, turned away, blushing furiously. “I-I’m so sorry for the intrusion, it’s just that your rest period had ended and you have an urgent appointment with Blue Diamond that-”  
  
Pink Pearl was cut off by the sound of a soft chiming noise that seemed to echo out of nowhere.  
  
“That starts now!” She squeaked, trying to make herself as small as possible. “Ah! My Diamond, please, get dressed.”  
  
Steven was left completely speechless. His mind hadn’t caught up with everything yet. “What… what did you just call me?”  
  
“Pardon, my Diamond?” Pink Pearl asked, unsure if she’d heard him or not.  
  
“Why are you calling me that?” He asked, his stomach twisting into a knot. He did not like where this was going.  
  
“Because you are my Diamond?” Pink Pearl asked, thoroughly confused at his line of questioning. She belonged to her Diamond, of course. Why would her Diamond be confused?  
  
“What? No I’m not!” Steven shouted. “Um… unless I’m dreaming again.” He wondered. “Pearl, answer me. Who am I?”  
  
Now the Pearl was definitely confused. Was it a trick question? Was her Diamond testing her? Of course, her Diamond had just ordered her to answer the question, so after a short pause, she did. “You are Pink Diamond, of course. The most luminous, radiant, beautiful and loving of all Gems.”  
  
“Okay.” Steven laughed a humourless chuckle, as he looked into a mirror. “I’m definitely dreaming.”  
  
_I guess I have no choice but to go along with it until I wake up._  
  
It wasn’t his body. It was, as Pink Pearl had just said, _Pink Diamond’s_ body. He recognised it from when he had that dream as Stevonnie on the jungle moon. It would explain his lack of breath from before, because he was in the form of a Gem. One thing that had not changed, though, was his eyes. They were the same as they had always been.  
  
“My Diamond? Please, Blue Diamond is waiting for us. You need to get dressed.”  
  
Her words didn’t register in his mind, as he continued to look himself over. He looked around for a wardrobe or something, and then remembered _oh, yeah, it’s a dream. And I guess I’m a… gem? I can just shapeshift new clothes on, like Pearl does._  
  
He struggled to remember what Pink Diamond looked like, but for the life of him, he just couldn’t. It had really only been a quick glimpse that he’d got, back on the jungle moon. Instead, he just did what felt right to him. A softer pink version of his mother’s white dress, with a diamond shaped cutout for his gem instead of a star. He kept his feet bare, he didn’t really feel like wearing [thongs](https://www.tripsavvy.com/what-are-thongs-in-australia-1464080) with a dress.  
  
“Okay, I’m, uh, ready.” Steven grinned awkwardly. The Pearl stared at him for a second longer than she should, before her gem glowed and she changed her previous outfit to match.  
  
She now had a leotard that went up to her breast, and a transparent pink tiered skirt that flowed down to the floor. Unlike Steven, however, she kept her pink leggings and ballet flats.  
  
“Very good form, my Diamond.” Pink Pearl praised Steven, causing him to blush.  
  
_What am I doing? This isn’t… this is wrong. She shouldn’t be calling me that, I’m not a Diamond, I’m just… having Diamond dreams again. When I wake up, I have to tell Garnet._  
  
They stepped out of the bedroom, and into a giant, magnificent chamber. A high roof supported by twirling pink pillars, the walls lined with stained windows that cast sparkling pink light onto a… chair?  
  
No, just ‘chair’ wouldn’t do it justice.  It was made of pure crystal, carved out to mold to his form perfectly, lined with cushions so he would be comfortable. This was a _throne,_ as befitting of a Diamond like himself.  
  
_What? No, come on, I’m just Steven. None of this is mine._  
  
Pink Pearl led him past the chair, though, down the hallway to a set of massive doors. Before her Diamond could move to open them, she placed her hand onto a panel and the doors swung open of their own accord.  
  
Steven gasped before he could stop himself (he’d been doing that a lot since he woke up) at the sight of what was waiting on the other side of the door.  
  
Two almost perfect copies of his mother, dressed in what looked like pink versions of the uniform that Jasper wore. _Rose Quartz guards?_ They were holding a lance each, crossed over each other like knights would do to guard a door. They quickly lifted them up when they realised the door was opened, but that wasn’t as bad as the other thing beyond the door.  
  
Blue Diamond.  
  
Memories flashed back to Steven. _She took my dad, and I couldn’t stop her because I was too selfish to listen to Garnet! She helped corrupt all the gems on Earth! She tried to shatter Ruby for fusing with Sapphire! She wanted to kill me when I was on trial! She… cared for me, and comforted me, every time I did something wrong and Yellow locked me away inside that dark room. It’s been so lonely here, I’ve missed her!_  
  
_Wait, what was that last one? That one’s not my memory._  
  
“Pink!” Blue exclaimed, her eyes lighting up considerably. She scooped Steven up before he could protest, and rubbed him against her cheek, in some bizarre display of affection.  
  
“Help!” He cried, though it came out muffled and more of a ‘mmlp’. She simply laughed and placed him back down on the ground.  
  
“You’re always so silly, Pink. Oh, what an interesting new form you’ve taken!”  
  
Steven held his breath. _This is it. This is where she recognises Rose Quartz’s dress and-_  
  
“You’re so creative, Pink!” Blue praised, as she walked into his _no, Pink’s_ throne room. “So, tell me what’s been happening. It’s been so long since we’ve had a talk like this, I’ve been so busy with colony work.”  
  
Steven blanched, his mind going blank. How was he supposed to worm his way out of this?  
  
Pink Pearl seemed to come to his rescue, catching the confused and scared look in his eye. “Our apologies.” She bowed low enough for her nose to touch the ground. “My Diamond is still disoriented. She arose from her rest period less than ten minutes ago.”  
  
_She? Her? This is getting confusing. When will I wake up?_  
  
“Oh! Pink, I’m so sorry. If you need another hour or two, I can postpone.” Blue offered, looking abashed. It was a strange look for her.  
  
The last time Steven saw Blue Diamond, she had an angry, murderous look on her face. She wanted him dead. And now… she’s being nice, like she was his mother or something.  
  
_Oh, yeah, right. I look like Pink Diamond. She probably is my, uh, Pink’s mother. Or something like that. Gems don’t have families._  
  
“Um…” He swallowed. “Yeah, sorry, I’m feeling a little… light headed.”  
  
He chuckled inwardly at his pun, even if it completely flew over everyone else’s head.  
  
Blue Diamond left the room without a single word, and spared only a single glance back at Steven. The Rose Quartz guards resumed their post outside the door.  
  
This was all too much for Steven. He was joking a few seconds ago, but now he really does feel light headed, like he’s about to faint. He stumbled around, barely catching himself on his _no, Pink’s_ throne.  
  
“My Diamond?” Pink Pearl asked in concern, rushing over to aid him. “Are you alright?”  
  
“No… I… I don’t…” He slurred, feeling weaker by the moment. He went silent at the sound of another chime, this one higher than Blue’s.  
  
“White Diamond…” Pink Pearl gasped in awe. She stepped away from Steven, letting him slump to the ground.  
  
The doors flew open again, this time by force. So this was White Diamond. She towered above Blue or Yellow. Steven had never seen her before, but he was already terrified of her.  
  
“Starlight. Are you okay? I heard you were sick. You didn’t catch anything… _organic_ , did you?”  
  
Steven’s breath caught in his throat. _Does she know?_  
  
“Well, it’s no matter. Pearl, take her back to her room, and make sure she stays there. She clearly needs some more rest for… reality to sink in.”  
  
Steven thought she was talking about Pink Pearl, but the second he caught sight of White’s, something inside him broke.  
  
It was _Pearl._ Not just any Pearl, Crystal Gem Pearl. With that triangular peach hair and everything. The one that cared for him for his whole life, the one that ran away with his mother to start a rebellion, the one that taught Connie how to swordfight.  
  
Tears streamed down his face as the lifeless and emotionless husk of his mother figure that he looked up to for so long carried him to a bed that wasn’t his, and tossed him inside.  
  
He cried himself to sleep, as White Diamond watched impassively.

* * *

Steven found himself floating in a white void. It felt… strangely familiar. He looked down, and saw a familiar red t-shirt over pale skin. It was his own body, once again.  
  
“Hello, Starlight.” A voice seemed to smile at him. “What are you doing in my head?”  
  
_She still thinks I’m Pink Diamond?_  
  
He didn’t really feel like talking, but he felt _compelled_ to answer anyway, as though there would be disastrous consequences for ignoring her. “I’m sorry. I was dreaming and I accidentally projected myself into you.” The words came out unbidden, and foreign. They weren't his own, they were just what White _wanted_ him to say.  
  
“Hm. That’s okay, Starlight. Accidents happen. _Now please leave._ ” White Diamond ordered, and he felt his body automatically obey.  
  
_No! Wait! I still have questions! Ngh…_  
  
“Wait!” He shouted through clenched teeth, fighting whatever was taking control of his body. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his muscles relax.  
  
“Did you… say something, _Pink?_ ” White asked, no longer faking cheerfulness.  
  
For some reason, the way she called him Pink rather than Starlight sent shivers through his entire body.  
  
“My…” He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but he was shaking too badly. “My name is Steven. I’m a human! And… I’ve gotta be dreaming. There’s no way any of this is real.”  
  
‘White’ finally materialised, and Steven came face to face with White’s giant face. “What is that strange form you’ve taken? You didn’t look like that two minutes ago.”  
  
“Because… I’m not Pink! I’m just… in her body? Oh no. Did I possess Pink Diamond?” Steven gasped in horror, the implications setting in. Was she not shattered after all? “I thought this was a dream!”  
  
“What are you talking about, Starlight? Is this another one of your games? How many times did you think you could fool me before I caught on to your shenanigans?” White scoffed in disdain. “Assume your regular form and stop adopting these personas. I know you get bored waiting for colonies, Starlight, but there are less annoying ways to have fun.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
_“And get out of my head.”_ White snarled, ensuring Steven couldn’t wrestle back control over his body.

* * *

His head was pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in Australia. That means I write in Australian English. Yes, your 'flip-flops' are called 'thongs' here. Look it up.
> 
> With that out of the way, hi! I've been writing for quite a few years, but this is the first time I've published anything online since, like, 2012-2013. (I used to post things on fimfiction back when MLP was a good show, but they weren't very good.)


	2. Dream Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries to escape.

_Day 2_  
  
White and her… Pearl had left, leaving Steven alone with his. Disturbingly, he noted, it just felt _right_ to refer to Pink Pearl as _his,_ like every other object in his palace.  
  
“Okay.” Steven sighed. _Time to over the facts._ “Uh, Pearl?”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond?” Pink Pearl asked, happy to be of service to her Diamond.  
  
Steven swallowed. He really didn’t want to _give orders_ , but for right now it was probably easier just to use the resources at his disposal rather than worry about his morals. “Can you- No.” He took a deep breath. “Get me something to write on. I want to keep a log.”  
  
“I could just write it, if you would like me to, my Diamond.” Pearl offered, hopefully.  
  
“No, this is private stuff, sorry.”  
  
“O-oh! I understand, my Diamond!” Pearl curtsied, as she ran off to retrieve a more physical medium for her Diamond. Pearl thought it odd, but she didn’t dare question her Diamond. If she didn’t want to utilise her Pearl’s light screens, there were still alternatives.  
  
Steven let out the breath he was holding. He felt… good. That felt good. He gave his Pearl an order, and she ran off to ensure that it was fulfilled.  
  
He suddenly didn’t feel as good about how okay he felt about it.  
  
He just decided to put it out of his mind for now, and instead focussed on looking around his room. Well, it was still Pink’s room, but Steven would be using it for the time being. There was the bed, obviously. That took up most of the room. A vanity table-and-mirror set was pressed up against the leftmost wall, with a small archway next to that leading into a dark room that he couldn’t see into from here. There were no wardrobes or cupboards anywhere, but he supposed that they wouldn’t be necessary if gems could just make their clothes out of light. To the right of his bed was a glass door, leading to a massive balcony overlooking Homeworld, cushioned seats acting as railings.  
  
“Pearl was right.” Steven whispered in awe. “Homeworld _is_ beautiful.”  
  
And in a strange way, it was. The skyline was lined with spires, with thousands of little shuttles flying in uniform lines between them. The sky was completely covered in a dense white fog that seemed to eternally sparkle, like thousands of shining stars even through the daytime.  
  
He just wished that Pearl was here to see it with him.  
  
“Greetings, Pink.” A voice suddenly spoke from behind him, ignoring the fact that he visibly jumped a metre in the air.  
  
_Pearl, White’s Pearl_ simply placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, like the way Pearl used to. _Exactly_ the way Pearl used to. Because… they were the same gem.  
  
“I saw your Pearl scamper off. Be glad that my Diamond explicitly stated that I keep you here, else you’d be cleaning her shards off the floor.” Pearl said. Steven shivered under her cold gaze. The way she could be so callous about shattering another Gem… She might be Pearl, but she acted nothing like her.  
  
“You were admiring the view, were you not?” Pearl asked.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Steven nodded.  
  
“Don’t try to climb down the balcony like last time.” She warned him. “You’ll be in a bubble before you hit the ground.”  
  
Steven got the feeling that White kept Pink here a lot. It was all starting to sound like a fairy tale, to be honest. And not the good kind of fairy tale, because he knew that his knight wasn’t coming to save him.  
  
“It is quite the view, though.” Pearl sighed wistfully. “Sometimes I wish my Diamond wasn’t so stuck in her own head, so that she could see all the beauty she has brought to this universe.”  
  
“Is… there something wrong with her?”  
  
“Hahahahahaha!” Pearl laughed, a haunting sound that seemed to echo completely throughout the galaxy. “Something _wrong?_ With _White?_ Don’t be absurd, Pink. She doesn’t have any flaws. She is the most perfect being in the universe!”  
  
_She sure doesn’t sound like it._  
  
“I suggest you never pursue that train of thought again. You’ll live longer.” Pearl said. “Your Pearl will be back now, with… whatever you sent her to grab. I’ll be back later. Or sooner, if you try to leave.”  
  
Pearl disappeared in a beam of light, like she had somehow activated a warp pad.  
  
“My Diamond!” Pink Pearl called, announcing her presence as she skidded to a graceful stop just outside his bedroom door. “I procured the fingers of a limb enhancer. Will they suffice?”  
  
The fingers formed the shape of a tablet, which left one more finger for him to use as a stylus.  
  
“This is great, Pearl! Thanks!” Steven smiled, which caused Pearl to smile widely back at him.  
  
Steven’s grin started to fade a little when he realised that she wasn’t smiling back at him. She was just smiling because he’d given her an order and praised her when she did a good job. That’s all she wanted. That was her only joy in live. That was _any gem’s_ only joy in life. **To be of use to her Diamond.**  
  
Bizarrely, Steven couldn’t bring himself to feel disgusted. He felt _powerful._ As a Diamond should.  
  
_This stuff is getting to my head. Okay, I’ve gotta sit down, and go over the facts._  
  
**‘I’m trapped in Pink Diamond’s body.’** He had only managed to get one sentence in when he noticed something subtly… off.  
  
He’d forgotten English.  
  
He tried and he tried, but for the life of him he just couldn’t remember that strange human language he used to write in. Something clicked in his mind, and he took a closer look at what he was _actually_ writing. He’d seen it before… somewhere?  
  
No, what was he saying? He’d always been able to write in Gem script, since the moment he emerged.  
  
He shrugged, and just decided to start from scratch.  
  
**‘I’m trapped in Pink Diamond’s body. I thought it was another diamond dream at first, but after talking to White Diamond, I think it’s more like that time I possessed Lars. I just had no idea I could do stuff like that across time and space. Every night, I’m going to go to sleep and try to get back to my own body, but for right now, I have to do my best to pretend to be Pink Diamond. I just wish the gems taught me about her rather than dodge my questions…’**  
  
He quickly gasped, as though remembering something vitally important. _Oh yeah. Peridot would always sign off her logs, wouldn’t she? Uh…_  
  
**‘Steven Universe, end log.’**  
  
“Heh, I’m just as cool as Peri, now.” He chuckled, and collapsed the tablet, now holding a handful of fingers. Seeing nowhere else to put them, he did the obvious thing, and stowed them away inside his gem.  
  
_Woah. I can_ do _that? I wonder if Pink Diamond has a weapon..._  
  
“My Diamond? White Diamond has ordered your schedule cleared for the rest of the week, because you’re… erm, ‘sick’.” Pink Pearl informed him, squinting at the white-coloured report that had appeared in front of her. “So, we would have time to spare if you wished to use the observation orb.”  
  
“The-” _Okay, don’t ask what it is. It_ sounds _like something that can let you see Homeworld. And I guess I do want to see Homeworld._ “Yeah, that sounds fun.”  
  
Before Steven could ask where it is, Pearl led him into the dark room that he noticed before, and knelt down in front of a giant orb, something that he’d seen on both the moon base and the jungle moon base, and placed her hand onto it.  
  
Her gem lit up and filled the room with a projection of somewhere on Homeworld. “Woah!” Steven laughed. _I had no idea that’s what those things did!_  
  
Pink Pearl showed Steven what she called the most beautiful spots on Homeworld, which included a closer look at the landing pads that all the Diamonds’ ships were on. Why were they all shaped like that?  
  
“Hey, Pearl. Why does… why are all the ships shaped like body parts?”  
  
“I…” Pink Pearl blinked. “I am unsure, actually. Perhaps White Diamond will know. Shall I ping her?”  
  
“No, no.” Steven quickly said. He’d seen enough of her for a very long while. “Please, don’t tell her anything.”  
  
“I understand, my Diamond.”  
  
Pearl spent the rest of the day projecting various parts of Homeworld, until Steven fell asleep inside the observation deck.

* * *

“Back again, Starlight? Are you… lonely? I’m sorry, really, but I have important work to do. Go spend time with Blue.”  
  
She threw Steven out before he could get a word in edgewise.

* * *

_Day 3_   
  
**‘Day three since she locked me up, and I ended up in White’s head again. Going to try again tonight. Steven Universe, end log.’**  
  
_What else is there to do around here? I guess I can’t just really stay in this room for a week. What do Gems do for fun?_  
  
“Oh, my Diamond!” Pink Pearl gasped. “Quickly, to your throne. You have an incoming call from Yellow Diamond.”  
  
Steven swallowed. _Okay, that sounds bad. White’s… White Pearl made it pretty clear that I wasn’t allowed to leave my room, though. Maybe she just meant my… palace?_  
  
_Pink’s room. Pink’s palace,_ he reminded himself.  
  
He cautiously stepped into the glamourous throne room, and let out a sigh of relief when no one came to stop him.  
  
He quickly hurried to his throne, where the Diamond Communicator embedded in the armrest was flashing yellow. He would have thought that a chair made of pure crystal would be uncomfortable, but surprisingly it wasn’t. The cushions reminded him of his couch at home, but infinitely softer, and the backrest was carved out in such a way that fit his back perfectly.  
  
_Of course it’s perfect. Everything here is perfect. Where are the hot dogs?_  
  
The communicator flashed twice more before it activated on its own, revealing a long-necked yellow face that he wished he could go longer without seeing.  
  
“Pink. Why does this say that your schedule has been erased?” Yellow asked, the disappointment clear in her face, somehow still managing to make Steven feel bad, as though she had been his guardian for years.  
  
“I-It was White.” He managed.  
  
“White? Oh, why am I not surprised?” Yellow sighed. “Pearl, call White. And don’t stop until she answers.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.” A nasally off-screen voice replied, and Steven could almost imagine her smug face.  
  
“So… You have nothing planned? You were supposed to accompany me to the extraction chamber today. Could you still make it?”  
  
“I… I don’t think this means I have nothing planned. I think it means that White plans for me to do nothing.” Steven replied. “She was pretty… She wanted me to stay in P- in my room.”  
  
“Oh, for…” Yellow groaned. “Okay. Don’t worry, Pink, I’ll get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, just obey her. But do _something._ Look over colony plans, do some paperwork for once, or even just _rest._ And the second the week is over, you will be holding one long court session. That will be all.”  
  
The call closed, and an uncharacteristic anger swelled in Steven’s gem. Yellow just brushed him off like a _common_ gem. ‘That will be all?’ _Who does she think I… I… Right. She thinks I’m Pink Diamond, but I’m not._  
  
_Why do I keep getting so worked up? What’s… happening?_

* * *

“Hello again, Starlight. _Get out._ ”  
  
“I don’t know how I keep ending up here! I just-”

* * *

_Day 4_   
  
**‘Ended up in White’s head again. I don’t know how Pink Diamond did anything, but I’m going to** ** _Steven_** **my way through this paperwork. Steven Universe, end log.’**  
  
“Okay, Pearl? Yellow said I should do some paperwork, so that’s what I’m going to do.” Steven said.  
  
“My Diamond, I could just do it, as I usually do.” Pink Pearl offered. “I’m sure it’s all beneath your notice.”  
  
“No, I should do it. I’m really, really… bored.” He sighed. He didn’t really think that through. How was doing boring office work going to make him less bored?  
  
“Oh, I could entertain you, my Diamond!” Pink Pearl said, excitedly, as she dismissed the light screen she was holding. “Would you care for a song? Or perhaps a dance?”  
  
_Hmm…_ Steven rubbed his chin. “Actually, yeah. Dance with me, Pearl!” He laughed.  
  
“Wi-with you, m-my Diamond?” Pink Pearl quivered, suddenly incredibly scared.  
  
“Yeah! No one’s watching us right _now_ , are they?” Steven grinned, though he didn’t feel quite so confident that White or her Pearl _weren’t._  
  
“Pearl, I orde-” He suddenly bit down on his tongue to stop the words coming out. He took a deep breath to try and clear his mind. He didn’t want to _order_ someone to dance with him, that was just… wrong. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”  
  
Pearl very nearly dissipated her form. Her Diamond just asked her to dance _with her._ But then she gave her a choice? Of course she didn’t have a choice. It didn’t matter to her that she was shaking so hard she could barely keep her form together. _She would do what her Diamond asked._  
  
She took her Diamond’s hand in her own, and pulled her into a twirl. She could have shattered herself from excitement right then. She was _touching her Diamond._ The feeling was like nothing she’d ever felt before. Just one touch from her Diamond was pure ecstasy.  
  
But she didn’t get the chance to shatter her own form.  
  
Because someone else had just done it for her.  
  
Steven stared in mute horror at the familiar white spear that was sticking through the crumbling gemstone of Pink Pearl.  
  
“Now, Pink, what do you say?” _Pearl_ asked.  
  
“Thank you, White Pearl, for saving me from that defective pearl that had forgotten its place. I will patiently wait here for another one.” Steven said robotically, unable to stop himself.  
  
“That’s okay, Pink. I’m always happy to help you.” Pearl smiled, as she bubbled the shards and sent them away. “Now, didn’t you have paperwork to do?” She asked, as she warped away before Steven could stop her.  
  
He felt sick. But his body was made of light, so there was nothing to throw up.  
  
He spent the next hour dry heaving over the balcony.

* * *

“How could she just… shatter like that?”  
  
White completely misunderstood his question, and genuinely smiled at him. It made him feel… warm. He hated it. “I know what you’re thinking. Pearls can’t fight, but that is exactly what makes mine so effective. No one will suspect her, as she removes anyone that dares to impede my order.”  
  
“But… she just…”  
  
“You should be thanking her, Starlight. She saved you from becoming a monster.”  
  
_I was going to fuse with her? That… But, she’s gone, now…  
_

* * *

_Day 5_   
  
“Greetings, my Diamond. Did you rest well?”  
  
“Gyaah!” Steven screamed, coming face to face with Pink Pearl. _Oh stars! Her face!_  
  
“Pearl?” He asked. “What… happened to your eye? I thought you were…”  
  
There’s no way that this was the same Pearl from before. She was identical, sure, except for that wicked crack over her left eye. She looked so much more… distant.  
  
“My shards were taken to be harvested, my Diamond, and now I am reborn.” Pink Pearl smiled. “I see now. You are perfect, and I am unworthy to touch you.”  
  
“That… That’s not right.” Steven said, his stomach twisting around. “What they did to you…”  
  
“It was necessary, my Diamond. And thanks to White Diamond’s infinite mercy, I can continue to serve you. I am your Pearl. I _live_ to serve you.”  
  
“Pearl, this…” He felt his jaw suddenly lock up and a smile force its way into his face. “This is great.”  
  
He ignored his foreign facial expression and took a step towards Pink Pearl. “I’m so glad that White Diamond elected to spare you.”  
  
The words continued to spew out of his mouth, as tears started to stream down his face. He took another step. “Just as I’m glad that White had the foresight to take away your eye. You need to have some punishment for touching me.”  
  
Steven suddenly swept Pink Pearl up into a hug, quieting them both.  
  
“I don’t care what I do, or what you do. I _never_ want that to happen again.” He whispered. “It’s… wrong.”  
  
Steven released the hug and let the completely overwhelmed Pearl fall to the ground, as her form disappeared in a puff of smoke. His own mind felt like giving out as well, but he stayed strong.  
  
**‘Ended up in White’s head again. Also, I’m really worried about her. I think she keeps… mind controlling me, and she did something weird to Pink’s Pearl. And Pearl… oh, man. This is messed up. All of this is messed up. No wonder Rose wanted to rebel. Steven Universe, end log.’**  
  
“Pearl?” Steven asked, holding the poofed gem. “Are you… alright?”  
  
Steven whirled around at the sound of a sudden beam of light that had appeared, and it felt all too familiar to him. “The answer would be no. She is not alright.” Pearl answered, nonchalantly. “That hug of yours completely broke her. I probably should have warned you that her mental capabilities were reduced after she was re-made.”  
  
“Get out of my room.” Steven said, narrowing his eyes a fraction.  
  
“Pink, please, I’m trying to help. It would be better if she was just melted completely down to slag and you start again with a completely new Pearl.”  
  
_“Get out of my room.”_ Steven repeated, trying to feel around for his shield, or whatever Pink’s weapon was. “And leave my Pearl alone. She is _mine_ to punish, do you understand?”  
  
“I…” Pearl appeared conflicted, before she reluctantly stepped back and warped away.  
  
_Oh, stars. What did I just say? She’s not mine, she’s… none of this is right. No one should own someone else, that’s… But… she_ is _mine. Mine to do with as I please. No one else’s, just mine! And White hurt her! White_ broke _her!_  
  
“White _did_ hurt her.” He sighed. “Ugh… I’m… tired, already. Come back soon, Pearl.”

* * *

"..."  
  
"..."

* * *

_Day 6  
  
_ **‘No luck escaping. Trying again later. ...My Pearl still isn’t back. My Pearl. My Pearl. Why can’t I see her as anything other than my Pearl? She isn’t, she’s… Pink’s Pearl, and I’m not Pink, even if I look like her, and sound like her, and… act like her? Sadly, that’s the one thing I’m not doing right. Steven Universe, end log.’**  
  
“Pearl?” Steven asked. He’d slept all night with the small gemstone clutched close to her chest. “Can you hear me in there?”  
  
The first time he’d seen a Pearl get poofed, she was out for two weeks. He’d barely lasted that long in his own home, so there was very little chance that he would get through posing as Pink Diamond without someone there to help him.  
  
When, after ten minutes, she didn’t reform, Steven sighed and placed her onto his bed.  
  
He didn’t know how to access any paperwork without her, but he did at least have his light tablet. Wordlessly, he took the bundle of finger enhancers out from his gem again, and opened it up.  
  
Slowly, the situation started to sink in. He has no idea how Homeworld works. He can’t get back to his own body. And now the only one that could even begin to help him through it isn’t here.  
  
He’s alone.  
  
“Garnet… Amethyst… Connie… Lapis… Peridot… Dad… I might never see any of them again!” He sobbed, no longer interested in paperwork. “And Pearl… What happened to her? That’s wrong. She doesn’t belong to White. She doesn’t belong to _anyone._ That’s why she’s a… a C-Crystal Gem.”  
  
He cried even harder as he thought of the Crystal Gems, of the Diamonds coming and taking them as trophies, twisting their minds so they would believe in Homeworld once again. He thought of all his friends in Beach City that would die as the Diamonds came for the Cluster.  
  
He finally lost it when he saw himself among them, watching from the safety of his legs as the world exploded.  
  
 _No. No. No, that’s not me. Pink Diamond would do that, but I wouldn’t. I’m Steven Universe, of course I’d stand with my friends. Even if they tell me to run._  
  
He wiped his eyes and turned his attention back to his tablet. He still wasn’t really sure how any of this works, but he had to check something. Peridot said that her limb enhancers could find and retrieve information from across multiple star systems, so he was pretty sure that these fingers could do the same thing.  
  
There was no obvious ‘search’ function, and many of the screens he had opened were passcode locked. Eventually, he found what he was looking for.  
  
“Okay, let’s see. The Cluster… Wait, what? Aborted?” Steven scratched his head in confusion.  
  
True enough, it said it, right there on the report. ‘The Cluster was a projected permafusion experiment set to incubate in the core of the Earth Colony, but the test pieces were far too unpredictable and uncontrollable once they emerged, so the larger aberration was deemed unfeasible and was scrapped.’  
  
“What… is happening here? Does that mean the Earth is safe? The Diamonds aren’t going there, anymore?” Steven wondered. He at least allowed himself one sigh of relief. “Well, even if I’m still stuck here, I’m glad that my friends will be okay. Except… Pearl. Oh, man… What happened to her? Why is she here?”  
  
He shook his head and turned his attention back to his tablet.  
  
He eventually fell asleep, once again curled around the gemstone.

* * *

"..."  
  
"..."  
  
“Okay, Starlight, what is it? What’s the matter? Why do you keep coming in here if you’re not going to say anything?”  
  
“I’m not coming in here on purpose. I’m just trying to leave, and every time, you’re in the way.” Steven sighed.  
  
“Remember your place, _Pink._ I bend for no one, not even you.”

* * *

_Day 7_  
  
Steven was forcibly woken up this time, by a bright glow that he couldn’t help be mesmerised by.  
  
“Pearl’s back!” He gasped, all but leaping out of his bed, with absolutely none of the grace that was expected of him.  
  
His Pearl had let one of her buns down in order to cover her broken eye, and had replaced her transparent tiered skirt with an opaque one, covered in a pattern of pink diamonds, each layer a different shade. She touched down gracefully, already bowing before she had even stopped glowing. “My Diamond.” She greeted. “I have returned as quickly as I was able.”  
  
“Your eye…” Steven wondered aloud. _I thought gems could fix their forms._  
  
“I’m afraid it is permanent, my Diamond.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“...Technically. The only thing keeping me from fixing myself is punishment from White Diamond for doing so.” Pink Pearl sighed. _Yeesh._  
  
“As per your orders, however, I did not say anything to her.” She smiled.  
  
Steven froze. This was new. “Wait, what?”  
  
“Exactly six days ago, your explicit words were ‘No, no. Please, don’t tell her anything.’” She informed him. “White Diamond demanded to know why you had changed so suddenly, why you kept projecting into her dreams, and why I had touched you. When I remained silent, she removed my eye.”  
  
Steven should be feeling scared, for himself and his Pearl, or maybe even guilt, because Pearl now looked like this because of him. But he couldn’t. He only felt pride. He was proud of how loyal his Pearl was to him. And he couldn’t bring himself to fully hate it.  
  
So he settled for uneasy gratitude. “...Thanks, Pearl.”  
  
“My utmost pleasure, my Diamond.”  
  
He didn't doubt for a second that she genuinely found pleasure in her actions. It was a little worrying.  
  
They were each snapped out of their staring contest by the sound of three chimes, simultaneously. _All the Diamonds are here?_  
  
“Oh! Quickly, my Diamond, to your throne!” Steven didn’t waste any time, determined not to make a bad impression on three diamonds at once. He got the distinct feeling that he would be punished for something like that, Pink Diamond or not. He nestled into the seat, and once again marvelled at how comfortable it is, though he guessed that it wouldn’t feel as good if he was still organic. His Pearl took up a position just to the right of him, hands clasped in front of her.  
  
Despite the fact that he heard three chimes, only Blue and Yellow were at his door.  
  
“Pink!” Yellow exclaimed, looking Steven in the eyes. He saw the frantic worry inside them, a stark contrast from every other time he’d seen her face.  
  
She was worried about him.  
  
“Are you alright?” She asked. “I couldn’t get an answer out of White. Why did she keep you locked up for a week?”  
  
“You missed out on so much, you know.” Blue quietly added, somberly. “There were some new developments at your colonies.”  
  
“I-I’m fine. I think.” He said, doing little to appease either of the giants. “I don’t really know why she kept me here.”  
  
“Because, Starlight, I care about you. You were _so_ confused after your little… nap.” White said, throwing the doors open. The other two Diamonds gasped and straightened up. “Well? Are you with us now? Have you grasped your inevitable reality yet, Pink?”  
  
 _What reality? That I’m Pink Diamond? That I can’t escape, because you’re always there to trap me back here?_  
  
Steven felt a burning hot sensation in his gem as he was forced to answer. “Yes, White.”  
  
“Very good. I expect you to work extra hard to catch up on all the work you missed out on.” White smiled. “Well, Blue, Yellow. That will be all.”  
  
“White… I’m still worried, about Pi-” Blue began, but immediately shut up when White’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“I said, _that will be all._ Back to your rooms. Pink is fine.” White said. “Come along now, Pearl.” White’s Pearl stepped out from a beam of light behind Steven’s throne, startling everyone, Steven included. She seemed to flinch upon seeing Pink Pearl, but quickly resumed her cold, stoic expression, leaving after her Diamond.  
  
“You’ve been alone with her Pearl?” Blue asked. “Oh, Pink…”  
  
“I’m not convinced that you’re alright, Pink, but White is right. You _do_ have work to do.” Yellow said, folding her arms. She seemed to sneer down at Steven, as she motioned to Blue. “Blue’s been holding your court, for you. She’ll bring them in.”  
  
“Oh. Yes, that’s right.” Blue said, straightening up.  
  
“And…” Yellow added, hesitantly. “Call us if you need _anything,_ alright? You know we’re here for you.”  
  
“My Diamond? Your appointment…” Yellow Pearl cut in, to which her owner sighed, and left.  
  
“Pearl, call Pink’s Court in.” Blue Diamond ordered, turning away from Steven. “As I said, there were some… developments. Just use your best judgement. Goodbye, Pink.”  
  
“Bye.” Steven waved, an uncertain look on his face.  
  
What was his ‘court’ going to be like?  
  
 **‘Can’t escape. Steven Universe, end log.’**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me try to illustrate why chapters will not be that quick. I do all my writing on GDocs, on my iPad.  
> After I actually write the chapter, I have to go through the long and arduous process of actually porting it to AO3.  
> I have to load up my PC, open up this page, and then copy the entire chapter, PARAGRAPH BY PARAGRAPH to maintain the formatting, because if I don't it freaks out when converting to its modified HTML from Rich Text and it inserts a bunch of extra lines between every paragraph.
> 
> If anyone knows an easier way of doing all this, please tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, quick reader poll, if you will: How would you feel about Jasper showing up in this fic? I'm not entirely certain about it, because if there was no gem rebellion, then there was no Beta Kindergarten, which means there was no Jasper. But I feel like I should leave it more up to you people.


	3. The Court Of Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven sees some old faces, and many, many new ones.

“Oh, my.” Pink Pearl gasped. “They’re already here? That was… fast. They must be excited to see you, my Diamond.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Steven awkwardly muttered. He had an incredibly bad feeling about this, and it was only growing by the second.  
  
“We must go over the agenda, first, my Diamond. They will remain outside until you allow them to enter, but… you _did_ hear Yellow Diamond. We shouldn’t delay for long.”  
  
“Okay.” He sighed. “What’s first?”  
  
“First… Hm, that’s odd. One of Blue Diamond’s Sapphires wishes to see you. Secondly, your Lake Superior Agate assigned to the organic Zoo would like to report on the facility’s new additions. Thirdly, there’s the matter of your colonies. Blue Diamond said there were… developments? A representative will explain the situation to you, I’m sure. Lastly, a Purple Apatite would like to present you with a gift. A… new cape, I believe. That is… surprisingly, everything that was planned ahead of time, but we will maintain an open court, so there will be a _lot_ more gems.” Pink Pearl explained, impressively all in one breath.  
  
“What would they want?”  
  
“Probably just to waste your time, my Diamond. If they didn’t log a request for the court, then they’re almost certainly just here to catch a glimpse of you. Your Quartz guards will deal with them, don’t worry.” Pink Pearl seemed to scoff. Steven blinked in confusion. In private, she had been sweet and servile, but now she seems almost… snobby.  
  
She tapped a large pink diamond symbol on her light screen, causing the large windows along the walls to suddenly snap shut, plunging the room into darkness. A tinted skylight on the roof slowly opened up, which casted Steven in an ominous pink glow.  
  
“All enter and be in awe of the brilliant and radiant _Pink Diamond!_ ” Pink Pearl shouted, as the Rose Quartz guards threw open the doors, and both assumed positions beside his throne.  
  
It was strange. He had lived with the Crystal Gems his entire life, but not once had he ever felt _safe_ with them. Corrupted gems were always attacking the Temple, and that was even before they had attracted Homeworld’s attention.  
  
But here, nothing could touch him. Nothing would ever _dare_ touch him. He felt safer here than he ever had in his entire life. He felt… at home.  
  
Various other gems entered, very obviously the aristocracy. There were some gems that Steven recognised, like Agates, and Sapphires, and he thought he could he could see a Lapis Lazuli, but everyone else was completely foreign to him. There were _thousands_ of different gems, all in different shapes and sizes, with colours ranging from orange, to pink, to purple. There were gems in dresses, gems in poofy dresses, gems with poofy hair in thin dresses. There were some gems who didn’t even have legs, who floated around with mental powers, or who had wings. There were gems with visors, or limb enhancements, and there were even some haughty gems with Pearls clinging onto their shoulders, with beautifully extravagant outfits to flaunt.  
  
There was one thing they all had in common, though. The symbol of Pink Diamond, all proudly displayed on their bodies.  
  
“Salute!” Pink Pearl ordered. All at once, all present in the room turned to him, and crossed their arms in the Diamond salute. They held it, until his Pearl raised her arms again. “Disseminate.”  
  
The tightly packed, uniform lines of gems slowly dispersed into small crowds and groups, which begun to mingle quietly amongst each other.  
  
“All who made an appointment ahead of time, you may step up to your glorious Diamond now, and say what you need to.” Pearl announced, dismissing her light screens and resuming a more modest position beside her Diamond.  
  
 _This is wild. There are so many gems I want to go down there and say hello to, but I know I’ll get in trouble._  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw who was first up.  
  
“Wuh- Sapphire?! And Ruby!” He shout-whispered, only barely managing to stop himself from jumping out of his throne. It was _definitely_ them, he would recognise those gem placements anywhere.  
  
He noticed something strange about how they were walking towards him. They were not walking hand-in-hand, laughing and blushing like they did whenever they were unfused.  
  
Ruby was guarding her. She was just an escort.  
  
Sapphire stopped just short of the steps leading up to the pedestal his throne was raised on, and curtsied. “Steven.” She greeted, but it was all… wrong. She wielded that name like it was a title, not- _wait a second, did she just say my name?_  
  
“Did you just call me Steven?” Steven asked, unable to suppress his grin.  
  
“Indeed I did, Steven. I do not know what it means, but I saw one inevitable future where you asked me to call you that. I think it is odd, but I do not question your infinite wisdom.”  
  
 _Oh. That… that’s a bummer. But it does make more sense._ His grin faded, and his face was expressionless once more. “Right.”  
  
There was an awkward silence throughout the entire court, as Steven waited for her to speak and _she_ waited for the Diamond to grant her permission to.  
  
“Uh… There was something else you had to say, right?” He asked, after a minute had passed and nothing had exited Sapphire’s mouth.  
  
“Yes, radiant Steven. I have foreseen a terrible calamity involving this very court. You will become emotionally distressed over the news from your colonies, and lash out in anger and fear, dissipating and shattering over half the court in attendance.”  
  
 _What…?_  
  
“That won’t happen.” Steven said, his gaze hardening. _Serious Steven, activate._  
  
“I’m afraid it will.” Sapphire bowed her head low. “It is inevitable.”  
  
“Are you questioning our sparkling Diamond, your Clarity?” Pink Pearl asked, her eye narrowing dangerously. “If she says something, then it is so. Is that clear?”  
  
 _Woah. My Pearl gets scary in court._  
  
“...Yes. I apologise.” Sapphire said, though her frown made it seem like she certainly did not.  
  
“Look… _someone_ close to me taught me something important, a long time ago.” Steven began, drawing a curious look from Sapphire. She had clearly not foreseen him saying that. “And that’s that everyone is in control of their own future. Now that I know one of my bad futures, I can choose a better one!”  
  
“With all due respect, my glimmering Steven, that’s not how it… it… …Unbelievable.” Sapphire whispered, looking at him in awe. “The future has… changed.”  
  
 _You taught me that, Garnet._  
  
A salmon-orange Agate came up to his throne next, heels clicking loudly, as she led an entire entourage of Amethyst soldiers, who each walked in holding their salutes until they fell into formation behind their commander.  
  
 _Have I seen them before? Oh, right! The Famethyst! They were wearing blue before, but I guess if they were made on Earth it’d make sense if they were Pink’s._  
  
“My Diamond. My lustrous, radiant, sparkling, opulent-” The Lake Superior Agate droned on, completely sucking up to him. He had the feeling that she’d be licking his feet if she could, which was just really gross so he tried not to think about it.  
  
“Just… hurry up.” Steven groaned. _I didn’t think it was possible, but I think she might actually be worse than Holly Blue. I guess she’s not being mean to the Amethysts, though, so that’s one good thing._  
  
“Eh-hem.” The Agate cleared her throat awkwardly. “My Diamond. I am pleased to report that we have successfully added three new containment wings to your Zoo, so that we can preserve the native creatures of your newest colony. Although…”  
  
“Uh, Lake?” One of the Amethysts nudged her. “I don’t think this is the place for requisition orders.”  
  
“You are in the presence of _Pink Diamond!_ ” She snapped, wheeling on the Amethyst, who suddenly looked very scared. “You will _not_ speak out of line when you are in this court!”  
  
 _Okay, maybe she is mean._  
  
“They’re from Earth, aren’t they?” Steven asked, as the Agate froze up at his question. “The Amethysts?”  
  
Lake Superior Agate gave a quiet, fearful nod.  
  
“I was just wondering why that one had more sense than you.” Steven said, leaning back in his seat as very quiet giggles echoed through the court. “She brought a good point up, and your response is to yell at her _in front of me?_ ”  
  
He suddenly felt an intense burning inside his gem, but there was something… familiar inside there as well, which he reached out for and clung to.  
  
Suddenly, he was standing up, the ground cracked under his feet. He looked at his arm, and almost laughed with excitement.  
  
It was his shield. Completely unchanged, Rose Quartz symbol and everything.  
  
“M-m-m-my Diamond, please!” Lake Superior Agate was pressed up against the ground, bowing as low as she could possibly go, _audibly quivering_. “It was a simple mistake, p-p-p-please, _don’t shatter me-ee-ee-ee…”_  
  
He threw his shield at her, embedding it completely into her neck.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going to shatter you.” Steven said, doing nothing to reassure the incapacitated gem. “Neither is anyone else. You’re just going to spend time in a bubble until you think about what you have done.”  
  
“Yes, my glorious Diamond. How merciful…” The Agate managed to smile, before she poofed, her gemstone clattering to the ground. The court was silent as Steven returned to his seat.  
  
“Bubble that.” He ordered, and one of his Rose Quartz guards wordlessly obeyed. “So… What was she actually going to say?” Steven asked the Amethyst soldiers.  
  
“Oh… It’s just…” The Amethyst fidgeted awkwardly, incredibly scared of her Diamond lashing out at her like the Agate.  
  
Steven blinked. They were scared of him. Everyone in the room was.  
  
“We’re running out of food for the organics!” Another Amethyst blurted out.  
  
“Well, why don’t you just… grow some more?”  
  
“Uhh… ‘grow’?”  
  
“Ugh. Nevermind, I’ll… just take care of it.” Steven said. “That will be all.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond!” Every Amethyst thundered, snapping into a salute and filing out of the room.  
  
“My Diamond? Would you like to call for a short break? You seem stressed.” Pearl asked him.  
  
“No, no, I’m…”  
  
 _No. I’m not fine. I haven’t been acting myself at all! That poor Agate… Why can’t I care about her? Why do I think that what I did to her was fine? Everyone in the room is scared of me._ I’m _scared of me._  
  
Steven took a deep breath, and was once again reminded that he was in the body of a Gem.  
  
Breathing still didn’t feel natural.  
  
“Sorry, Pearl. I have to take five minutes to breathe, or something.” He sighed. “That… outburst messed me up.”  
  
“Do not apologise, my Diamond. This court will be here for you.” Pearl smiled. Steven stumbled back into his room as Pearl turned and raised her voice. “Attention! This court will be suspended for five minutes…”  
  
He tried to cling to the thought of home, but all he could think about was homeworld. The memories of his friends were being overwritten with these new versions, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.  
  
So he began to sing, instead. He would always sing when he was feeling broken.  
  
“Isn’t this… such a beautiful night, woah,”  
“I’m supposed to rule a thousand shining stars,”  
“I thought it nice to find myself somewhere different, woah,”  
“Why can’t I let myself just be wherever we are?”  
  
He looked deep into the mirror on his vanity, at his black eyes, the only thing of his that he still had. Everything else here is _hers.  
  
_ “Look at this place, look at my faaace,”  
“I’ve never seen me look like this before,”  
“It isn’t nice to find yourself somewhere different, woah,”  
“Why can’t I let myself just be whoever I am?"  
  
He looked back out of his room, at his court that was staring in his direction in concern. They could probably hear him singing, but he didn’t care.  
  
“Look at that place, look at their faces,”  
“They look at me like I’m a shining star,”  
“I guess it’s nice to find myself somewhere different, woah,”  
“Why don’t I let myself just be wherever I am?”  
  
He turned around. _Pearl_ was sitting on his bed.  
  
“That’s not yours.” He said.  
  
“It doesn’t seem like it’s yours, either.” Pearl replied calmly, looking him directly in the eyes. “But who am I to question my Diamonds? White just believes you’re playing a game.”  
  
“And…” Steven swallowed. “What do you think?”  
  
“Hm. I think that a Diamond wouldn’t ask for a Pearl’s opinion. And if you weren’t a Diamond, I would have to shatter you on the spot for trespassing here.” Pearl replied, reaching for her spear as cold sweat started to run down Steven’s back. “Luckily for you, however, my thoughts are irrelevant when compared to my Diamond’s.” Pearl said, planting the spear on the ground.  
  
“Well… White’s not here.”  
  
“No. But if you don’t do a good job, she will be.” Pearl stood up, and walked out to the balcony. “Just be confident in whatever you choose to do. A Diamond musn’t be seen second guessing herself.”  
  
“Wait, what do you-” Steven began to ask, but she warped away before he could finish. “Huh. What was all that about?” __She doesn’t… know, does she?   
  
_I’d better get back out there._   


* * *

Steven calmly sat back down in his throne, with a much more serene expression on his face. He had to be prepared to do _anything_ to get back to his own body, even if it means truly pretending to be an evil space dictator.  
  
“Let this court resume!” Pink Pearl announced, as the murmuring around the room died down.  
  
Next up was- “Peridot? And Lapis, too?” This time he was _definitely_ sure it’s them. They had exactly the same outfits on as the last time he’d seen them, except Peridot had her limb enhancers back. They both stepped up to him, holding their arms in the diamond salute.  
  
“Pink Diamond.” Lapis greeted. Steven liked this new Lapis. No endless compliments, just one greeting and then down to business. “We bring news from your Baysee colony. As instructed, I carved out the valley for the Eta Kindergarten and rerouted the remaining water into the basin where the natives dwelled.”  
  
“Speaking of the Eta Kindergarten, your Spinels were emerging nicely up until-”  
  
“I’m getting to that, thank you, Peridot.” Lapis sneered. “As I was saying, the organics there didn’t seem to like that we were drowning some and taking the others for the Zoo, so they kind of…”  
  
“Blew up half the Kindergarten.” Peridot sighed. “And turned some confused Spinels that had emerged early against us. The standard protocol is that we lobby our own Diamonds, but mine would just destroy the whole planet, and, well, we _need_ the resources.”  
  
Steven sat calmly as he tried to take everything in. Pink Diamond had _colonies._ Sure, he knew that. People had been mentioning them to him through offhand remarks.  
  
But there were organics living on those colonies. They were getting drowned out by Lapis, or kidnapped, or just murdered by soldiers. Soldiers that belonged to _him_.  
  
He could see now why Sapphire warned him about this.  
  
He wanted to poof both of them. He wanted to get up off his throne and crush both of them in anger. She _flooded_ a place with innocent creatures in them, just to build something that would completely suck the life out of the planet.  
  
“Lapis!” He tried to shout, but it came out strangled. “You… You…” His gem burned once again. “You have both done a very good job, bringing this to my attention ahead of your own Diamonds.”  
  
They both swelled with pride, impossibly happy grins decorating their faces.  
  
“I’ll give you both a Pearl for this. As for the organics…”  
  
 _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no._  
  
His mouth ignored his mental thrashing and continued its cold order. “Do whatever you want with them. I don’t care.”  
  
“We will show them what happens when they defy your radiance, Pink Diamond!” Peridot saluted.  
  
Steven felt sick. Very, very sick. “Sapphire?” He weakly called out, certain that no one heard him.  
  
Fortunately, though, Sapphire did. She flew up the stairs, completely unbidden, gracefully dodging the Rose Quartz guards.  
  
“Did you see any of that happening?” He asked.  
  
Sapphire shook her head. “My second prediction was of you sparing the organics, but something clouded my future vision, and changed it once again.”  
  
“Something is happening to me.” Steven said. “I’m going to summon you to my quarters once this is over, so we can try and figure it out.”  
  
“I would be honored to assist, my Diamond.” Sapphire bowed, and paused for just a moment before adding, “You will like the cape.”  
  
“Cape?” He mouthed, shaking his head.  
  
“My Diamond.” His Pearl bowed. “Your Purple Apatite is here.”  
  
“My Diamond!” Apatite smiled, bowing low. “You will be happy to know that I have completed the cape that you requested last year. The materials were unusually rare, but you deserve no less!”  
  
The tall purple gem reminded him a little of Pearl, if Pearl was a seamstress. About as tall as her, with a smaller, but just as pointy nose. She had two dark purple thigh-high boots, with pink diamonds on the knees, and two long fingerless opera gloves of a similar colour on her arms. Her gem was placed just above her stomach, in her breast area.  
  
Steven already liked her. She was someone new, who wasn’t trying too hard to impress him.  
  
And the cape she had made him! He stood up as Pearl placed fastened it around his neck. It had been made for Pink Diamond’s previous outfit, but it fit too well with his new one. It cascaded down behind him, like a waterfall of sparkles, and stopped just short of his feet so that he wouldn’t trip on it. The shoulderpads also made him seem much bigger than he was, which was good because he was actually shorter than most of the gems in his court.  
  
He loved it.  
  
“Apatite!” He genuinely smiled, for the first time since he woke up in this body. “Thank you!”  
  
“You…” Apatite began to tear up, about to burst into tears of joy. “You are most welcome, my Diamond.”  
  
Steven sat down in his throne again, this time very careful not to get any wrinkles in his new cape.  
  
He was stuck in this body. He was losing his mind, his sanity, his sense of _who he is._ But for once, he felt like he might be alright.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know where I got the planet name "Baysee" from?


	4. Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven strikes a deal with the devil.

The rest of his court was not as exciting as the first bit. It was just as his Pearl said, everyone else was just here to see him. To waste his time by prostrating themselves in front of him.  
  
They’d just line up, look at him expectantly, and then say some rehearsed compliment like… “Wow! So radiant and sparkly!” whenever he said literally anything at all.  
  
He got sick of it after about ten times, and there were many more to go. Like… two days worth.  
  
 _Is this how the Diamonds work? Do they hold court for weeks at a time? I guess they’re, like, immortal or something, so a few weeks would be nothing for them.  
_  
It took all of his willpower to stay awake. It wouldn’t do to fall asleep in front of everyone.  
  
“Pearl?” He groaned. “Can we get rid of everyone who doesn’t have anything to actually say? I can’t take any more compliments.”  
  
“As you command, my Diamond. I’ll call in the Rose Quartzes.”  
  
He smiled at his Pearl again, and she smiled back. She looked so proud of her usefulness to her Diamond.  
  
It was all starting to get to Steven. _He_ felt useful. He had a place in the Authority.  
  
The Crystal Gems… they did their best to provide for him, but he was never anything to them except Rose’s weird little hybrid offspring, just another reminder for them that she was gone and never coming back. He wasn’t _useful_ to them.  
  
He was also aware that these thoughts were not his own. He couldn’t get complacent now. As _awesome_ as it is being in control of, well, everything, he couldn’t forget his home. The Gems, his dad, Connie… He would never give up trying to go back to them. To… his own body.  
  
 _I’m not Pink Diamond. I never will be._  
  
“My Diamond! Rose Quartz Facet 5 Cut 4PU. This is 4PT and 4PZ.” A new Rose Quartz introduced herself. She sounded so much like his mother… but also a lot gruffer, like Jasper.  
  
“At your command, your radiance!” 4PT and 4PZ, his two guards that had been guarding his door and throne, both said simultaneously.  
  
“Did you need us for something?”  
  
“Yeah. I need you to-”  
  
“I LOVE YOU MY DIAMOND!” Someone in the court screamed, as she was tackled to the ground by an Amethyst.  
  
“-remove the paparazzi.” Steven finished with a sigh.  
  
“I have never heard that word before, my Diamond. But I think I know what you mean.” 4PU smiled, before turning to the other two. “Alright, you heard our Diamond! Maintain the perimeter and clear this room! Dissipations only, if I hear about a shattering, it’s _your_ stones on the line! MOVE IT!”  
  
“Pearl, can you have the blue Sapphire brought to my quarters?” Steven asked, not even bothering to turn to her before he got up and left.  
  
He felt so cold. He couldn’t even bring himself to say ‘please’. He should really stop giving orders, but… the warm, happy feeling in his gem whenever he did was… intoxicating. He preferred it so much more over the intense burning he felt whenever he was forced to do something that he didn’t want to. He loved being in control.  
  
Steven soon found himself wondering exactly when in the timeline he was. All his friends were here, including Peridot. So, it had to be Era 2, after the rebellion. So this… burning thing could be something that was added to all gems to keep them from rebelling again.  
  
It all seemed to make sense, except for one massive plot hole. He had Pink Diamond’s body. She was supposed to be shattered.  
  
Unless…  
  
Pink Diamond was never shattered at all? The Gems seemed pretty sure that she was, but… “Agh! What am I missing?”  
  
His eyes widened, as it hit him. “Earth.” He gasped.  
  
 _I’ve gotta go there._  
  
“My Diamond? I have brought the Sapphire, as requested.”  
  
“Thanks, Pearl.” Steven waved her off, his cape shifting with every movement he made.  
  
“My Diamond.” Sapphire curtsied, floating over to him. Ruby saluted, but stayed over by the door, still not saying a word.  
  
“It’s Steven.”  
  
“Of course. My Steven.”  
  
“Ugh…” Steven sighed. “Look. I need your help, and advice.”  
  
“I have already foreseen what you need.” Sapphire said. “Follow me. Ruby, remain here.”  
  
Sapphire took him out of his palace throne room, into a long, wide hallway. Steven ran after her, cape billowing behind him.  
  
 _Do those walls have eyes? Were they just… talking? What the heck is with this crazy planet?_  
  
She took him down through what looked like a common area, ignoring the shocked glances that gems sent Steven’s way, and they finally arrived at their destination.  
  
A large room, filled with dozens of different warp pads. Galaxy warp pads, Steven realised.  
  
More intriguingly, Steven spotted the mural of Pink Diamond on the far wall. She didn’t have one planet like she did on the moon base.  
  
She had seven.  
  
 _I have a sinking feeling that I am not going to like what is on the other side._  
  
Steven stepped onto the warp pad, and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what was on the other side.  


* * *

The first thing he noticed was how dry the air tasted. Like all the moisture and life had been sucked out of it.  
  
The water looked still and lifeless, to an unnatural degree. The sky was completely cloudless, and looked a nasty shade of purple.  
  
And that was just at the Galaxy Warp. He dreaded seeing the rest of the planet, but he had to. He had to know what happened.  
  
“Oh!” A thin, lanky red gem stuttered in surprise, hastily raising her arms in a salute. “M-my Diamond! W-what a surprise to, erm, s-see you here! On your own colony! W-we, uh, didn’t get word that you were coming!”  
  
Steven ignored her, and moved for the domestic warp pad that he’d used dozens of times in the past.  
  
“D-did you, uh, need anything, my Diamond? I-I can have your palanquin warped in, o-or...”  
  
He spread his arms, sucked in a breath, and tried to warp to the temple.  
  
It didn’t work.  
  
“You. There isn’t any trouble with the warp pad, is there?” Steven asked, his voice unusually distant.  
  
“No! Of course not, my Diamond!”  
  
“Then… Why can’t I warp?”  
  
“I’m not sure, my Diamond. Where were you trying to warp to?” The gem asked.  
  
“Home.” He whispered. The other gem looked at him in confusion, and he shook his head. “Nevermind. You said you could get my palanquin in? Do it.”  
  
“A-as you wish, my Diamond.” The gem saluted, opening a light screen.  
  
Steven wondered what kind of gem she was. She was a dark red, with a pink skin tight suit. Very tall, and very thin. He could almost mistake her for a Pearl, except that the lack of a pointy nose and a square-cut gem gives it away. He couldn’t exactly ask, because a Diamond was supposed to know _everything_ about their gems.  
  
The Galaxy Warp suddenly activated, sending down the pink four-legged gazebo vehicle. A more childish part of him would call it a spider tank, and it's one of the few things about Homeworld tech that he genuinely found cool. Who wouldn't want a flying four legged spider tank?  
  
Steven didn’t waste any time. He didn’t bother to thank the strange red gem, he just jumped in, sat down in the throne, and took off, not even stopping to wonder how on Earth he even knew how to drive it.  
  
He just _did._ Diamonds know everything, after all.  
  
He flew across the eerily still soup-like water at almost mach speeds, determined to hurry up and reach where his home should be.  
  
If it was still there, could he really just walk in the front door? Well, no, he’d be too tall, but jokes aside, he doesn’t see an easy way to explain he really was Steven and he just possessed a gem that everyone thought was dead.  
  
This is assuming anyone was even there. Pearl is serving her Diamond, Garnet is unfused, Lapis and Peridot are both working on his latest colony… Steven hadn’t seen Amethyst on Homeworld yet, but he had to assume the worst. She was defective, so she’d have probably been crushed by now.  
  
So that left, what, Connie and Greg? If Homeworld had really taken Earth, he couldn’t imagine they’d be too happy to see one if its rulers.  
  
 _Wait. What am I saying? Pearl doesn’t have a Diamond, Garnet shouldn’t be split up, and I do_ not _have colonies._  
  
He still felt his thoughts getting all jumbled up, but this far away from Homeworld, his mind felt clearer. Yet, he still felt this… longing to go back. He ignored that for now, and focussed on flying to where Beach City should be.  
  
“I hope everyone’s alright…”  
  
When he finally got there, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he in the right place? No. He had definitely seen this beach before.  
  
There were no buildings, no boardwalk. No beach house, no lighthouse.  
  
There weren’t even any trees in the forest nearby. Just a field of shrivelled, blackened stumps.  
  
Beach City was gone. The Temple was gone.  
  
In its place was a Kindergarten, the ground long since spent, the injectors dormant.  
  
This is where his mind truly started to fracture. One one hand, this place was his home. His _entire life._ Gone, reduced to less than nothing. One the other, he was so very proud of himself. His successful Earth colony had supplied his Homeworld with invaluable gems and resources. If there had’ve been some catastrophic event, like, say, a rebellion, Homeworld may have had a resource crisis.  
  
He froze, as pieces started to fit together in his mind.  
  
 _Wait, there was never a rebellion?_  
  
 _Which means… that there was never a temple. And if there was never a temple, and there were gems putting humans into the Zoo and killing the rest, then there was never a Beach City._  
  
 ** _Has my entire life been a lie?!_** _No, no, don’t be ridiculous, Steven. I still have tons of good memories, and they’re definitely real. There’s a much crazier explanation that makes way more sense._  
  
 ** _I can posses gems in alternate timelines?!_**  
  
 _I mean, I guess that makes me feel a little bit better about seeing all the Crystal Gems like that. Because they’re_ not _my friends, they’re not Crystal Gems, they’re just… Homeworld Gems._  
  
It made him feel just a little bit saner.  


* * *

Steven quickly returned to Homeworld, having had more than enough of that depressing place.  
  
“Thank you, seer Sapphire.” Steven nodded. “I feel… much better, actually.”  
  
“I am relieved to hear that, luminous Steven.” Sapphire said in a monotone voice. “We will meet again. That much is inevitable.”  
  
Sapphire was just about to turn to leave, when the warp pad behind her suddenly activated. Frightened, her dress snapped frozen to the ground.  
  
White’s Pearl leapt out of the warp stream, spear held close to her chest, ready to strike. She jabbed with her spear at Sapphire’s hand, who predicted the attack and raised her arm, now covered in ice.  
  
“Woah, hey, both of you! Stop!” Steven shouted.  
  
“Sorry, ‘Pink’, my Diamond has ordered this one harvested. We can’t have Sapphires running around thinking they’re in control of the future.”  
  
“I am not in control of the future.” Sapphire calmly replied. “Simply more aware of it.”  
  
“You see? This is what you do, Pink, you break things. My Diamond has to fix them.” Pearl sighed, bringing the spear down into Sapphire’s head, who blocked it with her ice powers.  
  
“I predict that you’re not going to enjoy this.” Sapphire said, breaking her dress free of the ice. She leant forward, as though preparing to charge, but suddenly sidestepped as Pearl leapt at her, slipping on the ice and crashing straight into a warp pad.  
  
Steven suddenly became aware of the faint sound of angry little footsteps, _sprinting_ down the hallway at an unsafe speed.  
  
“RARRGH!” Sapphire’s Ruby screamed, jumping through the wall, encased in a ball of fire. Pearl rolled out of the way as Ruby smashed into the ice on the floor, surrounding her with a brief cloud of steam that she couldn’t see through.  
  
That one moment of hesitation was enough for Pearl to propel herself towards Ruby, and with one strike…  
  
...She broke Ruby’s gem in half.  
  
“I…” Sapphire started shaking. “I’m… I’m… sorry, my beautiful, shining Steven. The future has changed yet again. I cannot help you anymore.” She cried, as Pearl stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
“Oh, stars, Ruby…” Steven stared, mouth wide open.  
  
“‘Steven’?” Pearl asked in mock surprise. “And here I was, ready to believe you were Pink Diamond.”  
  
“I…” Steven’s defiance caught in his throat, but for once it wasn’t from mind control.  
  
He was scared. A Diamond would never be scared.  
  
 _But that’s right. I’m_ not _a Diamond._  
  
“I’m not Pink Diamond.” He said, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
“Oh, really?” Pearl arched an eyebrow.  
  
“My real name is Steven Quartz Universe. I’m half human, half Rose Quartz. One of the powers I got from her is astral projection, which can let me go into other people’s minds, share thoughts with them, have fun dreams, and, rarely, I can take over their body.” Steven said. “I don’t… really want to be here. I just want to go home, but I can’t…”  
  
“Because of my Diamond.” Pearl finished. “She is trapping you here, because she believes you are Pink Diamond.”  
  
“Y-yeah…” Steven sighed, slumping to the ground in relief. It felt so _good_ to tell someone, and have them believe him. He kept trying to tell White, but she wouldn’t have it.  
  
“Hm.” Pearl rubbed her chin, and her gaze softened slightly. She extended an arm towards him, offering to help him up. There was the barest hint of a smile on her face. “I’m going to help you. That is, after all, what I was made for. To help.”  
  
Steven took her hand, and found her grip to be incredibly firm, and icy cold.  
  
“But first thing’s first.”  
  
She drew her spear again, and before Steven could react, she slashed at Sapphire, who simply stood there and took it.  
  
She bubbled the shards and sent them away, and then did the same to Ruby’s.  
  
“Now, let’s talk, ‘Steven’.” Pearl said, yanking Steven's hand and warping away, as Steven's world went completely white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all thought Sapphire would have been the ally, huh?


	5. Null And Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries to explore the gap between his own mind and his host's.

Sapphire and Ruby were shattered.  
  
Steven literally could not bring himself to care about them. He’s trying really hard, he _really, really,_ ** _really_** wants to, but… for some reason, he just… can’t. He had been horrified at the time, of course, but part of him thinks that that was more from the surprise than anything.  
  
Even though he knew that there were not the same versions that he knew, _they were still gems._ Gems that had been broken, and were going to be recycled into different gems. That was all his Diamond mind could see them as.  
  
Just… parts that had been broken, and that had to be repaired and replaced.  
  
_Like… me. I’m not acting like Pink, so does White just want to… ‘fix’ me? Is that what Pearl meant by… ‘help’?_  
  
_Oh, stars. I have a really bad feeling about this._

* * *

Pearl had warped Steven directly into White Diamond’s ship. He felt it rumble and take off almost the second they exited the warp stream. Plus, there was a window in the room they entered, where Steven could plainly see the alien city below him get smaller and smaller until he couldn’t even see the planet anymore.  
  
“I thought you said you were going to help me.” Steven whispered.  
  
“I will. But I must help _my_ Diamond, first. No one in the universe takes priority over her.” Pearl replied. “Just follow me.”  
  
“...Where are you taking me?”  
  
“Just be quiet. You do _not_ want a Clear Quartz to hear you. My Diamond will put you in a bubble for so long that you might forget you’re not meant to be Pink.”  
  
Steven kept his mouth shut after that, and just followed Pearl in silence.  
  
“Okay. Just open this door, and then run down the hallway to the engine room. Do _not_ stop.” Pearl said, turning to leave. “You’ll be safe inside there, but the hallway is usually guarded. I already dealt with her, but you have thirty seconds left before she comes back.”  
  
“I’m serious, don’t let _any_ guards see you.” Pearl said, as she disappeared around the corner, running off to do whatever her Diamond needed.  
  
_Okay. I can do this._  
  
Steven kicked the door open and barreled down the hallway, just barely managing to enter the engine room and lock it before the gemstone on the floor started to glow.  
  
“Rrgh. That _Pearl._ ” The Quartz soldier cursed, looking around for a little while before returning to her post. “What are they doing, teaching servants to fight? Tch.”  
  
It took every little bit of Steven’s willpower to keep him from simply opening the door and greeting the gem, because for once he did know better. She doesn’t want to be friends, she’ll just take him to White Diamond in the most respectful way possible.  
  
Since he didn’t know when Pearl was coming back, he instead decided to retrieve his finger tablet, and try and do _something_ to pass the time. He looked over _all_ of Pink Diamond’s colony records for Earth, and that other planet he’d heard about, Baysee.  
  
He couldn’t find any record of the rebellion, or corruptions, or fusion experiments. The closest things he could find were Kindergarten reports, which gems had emerged successfully and which had unacceptable degrees of defectivity. Amethyst Facet 5 Cut 8XM, Steven sighed, was shattered when she emerged five hundred years too late.  
  
That’s it. That’s all he could muster up. Just a sigh, what a waste of a perfectly good Quartz. He knew that she wasn’t the same Amethyst as the one he knew, but she was still a gem. A gem that should have at least had the chance to prove herself to her Diamond, but he couldn’t-  
  
“ARGH!” Steven growled. _“Why can’t I CARE?!”_  
  
He suddenly became aware of his volume, and carefully looked out the small window into the hallway. The Quartz’s gem was covering her ear, and thankfully it didn’t seem like she heard him.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, and returned to sulking in a corner.  
  
There’s no room for things like ‘compassion’ in a Diamond. Any ‘mercy’ they show is merely their logical mind extending a gem’s usefulness. And deep down Steven knew, a defective Amethyst would never be useful when he had so many better ones.  
  
Just like he knew that Sapphire would be fine, because she could still be useful. She was _rare._ Her shards would be pieced back together, and she would be more than happy to simply forget her transgressions and resume her service. The Ruby, though, would just be melted into slag and turned into starship fuel, and replaced with a different Ruby.  
  
It was simply the way things are.  


* * *

After what seemed like an entire day, Pearl finally appeared in front of him, looking rushed and stressed, somehow still without a hair out of place or a single wrinkle in her outfit.  
  
“I only have a five minute rest period, so shut up and answer my questions.” Pearl snapped, her voice brokering little room for debate.  
  
“You only have five minutes to rest?” Steven wondered aloud.  
  
Pearl ignored him, but narrowed her eyes. “What are you? What’s a ‘Steven’?”  
  
“It’s me! I’m a human and that’s my name.” Steven smiled.  
  
“How did you come to be?”  
  
“That is a little tale that I like to call… The Ballad Of Rose And Greg.”  
  
“Ugh.” Pearl rolled her eyes, her patience thinning. “I mean scientifically. You said you were some hybrid gem organic.”  
  
“Oh.” Steven blinked. “I have no idea.”  
  
“Whatever. Were you made on the zoo? Did one of the Rose Quartzes there rebel and fraternise with the inhabitants?”  
  
“Um… I don’t know what that means, but, no? I was, uh, ‘made’ on Earth.”  
  
“Stop lying. There haven’t been any humans on Earth in six thousand years.”  
  
“What? Oh, I know…” Steven trailed off, and then shook his head. “No, I mean-”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. We’re out of time. I’ll come back next week.” Pearl cut him off.  
  
“Next _week?!_ ” Steven exclaimed, standing up in surprise. “You can’t keep me in here until then!”  
  
“Yes, I can.” Pearl said, as she once again warped away.  
  
“Agh…” Steven fumed, feeling an intense pressure build up in his hand. He was so angry, he could just _shatter_ someone.  
  
He set his sights on the Quartz outside. Such easy prey. Alone, far out of the way. No one would notice.  
  
_Wait, what? No, I’m not just gonna shatter her because I want to. I think that’s weird, even for a Diamond. I… don’t even want to. If I wanted her out of the way, wouldn’t I just… poof her? Do I even want her out of the way? What… what am I even talking about? I’m not just gonna go and draw attention to myself on a ship I’m supposed to be stowing away on._  
  
_What is… what is wrong with me?_  
  
_No. There’s nothing wrong with me. What is wrong with Pink Diamond’s gem?_  
  
_I wonder if I could go inside. Can I astral project into myself?_  
  
Steven eyed a white destabiliser on the bench near him. Funny, he’d seen one in the engine room on Aquamarine’s ship, too. Were engineers attacked often enough that destabilisers were standard issue?  
  
_I have a week or more to burn, apparently. I could just… poof myself, and find out what the heck is happening in there._  
  
He took his cape off, carefully folded it up, and stored it inside his gem.  
  
_Don’t want that to get wrinkled._  
  
He picked up the destabiliser, carefully, and examined it. The one good thing about being part organic was that these things didn’t work on him. He still remembered the look on Peridot’s face when he grabbed the operational end and ripped it from her arm attachments, confusing her long enough for Amethyst to tie her up.  
  
Amethyst… _Oh._ Now _I care about her?_  
  
_No. The Amethyst in this version… I just can’t. I never knew her. But_ ** _Amethyst?_** _Crystal Gem Amethyst? I miss her. Defect or not, we were always there for each other._  
  
Steven took a deep breath, and flicked the destabiliser on. Instantly, it began to buzz and hum with white energy.  
  
He took a deep breath. _Okay. Time to go inside my gem._  
  
_Uh… Pink’s gem._  
  
_Yeah._  
  
Instantly, he felt an intense pain. These destabilisers were not really designed for self use, they were designed for merciless use against defects and rebels. His entire form felt ablaze, and he had to bite down hard on his tongue to try and muffle his screams.  
  
Chunks started falling off, much like he’d seen happen with Garnet. His legs fell apart at the knees, his arms fell off, and with one final shudder and a great big puff of smoke, his gem clattered to the ground.  
  
If he’d hesitated a minute longer, he might have stayed conscious long enough to see Pearl warp back in, mutter to herself, and then bubble his gem before warping away, sending it off to somewhere unknown.  


* * *

Inside a gem is… nothing.  
  
Steven honestly wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but this definitely wasn’t it. It wasn’t _anything._  
  
He couldn’t feel, he couldn't see, he couldn’t think.  
  
He thought he could just go inside this gem and there’d be some avatar of Pink Diamond that would have all the answers he needed. Obviously, this did not work out.  
  
_Can’t anything ever be simple?_ His thoughts echoed around in Pink Diamond’s voice.  
  
He thought about his form, instead. He needed to do _something_ to remind himself that he was Steven, so he trimmed back Pink Diamond’s hair to match his own, though trying to change the colour to anything other than pink gave him a sharp, lingering headache.  
  
He thought about his clothes. What would _he_ like? Or more importantly, what would Pink Diamond choose?  
  
Steven… didn’t know. After eight days here, he still didn’t know anything about who Pink Diamond was, only that she can get really bossy, and _really, really_ angry. He couldn’t remember how she looked, either. He’d seen no pictures or portraits, and he can’t really remember how she looked in Stevonnie’s dream. All he had was her mural, and he knew she definitely wasn’t as tall as the other diamonds.  
  
He liked his mother’s dress. It did something to remind him of home, but as long as he was here he _had_ to act like a Diamond. So, he took inspiration from Yellow, and added high heel boots under his dress.  
  
Since there were obviously no answers to be had in here, he tried to reform.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He waited for a little while, maybe he just didn’t have enough energy.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He thought that maybe it was because he was destabilised, not poofed. Maybe he’d just have to wait longer.  
  
Yet, after what kind of felt like two days, he couldn’t do it. Maybe he couldn’t reform yet, but by now it kind of felt like he was… dreaming.  
  
He opened his eyes, and he was standing atop a pink crystal platform, floating in a dark void. A quick peek over the edge let him know that this platform was shaped like Pink Diamond’s gem.  
  
_Okay, this is new. Is this what it’s supposed to be like when you’re poofed? Or am I using my astral projection thing to go outside Pink’s gem?_  
  
Steven tried to use this opportunity to float away from his gem, try and escape back to his own body. But he couldn’t. There was something holding him back. More than just a physical restraint, every time he strayed too far from this gem he began to feel incredibly fatigued, and there was just this indescribable feeling of longing that meant _he had to get back to it right now._ For as long as he was apart from this gem, he could not think rationally.  
  
Escape seemed less and less likely every day.  
  
He looked up, and saw what looked like White Diamond’s gem shining its light down onto hundreds of smaller gems, probably every gem on her ship. Steven knew that gems needed light to thrive, but this went way beyond that. It’s almost like she was _controlling_ them, filling them with her own light.  
  
_There is something really wrong with her. With all of the Diamonds, really. Everyone keeps saying that we’re perfect, but none of this looks perfect to me._  
  
_See? I’m not even… It’s getting harder to seperate myself from Pink Diamond. Why does it feel so much like we’ve always been the same?_  
  
_Ugh._  
  
_What am I even doing here? This isn’t my gem. I thought I learnt this lesson when I possessed Lars. Even though I think there’s something wrong, it doesn’t give me the right to try and fix it._  
  
_It’s not my gem. I am_ not _Pink Diamond._  
  
He tried to reform again. Still nothing.  
  
_I’m ready to reform now. Any second now._  
  
Maybe… maybe there really was something holding him back, more than just emotional attachment to his- to Pink’s gem. Like…  
  
_A bubble. Someone bubbled me!_  
  
_I guess it was a stupid idea, poofing myself in the middle of White Diamond’s ship. Someone probably would have found me. My screaming wasn’t really quiet._  
  
_So… what do I do, then? Is this what it’s like for everyone who’s bubbled? Garnet said that inside a bubble, the gems are safe and cared for, but… are they all always trying to get out, but they can’t? That sounds… horrible._  
  
He kept trying to do _something._ To reach out, to reform, to…  
  
_...I don’t even know anymore. This is even more boring than it would have been if I’d just stayed in the engine room. I just want to see what’s happening outside my gem…_  
  
The ‘bubble’ seemed to pop, and the void around his gem lifted, and he could see _everything._ Every gem on this ship, in perfect clarity, all of them turning and praising the White Diamond above him. He ignored all of the mindless soldiers and instead turned to a round gemstone closer to him. Instead of a stream of light, there were thick glowing chains wrapped around it, ensuring that she could never get away from her Diamond.  
  
Steven reached out and placed his hand to the gemstone, and shouted his questions. “Did you bubble me? How long has it been?”  
  
“Wuh?!” The Pearl in the waking world stopped and looked around, and almost dropped the bubble she was holding. Slowly, she looked at it. “Pink? No, whatever your name was, is that you?”  
  
“Yeah. I told you, I have astral projection.” Steven shrugged. “Can you let me out?”  
  
“Now is not a good time.” Pearl said, as she resumed her task. She kept her voice down low, but kept up the conversation. “Why did you destabilise yourself, anyway?”  
  
“I wanted to find out what was happening with this gem. I thought I could project into it, but I don’t think it works like that.”  
  
“What do you mean ‘what’s happening with this gem’?” Pearl asked, suspiciously.  
  
“I mean… I keep getting angry, and I keep giving orders, and… I wanted to shatter the gem outside the engine room just for _being_ there. None of that’s normal. Not for me, and I doubt it is for Pink either.”  
  
“Hm… Maybe you _would_ be better off meeting with White. She would best know how to help a fellow Diamond, and she already does suspect something is ‘wrong’ with you.”  
  
“But I’m _not_ a Diamond.” Steven replied, exasperated.  
  
“No, you’re not. Maybe that is part of the problem. Your feeble organic mind is losing out to the powerful encoding of a Diamond.” Pearl suddenly seemed worried. “I admit, I have to apologise. It is possible that if you had stayed on our homeworld, the distance between you and White may have allowed you to escape. Instead, I was curious, and greedy.”  
  
She bowed down low, letting the bubble hang in the same place. “Please, forgive me.”  
  
It was easy to forget that although Pearl may be a trained assassin, she was still a pearl. Designed to be the perfect servant to her Diamond overlords. She was quiet, beautiful, polite, and she did everything her Diamond ordered.  
  
“I’ll forgive you if you let me out.” Steven said. “And then, you can help me escape.”  
  
“Yes.” Pearl blinked. “That is what I’m here for. To help.”  
  
Slowly, carefully, she popped the bubble, and shielded her eyes from the harsh glow as Steven effortlessly reformed, as though he knew exactly how to.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment in a tense silence, before Pearl gained a small smile.  
  
And then she lost it, as a white bubble encased her from below, dragging her through the walls.  
  
A bright white light seemed to seep out of the walls, blinding Steven and dulling his mind.  
  
_Am I… moving?_  
  
His feet were simply sliding backwards, robotically. His mind was thrashing around, but his body betrayed him and stayed unnaturally still. He craned his head behind him, and came face to face with a _massive_ Quartz soldier, towering over even him. Her eyes looked like Lapis’ mirror eyes did, except that they were glowing _pure_ white.  
  
White’s voice seemed to reverberate through _everything._ It echoed from the walls, from inside his gem, from the mouths of her soldiers.  
  
“Oh, Starlight… You should have told me you were coming. Why don’t you come up to the bridge?” White asked sweetly, as a white bubble encased Steven from below. He was pulled through the walls and floors, before coming to a stop in White’s palm.  
  
Steven was _incredibly_ scared right now. This isn’t at all how this should be going. He looked down at Pearl, who _almost_ looked ashamed, standing at her Diamond’s foot with her hands clasped in front of her, as a normal Pearl should.  
  
_She was… supposed to help me._  
  
Steven suddenly lost all feeling in his body, as everything became a mute tingle and the world was tinged a transparent white. White had bubbled him. It was like that time Garnet bubbled him, only infinitely more inescapable. He squirmed and struggled, but the bubble didn’t let any of his light-based body escape.  
  
“You’ve been so very lonely, haven’t you, Starlight? You’ve been trying to get my attention, every day now.” White smiled sadly, letting Steven float up to eye level with her. “I’m so sorry for not paying attention to you these last thousand years, but I’ve been very busy.”  
  
“L-let me out…”  
  
“So, how does this sound, Starlight?” White continued, pointedly ignoring him. “I’ll let you accompany me while I sort out your little rebel problem on your latest colony. How does that sound?”  
  
His gem felt like it was on fire as he was forced to answer. “I would love to, White.”  
  
“Excellent!” White smiled, making no move to unbubble him. “Stay close, then.”  
  
Steven was dragged along next to White as she seemed to glide out of her ship’s mouth, her radiant light never faltering for even a second.  
  
Steven gaped in surprise as he saw what was attached to the sides of the ships. “Yellow? And Blue? They were here the whole time?”  
  
“Of course they were, Starlight. This won’t work without them. Don’t worry, you can sit this one out.” White said, her tone almost motherly.  
  
She snapped her fingers as the yellow and blue bubble pods carried their Diamonds from their respective ships, and the bubble that Steven was in turned completely opaque and soundproof from the outside, though he couldn’t have known that from the inside.  
  
“Where’s Pink?” Yellow asked, her tone annoyed. “She should be here. It’s her first colony failure.”  
  
“Will the purge even work without her?” Blue asked in concern.  
  
“Yellow! Blue! I’m in here, help me! Please!” Steven shouted, but no one heard him.  
  
“Don’t worry.” White said. “Pink… hasn’t exactly been herself lately. I think there’s something wrong. I wouldn’t want to give her any more stress by asking her to take part in… this.”  
  
“I’M RIGHT HERE!” He screamed, pounding on the inside of the bubble.  
  
“Let’s just get it over with.” Yellow sighed, raising her arm, as it buzzed with yellow energy. Blue did the same, and then White.  
  
_Wait! No, no, no, no, no! They’re going to just corrupt the whole thing!_  
  
“STOP! Please!” He sobbed, as he felt his own gem buzz with energy. It was different, it was a new kind of energy. Not the intense burning from mind control, or the fuzzy tingling that came from giving an order. It didn’t even feel like a weapon.  
  
This was his raw Diamond energy, ready to join in the other three as they prepared to destroy the colony. _His colony._  
  
Steven, for a lack of a better word, exploded, popping the bubble, and setting everything in a three kilometer radius on fire as pink flames spewed from his gem in anger.  
  
He didn’t _care_ anymore. He let out all of his anger and frustration from the past week, and tried to focus all of it at White, but she had already stepped back.  
  
Out of _fear._  
  
Slowly, the flames started to quell as he realised what he was doing, and as a giant blue hand reached out and gently caressed his head, he instantly felt at peace.  
  
“Hush, Pink.” Blue whispered, hugging him tight. “Breathe. It’s alright.” She gave a sideways glance to her yellow sister, who immediately went on the offensive.  
  
“White! What is the meaning of this?” Yellow snapped. “You’ve gone too far, even for you!”  
  
“You honestly haven’t noticed anything wrong with Pink?” White asked.  
  
“I’m not surprised there’s something wrong with Pink with how you’ve been treating her lately!” Yellow retorted. “Pink has been doing her job perfectly fine for the past ten thousand years, but now you just _suddenly_ decide that there’s something wrong?”  
  
“And even if there was something wrong…” Blue added softly. “How is _this_ making her any better? You were just going to keep her bubbled, all to yourself? To force her to watch us destroy her colony? How will any of that emotional torment _help_ her?”  
  
“That doesn’t make logical sense.” Yellow agreed. “The only one acting strange here is _you._ ”  
  
“Enough!” White growled. “I will not have my leadership questioned.”  
  
“We’re not questioning your leadership, White. Merely your rationality.” Yellow said, as she turned away. “Blue, take Pink home. We’ll deal with this colony later.”  
  
“You two just don’t understand!” White snapped. “There really is… something wrong with Pink! I cannot describe it, but I _know_ there’s something wrong. _You know I love her, too!_ ”  
  
“This… isn’t love, White.” Blue sighed. “You’re falling back into your old ways. Pink is a Diamond, and she hasn’t been owned by you in over ten thousand years. She isn’t just your _toy_ anymore.”  
  
“...” White stared at the bright blue setting sun in a forlorn silence.  
  
“Come, Pink. You can ride my ship home.”  
  
Steven said nothing. He just quietly sobbed into her arms, as he was carried back to his homeworld, and lain to rest in his massive pink bed, in his personal chambers, inside his pink palace.  
  
Because he’s a Diamond, after all. He deserves no less.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White does genuinely love Pink Diamond in this AU, I want to make that clear. Pink hasn’t misbehaved in over 10,000 years, and since then she’s taken her duty as a Diamond with the utmost dedication, and White has been very impressed. She’s never needed to punish her. However, since Pink isn’t exactly acting herself right now (because she literally isn’t herself), White feels forced to take steps to try and help 'her'.  
> Pink being a little brat in Jungle Moon is still canon, but after she got the Earth, she got serious.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, one other thing. His 'astral projection while poofed' thing is based on the one he had in Reunited (just while poofed instead of unconscious), but I just changed it slightly so it has someone standing atop their gemstone instead of a giant version of their own body (kind of like how the Cluster was, just thousands of gem shards floating in a void). Feel like poor Steven would have dream-shat himself if he saw a hundred gigantic Quartz soldiers surrounding him.


	6. Nuclear Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven spends some quality time with his family.

After Blue had rescued him from completely burning himself out at his Baysee colony, she had returned him to his room, in his palace, where his Pearl was worried sick.  
  
“O-Oh! Blue Diamond!” Pink Pearl gasped, immediately standing at attention. “Is that… what happened to my Diamond?”  
  
“Pearl.” Blue Diamond’s tone of voice was clear, she was disappointed. “Why were you not accompanying your Diamond to her destination?”  
  
“T-the Sapphire, your luminance. She informed me that I was not necessary, before she led my Diamond towards the galaxy warp. I did not question the Sapphire’s clarity at first, but after five days… no one had seen either of them.”  
  
Blue Diamond raised her hand to silence the Pearl, having heard enough.  
  
“Which Sapphire?”  
  
“A blue Sapphire. She had her one Ruby bodyguard.”  
  
“I will deal with her.” Blue Diamond muttered. “In the meantime, _you._ ”  
  
Pink Pearl gulped, and resisted the urge to run her fingers along her cracked eye, remembering what happened the last time she upset a Diamond.  
  
“Sapphire aside, you ignored your Diamond when she needed you most. You were not there for her as she very nearly met her end.” Blue Diamond’s tone was frigid. “You _should_ be broken for this.”  
  
Her eyes drifted to the soundly resting form of Pink Diamond, and her eyes softened considerably. “But I will not tell her that I broke her Pearl so soon after trying to break her colony. Besides… she was aboard White’s ship. There was little you ever could have done.”  
  
“I will overlook this. But you must contact me _immediately_ upon Pink’s awakening. I will remain in her throne room.”  
  
“Of course. I thank you for your mercy, Blue Diamond.” Pink Pearl bowed.  
  
The Diamond said nothing further, and merely turned and left in silence, her Pearl trailing behind her.  
  
Pink Pearl watched the form of her Diamond. She had seemed to be sleeping an awful lot lately. Was her Diamond truly stressed about something? Pearl stayed close. Her Diamond had to know that she was close, and always there for her.  
  
Her Diamond had _reformed,_ she suddenly noticed with a jolt. She had barely noticed her Diamond’s altered hair and footwear, because she was never one to question the appearance of her Diamond, but there were other subtle differences that Pearl did notice. Tiny things, like the shade of her skin, or a finger being a different length, or her nose being slightly off-center. Things like that, that no one but a Pearl could ever notice.  
  
Blue Diamond had been right to be furious with her, Pearl realised. Her Diamond had been _dissipated._ She was _vulnerable._ She still is _vulnerable._ It would just destroy the morale of Homeworld if the happy Pink Diamond had been critically injured in any way.  
  
Her Diamond began to stir. Pearl was about to rush to her Diamond’s aid, when there was a beam of light behind her.  
  
White Diamond’s Pearl stepped forward, holding a white octahedral object.  
  
“Give this to your Diamond, when she awakens.” The elder Pearl commanded. “It is a pre-recorded message from my Diamond.”  
  
“Lovely.” Pink Pearl fought to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. “I will be sure to give it to her.” She said, as she stashed it inside her gem.  
  
“I sure hope so, because if you don’t it will shatter your gem from the inside. And we wouldn’t want you to become even more broken, would we?” White’s Pearl said, as she vanished again.  
  
Pink Pearl scoffed in clear disdain, absently running her fingers across her marred face.  


* * *

His head was pounding. It felt like that time he first woke up in this crazy place, those two weeks ago.  
  
“Oh! My Diamond!” His Pearl cried, the relief clear in her voice. Steven could tell that she almost wanted to hug him, but probably still thought of herself as unworthy. “Everyone will be so glad to see you safe and sound.”  
  
He slowly got out of bed, and ignored his ringing ears, and the world revolving around him. Honestly, he just wanted to sleep for an entire month. All that Diamond power he expended earlier coupled with the constant overwhelming desires and expectations of being a Diamond just left him with no energy and a killer headache.  
  
But he knew that that wasn’t an option. As long as he was in this body, he had a duty to the good gems of his court. He pushed the thought out of his mind, he couldn’t be so selfish.  
  
“It’s good to see you, my Pearl.” Steven said, ignoring the giddy feeling in his gem. Had his Pearl seriously waited here for a week for him to return? _She’s so loyal to me, and I… I… can’t completely hate it. Ugh._  
  
“My Diamond? If I may be so bold… where did you go after the Sapphire escorted you?” His Pearl asked. “You just disappeared. No one had seen you. Everyone was so worried…”  
  
 _I went to Earth, and then I got basically kidnapped by Pearl and almost watched corruption happen._ “I went to my oldest colony, and then accompanied White Diamond to my newest colony.” The words came out of his mouth all wrong, but he supposed they got his point off clear enough.  
  
“Well, Blue Diamond was worried about you.” Pearl said. “She is waiting just outside. But… first, White Diamond had a message for you.”  
  
She handed Steven the pre-recorded communicator, which immediately lit up. Pearl bowed, and stepped back. “My Diamond, I shall inform Blue Diamond that you are now awake.”  
  
“Starlight, I want to apologise… for the behaviour of our fellow Diamonds yesterday. I feel like you do not get to spend much time with me anymore, ever since you began taking the work of a Diamond seriously, and I fear that it may be upsetting you greatly. We were finally able to spend some time together, and they just had to get jealous. Allow me to make it up to you, Pink. My Pearl will fetch you at a more opportune time. We can reminisce about all the fun times we used to have when you were only newly emerged.” White smiled at him, but Steven only felt his despair grow, which was amplified when the serene smile on White’s face suddenly vanished. “There is one other thing, Starlight, and I am very disappointed. I ordered you to drop this ‘Steven’ persona and assume your regular form. You disobeyed my order, so now I will have to punish you.”  
  
 _Oh, no…_  
  
Steven suddenly felt very dizzy, before the entire world suddenly rushed into his eyes, and he could see everything in perfect clarity. It felt like Steven was only possessing this body before, but he had now suddenly been forced into it, and finally bonded. He felt his clothes and hair forcibly reshape themselves, removing all of his personalisation, reverting to how White designed Pink to look.  
  
“I am taking away a few of your privileges, such as your shapeshifting and astral projection. You will get them back in a few millennia when you have shown me that you can behave.”  
  
 _A few_ ** _millennia?!_** _Oh, stars, what the… How am I supposed to last that long? Will… will anyone I know even be alive by the time I manage to wake up? What will even happen to my organic body?_  
  
“I am being merciful, Pink.” White smiled, as though she truly believed that. “I could settle for bubbling you, but that would not change anything, would it? It would just make things… worse.”  
  
She suddenly seemed incredibly guilty, which only confused Steven.  
  
“Starlight, the truth is… I also want to apologise. Blue is at least partly right, yesterday. You have grown as a Diamond, and you are not simply mine to toy with anymore. Bubbling you would only cause me to revert to my old ways, and I hope I don’t need to remind you how _that_ worked out for Homeworld.” She laughed, completely devoid of any humour.  
  
 _Uh… Huh. Didn’t expect that. Maybe that means-_  
  
“The punishment stays, however.” White continued, as though she could predict his thoughts. “We still have rules, and you have to follow them.”  
  
“That will be all, Starlight.”  
  
The communicator suddenly shattered itself, little flecks of white crystal staining the floor. Steven stiffened at the sound of crying behind him. “Oh, Pink…”  
  
“Blue. I… didn’t know you were _right_ there. How much did you hear?”  
  
“Enough. Pink, I… I’m worried about you, and White.” Blue sobbed. “I don’t know what has gotten into her lately.”  
  
“She’s not usually like this?”  
  
“No, usually she’s more considerate. It may be time to call a proper council…” Blue trailed off, and then looked at Steven again. “Don’t you worry about that right now, Pink. Follow me.”  
  
“Wh-where are we going?” Steven asked, hurrying to keep up with the massive Diamond, as his Pearl fell in line behind him, next to Blue’s Pearl. His form felt _lighter._ He hated how much more natural it felt to be in Pink’s regular outfit instead of Rose’s dress.  
  
“Pink, I feel like you’ve been under a lot of stress, lately.” Blue said, as she stopped to crouch down to be at eye level. “Please…” She reached out, and carefully caressed his back. “Allow me to pamper you.”  
  
Blue’s touch… it was indescribable. It felt _so_ good, as she completely overwhelmed his emotions with her empathetic powers. His heart was pounding. He’d never had a mother before, and part of him… wanted this, more than anything else in the universe.  
  
His knees felt weak, as he leaned into the touch of Pink’s mother figure.  
  
She picked him up and hugged him tight, carrying him all the way to her private bath.  


* * *

_Gems have baths? Then I wonder why Peridot didn’t know what a bathtub was…  
  
_ The ‘bath’ in question was really more of an ‘olympic sized swimming pool’. And he didn’t really get any time to enjoy the water, either. Blue just dropped him in, and before he sunk to the bottom, she had already scooped him up and went to work on him. He was mildly alarmed, before he remembered that gems didn’t need to breathe.  
  
His cry of protest, however, still came out gurgled.  
  
She started on his hair, first, liberally applying some pink goop that he _hoped_ was shampoo. The bottle was actually similar to one you might find on Earth, just a small vial with a cork lid, which Steven marvelled at. Well, small relative to Blue Diamond, anyway.  
  
Blue reached for a comb next, one that had a face on the end of it. He thought it was just a decoration, until he realised it was literally a gem when she started to sing.  
  
 _“You will never be alone… as long as you are combing…”_  
  
 _This planet just gets more and more freaky. Wait._ Steven noticed something odd poking out of Blue’s toiletry holder. _Why does Blue need a toothbrush? Gems don’t… eat anything? I’m so confused._  
  
Despite the sentient comb and unpleasant memories regarding the older Diamond, Steven had honestly never felt this relaxed in his entire life. All of his worries just seemed to seep away. Going home? Don’t worry about it right now. Just let Blue work her magic.  
  
He felt… very tired, all of a sudden. He wanted to drift away… and then he remembered that he couldn’t.  
  
White had sealed him inside this body, effectively forever. That was a massive wake-up call.  
  
He could very likely never go home again.  
  
 _The gems, Dad, C-Connie…_  
  
Blue Diamond thought she had been doing a pretty good job. Pink was looking incredibly relaxed, and was content to just let Blue comb her hair. It was soothing for both of them.  
  
But suddenly, something inside Pink snapped, and she started to cry. Bawl would be more accurate.  
  
“Pink! Pink… It’s alright.” Blue said, her voice carrying a soothing effect. “Whatever has upset you, just let it all out.”  
  
Blue hugged her close, affectionately rubbing her back as she hugged Blue back, burying herself completely in Blue’s dress. They held that position for hours, until Pink’s tears started to dry up. Slowly, she uncoiled herself from around the older Diamond, still sobbing, but unable to summon tears anymore.  
  
“Would you like to tell me what’s bothering you, Pink?” Blue asked, carefully.  
  
Steven would. He really, really would. He just wants to tell someone who will __understand and will not immediately betray him, or get angry.  
  
But no such beings exist right now, so he has to keep this to himself.  
  
Instead, he resigned to just curl up in Blue Diamond’s arms, desperately clinging to someone who loves him in some way.  


* * *

Blue Diamond eventually carried him back to his palace, still very concerned. “Are you going to be alright, Pink?”  
  
“I don’t even know anymore.” Steven sighed. “But thanks. For letting me cry. And for the bath.”  
  
“It was my pleasure, Pink! I’m here for you, any time.” Blue smiled, as she turned and left.  
  
Steven collapsed into his throne, and it felt strangely comforting, like he was _relieved_ to be sitting upon it once again. Like he _belongs_ there.  
  
 _Maybe I do..._  
  
He would be stuck here for, at the very least, _three thousand years._ For a gem, that... might not actually seem that long at all. Garnet was willing to deny him dinner for a thousand years once and all he did to upset her was try to run away. Gems don’t exactly age, after all. White Diamond was probably old enough that she counted time in centuries rather than seconds.  
  
But for Steven, for his fourteen year old organic mind, it was an incomprehensible amount of time.  
  
There’s no more half-hearted ‘pretending to be Pink Diamond’. He _has to be_ Pink Diamond, now. He’s already been forced into her body and clothes. There’s no more ‘Oh, Pink’s just feeling a little woozy after her nap’. There’s no way he could keep that up for three thousand plus years. He really had no choice. _Just gotta double down and do your duty as a Diamond._  
  
At least… until he can manage to change White Diamond’s mind. Assuming that’s even possible. It didn’t really seem like it, but maybe he could come up with a really good reason why he needs astral projection. See if White will compromise by taking away another power that he didn’t need.  
  
It’s a small flicker of hope, but it’s all he has at the moment.  
  
He was shocked back into reality by the sound of the Yellow chime, and the Yellow Pearl that now stood in his doorway. “Pink Diamond? My Diamond has requested your presence in the extraction chamber.”  
  
 _Well, that’s… a start, I guess._  
  
He followed his and Yellow’s Pearl through a maze of hallways, through another one that also had those weird talking walls. _Yeah, they were definitely just whispering to each other._  
  
“Have a nice extraction, Pink Diamond.” Both Pearls said simultaneously, saluting him.  
  
“Pink.” Yellow greeted. “Have a seat.”  
  
“Hi, Yellow. Nice sauna.”  
  
“It’s new.”  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them, as Steven couldn’t exactly scale the large structure.  
  
“Just shapeshift up.” Yellow sighed.  
  
“I can’t. White took that away.”  
  
“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Yellow looked genuinely apologetic as she let him step onto her hand, and hoisted him up so he could take a seat over the large pit. “She took away your powers?”  
  
“Only the important ones.” Steven sulked.  
  
“Was it because of us?” Yellow asked, in concern. “Not that I’m sorry for putting my foot down, yesterday. It had to be done.” She added, quickly.  
  
“Um… Not completely, I don’t think.” He shrugged. “I’ve just… done a lot of astral projection, lately, but White kept drawing me into her head and then getting mad at _me_ when I wouldn’t stop _._ She really can’t admit her own fault, can she?”  
  
“Of course she can’t. She’s _White._ ” Yellow scoffed, as though that would explain everything.  
  
He wiped the pink sweat from his eyes (he didn’t even know Gems _could_ sweat) and sighed. “I don’t really care about any of my other powers, but I _really need_ my astral projection.”  
  
“I believe White knows that, and that is why she took it. If she took something you didn’t need, it wouldn’t really be a punishment, would it?”  
  
“...No. I guess not.” Steven sighed.  
  
“Just wait it out, and try not to upset her further in the meantime.” Yellow advised. “I know White can be… difficult, but it’s not worth making her truly angry.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Which brings me to my second point, Pink. Your colony has failed. Don’t… take it too hard. Believe it or not, not even all of my colonies have worked out. They were all before you were made. And… if there are rebels and defects, we are going to have to purge it.”  
  
“...You mean the corrupting light, don’t you?” Steven asked in resignation.  
  
“The… what?”  
  
Steven blinked. Did she not… Did the Diamonds not even know that they had corrupted almost every gem on Earth? Did they not know that that was what would happen without Pink’s energy added?  
  
 _No,_ Steven realised, _of course they don’t. This is a different timeline._  
  
“Without… my… power, your ‘purge’ wouldn’t have really ‘obliterated’ anyone. You’d just turn all those poor gems into monsters.”  
  
“How do you know any of this for sure?” Yellow asked, suspiciously.  
  
“Because…” _I’ve seen the result before. No, wait, I have a much more believable excuse._ “A Sapphire came to me, before I was taken to White’s ship. She was… shattered by White’s Pearl, though.”  
  
“White’s even shattering rare aristocrats, now? Oh, why do you have to make everything so _difficult?_ ” Yellow groaned. “So, if you hadn’t have revealed yourself, or if you weren’t there at all, every gem on your colony would have been… what did you say? Corrupted?”  
  
“Yeah.” Steven nodded. “So, can you guys just… _not_ destroy my colony?” _It is_ not _‘my’ colony. It’s still Pink’s, even though… well…_  
  
Yellow simply gave him a long-suffering gaze, before she sighed, a small smile on her face. “I know you feel the need to prove yourself, Pink. Even more so after your latest colony. But you don’t have to, alright?”  
  
“But-”  
  
“It’s fine.” She cut him off. “Not every colony is going to work out. We’re all proud of you anyway. Just… forget about it, and I’ll find you another colony for you to work on to take your mind off your punishment, alright?” Yellow asked, semi rhetorically, as she stood up, squeezing the rest of the strange sweat out of her body. “I’ll have my Pearl forward you the details.”  
  
“Yellow, wait!” Steven scrambled to catch up, almost tripping on his own sweat.  
  
“What?”  
  
“There are still perfectly good gems on that colony. At least give them a chance to evacuate.”  
  
“This is unprecedented, Pink-”  
  
“ _Promise me._ ” Steven growled, as he felt his gem swell with fury again. He tried to suppress it, but just like all his stupid powers, it was completely tied up with his emotions. And he was __mad.  
  
Yellow’s eyes hardened, and she nodded. “Very well. If only to spare you scorching my hallways.”  
  
“I- oh. Sorry.” Steven blushed, as he and his Pearl left, leaving a mildly amused Yellow Diamond behind.  
  
“What are you thinking, White?” Yellow muttered to herself. “I don’t even think the universe could control that child.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally putting those Steven/Diamond relationship tags to good use.
> 
> Also, sorry. Chapters will probably slow down to at least one every 4 days. Even if it takes longer than that sometimes, I'll try to have at least 1 chapter a week.


	7. Take Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven needs help.

**‘So… that’s it. I have to run a colony, now. That’s one of the last things I’d ever want to do, but… I really don’t have a choice. Steven Universe, end log.’**  
  
He stashed his finger tablet inside his gem again, and then paused as he remembered that he had something else in there. “Oh yeah, my cape… Pearl! Help me put this on.”  
  
“Whatever you command, my Diamond.”  
  
For some reason, the cape made him feel _powerful_ once again. Why was he doubting himself, again? He could absolutely run a colony. In fact, he will.  
  
“Pearl, ping Yellow Diamond and ask her if she’s found me a new spot yet.”  
  
“Her Pearl just forwarded this, my Diamond.” His Pearl replied, as a yellow light screen appeared in front of him. “Plans for a colony in the Crystal System, near an asteroid belt for easy mining.”  
  
“Perfect for Yellow. She must really be trying to make me feel better by just giving this away…” Steven muttered. “Tell her I’ll take it, but first, I just remembered that I have to take care of something at my zoo.”  
  
“My Diamond?”  
  
“Retrieve the Agate that I had bubbled a week ago and have her meet me at my ship when she reforms.”  
  
Steven honestly wasn’t even sure what was coming out of his mouth anymore. They definitely weren’t his own words, but it no longer felt like he was being forced to say things anymore.  
  
_I… really lashed out at her for no reason. She didn’t really_ do _anything wrong. Just her job as an Agate. Still, she shouldn’t have yelled at my Amethysts, especially not in front of me._  
  
_I don’t even know anymore. Are they ‘my’ amethysts? Do I ‘own’ Gems?_  
  
_With the real Pink gone, I guess… I do. I’m not going to say I don’t want them because that would probably mean they’d all be shattered and replaced to ‘better please me’. The power and influence a Diamond has is sickening, and… intoxicating._  
  
“Of course, my Diamond. Was there anything else?”  
  
“That will be all for now, Pearl.” Steven clapped his hands, and slumped over in his throne.  
  
As Pearl ran off to his bubble room, he started to make a checklist of everything he would need to do at his zoo.  
  
**‘I have to teach the gems there how to farm. That’ll be… fun. But definitely necessary, because there’s no way I could live with myself if I let thousands of animals die.’**  
  
“Animals? Really?” Steven felt disgusted with himself. _Well, I don’t know. Maybe some of her captures really are ‘animals’. But there are probably also intelligent species there, like humans! I’m a human!_  
  
_At least, I’m pretty sure I was. I can’t… actually remember all that well._  
  
_Oh, stars. Oh, no. Okay, I remember the Crystal Gems, I remember Connie, and my Dad. My Dad… My Dad? What… what was my Dad’s name? Was it just ‘My Dad’? Must have been._  
  
_What did he do? He… he played music! He taught me how to play music! Yeah, for every day of my childhood before I moved in with the gems, we’d sit on the beach and he’d teach me to play the ukulele._  
  
_Speaking of, I should really have one designed._  
  
_What was I talking about again? Oh, yeah, the zoo._  
  
Steven couldn’t shake the feeling that he just forgot something incredibly important, but he pushed that absurd notion out of his head. He’s a Diamond, he didn’t ‘forget’ things. He was far above that.  
  
**‘The humans. I have to check on them. I have to. It’ll be depressing, but I have to check.’**  
  
There was a beam of light in front of him, and he stiffened.  
  
“You, whatever your name is.” Pearl said, sadly. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, it _is_ your fault.” Steven narrowed his eyes. “And I really, really want to shatter you. But… Look, I don’t care about _any_ of these other powers. I just need astral projection.”  
  
“That’s going to be a problem. My Diamond knows that it was ‘your’ favourite, and she never changes her mind.”  
  
“I… I think I’m already losing myself. There’s no way I’ll last three thousand years.”  
  
“Three thousand years? What gave you that idea? When my Diamond said ‘a few millennia’, she meant at least ten thousand years. And that’s only if she’s feeling generous.”  
  
“...Oh. So… I’m basically stuck here?” Steven asked in defeat.  
  
“For the time being, I’m afraid so.” Pearl sounded as enthusiastic about the idea as he did. “I’m not going to risk telling my Diamond the truth. If I do, she’ll likely just rewrite your mind herself to better fit her perception of Pink, and then there’s no hope of getting the real Pink back. Just… try to cling to yourself.”  
  
“But… I still don’t know how Pink acted. I don’t even know what Diamonds do, apart from be evil dictators.”  
  
“No, you don’t.” Pearl agreed. “Fortunately for you, how Pink acted doesn’t matter. The Diamonds all believe you’re going through a tough time right now, so you can pass off any change in behaviour as stress. And no common gem would ever dare question you.”  
  
“Hmm… I have an idea, as to how I can better help you.” Pearl rubbed her chin. “Give me some time. I’ll get back to you in a few months.”  
  
“Wait!” Steven shouted, as she warped away. “You didn’t tell me what Diamonds- ah, she’s gone.”  
  
“My Diamond.” Pink Pearl bowed, as she returned. “The Agate was freed, but she has not yet reformed. We should head to your legs now if you wish to arrive before her.”  
  
“Okay.” Steven said, as he stood up and stretched, his cape lagging behind him. “Lea- woah!”  
  
Steven thought that Pearl was going to lead him there through those weird hallways again, but instead, a pink bubble encased him from underneath, much like in White’s ship, and it carried him and his Pearl through the walls of his palace, across the sky of Homeworld, and delivered him to the control room of his ship.  
  
“Oh. I should have warned you, my Diamond.” Pearl flinched, trying to cover her scarred eye. “Please forgive me.”  
  
“Uh, what? Pearl, calm down. It’s fine.”  
  
_The Diamonds rule through power and fear, don’t they? Everyone just does what we command, because they’re scared of what will happen if they don’t. Gems are just… objects to us. They live and die to please us. Nothing about that should be natural but… ugh, it is, and I like it. And I hate that I do._  
  
_I can’t stop thinking of me as one of_ them _. One of the Diamonds. Like… have I always been? No, no. I still… I used to be human. Well, half human, but… It just feels… I don’t know. Just because I’m Pink Diamond now doesn’t mean… Wait, maybe it does._  
  
_Argh. This sucks._  
  
Or does it? He was certainly in the prime position to make the most of this scenario, if he just stopped clinging to the past. He couldn’t bring himself to do that, though. He had to remember who he was fighting himself so hard to get back to.  
  
“My Diamond?” Pearl interrupted his thoughts. Steven looked around, disoriented. Apparently he had been sitting here deep in thought for a whole hour. “Your Lake Superior Agate will be here momentarily.”  
  
“Thanks, Pearl.”  
  
“Brace yourself for her ceaseless worshipping.” Pearl added under her breath, not expecting her Diamond to hear. But he did, and he silently chuckled.  
  
When the Agate walked in, escorted by two unhappy looking Rose Quartz guards, she immediately threw herself before her Diamond. “Oh, thank you for your mercy, my luminous and radiant-”  
  
“Just stand up and stop talking.”  
  
Wordlessly, the Agate obeyed.  
  
_Should I apologise? I did have her bubbled only because I lost my temper. But… no. A Diamond shouldn’t be seen second guessing herself._  
  
_Wait, herself? Okay, now that_ definitely _wasn’t my own thought._  
  
“You were about to tell me something about my zoo. What?” He demanded, one eyebrow raised.  
  
“It’s just that… you capture so many species, n-not that that is a problem! Your mercy truly knows no bounds, my benevolent Diamond! I-It’s just that, while the facility may be equipped to house that many captives, we’re struggling to feed them with the resources we have.” The Agate stammered.  
  
“Well, that’s why we’re going to fly to my zoo, and I’m going to show you how to grow organic food.”  
  
_As soon as I figure out how to take off._  
  
He noticed that his legs were glowing, much like White’s head was while she was steering her ship. _And her ship is a head, so if mine are legs and my legs are glowing…_  
  
Without any warning, he jumped, the ship responding and leaping straight through the atmosphere and gravitational pull of Homeworld.  
  
Even though he figured out takeoff, he had absolutely no idea where the zoo was, or how long it would take to fly there.  
  
“My Diamond? Shall I input the coordinates?” His Pearl asked, standing in front of him, holding her light screens.  
  
_Or that could happen._ He nodded, and his ship responded by flipping around and flying heels-first into the abyss.

* * *

The Zoo.  
  
It looks a lot bigger than the last time Steven was here. Rather than one containment wing for the humans, there were _dozens_ , all for different species, and all connected to the large pink ring that surrounded the larger human ring. Steven could see one of the wings still being constructed, as robonoids darted around, carrying sheets of metal around with tractor beams, sealing them together with their green fluid.  
  
Much like Yellow and Blue Diamond’s arm ships, his legs could not fit inside the hangar, so everyone that needed to depart had to be shunted in via the pink bubble pod. It was a tight squeeze, and a very awkward thirty seconds as Pearl tried very hard not to touch her Diamond, while the Agate looked very much like she wanted to.  
  
Her hand almost snuck out, but it was instantly caught by Pearl, who lowered her voice in a very threatening whisper. “Do _not_ touch my Diamond.”  
  
Apparently that alone was enough to terrify the Agate into complete silence and motionlessness until the moment they arrived.  
  
“Alright, now.” Steven said, not wasting any time. “Where does the food usually come from?”  
  
“Truthfully, I do not know, my Diamond.” The Agate replied, actually managing to keep her voice steady for once. “Bixbite handles that sort of thing. I just keep those unruly Ameth-”  
  
“You’re dangerously close to annoying me again, Agate. I want to make this clear, you do _not_ insult my Amethysts. _Especially_ not _these_ Amethysts.”  
  
“Of c-c-course not, my magnificent, lustrous, sparkling D-Diamond!” The Agate quivered.  
  
“Just… return to your post, Agate.” He sighed. “I’m going to wait in my quarters. Have whoever’s in charge of food to meet me there.”  
  
_‘My’ quarters?_  
  
_Okay, what’s going on? I mean, I normally act really weird but there’s usually some sign that I’m being forced to say those things. This is just coming out like_ I’m _saying it, but I’m not._  
  
_I really… Okay, I have to act like Pink Diamond, but_ I _want to do it. I don’t just want this body to take control of itself. Especially not my mouth._  
  
_But how can I? Hm..._  
  
As soon as he entered his quarters on the station- well, first he marvelled at how _big_ everything was, even for him as a Diamond. There were also no bubbled Rose Quartzes floating up high. It was just a comfortable, veritable pillow fort sitting in the middle of a large room, with a beautiful view of the cosmos outside.  
  
He sat down, and closed his eyes. He may not be able to use astral projection, but he could still sleep, and dream and meditate.  
  
“Here comes a thought…” He yawned. “I know I can’t change how Pink thinks or acts, but… I still think that I should be in control of my own body and thoughts. And as long as I’m stuck here, this _is_ my body. So…”  
  
Even if he did have his astral projection powers, he could not project inside his own gem. And if he poofed himself, the whole thing would just shut down to regain energy anyway.  
  
But… he was ninety percent sure that there’s another way. Maybe less than seventy, actually. But it was his only chance at staying somewhat sane through this.  
  
“Pearl!” Steven shouted, summoning his Pearl from somewhere outside the door.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond?”  
  
“Lock the door. And then come over here.”  
  
“Certainly, my Diamond.”  
  
“Pearl, I… I need you to go inside my gem.”  
  
“P-Pardon, my Diamond?” Pearl asked, nervously.  
  
“I can’t tell you why you have to, because you won’t understand. But what I can say is that I need you to go inside my gem.” Steven asked, his voice firm but his eyes pleading. “I can bring you out once you’re done.”  
  
“What…” Pearl gulped. “What did you want me to do in there, my Diamond?”  
  
“...I’m not actually sure. There’s gotta be something abnormal in there, but I can’t exactly project into my own gem. I’ve tried.”  
  
“I’m…” Pearl still looked incredibly unsure.  
  
“ _Please,_ Pearl. I don’t know what you’ll find in there, but there’s gotta be something you can do to help me.”  
  
“Al-alright, my Diamond.” Pearl tried to steel herself, but couldn’t stop her shaking limbs. It was unbecoming, she reminded herself. A proper Pearl was to remain still at all times.  
  
Her Diamond picked her up, and her world was tinged pink.

* * *

Pink Diamond’s Palace.  
  
That was the first thing she noticed. How was she back here? There was something different about it.  
  
“It’s a memory.” Pearl realised. “This was just after my Diamond had completed her first colony.”  
  
Pearl ducked behind a corner as she spied echoes of herself and her Diamond approaching. She didn’t know if anything would happen if she were to be spotted, but she didn’t want to find out.  
  
“My Diamond?” Her past self asked. “Blue Diamond would like to know if you are throwing a ball to celebrate the success of your first colony.”  
  
“I don’t know, I think I’ve grown out of that, haven’t I? I only threw them before because I had nothing better to do, and I was always _bored._ But now _I’m_ the one with better things to do.”  
  
“Blue Diamond would like to add that if you do not desire to host it, then White Diamond will.” She paused. “I hope I don’t need to remind you-”  
  
“I get the idea.” Pink shuddered, remembering the day she was introduced to Homeworld, millennia ago. “I suppose I can host the party, just as long as the other Diamonds understand that I’m not throwing these as often anymore. It’s the last one for a while, so I’ll need to make it four times as good as normal.”  
  
“I’ve notified the other Diamonds, my Diamond.”  
  
“Very good, Pearl. I know I can always count on you.” Pink Diamond praised, causing both past and present Pearl to blush.  
  
As past Pearl left to carry out her orders, present Pearl crept forward, unsure if it was safe to proceed. The past Pink Diamond seemed less and less like her real Diamond the closer Pearl got. It looked more like she was a faint shadow.  
  
“So.” The Shadow Pink Diamond sighed, turning to face her, as she froze, unsure how to deal with being caught. “I’m pretty sure I know what, uh, ‘I’ sent you in to look for.”  
  
“Do…” Pearl didn’t feel right talking to her Diamond like this, subconscious construct or not. “Do I need to go deeper?”  
  
“Deeper? Oh, no. I, uh... that is, **_we_** do not compartmentalise. Everything is right there on the surface for us.” Shadow Pink explained. “You are looking for the… we’ll call her a ‘regulator’. She ensures that we are always a perfect and flawless Diamond. Usually we are, so she had been little more than a dull throb. However, recently, she has begun lashing out, as though sensing that we have felt… different, lately.”  
  
“She lashes out, she takes control, and she ensures that we stay the path of a Diamond.” Shadow Pink scoffed. “We are already flawless, Pearl, no matter how we may act. We do not need something forcing us to make decisions.  
  
“It’s the source of everything that is wrong with us.” Shadow Pink continued, taking Pearl over to a window. The very thought that there could be something wrong with her Diamond was utterly inconceivable to Pearl. She wanted to deny it, but…  
  
Shadow Pink pointed up at the monolithic White Diamond’s ship. It was the only thing on Homeworld’s horizon that didn’t look fuzzy and blurry, like everything else was out of focus. “You will need to get up there, however…”  
  
White Diamond’s ship seemed to be more... alive than usual. It had eyes, and they were constantly looking around, scanning for any sign of misdemeanor. Direct approach is completely out of the question.  
  
“I don’t know if getting there will be that easy.”  
  
“What do I need to do?” Pearl asked.  
  
“Are you really sure about this, Pearl?” Shadow Pink continued, ignoring her. “It’s not too late to turn back.”  
  
“Anything for my Diamond.” Pearl immediately replied.  
  
“Hm. I know we can always count on you, Pearl.” Shadow Pink grinned, pushing Pearl screaming out of the window.

* * *

Pearl plummeted all the way down to the deepest depths of the Homeworld Kindergarten. Specifically, Pink Diamond’s Kindergarten.  
  
By this point, just after the total colonisation of Earth, her Kindergarten was starting to run a little dry. Actually, it was already a little barren even before she emerged. That actually may have had something to do with her stunted size.  
  
Pearl impacted the ground, butt first, feeling surprisingly little pain for what was essentially a three thousand foot drop. She rose to her feet, eager to get out of here as quick as she could so that she could continue to help her Diamond. There was definitely no ‘help’ to be found down here.  
  
She quickly ducked inside an exit hole and pressed herself up against the back wall. She strained to hear the voices that had suddenly appeared.  
  
“Well, what are we going to do? We not gonna let Steven forget us.” That voice… it sounded like an Amethyst.  
  
“But we can’t get back up there! How on Earth are we going to… Garnet, what’s wrong?” That voice sounded like a Pearl. Not a very good one, either.  
  
“It’s alright.” ‘Garnet’ replied. Pearl couldn’t place her voice, but from her name she guessed that she was a garnet of some kind. But what? Not a Hessonite… Wait, was she walking this way?!  
  
Pearl tried to make herself as small as she could, except that there was no way she could concentrate enough to shapeshift.  
  
It was the other Pearl that found her, and pulled her out of her hiding place by the arms. “How is _this_ ‘alright’?” The other Pearl sounded thoroughly exasperated.  
  
Pearl looked at the other Pearl with unmasked disdain. Such a terrible form. What were those colours trying to convey? And what does that star insignia mean? Where were her diamonds? And why did she look like White Diamond’s Pearl? “Who do you belong to?” Pearl couldn’t help but ask.  
  
“Nobody!” The other Pearl replied, looking disgustingly proud about it, too.  
  
“Who’s she?” The Amethyst asked, pointing to Pearl.  
  
“She’s not important.” The other Pearl frowned, pushing her away. “We _have_ to get back up there.”  
  
“Pearl.” The ‘Garnet’ said, completely calm and collected. “You need to calm down. You’re not helping anyone in that state.” The Garnet removed her visor, and turned her three eyes to look at Pearl, who immediately felt a sense of unease. “Hello.”  
  
“Who are all of you? Why are you down here?”  
  
“We’re his only good memories, duh.” The Amethyst scoffed. “The only ones left, anyway.”  
  
“We fell.” The ‘Garnet’ shrugged, seemingly unphased.  
  
“If I may ask, who are you talking about?” Pearl asked.  
  
“Uh, ya know, Steven?” Pearl stared blankly at the tiny defect Amethyst, as she threw her arms up to try and emphasise her point. “The guy whose head you’re in?”  
  
“I am in my Diamond’s gem.” Pearl replied. “I have been with her almost every moment of every day. I am positive she has no ‘memories’ of any of you.”  
  
“Nah, nah, we’re not talking about Stink Diamond, we mean _Steven._ They’re different people, right P?”  
  
The other Pearl looked momentarily offended. “Don’t look at me, I’m just a memory. But yes, his astral projection may have reached out and taken hold of Pink Diamond, which is… more than strange, because she was-”  
  
“Let’s not give away too much.” The ‘Garnet’ said, standing before Pearl.  
  
“Pardon me for asking, but… are you a fusion?” Pearl asked.  
  
“I am the memory of the embodiment of love between Ruby and Sapphire.” Garnet replied, folding her arms. “I’m not technically ‘real’, but yes. I am a fusion.”  
  
“...Disgusting.” Pearl cursed, under her breath. No one seemed to hear, but Garnet only chuckled.  
  
“Can we stop chatting? We _have_ to get back up there!” Amethyst shouted. “Let’s just form Alexandrite again and climb.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Wh- Garnet? Come on, what gives?!”  
  
“No, Garnet’s right.” The other Pearl rubbed her chin. “Trying to climb up here won’t do us much good. She’ll see us coming if nothing else. We need to go through White Diamond’s Kindergarten.”  
  
“You need to get up there as much as us, don’t you?” Garnet asked, looking to Pearl.  
  
“More than you.”  
  
“That’s debatable. Either way, we can help you reach where you need to be.” Garnet said, motioning for Pearl to follow her.

* * *

They each maintained a tense silence. Pearl didn’t trust these strange defect off-colours, and neither did they trust a Homeworld gem. Besides, even a faint memory of White Diamond’s Kindergarten was incredibly off-putting.  
  
“Gems.” Garnet said. Pearl noticed that she seemed to be their leader. It almost made sense to her, Garnets are usually military commanders, which explained the Amethyst, and it wouldn’t be out of the question for her to have a Pearl, either. But… she’s a _fusion,_ not a real Garnet.  
  
“It’s time. Synchronise!”  
  
“Aww yeah, I’ve been waiting for _this!_ Yo, PP, you might wanna stand back.”  
  
No one moved.  
  
“She means you.” Garnet whispered to Pearl, who looked confused but stood back anyway.  
  
All together, they started to dance. Pearl didn’t know what was happening at first, until their gems started to glow as they moved closer together.  
  
Are they fusing? Is this what the Amethyst meant by ‘form Alexandrite’?  
  
Pearl quickly cowered in fear of the humongous six-armed monster that had appeared before her, scrambling into an exit hole before it completely took form.  
  
“Oh.” The monster’s voice was rough, but surprisingly gentle. “Suppose we should have expected that.”  
  
Pearl kept herself completely still, clamping her hand over her mouth to try and make as little noise as possible.  
  
“It’s alright. We’re not going to hurt you.” Alexandrite said, lowering herself so she could peer into the exit holes. “Here, I’ll lift you up so we can climb.”  
  
Alexandrite finally found the hole Pearl was sitting in, and reached in and plucked her out. The poor gem was completely frozen with fear in one of the hands of the giant fusion, as they started to scale the giant rock climbing wall.  
  
There was a low mechanical groan from somewhere in the distance. Alexandrite didn’t seem to hear or care, but Pearl did. Especially once the small red drones floated down behind them.  
  
“What are they?” Alexandrite asked.  
  
“Shattering Robonoids.” Pearl squeaked, trying to hide herself with her thin arms.  
  
Alexandrite pulled an oversized mallet out of her head with two arms, holding onto the wall with the rest as Pearl was placed inside an exit hole.  
  
The giant fusion swung the hammer with one of her free hands, knocking two of the drones into two others, but there were still five more charging up deadly laser blasts.  
  
Without warning, Alexandrite let go, summoning an ornate bow out of nowhere which she used to shoot three more of the robonoids.  
  
Pearl watched in awe. She had no idea that fusions could be this powerful, or that cross gem fusions could be this stable. They were so in sync…  
  
Suddenly, a massive fist-shaped wrecking ball was thrown out of the darkness below and wrapped around one of the horizontal kindergarten pillars, and Alexandrite swung on up, punching the last two robonoids with her giant hands.  
  
“Whoo…” She sighed in relief, reaching over and picking up Pearl again. “I think we’re almost at the top.”  
  
“Whoever sent those will know they were destroyed.” Pearl said. “You should hurry.”  


* * *

Alexandrite climbed with record speed, breaking through the fragile layer of rock separating the Kindergarten from the ruins on the surface. “What a dump.” She scoffed, searching for some way to climb up to White Diamond’s ship.  
  
Pearl, however, spied a better way. She squeezed out of Alexandrite’s grasp and walked over to an ancient elevator pad, which predictably didn’t work. However, the circuitry inside still did, and she was able to open up a hatch above the elevator.  
  
“We are right underneath White Diamond’s palace.” She explained. “The… ship cannot see us from here, but if you try to climb from the outside it almost definitely _will._ We must approach from the inside.”  
  
“Where do we need to go?”  
  
“The Galaxy Warp will be sufficient. It will allow me to warp inside her ship.”  
  
Alexandrite picked Pearl up again. “Then let’s get moving.”  
  
Inside White’s palace was eerily quiet. There were no guards, no soldiers, no aristocrats, no servants. The place was unusually barren, but Pearl reasoned that since this was inside her Diamond’s gem, it would be little surprise that a place she had little memory of would be empty. It served as a blessing for them anyway, because no one around meant no guards to spot them, and Pearl had little desire to be captured by one of White’s hulking Quartzes.  
  
Alexandrite also had to unfuse, because there was no way she would fit inside, but her three (four?) components stayed close together, ready to fuse again at a moment’s notice, even if it meant breaking through the two floors above.  
  
“This place is creepy.” Amethyst shuddered, pressing herself close to Garnet.  
  
“I don’t like this place. Not one bit.” The other Pearl shook her head. “Did I ever belong to White Diamond? No, no, that’s just Steven’s new memories… overwriting his old ones. I think. I don’t know which outcome is worse.”  
  
“You do.” Pearl answered. “I don’t know what twisted memory you are, but I definitely remember that it was you who gouged my eye out on White Diamond’s orders.”  
  
“Did I? Ugh…” The other Pearl stumbled, clutching her head.  
  
“Yo, P? What’s wrong?!”  
  
“N-nothing’s _wrong,_ I just… I… I’m trying to deal with being overwritten.”  
  
“It’s alright, Pearl.” Garnet tried to place a hand on the other Pearl’s shoulder, but it was violently rejected.  
  
“It’s _not_ alright! You’re lucky, Garnet! There’s no ‘new version’ of you! You don’t understand what this is!”  
  
“Maybe _I_ don’t, but Ruby and Sapphire…” She stared at the gemstones in her hands. “They _died._ Steven watched them _die_. I’m just a memory of Garnet, but… that hurts, Pearl.” She clenched her hands, pressing them to her heart. “Worse than you can imagine.”  
  
“Ahem…” Pearl tried to clear her throat. “We should keep moving. We’re almost to the warp.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
They stayed in silence for the rest of the trip, which suited Pearl perfectly fine. She did not want to converse with a bunch of defects, least of all with a delusional Pearl that had forgotten her place.  
  
“This is it.” Pearl announced, as they entered White’s galaxy warp. “This will take us directly next to the control room of that ship.”  
  
Amethyst summoned her whip, Garnet summoned her gauntlets, and the white Pearl summoned her spear. What kind of Pearl has a weapon?  
  
The warp stream ride was… unnerving. It felt nothing like a warp stream should. It was dark, and bumpy, as opposed to bright and smooth. It filled you with dread, more than it should. It felt… final.  
  
Like no one would be coming back.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate summary: Pink Pearl becomes a Phantom Thief.
> 
> Okay, I'm really sorry it took so long. This chapter just did not want to happen, even though I had a pretty clear idea of how I wanted it to go, so if the latter half of the chapter feels a bit stiff and rushed, that's why. It also got long enough that I had to cut it in half, so I guess technically the next chapter is already half done?
> 
> So, the reason that we don't have to go deeper and deeper into multiple Pink Diamonds is because CG Pearl is very organised, and stuffs her memories away further and further down. She compartmentalises. Pink never did that, since she didn't really have 'bad' memories, at least nothing that outweighed the good.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I won't be adding the Crystal Gems to the character tags. They showed up here, sure, but they weren't even the real CGs. I'll get to what Pink is doing in Steven's body soon, though.


	8. Safari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets the captive wildlife.

Bixbite was many things. She was loyal, and serious, and she had always performed her best for her Diamond, ensuring that these vile organics had their food, though she is not getting into the science of that right now, as amazing as it is.  
  
Bixbite was many things, but right now, she was terrified. Lake Superior Agate barged into her little labspace and told her that _her Diamond had just summoned her,_ ** _personally,_** to enquire about the status of their dwindling food supplies, and then in her infinite wisdom she was going to task Bixbite with developing an infinitely renewable food source.  
  
She had never met her Diamond personally before. Very few gems had the privilege of something like that. She held her court so infrequently, after all. It was more something for snobby little suckups than scientific Beryls like herself.  
  
Still, she had to make sure that _everything_ was perfect. Meeting a Diamond is a once in a lifetime opportunity just by itself, but being _personally summoned_ by one? And not just any, but _Pink Diamond?_ The sweetest and most merciful, the one that Bixbite had been made for? She could confidently say that no one she knew would ever have that honour.  
  
Hence why she was constantly darting around her labspace, trying to make sure that she had everything that she needed. She’d already smoothed out her skirt, at least five times, but it kept getting creased from how panicked she was. It was absolutely a life or death scenario. If she made a bad impression on her Diamond, she would most likely be replaced immediately.  
  
“Bixbite, _calm down._ ” Lake Superior Agate ordered, as she stood disapprovingly in the doorway. “Our Diamond may have summoned you, but she will not see you for at least another day. And it will not do for you to show up in front of her looking like you just battled a Jasper. Just take a step back and calmly assess your situation.”  
  
“Okay.” Bixbite sighed, steadying herself a little. “Okay. You’ll- you’ll help me, won’t you?”  
  
“Of course I will.” Lake smiled. “What did you need?”  
  
“...You?” Bixbite blushed.  
  
“Keep your voice down. This may be a remote outpost, but our _Diamond_ is here. Trust me, ‘we’ won’t be tolerated.” Lake frowned, whispering quietly. “I’ve seen what happens to other gems who do this.”  
  
“R-right. Of course.” Bixbite sighed nervously.  
  
“What did you _actually_ need?”  
  
“Well, everything on this checklist.” Bixbite said, passing Lake a red light screen. “I-I think I have most of it, but-”  
  
“You’re too stressed to double check properly?” Lake raised an eyebrow at the tiny red gem, who blushed and nodded. “I’ll do it. You, sit down and rest.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“That’s an _order_ , Bixbite. Sit. And. _Rest._ ”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Bixbite sighed. She sat in silence for a few minutes, content to just watch her superior work, but there was a question eating away at her. “What took you so long?”  
  
Lake tensed up almost immediately. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean… you were gone for two weeks longer than you said you would be.” Bixbite said. “...I missed you.”  
  
“Ah, well, first, our Diamond’s court was delayed, order of the omniscient White Diamond. And then…” Lake bowed her head in shame, having turned away from her work to face Bixbite completely. “I angered our Diamond. It is by her infinite mercy that I am even alive right now. No offence, Bix, but I don’t think we should push it while she’s still here.”  
  
“You… angered her?” Bixbite asked in disbelief.  
  
“The fault is entirely mine. I had a lapse in judgement. I miscalculated exactly how much our Diamond genuinely cared for her Earthling troops, and seeing me treat them like pebbles distressed her greatly, so she had me bubbled.”  
  
“Oh, Lake… Please, be careful. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Bixbite whispered, pressing herself into the taller gem’s thighs.  
  
Bixbite was many things, but right now, she was happy being someone else.

* * *

Steven was utterly perplexed by most of the organics that Pink had kept here. Most of them were literally just wild animals. Just savage beasts, probably unaware that they were even captured.  
  
_She’s like a sick version of my mother or something. She can see the beauty in everything, but… this is a weird way of showing it._  
  
_I don’t like this place. It’s just… it_ has _to stay operational, because the things here have literally nowhere else to go. I don’t really want anything to die._  
  
_At least I can still say that. I_ don’t _want anything to die, and I guess Pink didn’t either, or she wouldn’t have had all this built._  
  
And…  
  
“The Human containment wing…” Steven sighed, placing his hand on the emergency door.  
  
It felt like not that long ago at all that he was flying here with the gems to rescue his dad from this place. The horrible plan that they came up with to get him out… It was honestly a miracle. He wasn’t thinking about it at the time, but… How _did_ that work? If they failed… the gems would have been captured or shattered, and he would have been trapped in the zoo with his dad for the rest of his life.  
  
He turned to one of the Amethyst guards standing on either side of the door.  
  
“I want to go in there.” He said.  
  
“My Diamond?”  
  
“Don’t ask why. Just… let me out when I say so.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond!”  
  
_I don’t know what I expect to find, but… I just have to see this place. I have to… I don’t know, remind myself that I’m supposed to be human?_  
  
The door opened with a hiss, and he stepped into the obviously synthetic enclosure. Fake grass, fake trees, excessively purified water, even the oxygen seemed unnatural.  
  
He spied the humans over by a hill, and they were currently mid rest cycle, so he didn’t really want to disturb them. Surprisingly, he recognised some of them. Through some astronomical improbability, they seemed relatively unchanged. Like Y6 and J10…  
  
None of them had _names._ They just had alphanumeric identification, like… _like Gems. Of course, since Gems don’t really have… names. Not even the Crystal Gems had names, except… I guess, whoever the Gems that Bismuth mentioned are did?_  
  
_Huh. Whatever happened to the rest of the Crystal Gems? I guess, if they never rebelled, then there was no war, or corruption, so… they’re probably all still alive, even if they’re all serving… me. Ugh. I mean, that’s a better alternative than being corrupted, but… still._  
  
As fake as the ground was, he still found it comforting to lay sprawled out on the grass, looking up at the stars, as he tried to remember some of the corrupted gems he had fought, so that he could try and place the actual gems.  
  
_I know some of them were Quartz soldiers. Like Ocean Jasper and Biggs Jasper. That one in the Kindergarten that Peridot hilariously tried to catch kind of looked like a Zircon._  
  
_What… what was Centipeetle? I guess I can read the gem language now, so if I can just remember…_  
  
It suddenly came back to him. Along with her description of the rebellion, in full detail. _Nephrite, Facet 413, Cabochon 12. That was her name._  
  
_The rebellion was horrible. How… how could anyone do that? Turning against their Diamond, it’s… unthinkable. Rose…_  
  
...  
  
_Nope, I’m not getting into that right now. That’s a hot mess of emotions, and I have got to keep my head clear._

* * *

Apparently he’d drifted off to sleep, because when he finally awoke, he was surprised to find a human staring at him. Quite a small one, actually. She didn’t seem too concerned with the announcer in her ears passive-aggressively suggesting that she rejoin the others.  
  
She just… stared at him. Wide eyed.  
  
She hesitantly took a step forward, and the ‘friendly AI voice’ suddenly sounded a whole lot less friendly. “C6, please, step away from your Diamond. Wouldn’t _you_ like to go for a swim too?”  
  
“Uh… hello.” Steven waved, but the foreign hand gesture caused the small child to take a step back. “Wait, it’s okay.”  
  
“Did you come through that opening wall?” The child asked. Steven slowly nodded, more than a little confused. “I want to go through. I’m… ‘hurt’.”  
  
“How did you get hurt?” He asked, now concerned.  
  
“My… I don’t… know. The fruit stopped appearing. I feel…”  
  
“Hungry.” Steven finished, gasping in realisation. “I can’t believe I almost forgot the whole reason I came here. Wait right here, I’ll help you.” _Sorry, Pearl, I_ really _didn’t want to start this without you here to help me, but this is far too important for me to wait for you to be finished._  
  
He hurried back over to the door. “Okay, now let me out.”  
  
...  
  
There was no response.  
  
He tried to pry it open, but even with all of his strength as a Diamond, he couldn’t get it to budge. It was electromagnetically sealed, only designed to be opened from the outside, by someone authorised.  
  
“Let me out!” He shouted. “Now!”  
  
He pounded on the door, no doubt causing a stir and rousing some of the humans.  
  
“Please!” He cried “If I don’t get out, these humans will starve to death! _Please!_ ”  
  
No one came.  
  
He backed away from the door in utter disbelief. The mere thought that his loyal guards would disobey his orders… or worse, that some _rebel_ had dealt with his guards in an attempt to lock him out of the way.  
  
“Haha! Pink lady cannot walk through wall.” One of the humans laughed.  
  
Steven whirled around to face him, eyes almost literally ablaze with pure fury. The poor human had never experienced fear before, and immediately broke down into tears. Steven tensed up, and glanced to the door. The last time that these humans had cried, the Amethysts were aware of it within seconds.  
  
But still, no dice. Then again, it was the same number of Amethysts, watching over a greater number of containment wings.  
  
_There’s gotta be some surveillance, or some way that gems keep their eyes on the humans. It might even be two way…_  
  
Steven backed away from the humans, leaving them to frolic around aimlessly by themselves. There was really nothing he could do for them except leave them alone and try not to freak them out too much.  
  
He was unaware that someone followed him.

* * *

“Oh my stars! Why did this have to happen now? Bix? Lake? Okay, we’re… me, again. Come on, Cherry, calm down and unfuse so Bixbite can do her _important work._ ”  
  
Cherry Quartz touched the Lake Superior Agate gem embedded in her left thigh, and then the Bixbite on her right cheek. They’d fused before, but never by accident. Well, except for the first time, but ever since then, they’d always played it safe. It’s punishable by death, after all. Which is why _this_ was unexpected, and incredibly unwanted with their Diamond so close.  
  
Cherry’s eyes widened as she she heard the intercom for the door buzz. “Uh, Lake?” A frantic Amethyst almost yelled. “There’s… I don’t know, some kind of security breach somewhere near the human wing. Two Amethysts have been shattered, and we can’t get in touch with our Diamond!”  
  
“Oh.” Cherry sighed, tapping a button for the door to open. “So, I suppose we can’t spare the time to poof me?”  
  
The Amethysts didn’t really mind fusion. At least, not a fusion containing their commander. Even fused, they all knew that she could still shred them to pieces, both verbally and physically. The Rose Quartz guards minded slightly more, but not enough to raise a serious issue about when there were always bigger problems. But _everyone_ knew the repercussions if a Diamond found out.  
  
“Oh, uh… N-No offence, ma’am, but you picked a terrible time to-”  
  
“This wasn’t intentional.” Cherry sighed. “Forget about it. Give me a status report.”  
  
“Uh… Okay, Pink Diamond wanted to enter the human exhibit, so 8XA and 8XN let her in under the order that they would let her out when she ordered them to. She was in there for about five hours, and that’s when things went wrong.”  
  
“Well, don’t get cryptic on me.” The Agate inside Cherry snapped. “ _What_ went wrong? _What exactly_ is this security breach?”  
  
“We don’t know. All we know is that we can’t get into the emergency door to the human wing. We went a couple of guards, but they never came back. And we can’t access the loudspeaker in there either. It’s still broken, after-”  
  
“Yes, you do not need to remind me.” All components of Cherry shivered. “Have you tried contacting the Howlites in the comm room? Even if the loudspeakers are nonfunctional, they should still be able to override the humans’ personal announcement system.”  
  
Howlites manage all communications, typically on remote colonies where the communication hub tower is the only means of communication. Though they also have use on space stations like this, overseeing the internal public address system. They used to use wailing stones, but they have long since become obsolete.  
  
“No, I only ran here as fast as I can. I-I-I don’t know what’s going on, Lake, we need your help.”  
  
Cherry’s eyes glossed over, suddenly looking incredibly serious. “I fully understand the severity of the situation. However-” She suddenly shifted again, looking incredibly worried and frantic. “I can’t unfuse. I don’t know what’s happening, this has never happened before. So, barring that… I suppose I shall just have to assist, like this.”  
  
“Uh, Lake… that’s a terrible idea. You know the Howlites don’t know about… you, and if they did, they’d be contacting literally every gem in this sector for-”  
  
“ _I know that, Amethyst,_ but our Diamond is in danger. Don’t you _dare_ insinuate that I might care about myself more than her.” Cherry Quartz took a deep breath, hardening herself. “You, grab the rest of your unit and head to the hangar. I will go to the Howlites and signal for the human wing to be locked down. If I do not report back to you in ten minutes, assume I am being… rightly detained, and proceed to open all the airlocks.”  
  
“Lake… That’d kill… everything. All the humans… And a bunch of gems will get left in space.”  
  
“I know. But our Diamond will be safe. Still, let us hope it does not come to that.” Cherry closed her eyes. “Well, what are you just standing here for? You have your orders. _Move._ ”  
  
As she headed for the central communication hub, the two voices inside Cherry were restless, to say the least.  
  
_“I don’t want to die, Lake. I- my work. My Diamond’s summons, I-”_  
  
_“I do not wish for you to die, either. You can always replace an Agate, but it would be extremely difficult to replace such a scientifically talented Bixbite. You still have so much to offer this court.”_  
  
_“No, Lake… I couldn’t live without you. I… I don’t want you to die either.”_  
  
_“While I certainly don’t intend to, I hope you understand that I would be happy to die to protect anyone on this station. That is what any good commander would do.”_  
  
_“Don’t… don’t leave me, Lake…”_  
  
_“Don’t be selfish, Bixbite.”_  
  
Cherry shook her head, and buzzed on the door. To her surprise, the Howlites didn’t even _open_ the door. There was simply a terse question from the other side. “Name and message?”  
  
“Uh… What?” Cherry asked, caught completely off guard. “Aren’t you supposed to open-”  
  
“ _Name and message?_ ”  
  
“Lake Superior Agate Facet 10 Cut XX4, requesting a total security lockdown for the human wing. Also, we need to override-”  
  
“Stop. Your voice does not match Lake Superior Agate’s.” The door swung open, angrily. “Be aware that we will notify… her… erm… what… what in the great abyss are you?”  
  
The Howlite’s partner Howlite stepped out as well, eyes considerably more infuriated. “A rogue fusion impersonating officers? I’d say that we’ve found our ‘security breach’.”  
  
“No, you haven’t.” Cherry’s eyes narrowed. “Report me later, if you wish, but right now, our Diamond is in danger. So take a good look at the gem on my thigh, and know that I speak with authority when I order this lockdown.”  
  
“...Fine.” The angrier Howlite growled. “But we will be reporting this, Lake Superior Agate, and… is that Bixbite? Oh, no. What _have_ you two done?”  
  
“We literally do not have time to talk about it. Our Diamond is trapped inside the human enclosure, and we must ensure her safety before I go and rally my troops against this security breach. Override the human’s AI announcement system and attempt to contact her.” Cherry ordered. Neither of the Howlites were exactly keen on taking orders from a cross fusion, but Agates were still terrifying commanders regardless of what they looked like.  
  
“Hmmm…” The Howlite grumbled, but otherwise complied.  
  
“ _I don’t understand._ ” Bixbite thought as they ran down to the hangar, where the Amethysts, and hopefully Rose Quartzes were. “ _Why can we not unfuse?_ ”  
  
“ _We may be held together because you care about me too much. You feel that if you let me go, I’ll die. But you need to understand something, Bixbite. We are putting everyone we talk to in danger. Everyone who sees us and doesn’t report us may be shattered alongside us. ‘This’ was fine in private, but it’s starting to become a problem._ ”  
  
“ _You think I’m forcing us to be fused? I… I just want to be with you. I want to know that you’re safe, I admit that. But not enough that I want to lose my own form in the process, or stars forbid place us in danger. I want to unfuse as much as you do._ ”  
  
“ _I never said that you were maliciously holding us together on purpose. Just that that is your deep desire, one that you cannot control. I would be touched, if I didn’t have other duties that this gets in the way of._ ”  
  
“ _So, I’m annoying._ ” Cherry suddenly stopped, her form stretching momentarily.  
  
“ _You are never annoying, Bixbite. But in this instance, you are an inconvenience._ ”  
  
Cherry immediately fell apart, and Bixbite sprinted off around the corner, pink teardrops streaming behind her.  
  
“Bixbite! Cease! It isn’t safe!” Lake called, but she never received a response. “Oh, stars, I don’t have time to chase after her. Be safe, Bix…”

* * *

“Oh, come _on!_ ” Steven groaned. “There has to be _something!_ ”  
  
He’d been over every single wall in the enclosure twice over, and there was nothing. He’d also tried the hidden hatch that humans used to be thrown in from, and there was no way to open it from the inside.  
  
There was _nothing._ No hidden speakers, no hidden cameras, no fake panels in the walls… So how? How did any of the gems monitor the inhabitants here?  
  
“Why did the opening wall not open?” Steven froze. That same child, C6, was back again, and she didn’t seem to want to play with the rest of her species. “Aren’t you that powerful giant pink lady the voice tells us about?”  
  
“Your Diamond.” Steven automatically corrected before he could stop himself. “What exactly does the… uh… ‘voice’ say about me?”  
  
“That you brought us here, to protect us. But… we’re all so… hurt… inside. Please take this hurt away, Diamond lady!” By this point, C6 had collapsed to her knees and was all but bawling her eyes out. She really looked up to him, like a… a god, or something.  
  
He looked to the other humans, who by this point had noticed the commotion and were coming over to also drop to their knees and proclaim that they were hurt.  
  
_They’re… worshipping me. They’re taught, from birth, that I am their savior and that they should worship me. That’s… that’s not… I-I don’t even know. Is that really so bad? I don’t… know?_  
  
_No, I don’t want to forget._ I’m _human just like these guys. Okay, maybe nowhere near as sheltered, but…  Argh! No! I don’t want to forget! I don’t want to…_  
  
His thoughts seemed to bleed together into white noise, compounded by the hungry and pained moaning of humans.  
  
His thoughts slowly came back to him, measured and filtered. _No, what am I saying? They’re just some dumb organics. Worshipping me is the least they can do._  
  
A different sound cut through his weird existential crisis. An actual _voice._ A lot of them, actually. Or, one voice, but from many different sources around him.  
  
“Pink Diamond? Pink Diamond? If you are well, please respond! **Repeating…** Pink Dia-”  
  
“I’m here?” Steven called out, just a little dazed. “Who and where are you?”  
  
“Howlite Facet 183 Cabochon 8E. My partner is Howlite Facet 183 Cabochon 80.” _Well, that’s going to get confusing quick._ “We are transmitting through the humans’ ear mounted speakers. Are you safe?”  
  
“Yes, but-”  
  
“Oh, that’s a relief.” Howlite sighed, a bright smile on her face.  
  
“Don’t interrupt me.” Steven growled, his patience worn incredibly thin. “ _Let me out_ before these humans _starve_.”  
  
“I-I’m afraid we can’t do that, my Diamond.” At Steven’s wall-penetrating smoldering gaze, Howlite quickly amended. “A-A-And by that, I mean that we are physically unable to from this room. We just manage communications.” Howlite 8E smiled uneasily, while 80 muttered something in her ear. “But I’ve been informed that… _Lake Superior Agate_ is leading the Amethysts to your location, to deal with the…”  
  
“The _what?_ ” Steven asked, as the Howlite trailed off.  
  
“There’s, uh, some kind of security breach.” Howlite 80 spoke up. “No one’s sure where it came from, but the two Amethysts guarding the door to the human enclosure haven’t been heard from.”  
  
Steven heard faint rumblings, probably the result of a fight between his soldiers and whatever this rogue security threat was. His eyes drifted to the door. “That will be all, Howlites.” He said, brushing them off as he went back over to inspect the door.  
  
His soldiers were _right there._ He could… _feel_ them. “Let me out!” He screamed.  
  
Realistically, they likely couldn’t hear him over the sounds of conflict. But he was sick and tired of being trapped in this room when his humans were _dying of hunger._  
  
He felt it inside him again. That great, roaring fire of his emotions, just waiting to come out. A tiny part of his mind stopped him. Should he really do that with Pearl inside his gem?  
  
_Oh, who cares? I can get a new Pearl. I can’t get new humans._  
  
“I said… _let me out!_ ” Steven roared, as all of his pent up rage melted the door. His pure Diamond energy streamed out, lashing out at everything.  
  
And then it suddenly dissipated, and his look of fury rapidly morphed into one of confusion and disgusted recognition. “Is that… a corrupted gem?”  
  
He spied Lake Superior Agate and a bunch of Amethysts at the far end of the hallway, all with their weapons out, backing the poor confused corruption into a corner. “8XJ and Q, with me!” The Agate yelled, as she drew her own weapon, a bullock whip. It was a long, two handed weapon, but the sound it made when in practice was absolutely _terrifying._  
  
Steven kept his eyes on the corrupted gem. He’d seen it before, somewhere…  
  
It looked almost canine, but monstrously huge. It had striped brown skin, with three horns coming out of where its eyes should be. And from its head all the way down to its tail was thick creamy white hair. And the gem itself…  
  
_It is! It’s one of the corrupted Jaspers we were tracking in the snow!_  
  
_But… why is she here?_  
  
...  
  
_I guess it doesn’t matter, right now. I just hope my healing powers still work._  
  
“8XR to 8XZ, keep our Diamond safe and escort her out of here!” Lake Superior Agate snapped, as nine or so Amethysts rushed over to Steven to try and ‘protect’ him.  
  
“Stop.” He said, his voice clear and his words law. Everyone froze and stopped fighting immediately, and most looked very confused about it. He looked the corrupted Biggs Jasper in the face. “Hey, it’s okay. I bet you were pretty scared, huh? But it’s okay. No one here will hurt you anymore. _Isn’t that right?_ ” He pointedly turned to stare at some of his soldiers, who suddenly looked very passive.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond!” Every Amethyst said simultaneously, dispelling their weapons and saluting him.  
  
Lake Superior Agate, however… “My Diamond?” She asked, extremely confused and mildly disappointed.  
  
Her Diamond ignored her, and continued fawning over the vile beast. “That’s it. Just let your hair down, nice and easy. Just relax.”  
  
Biggs Jasper was looking considerably more relaxed now, and was happily panting as Steven scratched her stomach. Everyone, even Lake Superior Agate, was watching in awe, which quickly turned to shock when Steven pressed his lips to the Jasper’s gem.  
  
_If there’s ever a time I’m actually grateful to be in the body of a Diamond, it’d be right now. Hopefully Pink’s power will be enough to undo damage done by the other Diamonds, and even if it isn’t… I still have two of them on my side._  
  
There was a very sudden bright flash of light, as the monstrous form became… slightly less monstrous. As Steven feared, he hadn’t been able to heal her. Not completely, but…  
  
“Agh!” Biggs cried out in pain and surprise as she backed away from her Diamond. “My Diamond, I’m sorry, I couldn’t get away in time, I- I… Where am… I?”  
  
She wasn’t cured, not completely, but this is the best Steven had ever seen it work. She still had horns, and odd discolourations on her skin, but otherwise, she could actually talk, unlike Centipee- no, Nephrite.  
  
“That… _thing_ was a gem?” Lake Superior Agate asked in disbelief, mouth agape.  
  
“Agate.” Her Diamond snapped, as Lake mentally prepared herself for whatever punishment her Diamond would dole out. “I want you to find out exactly how this poor gem got here. But before that, _I want you to get whoever is in charge of food to feed those humans right now._ I don’t care what needs to happen, just make sure none of them starve.”  
  
Lake Superior Agate bowed down low, her nose scraping the floor. “Of course, my luminous-”  
  
“ _Shut up and go._ ” Steven’s voice brokered no argument, and Lake stood up and took off like her life depended on it. And it did, to an extent.  
  
Steven turned to some of the Amethysts, who were still completely stunned. “You three, guard that door until its fixed. And the rest of you… help me escort Jasper here to my quarters.”  
  
 _Those Diamonds have got some serious explaining to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have an excuse for this chapter taking this long. I just kept getting distracted with games.
> 
> Though, I decided that I'd share my discord: endersass#7192  
> That way, if you see I'm playing a game, you can yell at me to keep writing.  
> Will I make an actual group (so I can announce when I'll soon have a chapter ready)? I don't know, maybe, I guess it depends how many people care. I don't have plans for it, but, you know, it's an idea.
> 
> So, most gem OCs, I come up with on the spot. I don't really ever put a lot of thought into them. I mean, I do a little research on the gemstone itself, but not much. Howlite, however, had been in my head for a while as general 'comms officers', and I'm glad I finally got a chance to use some.
> 
> Also, go here to see a 'bullock whip' in action. It's terrifying: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWwvjpr7p_Q
> 
> EDIT: Had to add one quick line that I just noticed the copy-paste process missed, sorry! This is why we pre-read, kids.


	9. Brain Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven purges the doubt from his mind.

The warp stream seemed abnormally long for such a relatively short distance, but all sorts of things were wonky in here. Pearl and her… companions stepped out, grim looks on their faces.  
  
“So where do we need to go, now?” Garnet asked.  
  
“I’m… not sure.” Pearl admitted. “I have certainly never been inside my Diamond’s gem before, and I don’t know my way around White Diamond’s ship, and I imagine our destination is even further obfuscated by the fact that my Diamond has very poor memories of White Diamond’s ship. I wish I could take them away from her… But that is not what my Diamond asked me to do.”  
  
The other Pearl, the rebel one, looked like she had just about had it. “I don’t understand it. Why are you okay with this?”  
  
“With… what?” Pearl asked in confusion. “My feelings are irrelevant compared to my Diamond’s will.”  
  
Even Garnet and Amethyst had to cringe at that. “Why are you okay with being a slave? You don’t have to listen to anyone. You can do _anything._ ” The White Pearl tried to inspire Pearl, as Rose had done for her, but unfortunately, it didn’t have quite the same effect on Pearl.  
  
“Oh, no, I am happy serving my Diamond. I am more than aware that some other Pearls have it… rougher, but I wouldn’t trade my position for the galaxy.” Pearl beamed. “And, my eye… It is a reminder.”  
  
“Yeah, how’d you get that scar, anyway?” Amethyst asked.  
  
“Amethyst, be sensitive.” The other Pearl admonished.  
  
Pearl’s smile faded as her eyes drifted to the mural of White Diamond. “ _She_ ordered her Pearl to take it from me.” She raised her hands to silence them, as the other three (four?) predictably cried out in varying levels of shock and outrage. “I brought this upon myself. Considering what I did… it was an act of extreme mercy that she did not simply shatter me.”  
  
“And what… _did_ you do?” Garnet asked.  
  
Pearl blushed and tried to hide her face behind her hands. This was her greatest source of shame, after all. “I… touched my Diamond.” She mumbled.  
  
“Wait, that’s it? You could have _died_ just for that?” Amethyst gawked.  
  
It shouldn’t have surprised Pearl that she didn’t know the rules of Homeworld. She was a soldier, made on Earth, and a defect at that. But it did anyway, as she struggled to come up with an intelligible response. It was just _clear_ to Pearl, so ingrained into her that the fact that someone legitimately didn’t understand Homeworld’s hierarchy completely waylaid her. “How do you not understand? It’s… She’s flawless and perfect in every way, I… No common gem is worthy enough to touch her.”  
  
“That’s total baloney.”  
  
“That’s the way Homeworld is, Amethyst.” The other Pearl sighed sadly. “Strict rules and swift, harsh punishments…”  
  
“Yeesh. Glad I’ve never been there.”  
  
“Gems, can we walk and talk? We need to find Steven.” Garnet cut into the brief awkward silence that followed, and they decided to heed her advice.  
  
Pearl couldn’t keep silent forever, though. She didn’t understand these off colours at all. “You make at sound as though we live in misery.” She continued. “But everyone that has a place in our Homeworld is happy.”  
  
“But you’re not free, are you?” Garnet asked.  
  
“If I was ‘free’, as you put it, then I would not have a purpose. I… really don’t see the appeal.”  
  
“The appeal is that you can do literally whatever you want!” Amethyst threw her arms up.  
  
“And what if I only want to remain by my Diamond’s side? Would you respect that or be dissatisfied until you corrupt me?” Pearl snapped, rapidly growing annoyed. The Crystal Gems each shared looks, and silently decided to drop the issue for now. They were only memories, after all, and trying to recruit more crystal gems wasn’t even on their list of priorities.  
  
They still had to reach wherever Steven was.  
  
“Hey, guys, do you hear that?” Amethyst broke the silence, as they passed by what would be White’s bubble room. Instead of bubbles, however, were entire gems, placed into an odd sort of stasis. “ _Is that Rose?_ ”  
  
It was more than just Rose. Bismuth, Jasper, Centipeetle, Eyeball and the other Rubies… every gem Steven had ever wronged, or failed, or in general had negative feelings about was suspended here.  
  
But none had it worse than Rose. Her arms were up as if she was praising something, and she was… glitched. As if she were cracked, but much worse. Her form was constantly flickering between the form of Rose Quartz and... Pink Diamond.  
  
“I mean… _is_ that Rose?” Amethyst asked.  
  
“ _Of course_ it’s Rose!” The white Pearl shrieked. “We have to get her down!”  
  
“No.” Garnet’s voice was firm and clear, and for once, Pearl was glad that the fusion was here. Someone had to keep them on track.  
  
“Wuh- why?” The white Pearl blubbered.  
  
“Pearl, take a better look at her. Does that really look like Rose to you?”  
  
“Yeah, that ain’t Rose anymore. That’s some twisted memory of her, and I don’t want to find out what Steven thinks of her now.” Amethyst said.  
  
“This is unnerving.” Pearl muttered to herself, as the white Pearl tried to peel herself away from the suspended gem. “Did my Diamond know any of these… things? I think I… I would know if she knew.”  
  
“She didn’t.” Garnet said, apparently having overheard her. “But Steven did.”  
  
“I still don’t know who that is and why you think this dimension belongs to them. It is my Diamond’s gem, and… really, none of you belong here.”  
  
The more Pearl thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense that these aberrants were what her Diamond sent her in for. An ownerless Pearl, a defective Amethyst, and a _fusion?_ And they were strolling around like they actually belonged here. They really wanted to get to the top, no doubt to do something sinister.  
  
There was an easy way to deal with them, right here. She could just imprison them, like the rogue, corrupted memories they are.  
  
And then Garnet snapped her out of her trance, placing her gauntlet-cladded hand onto Pearl’s shoulder. “We should get going.”  
  
“No, I should get going. You all should remain here, where it’s safe- er, safer.” Pearl said. “It was admirable of you to escort me this far, despite your off colour natures, but now I must fulfill my Diamond’s orders.”  
  
“I knew we couldn’t trust her!” The white Pearl shouted, summoning her spear.  
  
Pearl had stared down White Diamond under her own Diamond’s orders. She was certainly not afraid of this ownerless pseudo-warrior. “Please, step aside. Leaving you here is the most I can do to repay you that does not conflict with my Diamond’s orders.”  
  
“We’re going with you, to the top.” Garnet said, her fist clenching.  
  
“I… I can’t let you do that. I can’t let you taint my Diamond’s innermost sanctum.”  
  
“And how are you gonna stop us, huh?” Amethyst sneered, summoning her whip.  
  
Pearl spied the bubble room’s control equipment further in, but it was too obvious. The Sapphire in the permafusion would know what she was doing before she even took a step.  
  
Instead, she reached into her gem and pulled out a pink destabiliser. It was standard protocol for every gem without a weapon to have one where they can always reach, just in case. Normally, she wasn’t allowed to use it, since no rebels existed, especially not within the Pink court. But this case was different, clearly.  
  
Still, she wasn’t a soldier. She didn’t exactly like her odds against an Amethyst, or that fusion. Maybe not even that Pearl, if she really was anything like White Diamond’s Pearl.  
  
Fortunately, there were Homeworld soldiers floating all around her. The Jasper looked a bit too far gone with those strange green blemishes, but there were a squad of five Rubies belonging to Yellow Diamond that could help her. Actually, there were quite a few Yellow Court gems here. A Hessonite, a Topaz, another Topaz, a Peridot with square shaped hair… Pearl did know that her Diamond used to be at odds with Yellow Diamond, but she had no idea it was this bad…  
  
There were Blue Court gems as well. An Aquamarine, a Holly Blue Agate, and… a Lapis Lazuli?  
  
Pearl didn’t dare let all of them out. There were too many, and, frankly, she didn’t even know the reason they were suspended here. Still, a squad of Rubies were dumb and mindlessly loyal, and they could buy Pearl some time as she ran to the ship’s control room.  
  
She apparently ran out of time to decide what to do. The Amethyst yanked the destabiliser out of her hand with her whip, and Garnet snapped it in half. The renegade Pearl leapt at Pearl, who did some sort of acrobatic pirouette out of the way, towards the control panel.  
  
“You know how to use that spear, but you seem to have forgotten how to dance.” Pearl said, shaking her head. “That’s not what you were designed for, you do know that, right?”  
  
To her credit, the white Pearl stayed silent, refusing to let any words get to her.  
  
“You said you were ownerless. Is that just because your owner there, Rose, is imprisoned?”  
  
The white Pearl suddenly went rigid, her grip on her spear tightening.  
  
“You were pretty eager to release her, I noticed.”  
  
“Shut up.” The other Pearl suddenly sounded a whole lot more like White’s Pearl, and she had a similar murderous look in her eyes. She was glitched and flickering, much like Rose was, between her current form and that of White Diamond’s Pearl.  
  
“Woah, P?! What’s happening to you?”  
  
“Sss… sTaYbAcK!” She hissed, clutching at her head and losing her balance.  
  
Pearl felt just a little bad for taking advantage of this moment of emotional turmoil, but she needed to get moving. She slammed her hand down on the control panel, letting the broken Pearl rise up into stasis like all the other gems here. Then she let the five Rubies out of stasis, who were none too happy to see any Crystal Gems again.  
  
Pearl slipped out as everyone was distracted, and headed to the ship’s control room as fast as she could.  


* * *

Steven was bored. He had Biggs Jasper resting in the company of the other Quartzes, but she was still out cold. And he was still waiting for Lake Superior Agate to get back with either the gem in charge of food or knowledge of exactly how a corrupted gem got onto a space station. And most importantly, for Pearl to get back. _What’s she doing in there that’s taking so long?  
  
_ He resisted the urge to call up the Diamonds and yell at them. He’d at least be seeing Yellow later when he went to set up his new colony.  
  
“My Diamond.” Biggs Jasper saluted as she entered, followed closely by an unhappy looking Lake Superior Agate. She didn’t even look mad or anything, just… unhappy. Almost sad.  
  
“Good to see you’re up.” Steven genuinely smiled. “Have you remembered anything, yet?”  
  
“I have. I…”  
  
“Don’t be scared. Just tell our Diamond what you told me.” Lake offered.  
  
“Okay.” She sighed. “The Diamonds came, and ordered the entire Baysee colony scuttled. Yellow Diamond gave us ten minutes to retreat. But some of us were too busy fighting in the Kindergartens, and we couldn’t get away in time. I barely managed to get into a ship with its autopilot set for this zoo, but then that light… it… oh, stars…” She cried, breaking down into tears again.  
  
Steven couldn’t ignore it this time. He got up, walked over, and swept the poor quartz up into a crushing hug.  
  
“Now that I think about it, though… It was kind of weird. Yellow Diamond said ten minutes, exactly.”  
  
“She is amazingly punctual.” Lake chirped.  
  
“But the light, it… I don’t know, it seemed to happen way faster than it should have. We should have had more time.” Biggs continued.  
  
“That doesn’t seem right. Are you sure your perception of time wasn’t warped by the sense of urgency?” Lake asked. “My- er, I mean, _Yellow_ Diamond would never deviate from-”  
  
“No! We all knew _exactly_ what the time was. We didn’t have a lot of it.”  
  
Steven, however, seemed to be caught on something else. “Wait, you used to belong to Yellow Diamond?”  
  
“Yes, I did.” Lake preened. “With all due respect, my luminous Diamond, I am much older than you.”  
  
Biggs grumbled at having been tossed aside by her two superiors, because she still had more to say, but she didn’t dare interrupt them. She just politely cleared her throat.  
  
“Yes, yes, that will be all.” Lake waved her off now that the conversation was all about her.  
  
“No, I-”  
  
“ _Agate._ ” The Diamond’s voice was rock steady. “Biggs Jasper is not under your command, remember? She listens to me. You do not order her around in front of me.”  
  
“Of course, I… apologise, my great, merciful Diamond.”  
  
“ _There were other Gems on my ship!_ ” Biggs snapped.  
  
“...” Steven was silent.  
  
“...What did you just say?” Lake asked, in a low voice.  
  
Everyone went silent at the sound of a roar and scream from deeper in the facility.  
  
“That’s Bixbite!” Lake shrieked, suddenly looking incredibly panicked. “I’MSORRYMYDIAMONDIHAVETOGO!” She shouted, as she bolted out of the room, weapon already half drawn.  
  
Steven hoisted himself up off of his comfortable position atop a veritable pillow mountain, and looked in the direction that the Agate ran. “Come on, we should go too.”  
  
“M-My Diamond?” Biggs Jasper asked, hesitantly following.  
  
“I cured you. I’m pretty sure I can do the same for any other corruptions. Plus, I’m kinda curious as to why Lake Superior was so worried about whoever ‘Bixbite’ is.”  


* * *

Only one thought was going through Lake’s mind. _Save Bixbite._  
  
She didn’t care about the Amethysts she ran over, the technicians fixing damage, or the fact that this second monster had completely caved in a door, preventing it from being opened properly. She just _had_ to get to her Bixbite before she was cracked, or worse.  
  
She rammed the blunt end of her whip into a control panel, completely shattering the mechanism and causing the door to open, probably out of fear. If something could terrify an inanimate object, it would be an angry Agate.  
  
She burst into the hallway bridging two wings together, this one housing some of the creatures from Baysee. She saw a beast similar to Biggs Jasper, except this one was slightly smaller, had only two horns instead of three, and was a minty green, with red spots. It opened its mouth to roar, and flecks of glimmering purple powder poured out of its mouth.  
  
“You _monster!_ ” Lake growled, feeling just a pang of grief for the loss of some of her soldiers.  
  
She was all ready to charge and lacerate this creature with her whip, but something have her pause. Clutched under the beast’s claw was _Bixbite._ The stance the creature had was quite clear, and surprisingly malicious for something that was supposed to be mindless. ‘Come any closer and I’ll crush her.’  
  
“Lake?” Bixbite called out, her voice weak, and absolutely terrified. “I’m sorry. You were right. I shouldn’t have gotten mad, I-”  
  
“Shh…” Lake whispered. “It’s alright. You were right to storm off, even if… It’ll be fine, Bix...”  
  
“Agate!” Her Diamond called out from behind her, Biggs Jasper in tow. “Help me out with this thing. Just weaken her a bit, but don’t shatter her.”  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that, my Diamond.” Lake Superior Agate said, against every instinct of her body. “There’s… it has a gem.”  
  
“And?” Her Diamond raised an eyebrow.  
  
“It’s Bixbite. She’s the only gem here that could quickly and reliably integrate any of your new demands for food, my Diamond. Losing her would be… d-devastating.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah, okay.”  
  
Steven took a cautious step forward, and the beast started to growl menacingly at him. “Hey, hey, easy… What’s wrong? Why are you so mad?”  
  
It pressed its claw down, and Bixbite started to whimper.  
  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to be mad or afraid. You can just let me cure you, like I cured your partner here.”  
  
“Ocean… please, let her cure you. I can’t stand you looking like that.” Biggs whispered.  
  
“Simply unhand that gem, and I’ll… ignore all those Amethysts you crushed.” Lake added.  
  
The corrupted Ocean Jasper seemed to genuinely consider everyone’s statements, before she licked her lips and squeezed her claw Bixbite, picking her up as if to eat her.  
  
“ _NO!_ ” Lake screamed, lashing her whip at Ocean’s face. The sudden pain made Ocean jerk back out of surprise, and drop Bixbite on the floor. “Are you alright, Bix?” Lake asked frantically, immediately dropping her whip to scoop the small gem up into a hug.  
  
“I’m fine, Lake, physically anyway. I... I just… Oh, stars, I could have died! I’m sorry I got mad, Lake!” Bixbite cried.  
  
“Don’t be. Us?”  
  
“Us.”  
  
They laughed and laughed, and started to morph and glow.  
  
Something stirred inside Steven that snapped him out of his weird trance. His eyes lit up as he remembered Garnet, and how she felt upon seeing Stevonnie. More than that, he remembered how it felt to _be_ Stevonnie, how it felt to trust someone else completely with his light.  
  
This was fusion, in its purest form.  
  
Ever since he was stuck here, it was pretty much just one depressing scenario after another, compounded by the desire to act like someone he was supposed to fear and hate. Ever since White took away his only means of escape and sealed him inside this body, he’s felt nothing but despair. He’d pretty much taken a backseat in his own body, as it carried him around autonomously.  
  
But that suddenly changed. _I am in control of me! And more than anything, I want to be happy. I deserve it. Not because I’m special, or because I’m a Diamond, as true as those things are… but because I exist. I think everyone deserves to be happy._  
  
 _Including these two, oh my stars! There’s no way Homeworld will like them, but… Well, if I can’t go home, I may as well do the best I can to make this place an even better home. Who cares what the Diamonds think? Who cares what_ Pink _would think? She’s not here right now, is she?_  


* * *

A mere ten minutes earlier…  
  
Pearl rushed through the hallways, arriving at the control room. She expected to find something, some visage of Pink or an echo of White Diamond, tugging at puppet strings, but- “There’s nothing here?”  
  
The ship started to rumble, as the mouth opened, giving Pearl a view of the distorted city down below.  
  
It started to dawn on Pearl. White Diamond’s ship was the symbol of her total domination over the planet. In Pink’s mind…  
  
Was the ship _alive?_ Pearl did notice that it had eyes from the outside, and now that she is here, the ship has opened its mouth.  
  
The ship _itself_ is the ‘regulator’.  
  
“Pearl.” It seemed to groan. “Thank you for bringing those… rogue memories back here. Now, _leave._ ”  
  
It tipped forward, as Pearl started to lose her balance and stumble towards the edge. Her shoulder was caught by Garnet, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. “We’re not done.” She said, not looking too happy but otherwise making sure Pearl didn’t fly out of the mouth.  
  
“Whatever you are!” Pearl shouted. “I am not leaving until you are removed! My Diamond’s orders are absolute!”  
  
It laughed, low and distorted. It sounded like her Diamond, but… not. Very much not. More demanding, more threatening. It had none of the warmth. “I _am_ your Diamond, my Pearl. Your true Diamond. I keep the ‘me’ on the surface in line.”  
  
“You are just a pale imitation of the real thing!” Pearl shouted, surprising even herself at her volume.  
  
“I  _ am _ the real thing! I order you to leave, Pearl!”  
  
Pearl ignored the demanding voice, and instead turned to Garnet. “I apologise for my actions earlier. Understand that I assumed my Diamond would be here.”  
  
“If you’re really sorry, help me free Pearl and Amethyst.”  
  
“Your Pearl may be too far gone, but we’ll see. We should hurry.”  
  
The ship’s mouth slammed shut, and so did several other security doors in the ship. Apparently the fake Pink was not happy with them.  
  
“You’re not going to get very far.” Her distorted voice boomed. Pearl noted that she seemed a lot more like White Diamond than her own Diamond, which she supposed made sense given the ship.  
  
“Even the glitched Rose Quartz memory looks more like my Diamond than you.” Pearl snarked, honestly feeling mildly liberated. It felt good to have some minor freedoms without repercussions, especially if she could still defend her true Diamond’s honour in the process.  
  
She was never opposed to _that_ , to having freedom. Pearls are allowed small rest periods every now and then, and she did cherish every moment she got to spend with her friends Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl. And, rarely, White Pearl. (But maybe less so now that she took her eye.)  
  
But what the other Pearl was trying to push onto her was that she didn’t need an owner, which was what she took issue with, entirely because it is false. All gems needed an owner, and naturally that owner was one of the Diamonds. Even if these off colours were rebels, which most off colours were, they still clung to a ‘leader’, and for this group it was their owner Rose Quartz. But who was _her_ owner? Pearl couldn’t fathom, but neither did she want to.  
  
“There’s Amethyst!” Garnet shouted, smashing her way through the door to the bubble room. “I… ngh…” She pressed her fingers to her temple, as though concentrating too hard. “...Can’t see Pearl anywhere.”  
  
“I did say she may be gone.” Pearl offered.  
  
Garnet said nothing, and simply reached up and pulled Amethyst out of stasis. “Amethyst. Did you see where Pearl went?”  
  
“Huh? She’s right there.” Amethyst pointed to someone who _looked_ like that Pearl, if said Pearl wore a white skintight bodysuit.  
  
“She really does look exactly like White’s Pearl.” Pearl muttered. “Be careful, she may act like her as well.”  
  
“What is _she_ doing back here?” Amethyst asked, pointing angrily at Pearl.  
  
“Trying to fix her mistake.” Garnet said. “Stand back, I’m going to-”  
  
“ _Stay away._ ” The low, distorted voice of Pink Diamond warned.  
  
“Hey! Come out and face us, ya rockhead!” The Amethyst yelled, with absolutely no pre-planning or tact.  
  
“Now, why would I do that when I can just order someone else to? Oh, Pearl?”  
  
As Garnet released the white Pearl from stasis, she immediately sprung into action, staggering Garnet with a kick before landing perfectly en pointe in front of them.  
  
“Yes?” She pulled her limbs into a salute and bowed down low on instinct.  
  
“Kill those two, and then throw my Pearl out of this dimension.”  
  
“No.” The white Pearl answered simply.  
  
There was an incredibly tense and awkward pause. “... _What?_ ”  
  
“Only a Diamond may command me.”  
  
“Yo, P…”  
  
“Quiet.” She whispered, with an odd wink. She turned back to what seemed like the source of this voice. “And you are not a Diamond. You are not Pink anymore than you are White.”  
  
“ **I am-** ” The voice boomed, being cut off once again by the small white Pearl.  
  
“I meant a real Diamond. You may take the form of whoever you wish, but it doesn’t make you any more than a mental construct.”  
  
The now incredibly distorted voice of Pink Diamond suddenly went silent, before erupting into incoherent screams of rage. Which suddenly turned into screams of _pain_ , as a, for a lack of a better description, _solid beam of emotion_ flooded in from the walls of Pink Diamond’s gem.  
  
“I don’t know how I ever used to do that.” The White Pearl sighed. “Being a Diamond’s Pearl is so… stiff, ugh.”  
  
“Pearl!” Amethyst laughed, tackle hugging the distorted memory. “That was _awesome!_ ”  
  
“Gems! Outside events have given us a chance to take this thing down!” Garnet commanded, the two gems going quiet. Pearl herself opted to stand back and watch, wondering what exactly happened outside her Diamond’s gem to cause such a surge of positive emotions. “Synchronise!”  
  
Alexandrite appeared once again, and immediately sprung into action. She fought her way back through the very walls and doors of the ship to the head, where she could do the most damage.  
  
Cracks had started to appear in the ship’s exterior as Alexandrite pummeled away at the inside, Pearl clinging onto her shoulder for dear life.  
  
“N-no-o-o!” The barely recognisable and almost impossibly distorted voice of Pink Diamond choked and stuttered. “PP-PPear-earl! Pl-please save-e-e-e me!”  
  
She could’ve. But she didn’t, as her Diamond ordered.  
  
There was an ear shattering explosion as the ship finally exploded, along with everything that may have been inside it, and Pearl and Alexandrite were flung in opposite directions.  
  
“STEEEVEEEEN!” Alexandrite screamed, as she plummeted back down into the depths of Homeworld. Pearl, however, smashed through one of the tinted windows of Pink Diamond’s palace, ending up at the feet of the Shadow Pink Diamond she encountered before.  
  
“Wouldn’t the door have been easier?” She asked.  
  
“I don’t know, you pushed me out of a window, so I thought I’d come back in the same way.” Pearl rolled her eyes, too tired to care who she was talking to at the moment.  
  
“I see you picked up a temper out there. Should I wait for you to calm down before I let you out?”  
  
“No, no…” Pearl took a deep breath, stood up, and smoothed out her skirt. “I apologise. I have fulfilled my Diamond’s orders. I should return before she gets too worried.”  
  
“In that case, goodbye.” Shadow Pink Diamond smiled. “I knew we could count on you. Enjoy your… new Diamond.”  
  
“New Diamond? Wait-” Pearl’s vision went white.  


* * *

“Hahaha!” Cherry Quartz laughed, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. “Ha… ha…” Her laugh slowed as she saw the disgusting beast, staring at her in confusion.  
  
It stopped completely when she saw her Diamond behind her.  
  
“Oh, stars!” She cursed, scrambling to either hide herself or try to explain. “I-I-I-I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry, my Diamond! I-I’ll- We’ll unfuse right away, I… It was all Lake! Don’t punish Bixbite, _please!_ ”  
  
“Stop.” Steven said. “I’m not gonna punish _either_ of you.”  
  
“You’re… not?”  
  
Steven took advantage of the corrupted gem’s stunned state, and kissed her gem. Again, he managed to cure _most_ of her, but he assumed that if they were to ever become distressed again, like Centipeetle had, that they would begin reverting. Still, he could talk the other Diamonds into a more permanent cure later.  
  
Biggs Jasper was doubly stunned. First a cross gem fusion, then her Diamond just kissed her partner?  
  
“No, I’m not mad! Isn’t that weird? It’s like… I feel like I _should_ be mad. Like I should just order every Quartz in this station to beat you until your dust was smaller than microscopic. But I’m not going to, because you know what?”  
  
“...No?”  
  
“ _I love you!_ I forgot how much I loved seeing new fusions, learning their names, seeing their powers… You helped me remember! Er, whatever your name is.”  
  
“It… It’s Cherry Quartz, m-my Diamond.”  
  
“Cherry Quartz.” Steven took her hands into his own. “You’ve given me hope that I might actually be able to make a difference as a Diamond. Seriously, _thank you._ ”  
  
Tears welled up in Cherry’s eyes.  
  
“But now, we have more important things to do. Biggs, take your friend there and rest up. And you two… Uh, unfuse. I think I have a meeting with one ‘Bixbite’.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond!” Everyone saluted, and carried out their assigned task.  
  
Back in his quarters once again, he let out a massive sigh and flopped right down onto the pile of pillows. His cape was probably getting wrinkled, but at this point he was too worn out to care. “Ugh. I guess I don’t see Bixbite until tomorrow, and Biggs is resting with her friend Ocean. What else? Am I forgetting something?”  
  
...  
  
“Nah, I’m clear for a nap. I could use one. Several, really. Just wish I could… Well.”  
  
He suddenly felt something inside him, desperate to come out.  
  
“Oh, crud. _Pearl!_ ” He quickly sat up, and pulled her out of his gem. “Hey, Pearl… What did you, uh… find in there?”  
  
“Nothing of much interest, my Diamond. Though you will be pleased to know that we- that _I_ dismantled the anomaly that was causing you distress.” Pearl smiled. “I hope nothing happened while I was unable to assist you, my Diamond.”  
  
“Oh, no. Nothing _that_ bad.” Steven awkwardly laughed. “A minor security breach, it was nothing to worry about.”  
_  
I am…  _ so _ tired. I wonder what Pearl did? She barely looks tired at all. _ And he’d never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, we're done with all this weird pinkception stuff. Next chapter is going to be lighter. I don't like using the term "filler", but that's basically what it's going to be.
> 
> Discord: endersass#7192


	10. Kindergarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven winds down with some gardening.

**‘Day… I don’t know. I kind of lost count. Sixteen? Seventeen? Yeah, I think it’s seventeen. Anyway, I finally get to meet with Bixbite. Or rather, she finally gets to meet with me, since it would never be** **_my_ ** **fault that this was delayed. You always wait for your Diamond, never the other way around. Eugh. I just want to feed these humans and leave. I really… don’t feel comfortable here. And not just because there might still be corruptions roaming around. St**   
  
He couldn’t finish it. He was trying to cling onto Steven Universe, but at this point he wondered if it was just more out of spite for White Diamond.   
  
_ I don’t want to forget myself. I know who I am. Still, it’s just… I don’t know. It really hasn’t been that long and it hasn’t fully sunk in yet. I’m Pink Diamond. I will be… well, for a while. I’m still going to try and get White to change her mind and give me astral projection back, but for right now, I’m going to make the most of my time here. _   
  
_ And if that means actually kicking back and enjoying this, well… whatever. I guess I am Pink Diamond. _   
  
**Pink (Steven) Diamond, end log.’**

* * *

“Pearl, have that Bixbite come here.” Steven commanded.  
  
“Which Bixbite, my Diamond?”  
  
“The one in charge of food.”  
  
“This roster doesn’t say that any Bixbites are assigned to food, my Diamond.” Pearl said, squinting at a long pink light screen. From what Steven could skim from it, it was a full list of every gem at this zoo and their assigned jobs. There were about seven Bixbites on ‘Science and Development’. “Was there a change while I was indisposed, my Diamond?”  
  
“Ugh.” He groaned. “Just tell Lake Superior Agate to bring Bixbite in.”  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.”  
  
“Oh, and tell Biggs and Ocean Jasper that they can come in if they’ve rested up enough.”

“Where… exactly did they come from, my Diamond?” Pearl asked. “I can’t find any records of them.”  
  
“They were on Baysee, but they were…” Steven trailed off. “Pearl, when you were inside my gem, did you see any… weird gems?”  
  
“I… saw a few strange memories, yes.”  
  
“Anything… big and monstrous? Something you’d call corrupted?”  
  
“...There were certainly monstrous sized… things… but corrupted isn’t a word I would use, my Diamond.”  
  
“Hm…” Steven wondered. “The point is, they were corrupted. Turned into monsters. But I healed them, so I want them to stay close where I can keep an eye on them.”  
  
“I’ve… never heard of something like that happening, before.” Pearl shuddered. “It sounds vile… how does it happen?”  
  
“I don’t know _how_ , exactly… I just know that the Diamonds caused it to happen to every gem on Baysee when they did their… cleanse… thing without my energy.” Steven said, and then sighed. “I tried to warn Yellow, too… Why didn’t she listen?”  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as Pearl struggled to think of an appropriate way to comfort her Diamond, but then something on her light screens alerted her that there were gems at the door. She cleared her throat. “My Diamond, your, erm, Jaspers are here.”  
  
The two walked in, each looking a little better emotionally, but certainly still physically damaged.  
  
“My Diamond.” They greeted, holding their Diamond salutes.  
  
“Now… I know this really wasn’t your ‘fault’ per se, but… Look, a lot of Amethysts died.” Steven said, and watched as the two soldiers’ faces dropped. He didn’t even really feel ‘bad’ for them, just concerned that they might re-corrupt themselves, as Nephrite did when she was distressed. “So I want to two of you to make it up to me.”  
  
“What…” Ocean trailed off, looking uneasy.  
  
“What did you have in mind, my Diamond?” Biggs asked.  
  
“You two get to be my personal guards.”  
  
The response was immediate, and unsurprising.  
  
“My Diamond?!” Shrieked a scandalised Pink Pearl.  
  
“Woah.” Biggs gasped. “What?” Ocean gaped.  
  
Steven went on to explain his reasoning. It would probably help calm everyone down if they thought their Diamond really was a flawlessly logical being. “I uncorrupted you, but I’m not sure how long for. I’ve… seen it reverse before. If you’re near me, I should be able to heal you again, but if you were in a situation where I couldn’t get to you in time… who knows how many you’ll shatter?” Steven explained. “So, until I’m sure you can be trusted on your own among gems again, you two will stay where I can see you. Consider this probation.”  
  
“Thank you for your mercy, my Diamond.” Both Jaspers said, simultaneously, as they took up positions opposite each other, backs against the two pillars in front of him. Pearl looked a tad unnerved at their irregular horns, and brushed her fingers over her own cosmetic deformity.  
  
“I’ll… move them from this roster then, my Diamond.” Pearl said, commencing her paperwork. Steven was glad he didn’t have to do it himself, but now this left him with absolutely _nothing_ to do. At least, until Bixbite got here.  
  
There was a buzzing at the door, shocking Steven out of his thoughts. Biggs and Ocean withdrew their weapons, a morning star and a katana respectively, standing at attention on opposite sides of him.  
  
“My Diamond.” Pearl said, standing up and bowing to him. “Lake Superior Agate Facet 10 Cut XX4 requests entry.”  
  
“Oh, finally.” He groaned, sitting up.  
  
No one else moved. Nothing happened. Pearl was still staring at him expectantly.  
  
After a short while of nothing happening, he realised that no one was going to so much as twitch without his explicit permission. “Let her in.” He ordered, internally sighing at her lack of initiative. He was rewarded by a familiar warm tingly feeling that he didn’t realise he had been craving so much.  
  
The happy feeling in his gem whenever he gave an order had been missing for at least the past week, probably as a result of whatever was inside him trying to control him. And as a result, he had just been angrier than usual, giving terse orders to everyone in a desperate attempt to feel happy and useful.  
  
But now, all was right again.  
  
Lake Superior Agate entered, her small red companion seeming microscopic in comparison. She immediately began to prostrate herself in front of him, all but throwing herself to the ground in an overzealous way. “My Diamond. My brilliant, radiant, opulent, glimmering, luminous, lustrous-”  
  
Okay, actually, maybe his past irritated mood had only been from her.  
  
“Just ‘my Diamond’ will be fine, Agate.” He spoke through clenched teeth. “Now _step back._ You aren’t really who I wanted to talk to.”  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.” Lake Superior said, somehow managing to have undying respect yet still look incredibly defeated. “I have brought the Bixbite you requested. Bixbite Facet 7C2 Cut Q1, step forward and bow to your Diamond.”  
  
“H-hello.” The small Beryl said, awkwardly. It was refreshingly adorable to Steven, but the three Quartzes in the room each gave her a threatening look that got her to quiver. “M-my Diamond.” She quickly added, curtseying.  
  
“Okay, look, Bixbite.” Steven tried to sound friendly, only really interested in hurrying up so he could leave. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. I really don’t care what you say or how you act, just as long as you do your best to implement this one request.”  
  
Lake Superior Agate looked mildly appalled at the notion, but it seemed to put Bixbite at ease. _Which will make this easier,_ Steven thought.  
  
“So, uh… tell me how the current food system works.”  
  
At that, her eyes brightened considerably, and she seemed to completely forget who she was talking to. “I won’t bore you with the specific science, but basically we take formless light energy harvested from the sun and re-shape it into an edible form, adding the required various nutrients that the different organic species needs. _I_ invented the entire system!”  
  
“Okay, so… what’s the problem? Are you out of energy?”  
  
“O-oh, well, no. We have more energy than we know what to do with. It’s more that… we’re out of nutrients. We can still… technically… make the fruit, but it would be like eating warm air.”  
  
“Oh. So, I have a… kind of solution, I guess. Do you know how plants work?”  
  
“Um… Well, in theory, yes, but what does that have to do with this?”  
  
“Well, just grow some actual fruit and vegetables up here. I hope you have some seeds somewhere.”  
  
“Oh! I see, so we use the odd behaviour of organic vegetation to grow food locally that organics can consume! But the ‘seeds’ won’t survive up here on their own, so that means… _Genetic modification,_ like we do to the humans to keep them from dying out!”  
  
 _Wait, they do what?_  
  
“Oh, I love a good challenge!” Bixbite laughed, before suddenly becoming aware of exactly where she was. “O-oh. I apologise for my outburst, m-my Diamond.” She bowed, sounding subdued. “Yes, we can set up organic production systems. We have some vegetation in storage that we used as templates for fabricating synthetic environments.”  
  
“Well, hop to it then.” Steven said. “I’m not leaving until I’m sure you’re done.”  
  
“Right away, my Diamond, you’re so intelligent for coming up with this idea.” Bixbite praised and curtseyed, her voice having lost all of the enthusiasm it had before.  
  
 _Hm… How do I get it so that no one’s overwhelmed by me anymore? I guess I can’t really undo thousands of years worth of conditioning just like that._  
  
She ended up taking him extremely literally, and kind of awkwardly hopping out of the room, almost getting tangled up in her skirt and tripping over. He swore he heard Biggs stifle a laugh.  
  
“You can go as well, Agate.” Steven said, after realising that she wouldn’t leave unless prompted either.  


* * *

About a week later, Steven was called in to see if the new wing was to his liking. (If not, it’s okay, the resources spent on making it is irrelevant, the whole wing can just be rebuilt again. After all, nothing is as important to a gem as keeping her Diamond happy.)  
  
 _Do I sound jaded?_  
  
 _Heh. Jade-d. Gem puns._  
  
Waiting for a week was not very enjoyable, but he made it slightly more bearable by managing to develop a game on his finger tablet screen, because he still couldn’t believe that gems had no games. It’s nothing more than Pong, but it was way more than he had before.  
  
He managed to hold off on contacting the Diamonds about corruption just yet. He wanted to save that for when he went to his new colony later.  
  
“Here we are, my Diamond.” Pearl announced, as she opened the door. The various science staff inside gasped the second the door was opened, and dropped what they were doing to salute him.  
  
 _Wait, is that…_ “Lapis? And Peridot? What are you two doing here?”  
  
“An excellent question, my Diamond.” Pearl said, flicking through her roster. “Your arrival was never recorded, and neither was your assignment to this wing, I-”  
  
“Hey, settle down, Pearl.” Steven said. Pearl mumbled an apology, bowing her head in shame.  
  
“W-well, it seemed to make sense, my Diamond.” Peridot stammered, calling him her Diamond despite the yellow diamonds on her outfit. “We were displaced from the Baysee colony, and this was the only facility in range that Lazuli knew of. And when we got here, they were building this wing and needed some source of irrigation, so Lapis offered to help. And then I noticed that they were growing things, and I thought ‘well, I have all the skills required for growing gems, this couldn’t be too difficult’.” Peridot explained, and Steven nodded along. It all made sense to him.  
  
Then she started to cry. “I mean, it’s not like… my... like Yellow Diamond needs me, after she… s-she abandoned me…” Peridot sniffled. “A-a-and everyone else!” She quickly added, before breaking down into full on sobs. “ _I can b-be useful to you, right, my Diamond?_ ”  
  
Steven, caught off guard, nodded.  
  
“Oh! Thank you, my Diamond!” Peridot grinned in relief, her gem glowing as she changed her yellow diamond insignias to pink ones. She looked to be in pure bliss.  
  
He looked to Lapis. “Uh, are _you_ -”  
  
“I’m fine. I’ll return to my Diamond later.” She didn’t sound particularly reverent. In fact, she sounded about as apathetic as she usually did, which was actually incredibly refreshing, if a little insulting.  
  
No one needed to say it, but the implication was obvious. Peridot was a common gem, expendable and easily replaceable. Lapis Lazuli however was an aristocratic tier gem, having a place in court as much as on far off planets. Gems of her power level were getting more and more difficult to make, which just made her more and more valuable.  
  
“Actually, hold on, Lapis. There’s something you should know.” Steven said. “You see my two guards, there?”  
  
“With the, uh… horns? Yeah.”  
  
“You could’ve been like them. Worse, actually, since I partially healed them already. They were… corrupted. That’s what the Diamonds did to anyone who couldn’t escape Baysee.” Steven said. “And I want to make sure Blue Diamond knows that.”  
  
“Did…” Lapis swallowed, honestly looking a little bit queasy. “Did the Diamonds _know_ that that would happen?”  
  
“No.” Steven sighed. “But I did try to warn them. Look, when you fly back, you be sure to tell your Diamond that I want to talk to her.”  
  
“I’ll… do that, Pink Diamond.” She bowed, leaving almost immediately.  
  
Steven recognised absolutely none of the seeds that were left out on benches and workstations. _I guess it was wishful thinking to hope for a watermelon or something._  
  
“Oh! My Diamond!” Bixbite greeted excitedly, almost fluttering over from the other side of the room. “Would you like to do the honours of planting the first seeds?”  
  
“You know, I’m honestly impressed you managed to build a full space farm in less than a week.” Steven said, picking up a random seed. “It’s just… Are you sure humans can eat things from other planets?”  
  
“We ran tests, of course.” Bixbite said, almost looking offended. “Everything we have here is a selection of plants that will be safe for every species here, save the… erm, carnivores, but they were… already cared for.”  
  
 _Oh, that’s… a little gross._  
  
“Well, if you’re sure.” Steven shrugged, tucking the seed under the thin layer of soil that they had.  
  
 _Wow. That felt surprisingly good. With that one seed, I basically just kept a bunch of organics fed for millennia. Well, it will probably take a little bit until it’s grown. You know plants, they-_  
  
For some reason, the soil started to rumble almost immediately, and a thin, but long vine bearing glowing blue fruit snaked out, curling itself around Steven’s arm.  
  
 _-don’t normally do that. Um…_  
  
Ocean jasper drew her katana and was preparing to slice it in half, but Steven held up his free hand to stop her. It really didn’t feel like it was attacking him, just cuddling his arm or something.  
  
 _Oh, wait. Oh, don’t tell me. I still have plant powers? Except they’re even more powerful now!_  
  
He took a handful more seeds, of various types, and threw them across the room, scattering them everywhere.  
  
“My Diamond?!” Bixbite asked, watching in horror that quickly turned to fascination as the seeds immediately sprouted, various organic fruits and vegetables covering the room.  
  
He held out two handfuls more seeds, and some vines took them, planting them wherever they could.  
  
All the gems had retreated to the side of the room closest to the door, watching in amazement at the room seemed to take care of itself, plants given life at the will of their Diamond.  
  
“Now, you all behave, okay? These gems are going to come in here and pick your fruits every so often, and you’re all going to let them.” Steven said, obviously not expecting a response.  
  
“You’d better get this food to everyone.” Steven said, looking over his shoulder at Bixbite, who nodded and led the various gems around the room, gathering up food. “Come on, Pearl. We have a new colony to get to.”  
  
“My Diamond, wait.” Pearl said, dispelling all of her light screens. “What… was that? I’ve never seen such powers before. Not even from you.”  
  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Pearl.” Steven said, as he walked back to his ship, the two Jaspers trailing behind him. “Now don’t ask anymore questions. Just tell Yellow Diamond that I’m heading to this new colony.”  
  
But Pearl needed to know. She’s had a seed of doubt since she came out of her Diamond’s gem, that maybe something had happened to her. That something may have been… different about her. But the second her mouth opened, her hands immediately shot up to cover it, preventing her from making anything more than a muffled whimper.  
  
No, there’s nothing wrong with her Diamond, Pearl thought. If it had been someone disguised as Pink Diamond, they would not have been able to give such a powerful order. Well, there may still be something _wrong_ with her, as much as it hurt Pearl to admit, but at least her Diamond was not at fault here. It was something else. Possibly something White Diamond had done?  
  
Pearl pushed the thoughts out of her mind, for now. They were not relevant to her current task. She pulled her hands away from her mouth, and called up a yellow light screen, signalling that development on the newest colony should now proceed, preferably before Pink Diamond arrived. It would not do to keep her waiting in her ship while the moon spire was still under construction.  
  
“It is done, my Diamond. Are-” She tried to ask if she should have them carried back to the ship now, but of course, she could no longer ask questions. She shouldn’t need to, anyway. Her Diamond would tell her what she needed. So, she simply waited patiently for her Diamond to give her the order.  
  
“Let’s go, Pearl. I’m done here.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the colony.
> 
> I don't know if you can tell, but I love writing those fucked up scenes where gems are basically worshipping their Diamond. I think it's a deep, dark fantasy of mine. That's probably alarming.
> 
> And that's also the end of Bixbite and Lake Superior, at least for now. I don't know, I've been thinking about doing a mini-fic side series, where I could post some short chapters of just whatever I want set in this universe. Backstory, OC stuff, just whatever. I feel like that kind of creative freedom might help me avoid getting burnt out writing this, which is already starting to show judging by how these chapter release times are getting more spaced out. Would anyone read stuff like that?
> 
> Discord: endersass#7192
> 
>  
> 
> Completely unrelated question, but has anyone played Horizon Zero Dawn? I've been playing it on Ultra Hard recently, and I'm having a real blast. So blame that on my chapters slowing.


	11. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a much needed conversation.

The Zoo was little more than a tiny speck behind them, as they flew through the cosmos towards Steven’s new colony site. He was reading over the plans, and apparently there was surprisingly little he had to do. Just choose which gems to incubate, and what structures he would like built, and if he would like to have his court brought over, just… tell gems to do things, and then watch as they ran off to.  
  
It seemed pretty easy, if a little boring. Or very boring, because colony development usually takes at least a thousand years for it to be completed, barring any problems that sprang up.  
  
This… would be his life.  
  
For at least the next thousand years.  
  
Three weeks ago, he would not have believed it. Humans don’t live that long, magical half gems or not.  
  
And yet, for some reason, he couldn’t think of anything else in the universe he would rather be doing. This just felt _right._  
  
He may have freed himself of whatever was controlling him, but he was still a Diamond, and he knew that there were things they had to do. Duties that they couldn’t ignore, lest the entire species fall into disarray. And that was something… unthinkable. Gems could not afford to lose their place as the apex conquerors of the universe.  
  
If even one Diamond were to fall…  
  
_No._ He remembered. _One did._  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
 _Okay. It will be a while before we arrive, so I have time to kill._  
  
 _I have to stop putting this off._  
  
 _Rose… what she did…_  
  
 _She killed her own Diamond. She was just selfish and wanted the Earth to herself._  
  
 _I sure hope it was worth it, Rose. Did you like seeing all your friends suffer for your rebellion?_  
 _  
Peridot was right, there’d be no cluster or no corruption if the Earth had just stayed a colony. Humans would have been cared for in the zoo, no one would’ve had to die…  
  
Ugh.  
  
Was that the only way? Killing Pink Diamond? Killing… me? Another… version of me?  
  
Now my head hurts. My gem hurts. I feel…  
  
_Inside his mind, two memories played out, wrestling for dominance. Both where Pink Diamond was assassinated, but… no, they were the same, somehow, but also different?  
  
One was definitely his own memory, where he took a sword through his chest just above his gem. And another, where the same thing happened, except… he didn’t feel any pain, because…  
  
 _Because… because what?_  
  
 _Is that not ‘my’ memory?_  
  
 _I mean, of course it’s Pink’s, but… the one from this timeline never had that happen to her._  
  
 _And… I don’t think it’s very likely that I’d be seeing the memories of a shattered gem from a completely different universe. That’s a stretch, even given all that’s happened._  
  
 _I mean, it’s clearly not my mother’s memory, either, because I’m not seeing it from Rose’s point of view…_  
  
 _...right?_  
  
 _I don’t… I don’t get it._  
  
 _I… ugh…_  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a melodious voice. Pearl, sensing the distress on her Diamond’s face but unable to ask if she was alright, simply proceeded under the assumption that she was not, and began to sing and dance in an effort to cheer her Diamond up.  
  
Well, it worked. Pearl’s voice was hypnotic, and her movements were mesmerisingly smooth. The pain resonating through his entire form started to settle, as he was lulled into contentment.  
  
He stayed like that for at least two days, just… staring blankly at Pearl. Taking in her calming voice and every movement. She danced so gracefully, her inorganic form able to twist and bend in ways that he’d never seen any dancer do before.  
  
He’d seen his Pearl - Crystal Gem Pearl - dance before, in her room when she thought she was alone. But it was still nothing like _this._ _That_ Pearl danced out of habit, and because she always wanted to keep her body agile and ready to fight. But Pink Pearl is dancing simply because that is what she was made to do, and she took pride in that. She absolutely loved to cheer her Diamond up, any way she could.  
  
Eventually, however, Pearl’s movements started to slow and her limbs began to quiver, very subtly. But since her Diamond had not given her the order to stop, she would continue to sing and dance until her form gave out. Which it did, after another day.  
  
Steven blinked. He had no idea how long he had been sitting here for, but with one puff of smoke from his Pearl, the trance he was under broke.  
  
 _What was I thinking about, again?_  
  
 _Oh, right._  
  
Even putting aside his own existential crisis, a Diamond had still fallen. The true Pink Diamond of this timeline… no longer exists. And she won’t come back, for as long as White Diamond remains stubborn, which by itself is about fifty times longer than the expected lifespan of the universe. So, practically, yes. Pink Diamond is gone.  
  
In her place is a child who still doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but neither does he have to, because he owns loyal gems who will just do everything __for him. Literally all he has to do is sit there and enjoy it all, if he could just let go of the past.  
  
But he still just cannot bring himself to do that, no matter how much he may be starting to enjoy this.  


* * *

“My Diamond, we have an incoming call from Blue Diamond.” Pearl announced, after she had reformed (which took another three days).  
  
“Bring it up.” Steven said.  
  
“Pink.” Came the curt greeting of Blue Diamond. Her voice sounded… strained, like she’d been crying for a long time beforehand. “Would you like to explain the actions of this… Lapis Lazuli? What happened to her?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“She’s been damaged. She says she came from your colony, mere seconds before we blasted it.”  
  
“Damaged how?” Steven asked in concern. “She was fine when I sent her to you.”  
  
“I mean her mind is… elsewhere. She didn’t salute me, only delivered your ‘message’ and tried to leave before I dissipated her.” Blue sighed, holding up a deep blue bubble, complete with Lapis’ gem. “I don’t want to show that I care about a single gem, but Lazulis are rare, and I can’t bear the thought of one becoming unloyal. _So what happened, Pink? What did you say to her?_ ”  
  
“No, that’s a great stars-damned question, Blue. What _did_ happen?” Steven snapped. “The survivors say that Yellow gave them ten minutes warning, exactly. And then you all fired early.”  
  
“White did something… unforgivable.” Blue said, somberly, still carrying around a shell-shocked expression from whatever happened. “Yellow signalled the retreat, and then voiced her concerns about what would happen if you weren’t there to add your power. And then White… overruled her.”  
  
“Isn’t that normal for her?”  
  
“You don’t understand, Pink…” Blue sobbed, and Steven was glad he wasn’t anywhere near her at the moment. Those tears would be crippling. “She… did something to her mind, something that forced Yellow to act against her own will. All her colour was drained, and… that smile she wore… I can’t get it out of my mind. She’s… fine now, but…”  
  
“You know, she does the same thing to me.” Steven said, maybe a touch too bitterly.  
  
“Oh, Pink, I… I had no idea.” Blue sniffled, teary eyed. “White isn’t normally like this. I don’t know what’s… no. Nothing’s… _wrong_ with her, I just think there’s something bothering her.”  
  
“Well, if you find out, tell me?” Steven asked. “First, though… Do you even _know_ what you did?”  
  
“This Lapis spouted some nonsense about ‘corruption’, but that is as much as I know.”  
  
“Yeah... Corruption. When a gem’s mind is destroyed, and her form twisted.” Steven said. He looked away from the screen, to his two Jaspers. “You two, come over here.”  
  
“Oh!” Blue winced, seeing their blotchy skin and odd horns. “Is that… what we did?”  
  
“No. You did something much worse. These two only look like this because I healed them. They were… monsters. Just mindlessly attacking gems. Killing them, eating them…”  
  
“I…” Ocean spoke, unbidden, drawing the confused and mildly peeved glance of Blue Diamond. “I don’t have any memory of it… but I know I killed so many Amethysts. So many… I was coughing up their dust for hours.” She swallowed, looking up at Blue Diamond. “Why, my Diamond? Why did you… I served you loyally, even when I was reassigned to fight for that colony against those organics, and in return you… you just… _betrayed_ all of us. Forgive me for thinking I was worth more than that.”  
  
Blue was speechless. Worse, actually, she looked like she was about to start crying again.  
  
But even Steven wasn’t done with her yet, though he did take a second to be surprised at the fact that Ocean belonged to Blue. “Think about how that Lapis would feel. Serving you faithfully, and in return, she barely escaped with her sanity, only seconds away from being corrupted. _After_ she thought she’d have more time.”  
  
“Now think about every other gem that either barely escaped, or didn’t at all.” He said. “Scared and alone, forgotten by those they cared about.”  
  
“Pink… s-stop. Please, I can’t take it…” Blue cried. “It… p-pains me so much to see you angry and upset…”  
  
She slowly slid off her throne, collapsing to her knees in front of the communicator. Steven saw her Pearl rush over to try and comfort her.  
  
“I… I f-feel like I’ve made a horrible mistake, P-Pink.” Blue sobbed, a big chunk of Homeworld now forced to cry with her. “If I… if we… upset you… y-you’ll let me m-make it up to you, r-right?”  
  
“Of course I will.” Steven said, actually feeling a little bad now. “I’m not… mad at you, I guess. Well, I kinda am. It’s… complicated. You didn’t know what would happen if you… you know, did your ‘thing’ without my energy, I get that. But at the same time, none of you should have gone behind my back to begin with. Do you all really not trust me that much? Do I mean that little to you?”  
  
“N-No!” Blue stammered, her eyes going wide. “No! We all trust you, Pink! W-We all love you! P-Please… P-Please say you love me back… Please say you can forgive me… P-Pink… please know that you mean more than the universe to me...”  
  
“I…”  
  
He honestly couldn’t.  
  
He had vivid memories of his ‘trial’, of how Blue swore she’d inflict pain far worse than death.  
  
 _But… Blue only acted like that because she thought I was Rose. And Rose… you know… Blue has always loved Pink. A lot. Way more than I ever loved any of the gems. And I’m Pink. So I know she loves me more than I’ll ever know. But… I_ still _remember the trial. She wanted to torture me, I could see it in her eyes._  
  
 _I’m... still terrified of her._  
  
“Goodbye, Blue. I’ll see you later.” He sighed, and ended the call before she could get anything more than half a desperate plea to stop in. The now silent communicator dropped into his hand, seemingly judging him.  
  
A silence was maintained for a few hours yet, until Pearl had to announce that they were nearing the colony. She cleared her throat. “We’re here.”  
  
Steven had been in space before, even before he was put into this body, but he’d never really gotten the chance to really _look_ at it. When he broke out of his cell on the Homeworld prison ship, he was treated to a breathtaking view of Earth, but he was too concerned with rescuing everyone to really take it in.  
  
But here was a beautiful view. Truly astonishing.  
  
From the angle the ship approached from, you could see the outline of the system’s sun (twice as big as the Sol he remembered) just behind a purple planet. _His_ planet. It looked like a planetary eclipse.  
  
 _Eclipse… I like that name._  
  
“Does this planet have a name?” Steven asked, turning to Pearl.  
  
“Erm, no. Not yet, my Diamond. As I understand, Yellow Diamond rarely names her planets. At least not anything legible.” She said, muttering the last part.  
  
 _That would be a good name. It’d be like… Me overshadowing Pink, at least for now._  
  
“Eclipse. I’m naming it Eclipse.” Steven said, and on his planet, his word was even higher than law.  
  
Thus began the Eclipse colony.  


* * *

Yellow realised something was wrong when she felt a wave of melancholy sweep across half the planet. She was technically still on her ‘rest period’ (stars, how she hated the concept), at least until all of her colour returned, and she had no doubt Blue would be mad when she found out that she was walking around.  
  
But it might snap her out of her sudden tantrum, so that’s a blessing.  
  
It was still all over her arms. Little patches of bleached skin, slowly receding, becoming yellow once again. She could still remember it clearly, as much as it hurt to. Her mind, her thoughts… they were all completely overwhelmed by a desire to _obey_ , to let White’s thoughts dictate her own.  
  
White shined her own light down, and it resonated completely through Yellow’s form, overriding it, and changing it.  
  
Her body became a puppet. She had no choice but to echo the eternal smile on the eldest Diamond’s face.  
  
It was, quite honestly, and humiliatingly, _terrifying._  
  
But so it usually was with White.  
  
This, however, might be just as terrifying. Yellow had no idea what could have made Blue cry this hard. She wiped away her own tears, and prepared to find out.  
  
She waved her hand, signalling to the blue Topaz guards to let her in, whatever their own Diamond’s orders.  
  
It was worse than she thought. Blue had been crying into a pink pillow that she had stealthily taken from the zoo one, pretty much face down to the ground while her poor Pearl tried to massage her shoulders, despite her own tears.  
  
It was clearly something Pink had done, then. Maybe she was mad at them for ruining her colony.  
  
No, that wouldn’t have been it. She understood that her colony had failed and had to be purged.  
  
...Unless it wasn’t purged, and Pink was telling the truth with her warning of ‘corruption’. She’d imagine that quite a few gems may have succumbed to this, since White had forced them to fire off their cleansing light early.  
  
There was definitely no way _White_ knew about this corruption. And even if she did, she wouldn’t care. Of course it would be something that only _Pink_ would care about. She always did stress over the little things, never quite worrying about the big picture.  
  
Enough putting this off.  
  
“Blue.” She sighed, placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder.  
  
“Yellow?” Blue gasped. “You’re supposed to be-”  
  
“I honestly was resting, until your tantrum woke me, and half of Homeworld, up.” Yellow said. “What happened?”  
  
“Oh, Yellow. I fear we’ve made a horrible mistake. P-Pink, she… She doesn’t trust us. Sh-She doesn’t l-love us a-a-anymore!” Blue sobbed, now using Yellow as a pillow.  
  
Yellow tried to lean out of the awkward hug, but there was no way to escape a titanium grip like that. Well, not without getting caught in her own electric powers.  
  
“Are you sure she said that? That doesn’t really sound like her.”  
  
“No! She d-didn’t say anything! S-She just hung up after y-yelling at me for ruining her colony! _And her soldiers, Yellow! Her gems!_ We _broke_ them all!”  
  
“So she really was telling the truth when she warned me about corruption…” Yellow sighed. “Not that it did any good. You heard White, she called me delusional when I tried to warn her.”  
  
“... _I_ thought you were delusional.” Blue whispered. “But you were right… as usual… you’re always level headed…”  
  
“Blue, none of this is our fault. It… it’s _White._ ” Yellow said, looking at her blotchy arms. “She is out of control. We’ll need to… I don’t know.”  
  
“...Shatter her?”  
  
“Oh, stars, no. I don’t even know how you could comprehend doing that, Blue. I was going to say just stay out of her way, for Pink’s sake, until she completes her new colony I gave her.”  
  
Blue seemed to have some sort of idea, and a small smile crept onto her face. She sniffled, and wiped away all of her snot and tears, standing up straight. “Yellow, help me.” She asked.  
  
“...With what?”  
  
“We have to fix all the gems we broke, and then give them back to Pink, a-and White can never find out. You know what she does to anything that isn’t perfect, a-and these corruptions are definitely not perfect.” Blue said.  
  
“You want to ‘heal’ them?” Yellow asked, incredulously.  
  
“I know, it’s not something we normally do, but… It will make Pink happy again.” Blue said. “Please, Yellow. Don’t make me beg.”  
  
“I’d almost want to see that.” Yellow half-smiled, and then sighed. “Okay, I’ll help you. If it’ll get you to stop crying.”  
  
“ _Thank you._ ” Blue whispered, hugging her sister once again.  
  
“I had better get back to work in the meantime.”  
  
“Yellow, you’re not fully recovered yet-”  
  
“Rest isn’t really for me.” Yellow waved her off. ”I’ll recover while I work. It’ll help me not dwell on it, in any case.”  
  
“Suit yourself. Just remember-”  
  
“Help heal the corruptions. I know. Call me whenever you’re ready to leave for Baysee.”  
  
“And don’t let White find out.” Blue called back, as Yellow closed the doors to Blue’s palace.  


* * *

“Oh, Darlings…” White shook her head. They still didn’t quite grasp that she existed in all of her puppets. She may have let Yellow go, if only at the behest of Blue, but as long as some of her light remained within, she could hear every word, every thought that passed through her. “Pearl, be a dear and find out what a ‘corruption’ is. And then bring it here.”  
  
“...Yes, my Diamond.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol is actually what our sun is called.  
> I think I learnt that from Mass Effect.
> 
> Also, I like that Yellow's critical weakness is hugs. There's no tactical way to escape from one of those. Especially not from someone who can manipulate your emotions.


	12. Total Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven does what he needs to for the sake of his race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far longer than it needed to. However, now that I've had my impromptu break, I'm feeling a little more refreshed. Enjoy my longest chapter yet (5000 words).

Steven carefully set the legs down on the moon’s surface, completely awed by how truly _alien_ this is. This moon was easily twice as big as the one orbiting Earth, and there were two others just like it also orbiting the planet. One of them even had a smaller moon orbiting _it._  
  
The Moon Spire was already waiting for him, apparently having been constructed in just under a week. Those Bismuths sure work fast.  
  
They departed, just for a moment, into the vacuum of space. Getting lost out there again was something he didn’t want to do a second time. His moment of fear must have showed on his face, too, because his Pearl was suddenly quick to hurry inside and seal the airlock to the Moon Spire.  
  
Ocean and Biggs stayed behind on the ground floor, by the only entry point. Not that there was even a need for guards up here, where only Diamonds may tread.  
  
They also passed the observation orb. There would be plenty of opportunity to view that later, but there is not much point right now. The colony itself hadn’t even begun work yet.  
  
He got to sit in the commander’s chair, where only Gem elites may sit. The last time, when they were stopping the Cluster, he didn’t understand the significance at all. Peridot was right to be apprehensive about sitting there.  
  
This chair, this control panel… It was where an entire community could be guided from. It was only something for the highest level gems to enjoy.  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
“My Diamond.” His Pearl bowed. “The Nephrites await your order to deploy.”  
  
As soon as he sat down, the holographic projection sprang to life. There wasn’t exactly much entered into this console right now, however he could still swipe left and right, and contact the leader of the Nephrite fleet.  
  
Her image came up on screen almost instantly, and Steven suddenly had memories of Centipeetle. She was definitely the same one. Corrupted or not, he’d recognise that gem anywhere. “Nephrite Facet 413 Cabochon 12?” He asked.  
  
She teared up, honoured and beyond flattered that her Diamond knew her designation. “That’s right, my Diamond. Shall we begin colony deployment?”  
  
Steven took a deep breath.  
  
The planet bore only microbial life, and was almost completely devoid of plants. It’s not at all like he was about to swoop in and make like very miserable for some poor organics just trying to live. No one lived here. Maybe in a few million years life could evolve, but that was speculative at best.  
  
He didn’t feel bad about doing this.  
  
He smiled. “Yeah. Go ahead.”  
  
He watched as dozens of those saucer ships (the type that Peridot had trapped them in way back then) flew towards the planet’s surface, containing everything they’d need. Mainly injectors, and the special fluid that was actually injected. Some raw materials, which would be refined and used for structures.  
  
Not long after, a different fleet requested permission to begin mining the asteroid belt for more raw materials, which he granted.  
  
Right. He forgot that he didn’t actually have to do anything at all. He sat here while everyone under his command spread out and did everything they were told. Though… it’s not like anyone would stop him should he actually _want_ to do something. Which he does.  
  
But… he can hold out, for a little while.

* * *

“Pink…” Yellow sighed. She did not seem happy at all to be delivering this news. “White and I have been talking, and it’s been decided that you’ll be receiving your first colony.”  


“Oh my stars!” Pink shrieked excitedly. “Really?!”  
  
“Yes, really.” Yellow sneered, offended by the display of enthusiasm. “ _Please,_ don’t make me regret this.”   
  
“I won’t.” Pink tried to say seriously, contradicted by the massive smile on her face.  
  
“Pink, really. This is not a game. You have to take this seriously. You will be responsible for an entire colony of gems, and it will not be easy, much less fun.”  
  
“I understand. I’ll do my best.”  
  
“But you _are_ ready, Starlight.” White said from behind Yellow, making her presence known. She looked… happy, here. And she wasn’t in her ship. She actually left it, in the past. “And, don’t forget. This means you’ll also be getting your very own ship and palanquin.”  
  
“Really?! Thank you both so much!” Pink laughed, making it a point to rush forward and give each of their legs a firm hug.  
  
“Anything for you, Starlight.” White smiled. “Look outside.”  
  
Excited, Pink ran to a window, pure childlike glee on her face as she took in the monolithic height of the pink pair of legs, almost matching White’s ship in height.  


* * *

“Woah.” Steven jolted awake, unaware he’d drifted off at the colony’s command station. Yeesh, that can’t be good.  
  
“My Diamond?!” Pearl silently shouted in surprise. Of course she’d waited patiently here for him to wake up. That kind of undying loyalty made his gem tingle.  
  
More importantly, though, he’d had a dream. Quite an important one. He saw Yellow, and White. Yes, White. The emotionally dead, extremely distant ruler of Homeworld that never left her own ship’s head. Apparently she was much nicer in the past. And active, apparently. Close enough to Pink to allow her to hug her, even if the size difference was so great that Pink was only able to wrap her arms a quarter of the way around White’s ankle.  
  
 _And_ he saw how Pink got her first colony. Though, sadly, no tips on how to run one himself. Yellow’s words resonated in his head. _It will not be easy, much less fun._  
  
 _“But you_ are _ready, Starlight_.” _Am I really?_  
  
“Sorry, Pearl.” He shook his head, shaking off the grogginess of sleep. “I just had another… dream. When… Pi- when _I_ got _my_ first colony. ... _I_ was so happy. And White… she actually… Wow, what changed with her? She used to care about me.”  
  
“I believe she still does, my Diamond. I find it impossible to fathom how anyone could not adore you.” Pearl smiled.  
  
It didn’t have quite the intended effect.  
  
“Yeah, but that’s you saying that, Pearl. You couldn’t say anything bad about me even if I told you to.”  
  
Pearl when silent at that, beyond ashamed that she could not cheer her Diamond up. She should schedule herself for recycling. She was clearly useless. Worse than defective.  
  
She rubbed her hand over her marred eye once again. She wouldn’t have received that scar if she was better at serving her Diamond.  
  
“Pearl? Are you okay? You look terrified. And very pale.” Her Diamond asked in concern. Genuine concern. Pearl felt herself unworthy to serve someone so compassionate. Her Diamond deserved far better.  
  
...No. That was not Pearl’s call to make. If her Diamond desired a better Pearl, she would let Pearl know. “I am fine, my Diamond.” Pearl bowed. “I am always eager to serve you.”  
  
“You don’t look like it. If… if you need to take a break, or whatever, you can.”  
  
“Ah, this is… not a good time for a rest cycle, my Diamond. Perhaps you should wait until the galaxy warp has been constructed.” Pearl explained, as politely as she could.  
  
“When will that be completed, anyway?” Steven asked. “Actually, give me a full status update on the colony.”  
  
“Certainly, my Diamond.” Pearl smiled, happy for the subject change. She placed her hand to the console in front of her Diamond, and projected her own interface, prepared to list off the colony’s agenda. “The highest priority is currently the Prime Kindergarten. The Peridots would like to know what you wish to incubate first, adding that they want you to know that the ground is perfect for growing varieties of Beryls.”  
  
 _What’s a Beryl, again? Uh… Well, it’s not like I can just ask. Diamonds are supposed to know this stuff. I know Aquamarine and Emerald. Bixbite? ...Morganite. Where have I heard that one before? Why am I so sure it’s a Beryl?_  
  
 _Oh, yeah. Rhodonite’s owner._  
  
 _...Yeah. Morganite. Pink Beryl._  
  
“Have them grow Morganites first.” Steven ordered.  
  
“Right away, my Diamond.” Pearl said. “Erm, besides the Kindergartens, your court has already moved to commission their own buildings. Many of them are intended as gifts for you.”  
  
 _...Wow. I think the best gift I’ve ever gotten before was the Ukelele from my dad. I should really have a new one made, actually. I miss playing it._  
  
“That’s… nice, but what about the galaxy warp?”  
  
“If you desire it, my Diamond, I will have it made a high priority.”  
  
“Make it happen. I want it up as soon as possible, and then I want my palanquin warped in, first thing.”  
  
“Certainly, my Diamond.” Pearl tapped some things into a light screen, while still managing to maintain the console projection. Steven wished he could multitask like that. “Was there-”  
  
Instantly, the room went dark as Pearl’s hand left the console to cover her mouth. She forgot, once again, that she was forbidden to ask questions. “I… I am truly, sincerely sorry, my Diamond. I don’t know why your order is so hard to adapt to. I should be replaced.”  
  
Steven was silent for a few minutes, seemingly deep in thought. _This is my fault. I should have known she’d take even an off handed comment like that extremely literally. It happened before, after all. I told her not to talk to White Diamond, and then she was willing to let herself get tortured, or probably even killed just to avoid breaking my order._  
  
 _This is my fault. But… If I let her ask questions, and then I don’t know the answer, eventually she’s going to figure out that I’m not Pink Diamond. And if my own Pearl turns against me, I’ll have no one left._  
  
 _Ugh._  
  
He felt incredibly guilty about it, but he didn’t rescind the order. “Show me more about these buildings being designed for me.”  
  
If anything, it would help him understand why there were so many gem facilities on Earth. If it was supposed to be a colony, why were there so many temples and dungeons, each filled with their own traps and defences?  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.” Pearl saluted, placing her hand back on the console, projecting the interface from her gem again. She ran through the list of commissioned buildings, with Steven watching and listening with genuine interest.  
  
There were arenas, temples (dedicated to his glory), even the odd research station. Most of them wouldn’t be constructed for centuries, but it was still interesting. And, as Steven noticed, really… flattering. He was rewarded with that nice, tingly feeling in his gem once again once he realised how much his gems really cared about him.  
  
It all felt so natural to Steven now. Giving orders, receiving unconditional praise… anything that gave his gem positive feedback, that warm, tingly feeling… he had to have more of it. He had to keep running this colony, to keep himself in a state of bliss.  
  
He wondered if Yellow or Blue, or even White had built up a resistance to it over the centuries. Blue, definitely. She was a lot more in control of her emotions compared to the other Diamonds. (Or even the alternative version of herself, for that matter.) Yellow, maybe? She rarely seemed happy regardless, but maybe she gets a different kind of feedback. Or maybe she’s just so addicted that she can’t _stop_ giving orders. Steven knew that she was the oldest Diamond.  
  
Well, besides White. White… White always had that smile on her face. But she didn’t strike him as someone that was particularly happy. But obviously she had been, in the past. If only Steven knew what had changed.  
  
“Notify me when the galaxy warp has been constructed.” He ordered.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  
  
Steven stood up off his throne and stretched. “I’m going to-” He froze. “I need to…”  
  
“M-My Diamond?”  
  
 _Woah. What just happened? Why do I feel so…_ He clutched at his head at the sudden faintness, losing his balance and falling back into his throne. His Pearl cried out in surprise, rushing to his side, hands quickly springing up to cover her mouth. She sobbed into them, unable to ask if her DIamond was alright, or if she needed anything.  
  
“Hello, Starlight.” White’s voice overpowered his ears, filling his head. “How is your new colony working out?”  
  
“It’s… going great.” He grunted, trying to get shake the tinnitus out of his ears. He’d never been forcibly yanked out of his own head before. Needless to say, he didn’t like the experience.  
  
“That’s good to hear.” She seemed to smile, though her tone suggested that she didn’t really care for the smalltalk. “Do you remember when I told you that we should spend some time together?”  
  
 _I was hoping you didn’t._  
  
“Oh, Starlight, do I need to take away your thoughts as well? Why do you force me to punish you?” White sighed, actually managing to look… somewhat sad. “Like these lies you’re spreading about… oh, what did Yellow call it? Corruption?”  
  
“They’re not lies!” Steven shouted. “Look at my old colony for yourself! Look how badly _you_ damaged everyone!”  
  
“Pink, you _will_ cease this madness about corruption.” White snapped, and instantly Steven felt something rather important twist its way out of his mind. He was sure it was something he cared deeply about, but all of a sudden… it just… eluded him.  
  
“Ah.” White sighed in relief. “Now that that’s over with, I repeat my question. Do you remember when I told you that we should spend some time together?”  
  
“Yes.” Steven answered, almost automatically.  
  
“Very good.” White praised. “Well, that time is now. Immediately after I release you from my thrall, you shall tell your Pearl to schedule your court on your newest colony when the necessary facilities become available. It is then that I will visit you. Is this clear?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Excellent. Continue your work, Starlight. I shall see you soon.” White said, effectively bidding him farewell as Steven felt consciousness rush back into his being for just a few moments, just long enough to see his Pearl staring at him in abject horror, before he passed out completely.  
  
Ocean and Biggs, having heard Pink Pearl’s screams, raced upstairs to see if either the Pearl or her Diamond needed assistance. Evidently, both of them did.  
  
“Woah, what happened?” Biggs demanded, kneeling down in front of the distraught Pink Pearl, attempting to comfort her.  
  
“I don’t know.” Pink Pearl sobbed. “My Diamond just… j-just…”  
  
“Okay, calm down.” Biggs said, letting the Pearl sob into her chest.  
  
“No sign of an attack.” Ocean noted. “Not that anyone would dare… Alright, this is an internal thing. The best thing we can do for our Diamond is make her comfortable.”  
  
“Oh, w-well, there are some pillows on the ship. My Diamond often likes to keep a pile around at all times.” Pearl said, standing up. “I can go set them up, if you would… erm… c-carry her.”  
  
“Oh.” Ocean swallowed. “Yes. We can, um… d-do that.”  
  
Ocean gently took Pink Diamond’s head and shoulders into her arms, ruffling and wrinkling her cape in the process. Biggs took the legs, internally squealing in excitement and delight at the prospect of touching her Diamond.  
  
Pearl led the way, opening the doors for them as they carried Pink Diamond back to her ship. Extra caution had to be taken during the brief sojourn in the void of space. Losing anyone there would be unacceptable, _especially_ their Diamond. The repercussions would be, well… They would have to shatter themselves, preferably before the other Diamonds got ahold of them.  
  
Of course, that’s the worst case scenario. Realistically, they are never ever going to let such a thing happen.  
  
“I shall fetch the pillows.” Pearl said, after the pink bubble had deposited them inside the ship. “ _Please_ , be careful with her.”  
  
“I’ve never touched anything so valuable…” Biggs whispered.  
  
“Pull it together, Biggs.” Ocean grunted, swivelling around so that she was set to back through the doorway to the bridge, which Pink Pearl had helpfully locked open. “Help me through this doorway.”  
  
“O-Okay, uh, move a little bit to the left. No, your left. Okay. Here we-”  
  
There was a loud ripping sound.  
  
With completely unrestrained terror, Biggs looked at her feet to find that she had not only trod on, but ripped off a chunk of her Diamond’s _custom made, one of a kind_ cape.  
  
“Oh, shards.” She cursed, voice barely audible. “No, no, no… W-We were- she gave us a chance, too. She’s going to… t-to…”  
  
“Biggs!” Ocean snapped, eyes similarly wide with terror. “Your horns! S-Stay with me! You are _not_ going to be punished, do you understand?”  
  
But Biggs wasn’t listening. She had dropped her Diamond’s legs in her spontaneous convulsions. Already, her form was starting to twist, slowly.  
  
“Pearl!” Ocean shouted. Pearl bounded over to them, eyes narrow and concerned. “Please say you know how to fix torn fabric.”  
  
“W-Well…” Pearl trailed off. Apparently this was not the correct answer. “That is to say, yes, I absolutely can.”  
  
Wordlessly, Pearl removed the cape from her Diamond, carefully folded it up, and placed it inside her gem.  
  
It was not enough to appease the rapidly degrading Biggs. Ocean took a deep breath, and made the decision to unceremoniously drop her Diamond’s head on the metallic floor, to the horror of Pink Pearl.  
  
“Pearl, for our Diamond’s safety, I will apprehend and imprison… Biggs… until our Diamond awakes.” She said, drawing her katana from her gem. “So, make sure she knows we’ll be in the prison bay.”  
  
“I understand.” Pearl nodded, though she didn’t seem to happy about it.  
  
“I’m sorry I have to do this, Biggs!” Ocean cried, leaping at the now corrupted gem.  
  
Pearl quickly continued dragging her Diamond along the floor, as much as it pained her to do it. Maybe it would have been better to just leave her in the spire, as undignified as she looked slumped over the armrest of her throne.  
  
She soon left the room, sparing one last worried glance at her Diamond before she retreated, to contact an Apatite and schedule an appointment for ‘as soon as possible after the galaxy warp has been constructed’.  


* * *

“ _OH MY STARS PEARL WE HAVE TO THROW A PARTY!_ The _biggest_ one yet!”  
  
“Certainly, my Diamond. What is the occasion?”  
  
“I have _finally_ been granted a colony! And my own ship, a-a-and, _check this out!_ A Palanquin!”  
  
“That is wondrous news, my Diamond.” Pearl smiled, bowing. “Who would you like to invite?”  
  
“ _Everyone._ ”  
  
“E-Everyone, my Diamond?” Pearl stammered, unsure if she’d heard her Diamond properly or not.  
  
“Everyone in our great Authority. No matter their rank, no matter what colony they’re on. I mean, no prisoners, of course, but this party will mark the beginning of _Era 2._ _EVERY GEM_ should be there to witness it.”  
  
“Should I also contact White Diamond and ask her to expand the ballroom floor? I don’t think we’ll have enough space for…” Pearl tried to quickly tally up every list of every gem for every colony, but lost count somewhere around ten billion. “...Well, everyone.”  
  
“Do that. Ooooh, this is gonna be so fun!”  


* * *

Steven abruptly sat up, like there had been nothing wrong at all. He had been laid out on a comfortable bed of pillows that had been set up on the bridge of his ship. He noted that his cape had been removed.  
  
There was one specific thing he had to do, and right now he couldn’t think of anything else he would rather be doing. He didn’t think. He _couldn’t_ think. His entire mind was clogged with the singular desire to **_OBEY WHITE._**  
  
He slowly stood on his feet, his vision swimming with splashes of white. “Pearl!”  
  
“My Diamond!” His Pearl exclaimed, rushing over to him within seconds. “Thank the stars you’re okay!”  
  
“I want to hold my court here as soon as we can. After all the necessary structures have been built.” He said, blinking. He couldn’t remember why he needed to say that, but now that he had he felt so… fulfilled. “What… happened?”  
  
“You, erm, collapsed, my Diamond. Your Jaspers carried you back here, so that you would be more comfortable. I hope that was alright, my Diamond.” Pearl explained, bowing her head.  
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. That’s fine. ...What happened to my cape?”  
  
“Ah…” Pearl began, but then thought better of it. “...I had to remove it for the Jaspers to carry you.”  
  
“Oh. Well, good job.” Steven grinned. “I love that cape. I’d hate if something happened to it.”  
  
“Eheheh…” Pearl laughed awkwardly, and if Steven noticed, he didn’t show it. “Um, my Diamond…” Pearl started, reading through the pink light screen that Ocean had sent her from the prison bay.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“...Something happened to one of the Jaspers. Biggs Jasper began to… corrupt. Ocean Jasper had to subdue her. They are both currently in the prison bay.”  
  
“Corrupt?” Steven asked, as though it was the first time he’d heard the term. “How do you mean ‘corrupt’?”  
  
“I-” Pearl cut herself off, staring at her Diamond in surprise and confusion. “I thought _you_ would know, my Diamond. You described the condition to me.”  
  
“I did? When?”  
  
“After your entire colony of Baysee was corrupted…?” Pearl raised an eyebrow. “My Diamond, you don’t seem well.”  
  
“I just remember hearing that Baysee had to be purged.” Steven said.  
  
“...My Diamond, we should go meet with Ocean Jasper.” Pearl said, already forming her own theories about what had just happened to her Diamond. Considering her emotionally dead expression when she woke up, and her apparent sudden memory loss, Pearl suspected that White Diamond had contacted her Diamond, and subsequently overwhelmed her, causing her to fall unconscious. She did not share this theory, however.  
  
“Y-Yeah, okay.” Steven agreed. “Lead the way.”  
  
Oh, dear. Had her Diamond forgotten more than just events from the past week? Normally it was a Diamond’s job to lead, but in this instance, Pearl would be more than happy to care for her Diamond. “Of course. Just this way, my Diamond.”  
  
Pearl happily lead her Diamond down the hallways of the legs ship, all the way to one of the feet where the prisoners, if any, were kept. There was only one, a great big snarling beast constantly throwing herself against the yellow destabiliser field in vain.  
  
“Biggs…” Ocean sighed, watching her friend’s mind slip away. “Ugh. We should have taken that stupid cape off first.”  
  
“Did you just call my cape stupid, Jasper?” Steven asked, making his presence known.  
  
“Gah! N-No, my Diamond!” Ocean hastily turned and saluted.  
  
“So, what exactly happened? Don’t skip out any details.” Steven demanded, and Ocean swallowed.  
  
“After… Biggs stepped on your cape and ripped it-”  
  
“What.” Steven’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Pearl, did you lie to me?”  
  
“N-N-No, my Diamond. I merely… o-omitted the truth. I have already commissioned an Apatite to repair it.” Pearl quivered. “Please, forgive me.”  
  
“Hm…” Steven hummed in annoyance, turning back to Ocean. “Keep going.”  
  
“Right. After Biggs stepped on your cape and ripped it, while we were carrying you, she got really nervous and started freaking out, saying that you were going to punish her, and then she… eh, reverted.”  
  
“Reverted?” Steven asked.  
  
Ocean pressed a button on a control pad, lighting up the cell Biggs was contained in.  
  
Steven knew for a fact that he had seen this gem before. Suddenly, he remembered that there was indeed some kind of affliction that affects gems like this. He just wished he could remember _where_ he’d seen her.  
  
...Somewhere snowy? No, it was at the… Zoo? N-No, it was on the beach. Another Jasper was riding her like a battle mount.  
  
...Or maybe it was all of them.  
  
“Uh-” Ocean looked ready to voice her confusion, until she spotted Pink Pearl silently gesturing to play along, that she’ll explain later. “Yeah. You just heal her gemstone, my Diamond. I’m told that’s how you healed me.” Ocean explained.  
  
Some of it came back to Steven. He’d never heard it referred to as ‘corruption’ before, but when he was still human he remembered fighting these things with the other gems.  
  
There was one he tried to heal, Centipeetle. Nephrite. He remembered her ‘reverting’ when she was distressed.  
  
“Okay.” Steven said. “Lower the field.”  
  
“My Diamond? Do you want me to stand guard in case she attacks?” Ocean asked, not budging. After the last ‘situation’, merely an hour or so earlier, she was clearly worried about anything more happening to her Diamond.  
  
Her Diamond’s safety was her only priority, after all. That was one of the responsibilities she assumed when she became her Diamond’s personal guard.  
  
“No. Stand back, don’t attack.” Her Diamond ordered, confusing her. “I can calm her down, but not with you waving a weapon around.”  
  
Ocean looked around in despair. When she met the pleading eyes of Pink Pearl, which silently begged her to disobey this one order, she made up her mind. She took a step closer to her Diamond, drawing her katana, ready to protect her. “I can’t follow that order, my Diamond. Your safety is my priority.”  
  
He was suddenly filled with an unexplainable feeling of pure rage. “You want your partner back, right Ocean?” Steven asked, looking at her through the corner of his eye.  
  
“Of course I do, my Diamond.”  
  
Steven _picked Ocean up,_ and _flung_ her to the other side of the hallway. “Then stay out of my way.”  
  
He gasped, suddenly realising what he’d done.  
  
“I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Steven admitted, his face paler than usual. _Why did I do that? What reason did I have to do that? I… I feel kind of sick again. I don’t think I’m in a good position to heal anyone right now. Not until I calm down._  
  
“M-My Diamond?” Ocean asked, shakily, as she got to her feet. “I apologise for disobeying your orders. It won’t happen again.”  
  
 _Is that why? Did I just completely lose my cool because she… disobeyed my orders?_  
  
 _...Right. No, that makes sense. The complete nerve of her. How dare she? I should punish her._  
  
“No, it won’t. Come, we’ll have to leave her for now. I can heal her when I’m feeling… calmer.” Steven ordered. This time, no one argued with him.  
  
The pink bubble carried the three of them back into the moon spire, depositing them on the top floor. Steven sat down, Pearl stood politely next to him, and Ocean collapsed to the ground in front of the console, physically and emotionally spent.  
  
“Get up, Ocean Jasper.” Steven commanded, and she obeyed without question. “Go back downstairs and resume guarding the doorway.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond!” She saluted, hurrying to the ground floor.  
  
“Ugh.” Steven groaned. “I’m so… tired.”  
  
“My Diamond, you need only give the order, and I can have Bismuths and Apatites over here within the week to construct and design you a grand bedroom to rival the one in your palace.”  
  
“Do that, but for right now, I’m just gonna…” He slumped over in his chair. “If there’s anything important, it’ll have to wait.” He mumbled.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.” Pearl bowed.  


* * *

“Ugh…” Pink sighed. “I never imagined running a colony could be this dull.”  
  
“As I recall, my Diamond, Yellow Diamond did tell you on fourty-nine separate occasions that this would not be ‘fun’.”  
  
“Oh, I know. I just didn’t know she meant it would be this…” Pink paused to yawn. “...uneventful. Well, nevermind. Show me the status of the Prime Kindergarten.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.” Pearl smiled, projecting a report from her gem. “The Amethysts are ready to emerge soon.”  
  
“Really?!” Pink shouted, stunning her Pearl and making her stumble backwards as the Diamond leapt out of her throne. “Finally! Something _exciting!_ ”  
  
Pink dragged the poor overwhelmed Pearl down the stairs, over to the observation orb, and begged her to turn it on. “Come on, we have to see this!”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  
  
The room filled up with a projection of Earth’s Prime Kindergarten, to the amazement of Pink. “Hello! Welcome to Earth!” She said, as an Amethyst emerged. Since the Diamond wasn’t actually there, however, the Amethyst just walked right through her, over to some other Amethysts.  
  
“I wish I could be down there.” Pink sighed.  
  
“You could, my Diamond. I can have us warped down to the Kindergarten.” Pearl offered.  
  
“And what happens when I’m spotted?” Pink asked. “I know I could at any point, but I don’t really want them grovelling at my feet. I mean, look at them!” She pointed to the Amethysts, standing around and laughing. Having a conversation. “They’re not Agates! They have a little bit of dignity.”  
  
As inappropriate as it was, Pearl laughed, immediately trying to suppress it.  
  
“They won’t recognise you, my Diamond.” Pearl said, a plan forming in her head. She took her hand off the orb, and projected her proposed idea. “...Because you changed your shape to look just like them.”  
  
“Pearl! That’s genius!” Pink gasped, sweeping her Pearl up into a crushing hug.  
  
“I’m… glad I was able to… help, my… Diamond.” Pearl managed, as her body was crushed in the overly friendly Diamond’s arms.  
  
“Okay, here goes!” Pink said, as she started to glow. She got smaller, her form now rivalling- no.  
  
Matching Rose Quartz. _Exactly._  
  
She was wearing the standard Quartz uniform rather than a white dress, but everything else, her hair, her face, her eyes, her body, _her gem._ They were all exactly the same.  
  
Steven had never awoken from a nightmare that quickly.  


* * *

_No.  
  
No, no, no, no…_  
  
 _Nonononononononononono! Please, no! It can’t be true!_  
  
 _She… Rose, she… she was…_  
  
 _ARGH!_  
  
In a sudden fit of anger, he pounded the console in front of him, denting it. “My Diamond?” Pearl asked in surprise and fear.  
  
 **“She** ** _lied_** **to me!** ** _TO EVERYONE!_** **”** He growled. **“** ** _RRRGH!_** **”**  
  
He delivered on angry, fiery punch to the thin, innocent window of the moon spire, cracking it, but thankfully not breaking it.  
  
With all of his anger spent, he collapsed on the ground where he stood, and just began to cry.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated, but holy shit. Borderlands 3, Homestuck Epilogues, probably some other stuff but I forgot.
> 
> And this chapter, hoo boy.  
> Look at the trivia section for "Now We're Only Falling Apart" on the wiki and tell me how good this chapter name fits.


	13. Trans-Mental Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's not the only one with problems.

Steven, Pink Diamond, whatever you want to call him, or her... or... whatever… Look, the short answer is that he’s busy. He’s busy building a colony, slowly and awkwardly, but far enough away that no one can judge him for making any kind of mistake. He’s stuck over there for at least a thousand years, and it’s boring, but we’ll get back to him later.  
  
On Homeworld, though, there is a slight… crisis, to say the least. Yellow and Blue are preparing for an unplanned excursion to the failed colony of Baysee. This is not great, but it is incredibly important. Neither of them are exactly keen on leaving the entirety of Homeworld in the ‘care’ of White Diamond.  
  
Not that she would do anything to sabotage them. It’s just that she took a very… laid back approach when it came to actually working, preferring to train her court and colonies to be fully autonomous. Technically speaking, anyway.  
  
They would have to move fast, regardless. White caught onto things surprisingly fast, especially for someone who never left her own ship.  
  
“Yellow, wait, what are you thinking? We can’t take our own ships for this. White would track them, you know she would.” Blue said.  
  
“Well, how else would we get there? Unless… Hm…” Yellow hummed, deep in thought. “If we send a message to my colony in the same system, we could shapeshift into simple soldiers, warp there, and be transported on a ship from there.”  
  
“That could work, except… no messages, either. Absolutely nothing that White or any of her… pallid off colours could intercept.”  
  
“So, what, we just ask an Emerald to pretty please take us to this dead colony? I should only hope that my gems never take such a request seriously from simple soldiers.” Yellow scoffed.  
  
“Well, I suppose we could start by visiting Pink’s newest colony. We could go there under the guise of visiting Pink, which would let us use our ships and ward off any suspicion from White.” Blue offered.  
  
“There’s one problem with that. The warp pad would be one of the first things built, and they’d expect us to take that.”  
  
“My Diamond, the gems of the Eclipse colony would be honored if you would inaugurate their galaxy warp.” Yellow’s Pearl interjected. “Shall I add that to your schedule?”  
  
“Go ahead, Pearl. Notify me when it’s constructed. Sorry, Blue, but until then, we should wait.”  
  
Blue took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She didn’t _need_ to breathe, but she picked up the habit from Pink. It was… soothing. “I’m not waiting. I’m leaving _immediately._ ”  
  
“What’s so important?” Yellow asked, arching her eyebrow.  
  
“Pink has two guards that were corrupted, and I have questions for them.” Blue replied. “Questions I’d rather ask... directly.”  
  
“And what happens if and when you encounter Pink?”  
  
Blue sighed, and blinked back her tears. “...I’ll beg for forgiveness.”  
  
Yellow hummed in concern, but otherwise made no comment. The two of them left Blue’s palace, and each headed their separate ways. Yellow resumed her regular work for now, which was probably better. Less suspicious.  
  
Blue, however, headed straight for her bubble room, her Pearl quietly trailing behind her, both of them quiet and deep in thought.  
  
She had been formulating a plan. Even beyond just making things up to Pink, though that was part of it.  
  
There was something wrong with White. No one else would ever admit it, but it’s true. She’d been acting strange, far more aggressive and manipulative than normal, and it had all started when Pink had been confined to her room for a week, back when she was ‘sick’. Blue suspected that something had happened between the two of them, but she couldn’t imagine what.  
  
She’ll get to White later. Yellow was right, it would be best to stay out of her way for now. She still has to carry out the first stage, the hardest part, of her plan, regardless. Making it up to Pink.  
  
Passing the two Blue Topaz guards, she arrived at her bubble room, and swiftly located the Lapis Lazuli she bubbled earlier, popping the bubble immediately. She needed a message hand delivered ahead of time to Pink’s colony, so that no one would be shocked by a Diamond showing up with no warning. And given that this particular Lazuli had been on Baysee, she was in the best position to understand Blue’s urgency in this matter.  
  
The gem lit up, and took form once again. Blue looked on in curiosity as she seemed to genuinely consider her form. For most gems, there was never a need to deviate from their standard uniform. For the aristocracy, it was slightly different. Blue allowed the upper echelons of her court more freedom, but as none of them were ever dissipated, the gift was widely unused.  
  
So this was a rare occurrence. (True, she could simply order her court dissipated so that she could watch them reform with curious new outfits for her own amusement, but she had long since grown bored of that within the first century.)  
  
She watched as the Lazuli first considered the dress she had before, before tossing it aside, seeming to opt for more of a Pearl inspiration. She had a blue leotard, with a large diamond shaped cutout in the center of her chest, with a smaller one on her back for her gem. She adopted a translucent light blue sheer skirt, reminiscent of a Pearl, with matching translucent shoulder ruffles.  
  
“Oh. My Diamond.” Lapis half-heartedly gasped, as soon as she became aware of what was happening. She sounded bored, and more than a little sad. “I apologise for my earlier outburst.”  
  
“I am willing to overlook it, given what I know now, if you fly to Pink’s newest colony and let her and her gems know that Yellow and I will be arriving to fix this corruption issue.” Blue offered.  
  
“Oh. My Diamond, I don’t know, I… I don’t really-”  
  
“I see. You’re scared? Worry not, I’ll assign you a guard, and an escort ship. This _is_ an order, Lazuli. You leave immediately.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond. I _am_ scared, but… I understand.”  
  
Blue crouched down and pressed a finger to Lapis’ head, a blue glow washing over them both. “Be at peace.” She whispered, dispelling the Lazuli’s trepidation.  
  
She stood up, and turned to her Pearl, who raised her head when she was noticed, prepared to receive orders. “Pearl, have an Aquamarine take this Lapis Lazuli to Pink’s newest colony. Ensure that she is a loyal one, as she will be guarding this Lazuli with her life.”  
  
“Right away, my Diamond.” Blue Pearl bowed. “Follow me, your purity.”  


* * *

Lapis followed her Diamond’s Pearl in total silence. She didn’t want to say it to her Diamond’s face, if she should still even call her that, but she wanted to be transferred to Pink’s court.  
  
Even though she was from the Blue Court, Pink Diamond showed more concern about her than her own Diamond. It was something that made her think.  
  
Her Diamond has essentially left her for dead, along with every other gem on Baysee. She knew Pink Diamond had no say in the decision for her colony to be purged. In fact, she seemed horribly distraught at what had happened to her gems.  
  
Then again, Blue Diamond seemed to have also realised that at some point, and was genuinely sorrowful.  
  
Lapis did want to go to Pink Diamond, but she didn’t particularly feel great about seeing any more corruptions. Pink Diamond’s two guards looked repulsive all on their own, and they were just partially cured.  
  
But she was a loyal gem, and she would not object.  
  
They walked into an empty hangar bay, and Blue Pearl politely cleared her throat. “We have arrived. Please, be patient while I summon an Aquamarine.”  
  
She went back to silently tapping away on her light screen. But Lapis had a question. “Okay, I have to know. Did Pink Diamond tell Bl- _our_ Diamond what happened on the colony?”  
  
“...Yes.” Blue Pearl replied, having slowed down what she was doing for just a second.  
  
“Hm. So, she genuinely had no clue what she did to Baysee before she bubbled me?”  
  
“No. If you are looking to blame someone, then blame White Diamond.” Blue Pearl said, in a hushed tone. “It was her who forced the decision to destroy the colony before many could evacuate.”  
  
That did make Lapis feel a little bit better. Her Diamond wasn’t at fault, not completely.  
  
“Here.” Lapis’ eyes focussed again to see Blue Pearl offer her a small white crystalline object. A Diamond communicator, with a failsafe built in. “One use. When you have carried out your orders, or if you run into an unforeseen obstacle, contact my Diamond and I.” Those aren’t things they give out for free, or to just anyone. Lapis’ job must have been more important to her Diamond than she thought.  
  
“Understood.” Lapis nodded, depositing the communicator in her gem.  
  
“Your Aquamarine is here, your purity. I shall return to my Diamond.” Blue Pearl bowed, silently leaving the room.  
  
Lapis looked at the Aquamarine, and wasn’t immediately very pleased. _Everyone_ knew _that_ Aquamarine.  
  
Lapis didn’t have a problem with Era 2 Aquamarines. They were usually amicable, even if most of their duties involved just lifting up curtains for the Diamonds during one of Pink’s many balls.  
  
This one was Era 1. And she, like a lot of Era 1 gems including Lapis herself sometimes, was _insufferable._  
  
“Ugh. I can’t believe my Diamond wants to waste my talents on a simple escort mission. Ah, but that’s the burden of being the best.”  
  
Lapis simply stared at her. “If you’re done fellating yourself, we should move. We’re supposed to be at Pink Diamond’s new colony in under ten minutes.”  
  
“Relax. You’re under the care of the best, now.” Aquamarine boasted. “I’ve _never_ failed a task.”  
  
“Right…”  
  
“Oh. Just one moment, I almost forgot. Topaz! Get in here!”  
  
The Topaz fusion stomped into the room, the ground visibly and audibly quaking under her feet. Lapis suddenly couldn’t have felt less safe.  
  
“Topaz, fly the ship for us Blue Courtiers, would you kindly? And Topaz, help her out.” They said nothing, but complied. “We’ll be there in no time.”  
  
“We’d better.” Lapis frowned. “If we’re even a second late, I’ll make sure both Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond know that you failed.”  
  
Aquamarine swallowed, but refused to let it show on her face. “You heard her, Topaz. Turn up the gravity engine. If we’re not there in five minutes…”  
  
It turned out that there was no need to panic. Apart from a small case of their forms being warped from the gravity engine running twice as fast as it should, they did arrive in less than five minutes. It’s always risky for a gem to travel at faster than light speeds, being made entirely of light and all.  
  
Unfortunately, they now had other problems.  
  
Their ship touched down on the moon’s surface, and Topaz stayed behind while Lapis and Aquamarine quickly hurried inside the spire. Neither of them hid their disgust at the sight of the sickly looking Jasper.  
  
“State your business.” She demanded, not budging from her spot blocking the staircase.  
  
“I am here to inform Pink Diamond that Blue Diamond will be visiting very soon.” Lapis explained.  
  
“Well, too bad.” The Ocean Jasper folded her arms, the strange spikes on her elbows jutting out. “My Diamond isn’t receiving visitors right now.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re in the right place?” Aquamarine asked, the scorn and disdain clear in her voice. “Shouldn’t you be going to the harvest chambers? I can’t imagine why Pink Diamond would want an off colour mutant like you around.”  
  
Lapis could have probably interjected, and cut Aquamarine off to save her life. But honestly, everyone hates that Aquamarine. She had far too much ego to be of much use to any Diamond anymore.  
  
Ocean narrowed her eyes and drew her katana, but otherwise didn’t move. “Don’t insult me. It might not end well for either of us.”  
  
“Oh, that’s rich.” Aquamarine said, her voice low and threatening. “Look. I’m so scared. I’m crying.” The two stared at each other for a little while longer, with Lapis standing back waiting for the inevitable. “Forget it. I’ll just do Pink Diamond a favour, and shatter you myself, defect.”  
  
“Insulting me may place my Diamond in danger. Therefore, you’re a security threat.” The Jasper lashed out faster than Aquamarine could react to, cleaving her form apart in only one swipe. She bubbled the gemstone and let it hover above her shoulder, unable to deal with it right now. She looked to Lapis and sighed. “Sorry, but my Diamond is still not receiving visitors right now.”  
  
“But this is important.” Lapis argued, not at all fazed by the sight of her acquaintance being defeated. She was betting on it, honestly.  
  
“What do you want me to say? I have my orders.” Ocean shrugged. “I can send a message to her Pearl, but that’s about it.”  
  
“What’s going on, anyway?” Lapis asked, impatiently.  
  
“Listen.” Ocean shrugged. True enough, just faintly, you could hear the desperate, muffled sobs of Pink Diamond. “I don’t know what happened, and I can’t bear to hear her like this… But I still have my orders.”  
  
Lapis let out a great big sigh. “Very well, just contact her Pearl.”  
  
Ocean tapped a few buttons on a light screen, and resumed her guard stance. After a few moments, the scarred Pink Pearl arrived at the top of the stairs. “I apologise.” She bowed. “My Diamond is in no state to receive any guests.”  
  
“But this is impo- ugh. Look, just- Blue Diamond ordered me to inform Pink Diamond that she and Yellow Diamond will be visiting soon to investigate and cure corruption.” Lapis said. She looked to Ocean. “I’m pretty sure she’s coming to interrogate you and your partner.”  
  
“I’ll… let her know.” Pink Pearl nodded. “Was there anything else?”  
  
“No. Well… yes, but it’s not as important. I can wait.”  
  
“I should hope so.” Pearl said under her breath, as she retreated back up the stairs.  
  
With her task two-thirds completed, Lapis retrieved the communicator from her gem and twisted it to its only pre-set position, walking over to the far side of the room, gesturing for Ocean to look away and give her a tiny bit of privacy. “My Diamond.” She saluted.  
  
“You have good news, I trust?” Blue Diamond asked, letting a small twinge of desperation into her voice.  
  
It was enough to make Lapis feel a pang of guilt, as she fidgeted with her skirt awkwardly. “Not exactly, my Diamond. Pink Diamond’s guard said that she wasn’t receiving guests, though I did manage to leave the message with her Pearl.”  
  
“Oh… Is she sad?” Blue Diamond asked, suddenly feeling so… empty and hopeless.  
  
Lapis agreed to come here because she wanted to abandon her Diamond like her Diamond abandoned her. But seeing how pained she was… Lapis couldn’t abandon her Diamond.  
  
Yet she still had more bad news.  
  
“Yes.” She nodded sadly. “But that’s not all.”  
  
“Oh… Oh, Pink…”  
  
“The Aquamarine you assigned me, she, uh… She went rogue. She almost endangered Pink Diamond just to sate her own ego.”  
  
That got Blue Diamond’s attention. “Come again? Rogue?”  
  
“I’m afraid so, my Diamond.”  
  
The Diamond’s face darkened considerably, and her eyes narrowed to an almost psychotic degree. “I see. Is she still… intact?”  
  
“Unfortunately.” Ocean piped up from the other side of the room. “...My Diamond.” She added, as an afterthought.  
  
“She will answer to me, personally, I can assure you that.” Blue growled. “That will be all, my Lapis. Until further notice, you’ll assist with the development of the colony.”  
  
“Understood, my Diamond.” Lapis saluted, and with that, the communicator closed, and crumbled to dust. Wordlessly, she flew away.  


* * *

“Come, Pearl. We depart immediately.” Blue Diamond ordered, scooping up her Pearl into her hands so that she could move freely without having to wait. “Don’t worry, Pink. I’ll be there soon…”  
  
She took the warp pad from her palace up to her ship’s launch pad, only to find that White had left something for her. Her tiny White Pearl, spear in hand. “Sorry, Blue Diamond. My Diamond has ordered that you cannot… y-you…”  
  
The little freak didn’t pose even a faint threat to the Diamond, but all the same, she was an obstacle that Blue didn’t have time for. With one brief thought of Pink Diamond and how much mischief she got into in the past, and how this _Pearl_ was always there to lock her up in her palace, Blue radiated a powerful, crippling wave of sorrow, forcing the Pearl to her knees, as well as any innocent workers nearby.  
  
In her own hands, Blue felt her own Pearl quiver and sob uncontrollably, having caught the brunt of the mental attack due to her proximity. An unavoidable consequence.  
  
Once she was properly boarded, one quick touch to her Pearl’s gem dispelled her of her negative emotions, ensuring that she could still perform her duties. Such as entering coordinates to the Eclipse Colony.  
  
It shouldn’t surprise her that a call soon came in from White over communicator. Her Pearl glanced at her, unsure if she should answer it. “I want to hear what she has to say.” Blue answered.  
  
“Is something troubling you, Blue?” White asked, her face almost entirely taking up the whole screen. It had been eons since Blue had seen White’s face of anger. It was honestly a little… extremely terrifying, but she could not lose her nerve now.  
  
“The only thing troubling me is _you._ ” Blue said. “What has gotten into you, White?”  
  
“Me? What about you?” White shot back. “Here you are, rebelling against my orders, still worrying about Pink, neglecting your own work… You’re distraught. You’re making rash decisions based on nothing more than rumours and paranoia.”  
  
“White… Yellow’s face as you warped her mind still haunts me. Seeing how scared and afraid Pink was when you secretly forced her to watch us almost destroy her colony with most of her gems still there… I can’t take it. And then you went behind her back anyway, _corrupting_ her gems that didn’t get to evacuate because you just _decided_ that waiting wasn’t even worth your time!” Blue yelled. “You used to love us, White. _We_ used to love you, long ago. There was a time where the entirety of our Homeworld wasn’t _afraid_ of you!”  
  
White watched her tirade with rapidly fading interest. “Did you get that out of your system, Blue? Good. Now _go to your room._ ”  
  
A white bubble almost tried to encase her from below. However, Blue suddenly jerked her arm to the side, and her entire ship responded by slapping White’s in the face. The bubble fizzled out. Her radiant light, just briefly, was dimmed.  
  
Over the communicator, Blue could see that White had actually stumbled.  
  
“I would understand if this was all out of some misguided attempt at protecting me.” Blue said. “But it isn’t. The hard truth is that you just don’t _care_ about us anymore, isn’t it?”  
  
“Blu-”  
  
“Don’t answer. That would be admitting you have some kind of fault. Some imperfection. You’d never admit to being flawed.” Blue sighed sadly.  
  
She swiftly crushed her communicator, and sucked in a great big breath, trying to steady her tears.  
  
Not a single word was said until they neared Pink’s newest colony. “Oh…” Blue gasped, as her ship passed by in such a way that the planet was overlapping the sun. It was beautiful, and Blue was sure it was why Pink named the planet such. “Have you ever seen such beauty before, Pearl?”  
  
“Once, at the Era 2 ball, my Diamond.”  
  
“Ah, yes. All those gemstones in one place, shining and glittering brightly… Yet another time when White was more… compassionate…”  
  
“Oh… I apologise for bringing that up, my Diamond.”  
  
“No, it’s… It’s okay.” Blue said. “Go ahead and message Pink’s Pearl, and have her notify Pink that we will be arriving in two minutes.”  
  
Wordlessly, her Pearl obeyed.  
  
“Worry not, Pink. I’m almost here…” Blue whispered to herself. Beyond that, though, she’d finally get some answers about corruption. She _will_ fix her mistake.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Pearl calls Lapis 'purity', because a lot of Lapis Lazuli gemstones have pyrite flecks in them. They're not inferior or anything, just not aesthetically pleasing to their Diamond.  
> Lapis here has no such discolourations, so she's 'pure'.
> 
> (Sorry, but this story is essentially 'on hiatus' until the Overwatch Archives event is over. I am going to be playing the absolute shit out of those PvE events, because that's still my favourite thing in this game. Such a shame that they only come once a year.)


	14. Mother Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finally receives what he has been sorely lacking.

“My Diamond?” His Pearl tried to shake him out of his sombre stupor, but he didn’t want to have it. He didn’t care about anything anymore, since his entire life leading up to this point just seemed to be one big lie. “Blue Diamond has arrived to see you.”  
  
Right. He did barely remember something about his Pearl trying to tell him that someone had delivered a message saying that Blue Diamond was visiting, but he was too numb for it to really sink in.  
  
His poor Pearl had tried everything, from singing, to dancing, to letting herself be hugged and cried into, but nothing could quell her Diamond’s sudden melancholy. It was so hard for Pearl to watch. Her Diamond was suffering, and there was seemingly nothing she could do to cheer her up.  
  
When paperwork, reports, and important decisions started coming in from the colony, Pearl had to take it upon herself to deal with most of them. Paperwork and reports were easy, she had been handling it for her Diamond’s other colonies for millennia now. She could easily handle and file the paperwork herself, and sift through reports to set ones her Diamond will find interesting aside for later. For actual decisions, though, Pearl had no choice but to reply, stating that her Diamond would get back to them ‘eventually’, that she was ‘busy’ with ‘something else’.  
  
Pearl supposed Blue Diamond being here was a good thing, if a bit unexpected. She could bond with her Diamond, cheer her up, and she could get back to leading, as she was supposed to. It had been too long since Pearl had received any kind of input or order from her Diamond, and she was starting to get worried.  
  
Out of the glass dome, Pearl could see Blue Diamond’s ship touch down on the moon’s surface, the blue arm ship doing a handstand, yet still only reaching the knee on Pink Diamond’s own Legs ship. Not to understate her own Diamond’s greatness, of course, but Pearl wondered why Pink Diamond’s ship was the second largest. She was the youngest Diamond, after all, and had nowhere near the power or experience of Yellow or Blue.  
  
She spied the blue bubble carry Blue Diamond and her Pearl to the moon spire’s ground floor. They had arrived proper, then.  
  
“My Diamond, please.” Pearl begged. “Sit upon your throne, at least. It won’t do for you to be seen like this…”  
  
“Just stop talking, Pearl.” The Diamond muttered. “...Wait, don’t take that literally. I didn’t mean it as an order, just… j-just leave me alone until I’m done crying.”  
  
Regardless of what her Diamond said, it was still an order and Pearl had to follow it. So Pearl had no choice but to stand by and watch her Diamond silently sob, alone, with nothing that she could do to help.  
  
“I will… go and welcome Blue Diamond then, my Diamond.” Pearl bowed, immediately being hit with a wave of crushing despair. Blue Diamond was indeed here, and no one could blame her for being as miserable as she was given how she felt about Pink Diamond.  
  
As Pearl left, Steven continued to cry.  
  
He couldn’t even be sure if he exists. Did he ever exist? Was there ever really a Steven Universe? Or was it just Pink Diamond, fooling everyone around her once again?  
  
He knew for a fact that Rose never existed. That was… Well, his absolute feeling of despair is hard to describe with mere words. He just… felt so unimaginably lost and alone. He wanted the Gems to protect him. He wanted his dad to hug him. He wanted Connie to… t-to…  
  
“I want my m- my m-m-m-” He couldn’t say it. “Rose…” Was she ever his mother? That one time in Rose’s Room where he summoned a construct of Rose to hug him… well, even that wasn’t really Rose.  
  
It’s true, then. She never existed.  
  
_So, what am I? Have I always just been… Pink Diamond?_  
  
_I… I don’t… I have no idea._  
  
_...No. I’m pretty sure Steven existed at one point. For about 14 years. But… I don’t know, anymore. I know I’m losing myself. I’m Pink Diamond. I guess I… I always have been, even if I don’t remember._  
  
_It doesn’t make it easier. It makes it way harder, b-because, like… I mean, so, what, Pink just staged her own death? ...Well, to be honest, that does make that memory I saw of her death make a little more sense… A-And… well, it does mean that Rose- I mean… Pink, from my universe, she did still rebel. She just… you know, lied to everyone._  
  
_I’m getting the feeling she did that a lot. I mean, she didn’t even tell Pearl about Lion, and she was her closest friend._ _Or any of the gems about Bismuth, even though they all missed her- though… that one makes a little more sense, now, because Bismuth had basically designed a weapon to kill her…_  
_  
Ugh. I don’t know, anymore. I’m so confused._  
  
“Oh… Pink…” Blue wept, immediately upon having caught sight of him curled up on the floor behind his throne. She noticed the dented control panel, and the cracked window. What could have upset her so?  
  
Steven barely acknowledged her presence.  
  
“Pink, please.” Blue begged. “I cannot bear to see you like this. A-Are you upset over what I did? I-Is it something White did? Please, _please_ , tell me what happened.”  
  
He said nothing, deep in thought, yet his sobs had slowed and quieted substantially. Maybe he had just cried all of his tears out already.  
  
“P-Please, Pink, d-don’t i-i-ignore me…” Blue sobbed.  
  
Now there’s two blubbering Diamonds.  
  
“We should do something.” Blue Pearl whispered to Pink Pearl. “This seems self perpetuating.”  
  
“I have tried everything.” Pink Pearl silently groaned. “And before you suggest it, no. We’re not singing, and we’re not dancing. It’s not going to work.”  
  
“I think the two of us together could-”  
  
“What do you mean ‘together’?” Pink Pearl interrupted, her cheeks a light pink.  
  
“Th-that’s not what I meant.” Blue Pearl mumbled, her cheeks an even brighter shade of blue.  
  
“Look. I can’t cheer my Diamond up until I know what’s wrong, and she has ordered me to not ask her any questions, or bother her until she has done crying.” Pink Pearl sighed. “I’m with Blue Diamond. I cannot bear to watch this. Even worse… I can’t help.”  
  
“Well, singing and dancing always cheers my Diamond up.” Blue Pearl proclaimed.  
  
“I don’t know, I’ve… I’ve tried that already-”  
  
“Just sing with me.” Blue Pearl cut her off, stepping forward gracefully.  
  
She began to sing, with Pink Pearl humming a melodic tune to accompany.  
  
“When the light is running low,”  
“And the shadows start to grow,”  
“And the places that you know,  
“Seem like fantasy…”  
  
They suddenly switched roles, Blue Pearl humming the same tune, with Pink Pearl pouring everything she had into the lyrics.  
  
“There’s a light inside your core,”  
“That’s still shining evermore,”  
“With the truth,”  
“The promise of our courts...”  
  
For this last bit, the Pearls each laced one hand with each other, singing as one.  
  
“Don’t forget, we’re with you in the dark…”  
  
The Pearls opened their eyes to find both Diamonds staring at them wide eyed, though only Blue Diamond appeared to be smiling. It faded when she realised that Pink didn’t echo her sentiment.  
  
“My Diamond, please know this. I, along with everyone in the Authority, am here for you. Whatever your problems, we are all dedicated to assisting.” Pink Pearl bowed. “If you need anything, or anyone… know that we are all happy to help.”  
  
“It’s…” It was the Diamond’s first word in over an hour, and everyone clung to it, even as he trailed off. “It’s nothing you can help with. This is something I have to sort out myself.”  
  
“Pink… _please._ ” Blue Diamond tried begging again. “Whatever is bothering you… _please! Please just tell me!_ ”  
  
“...It’s not about what you did.” He sniffled. “It’s not… directly about what White did to me either, it’s just… j-just… _I w-wanna go home!_ ” He blubbered.  
  
“Oh, Pink…” Blue sighed, reaching down and scooping the smaller Diamond up to hug her.  
  
“Blue… this is g-gonna sound weird, but… I’m not the Pink you remember…”  
  
“No, Pink, of course you’re not. You’ve grown so much.” Blue smiled sadly, looking down at him fondly.  
  
“No… I mean that literally.” He took a deep breath. He had to say this. He had to get it off his chest, and being held here, in Blue’s arms… He knew that he could trust her. She would _never_ hurt him.  
  
“Hush.” Blue whispered, cradling him in her arms like an infant. He felt his tears slow, and sleep begin to take hold of him. “You have always been, and will always be, Pink Diamond. And I’ll always love you.”  
  
“N-No, I-” _I mean… That’s not… technically wrong, b-but… it’s just…_ “Really, I’m _not_ the Pink Diamond you remember. I’m… I… I mean, it sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud, but…” Steven fumbled with his words, unsure exactly how to phrase it. _What am I supposed to say? I’m a human that possessed Pink Diamond from beyond the universe? I was lucky White Pearl believed it, and even then, I don’t really think she does._  
  
“Pink… do you remember the Era 2 ball?” Blue asked.  
  
“Of course.” Steven answered automatically, remembering one of the dreams he had earlier. “I invited everyone in the Authority. The poor Bismuths struggled to renovate the rooms fast enough before it was time for everyone to arrive, but the end result was… was… w-why did I know that?”  
  
“My Diamond.” Pink Pearl respectfully interrupted the tense silence. “I have no doubt that you are Pink Diamond. The orders you have given me were so strong, so powerful, that no one else could have made them.”  
  
“B-But… it’s… I mean, I’m pretty sure I…” _I what? Came from another universe? Another reality? Is that believable?_ “I don’t even know anymore…”  
  
“Pink… Just say what you’re trying to say.” Blue smiled down at him.  
  
“...Okay, look.” He took a deep breath, wiping his tears and snot away with Blue’s dress. The Diamond didn't seem to mind, though she'd probably have her Pearl clean it off later. “Ever since I woke up here… uh, however long ago it was, when White said I was ‘sick’, I was convinced I was not Pink Diamond. And then I started to get some of her memories, and now… well, I just saw something that makes me doubt everything. I don’t even know who I am anymore.”  
  
Blue slowly rocked Pink back and forth in her arms as she tried to make sense of the situation. Pink Diamond had clearly lost some memories, or something, and had tried to cover it up, but evidently White Diamond noticed, and had… either tried to fix it herself, or had not understood what was going on and simply ordered that Pink stop fooling around. Given White’s latest punishments and reactions, ominous comments, and general behavior, Blue supposed she opted for the latter option.  
  
And poor confused Pink, here, had just dreamt a memory so traumatic that it caused her to break down crying for almost half a day straight. But you know what? Blue wasn’t fazed by any of this at all. She simply hugged Pink a little tighter, calming her emotions, lulling her to sleep.  
  
Steven was again reminded of that time he had summoned the construct of Rose to cradle him like this. He’d never felt it before, and it felt so good, and he had always wanted to feel it again, but…  
  
But nothing. He had it now. He had a mother who cared about him, who listened to his problems that he had been carrying around for months, and still loved him unconditionally. “This feels… so nice…” He purred, closing his eyes.  
  
A massive weight had been lifted off his chest, and finally he could just… rest.  
  
“I never want to leave your arms, Blue.” He murmured, feeling drowsy.  
  
“Don’t worry, Pink. I can stay here as long as you need.” Blue smiled, as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter.  
> Yes, I'm still "on hiatus", but that doesn't mean I won't write. Just, you know, don't expect a whole lot.  
> I just really wanted to write a little Blue/PinkSteven fluff. (And, you know, an existential crisis thrown in for good measure.)
> 
> (I should hope everyone can tell me where that song came from.)
> 
> Discord: endersass#7192
> 
> (Fun fact, my original plans for this chapter were originally gonna have either a Pink/Blue Pearl fusion (into one I called Nacre Pearl) or a Pink/Blue Diamond fusion (into Purple Diamond), but I really didn't feel like trying to design more outfits. Or worse, look at fanart of someone else's well designed fusion and wonder if I can copy it.) (Plus, if the Pearls had fused, it would have driven a massive wedge between Steven (who would want them spared) and Blue (who would want to smash them both herself) and end up making them both even more depressed. Believe it or not, I'm not actually *that* cruel.)


	15. Colonial Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely my longest chapter yet (7570 words!)

It had been about two weeks. Blue was still cuddling Pink, but the mess of rapidly accruing paperwork was much more manageable with two Pearls.  
  
It did occur to them to bother the Diamonds and ask them if Pink was in a state to pass any decisions, but seeing the two of them sitting down so peacefully, staring out the window into space…  
  
The colony would wait for their Diamond.  
  
Oh. But maybe this shouldn’t. Both Pink Pearl and Blue Pearl individually knew that their own Diamonds wanted to be notified of this as soon as possible. Pink Pearl internally shrugged and took the plunge. “My Diamond? I apologise for the interruption, but you did ask to be notified of this.”  
  
Pink Diamond sat up, shifting from her spot where she was nestled into Blue Diamond’s lap. “Go on.” She said, not seeming anywhere near as sad now.  
  
Pink Pearl beamed, unable to contain her joy at the thought of her Diamond having use of her once more. “Certainly, my Diamond. The engineers are delighted to report that the Homeworld warp pad is fully operational, though they note that the warps to your other colonies will have to be delayed.”  
  
“Oh. It’s about time.”  
  
“Quite.” Blue Diamond had a tiny smile on her face, imperceptible as she stood up.  
  
“Was there anything else, Pearl?”  
  
“Well… _a number..._ of matters that need your attention came in, my Diamond, but there is only one which is of a significantly high priority, as it came directly from Yellow Diamond’s court. That is, Yellow Diamond would be honored to inaugurate your galaxy warp, my Diamond, if you allow it.”  
  
“Oh. To think I’d almost forgotten.” Blue gasped. “I originally came here to meet Yellow. We have… something planned, Pink, and it will delight you. Well, assuming you let her through.”  
  
“Well, I don’t have a problem with it, so, um, granted?” Steven shrugged. “But, uh, why?”  
  
“Many gems believe it to be a good luck charm.” Blue explained. “After… well, your last colony, your subjects may want any form of good fortune they can get.”  
  
“And… there.” Pink Pearl smiled as she sent off the report. She then eagerly awaited her Diamond’s command to have them transported down to the planet’s surface.  
  
Blue Diamond suddenly looked apprehensive. “Pink, why don’t you go on ahead? I need to stay here and interro- hm, question your guard.”  
  
“Uh… Why?” Steven raised an eyebrow. He didn’t feel comfortable leaving his mentally fragile, _lone_ guard in the company of one of the gems who apparently caused her condition in the first place.  
  
“There was an incident with my… _former_ Aquamarine who apparently placed you in danger, and I want to know what happened.”  
  
Steven blinked in surprise. “Oh.” He certainly hadn’t known that. “But that would leave me with no guards.”  
  
“My Diamond, if I could make a suggestion…” Blue Pearl asked. Her Diamond nodded, keeping a careful eye on her. “Your Aquamarine took a Topaz fusion, who is still waiting here on her ship. They could be temporarily reassigned.”  
  
“Excellent suggestion, Pearl. Go and fetch those Topazes and tell them they are to guard Pink Diamond until further notice.” Blue Diamond ordered, turning to Steven. “Seriously, go ahead, Pink. Go and meet Yellow. I’m sure she’ll be delighted to see all that you have built so far. I’ll catch up.”  
  
“Uh…” Now Steven was _incredibly_ suspicious. But he didn’t really have much choice in the matter. “Okay… Come on, Pearl.”  
  
“Right away, my Diamond!” Pearl happily bounded after him.  
  
Downstairs, he passed Ocean, who saluted when she saw him. Hovering over her shoulder was a turquoise bubble with an Aquamarine inside, though Steven suspected it was _that_ Aquamarine, given that she was in command of a Topaz fusion. If so, it really didn’t surprise him that she ended up bubbled. “Hey, Ocean… Tell me everything she asks you later, okay?”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond…?” She said, thoroughly confused.  
  
The airlock suddenly opened, Blue Pearl being followed by the hulking Topaz fusion. “Pink Diamond.” She saluted him. “Here is your temporary Topaz guard. Hopefully, you will have no real need of them.”  
  
“Um… thanks.” Steven halfheartedly said, eyes firmly glued to the Topaz fusion. Her, he _definitely_ remembered. Watching Connie become trapped in their fusion had been one of the most traumatic experiences of his life. Though, on the other hand, his tear-filled talk with Lars had managed to stir some emotional response out of her, and she _had_ only been acting under Aquamarine’s orders.  
  
“Your Diamond had better make that Aquamarine suffer.” He had to add, though he didn’t really know why he felt compelled to. It was implied, anyway. She had potentially jeopardised the safety of a Diamond. Shattering was far too kind.  
  
And even though it was technically not the same Aquamarine, Steven _hated_ her all the same.  
  
“She will.” Blue Pearl smiled happily, walking back upstairs to rejoin her Diamond.  
  
“Well, I guess… follow me, Topaz.” Steven said, as his Pearl opened the airlock once again. The fusion said nothing, and made no reaction other than stomping along after him.

* * *

He didn’t even bother with the leg control interface, as fun as it was. He ordered Pearl to head to the bridge and have them flown to the colony on autopilot, while he headed to the prison bay to attempt to take care of something significantly more important. Topaz silently lumbered after him. It was a little unnerving, but since Steven didn’t have anywhere else to put her, he just let her do what she had been ordered to. Even if he told her to stop following him, he had a sneaking suspicion that Blue Diamond’s orders would override his own, and she _had_ ordered the fusion to guard him.  
  
“Okay, just… stand over there, and don’t get in my way.” Steven ordered, hoping the Topaz would listen to him. His own guard had already disobeyed him, so he had a few trust issues, at least when it came to this room.  
  
He opened the door to the prison bay, and prepared to release the exhausted form of Biggs. _That poor gem._ He thought. _She’s so mindless, she’s just been throwing herself against the destabilisation field since she was put in here. How long ago was that?_  
  
“Topaz, how long ago did you get here?”  
  
She didn’t answer.  
  
“You _can_ speak, can’t you?”  
  
“I-If you order it, my Diamond.” The fusion stuttered. For someone so large and imposing, she was very… meek.  
  
“Well, in that case, I order you to speak.” Steven said. “So, answer my question.”  
  
“We arrived fifteen days ago, my Diamond.” The Topaz fusion answered.  
  
_Two weeks… Roughly. That’s how long I’ve been crying like a little baby while she’s been suffering._  
  
“Okay, now stand back.” He ordered. “I’m going to heal her.” _Hopefully._  
  
He lowered the field, and kissed Biggs’ gem. He couldn’t remember healing any corruptions before, but he couldn’t imagine why his healing kiss wouldn’t work.  
  
She started to glow once again, her form becoming less beastlike and more humanoid. Her eyes shot open, wide and in clear pain.  
  
“Woah, woah! Calm down, Biggs!” Steven said, trying to calm her down as she thrashed around wildly. Topaz looked unsure if she should intervene. Pink Diamond had ordered her to not get in the way, but Blue Diamond had ordered her to protect Pink at any cost. And she did feel like the older Diamond’s orders would win out in most cases.  
  
“My Diamond!” Biggs shrieked, the healing process slowly beginning to reverse as she grew more and more panicked. “I’m sorry I failed you! You gave me a chance and I messed up and I-I-I-”  
  
“Damn it!” Steven cursed. “It’s not working… Biggs! Calm down!” He shouted. “...That’s an order.” He added, unsurely.  
  
Her struggling slowed, and just to be sure, Steven planted another kiss to her gem. The corruption began to reverse once more, and while Biggs had physically stopped struggling, her eyes were still wide, and she was sobbing. When she looked more stable, Steven finally let go of her, and kept trying to calm her down.  
  
“Biggs, you did not fail me, at any point. I’m proud of you for fighting through this corruption.”  
  
“P-Proud?” She squeaked, a massive smile decorating her face.  
  
“That’s right.” He said. “Now, I’m heading to my colony, and I don’t think it’s safe for you to come. So, when we head back up to the bridge, you are to remain aboard my ship, and protect it if need be.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond. I… I understand.” Biggs saluted. “Um… Do I want to ask how I got into a cell?”  
  
“Ocean had to imprison you since you apparently corrupted while I was unconscious, which I guess meant that I couldn’t heal you immediately.” Steven explained. “If that had’ve happened to Ocean instead, I’d want you to do the same thing.”  
  
“Right. That makes sense, my Diamond. Your safety comes first. You wouldn’t want to come back to your ship to find a mindless beast wandering around.”  
  
“No.” Steven agreed. “That could hurt me, and…” _And I’m much more important than anyone else here. That seems so wrong to say, but… it feels right, because that’s the way it is._  
  
“I know, my Diamond.” Biggs shuddered. “Harm coming to you is unthinkable.”  
  
“Come on.” He said, leading his gems to the bridge. _A Diamond always leads her gems. That’s her job. Her purpose._  
  
_Right. Everyone has a purpose, even the Diamonds. Those without one do not fit in our Authority. It feels right, because that’s the way it should be._

* * *

“Pearl, how long until we reach the planet’s surface?” Steven asked, arriving back at the bridge. Biggs stood just outside the door, whereas Topaz lumbered on through, sticking close to her charge.  
  
“Ten minutes, my Diamond. ...You know, some advance warning will likely prevent most of the workers from dissipating themselves in surprise when you turn up.”  
  
“I don’t really have to explain myself, though, do I?” Steven countered.  
  
“Indeed you don’t, my Diamond, but it may impact the colony’s efficiency if a fraction of the workforce were to be taken out.” Pearl explained.  
  
“That’s… a very good point.” _That’s probably why the Diamonds rule their colonies from a distance._ “Fine, warn whoever you need to.”  
  
“As you command, my Diamond.”  
  
Once again, his gem felt all… tingly. It had been so long since he’d received any kind of negative feedback, and he’d do _anything_ to avoid having that feeling again. White would still make his gem burn if he didn’t say what she wanted when talking to her, but it wasn’t doing that on its own anymore.  
  
Pearl cleared her throat, breaking Steven’s thoughts. “We have arrived, my Diamond. I’ve alerted the supervisor here that you wish to be shown the Galaxy Warp in time for the inauguration, and she will be more than happy to present it to you.”  
  
“Supervisor?”  
  
Pearl re-summoned her light screens, and scrolled through what looked like a roster of all gems assigned here, given the big title at the top that said ‘Planet Eclipse Colony’. “A Garnet. Pyrope Facet 6 Cut 12L. Grown on your… _eh-hem…_ previous colony, my Diamond.”  
  
Steven’s mind was brought to a screeching halt at the mere mention of that trigger word. _A Garnet? ‘A’ Garnet?_  
  
 _...No, it’s probably something more like Hessonite._  
  
“Well, at least some of them escaped.” Steven sighed. “I just… wish I could remember what happened. It wasn’t just ‘purged’, it was corrupted, but I don’t… understand how… Ugh.”  
  
Pearl wished she could share her theory on why her Diamond does not remember corruption, but it would be treasonous to say. It would not go over well. She was a Pearl, not a Zircon.  
  
Still, though...  
  
Pearl seemed to break a rule that she swore not to break the second she was remade. She thought herself unworthy to touch her Diamond, but right now, her Diamond needed a hug. Since Blue Diamond wasn’t around to carry out this task, Pearl would have no choice. Right now, her Diamond’s needs overruled any of her self imposed restrictions, so she complied, trying to reassure her Diamond.  
  
Touching her Diamond violated every code, every command rooted in her gem. But it felt _right._ And very, very, _very_ good. Nauseatingly good. She broke the hug off before she got too inebriated from her Diamond’s radiant light.  
  
“Thanks, Pearl.” Steven smiled, caught a little off guard. “I needed that.”  
  
Nothing honoured Pearl more than that. There was an extra spring in her step as she followed her Diamond off the ship, to where the tall red Garnet gem, Pyrope, was eagerly waiting.  
  
Steven gaped. She looked almost as tall as him, and every bit like Garnet. She had the similar body structure, with long legs and big thighs. She had the afro, though it wasn’t square. It was actually kind of poofier, like a sheep or something. And she had a visor, though it wasn’t as angular or opaque, more reminiscent of Peridot’s. She had a red colour scheme that her own Pearl mirrored, with two Pink Diamond symbols on her shoulder pads.  
  
Finally, placed on her left palm, was her gem. A small, rounded triangular shape.  
  
This was a pure Garnet. Not an imitation like his former fusion caregiver.  
  
“My Diamond…” She gasped, saluting, ensuring that her own Pearl did as well. “You really came!”  
  
“Uh, yeah. _I’m_ not in the business of lying.” He scowled at no one tangible, still giving Pyrope the wrong impression.  
  
“Oh! No, no, that wasn’t what I was implying, my Diamond!” Pyrope stammered, eyes drifting to the Topaz fusion behind her Diamond. If she made a bad impression, one word from Pink Diamond and she would be dust. “A-Anyway, Pyrope Facet 6 Cut 12L, at your service, my Diamond.”  
  
“Show me the Galaxy Warp.” He ordered.  
  
“Yes!” Pyrope shouted a little too enthusiastically, her voice incredibly strained as she wore a fantastically huge and fake smile. “The Galaxy Warp is this way, my Diamond! Though, I must say, you couldn’t have come at a better time! Morale is… low, to say the least.” She admitted.  
  
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Several dozen colonists here were reassigned from… Baysee. Many had friends and comrades who simply vanished when we evacuated, or… were shattered in front of them during the chaos of fighting those disgusting organics.” Pyrope explained, a dark look crossing her face. “I saw my own Pearl turn into… something indescribable, as she was thirty seconds too late to make it to my shuttle. This new one is… adequate, I suppose.”  
  
“Thank you, my Garnet.” The fiery red Pearl bowed, though Steven could hear the barely restrained offence in her tone.  
  
“Yes, well…” Pyrope cleared her throat as they kept walking, happy to move the conversation on. “There is also the fact that many gems’ requests for your input on important things have gone unanswered.” She said, eyes quickly widening as she stammered out an apology. “N-not that anyone is accusing you of anything, my Diamond! We are all sure you have been dealing with far more important things! This colony will wait as long as you need.”  
  
“Oh.” Steven blinked. “Blue Diamond visited, so I was spending time with her. Things aren’t _that_ bad, are they?”  
  
His question went unanswered. “Blue Diamond is here?!” Pyrope asked.  
  
“Yeah. Well, no, she’s on the moon, but I think she’s coming down here soon in time for the warp pad inauguration, where we expect Yellow Diamond will be joining us.”  
  
“Y-Yellow Diamond too?” Pyrope gasped, suddenly looking extremely pale. “I- Excuse me, my Diamond. I should prepare for this. Eh- You there, Spinel! Direct Pink Diamond and her entourage to the Galaxy Warp. I must prepare for… D-Diamonds!” She stuttered, whispering maniacally to herself as she ran off.  
  
 _Uh… okay. That happened- woah. Huh. So... that’s a Spinel?_  
  
“Pink Spinel Facet 1A1 Cut X0, my Diamond.” She saluted. She looked somewhere between a Quartz and a Ruby, about as tall as Lapis, but with much larger arms, except... missing a little something.  
  
Legs. She didn’t have any legs. Unlike Sapphires who covered their missing legs with a dress, Spinel’s legs just simply didn’t exist. She floated around as if by magic, with something between a drill and an abdomen where her legs should be.  
  
She had a dark pink halter top with a Pink Diamond symbol in the center, and some elbow length fingerless gloves of a matching colour. Her hair was tall and spiked, almost like a mohawk.  
  
Her gem, a round oval shape, was placed just below her right shoulder.  
  
 _So these were the gems I was crea- no, Pink, the old Pink- I mean, so these are the gems that were created on Baysee?_  
  
 _Okay, that’s it. Spinels are officially the coolest gems I’ve ever seen._  
  
“Pyrope said something about the Galaxy Warp, my Diamond?” Pink Spinel asked, her voice a little gravelly. _What, has she been eating rocks?_ It was like his own voice after a nice glass of… milk. _You know, I haven’t really been thinking about this, but… the thought of eating or drinking anything is just… disgusting. Pearl was right. All that biomatter, just sloshing around inside? Eugh._  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded. “She wanted you to lead us there. I don’t really care _who_ leads me there, but since you’re here, you may as well.”  
  
“I’d be honoured.” Spinel grinned, showing off a row of sharp teeth. _I was joking, but maybe she really does eat rocks. She could probably crack someone with those chompers._ “Follow me, my Diamond.”  
  
As they walked through the barely-assembled colony, Steven tried and failed to _not_ stare at her abdomen. It was just so… alien. Which, well, makes sense. Most gems are humanoid, but they’re still supposed to be aliens. Some of them showed it with their perfect and geometric hair, but Steven felt that not enough did. _Maybe one day, when White reverts this punishment, I could reform with, like, wings or something. That’d be awesome._  
  
 _No! No. I have to get home. Right, I still have to try and think of something I can offer White so she’ll give my astral projection back. I’m only here at this colony to play along with her wish for me to behave._  
  
He suddenly realised he had been staring for far too long. Spinel actually seemed a little embarrassed at all the attention she was getting, both from her Diamond, and, as Steven noticed, various bystander gems dotted around, trying to perform their duties. He could sense all the awe and jealousy emanating from the onlookers who were all torn away from their work by his mere presence. The awe was directed to him, naturally, but there was quite a bit of jealousy mixed in as well, mostly targeted at the Spinel who had the extremely lucky privilege of leading her Diamond around. _Lucky her, huh?_  
  
They walked for quite a while. In silence, sadly, because no one is going to be comfortable making small talk with a Diamond. Given the lack of any oceans on this planet, it made sense that they would opt for the next best thing and place the galaxy warp somewhere just as isolated. A good two hours away from the main colony site, in fact, inside a crater.  
  
It wasn’t long before a crowd started to turn up, having followed their Diamond from a respectable distance. Steven supposed that they wished to view the galaxy warp inauguration as well, and he didn't blame them. He was plenty curious himself, though he was going to take a wild guess and say that Yellow would just be warping in with no fanfare, yet gems would still cheer anyway. Most of them worshipped the very ground their Diamonds walked on, after all.  
  
 _Wait, where’s Blue?_ “Pearl, can you message Blue? It’s almost time. She said she’d be here.”  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.”  


* * *

Blue watched as Pink left, unsure if she suspected something. It was impossible to be sure. It shouldn’t matter right now. She’d left, and Blue was alone to- Stars, she was doing it again. Going behind Pink’s back even when her work included her. She didn’t tell Pink they were purging her colony, she had to find that out first hand from White. And now, here she was, doing it again, not telling Pink that she was trying to fix her mistakes.  
  
She let herself be deluded into thinking it was just supposed to be a surprise. She’ll just turn up one day and be like ‘Pink, great news, Yellow and I fixed corruption and you can get all your gems back!’  
  
That _would_ be nice…  
  
No matter. Blue travelled downstairs, passing her former Ocean Jasper, sweeping the bubbled Aquamarine up as she went. She could just crush it right now. The renegade had allegedly placed Pink Diamond in danger. But this Aquamarine was still one of her top courtiers. She wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
She popped the bubble, the comparatively tiny gemstone falling into her outstretched palm. She waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
This Aquamarine was not helping her case. A Diamond should never be made to wait. Tapping her foot impatiently (yes, she had feet under her dress) she instead turned to the Ocean Jasper. In an annoyed, but considerably restrained tone, she asked the Quartz a question. “What exactly did this Aquamarine do?”  
  
Below her, Blue Pearl opened up a light screen, ready to record the Jasper’s statement.  
  
“She threatened me, my- Blue Diamond. She mocked my corrupted status.” Ocean explained, quickly continuing to explain her reasoning. “My Diamond explained to us when she healed us that if we were to become distressed, we may recorrupt, which… did happen to my partner. Normally, my Diamond would be in a position to simply heal me, but this happened while she was…” Bawling her eyes out? “...occupied. Becoming corrupted while my Diamond was in this vulnerable state would have been unacceptable, so I took pre-emptive action to prevent that security threat.”  
  
Blue Diamond was silent for a few moments, contemplating the facts.  
  
“I see.” She spoke. “I know exactly what to do with her, although… it sounds to me like you are part of the security threat.”  
  
Ocean Jasper froze, her very core turned icy. It was true, she realised. Pink Diamond’s mercy had been misplaced and she was a constant threat to all around her, just like Biggs had eventually been. She would stand ready and accept her shattering with dignity. She prepared for Blue Diamond to make a move, but… she didn’t.  
  
“That will not be so for much longer, I hope.” Blue Diamond sighed, a rare smile gracing her lips. “Jasper, while I _wait_ for this… insolent excuse for a Beryl, you will tell me everything you know of Corruption. What it feels like, how it was caused… how Pink heals it.”  
  
“Huh? Ah, y-yes, my Diamond!” Ocean Jasper quickly tried to shake some focus into her head. “The… corruption happened when your cleansing light struck us as… as we were…”  
  
She could feel it. She could feel herself slipping, and her Diamond wasn’t here to save her, and-  
  
“Be calm.” Blue Diamond said, pressing a finger to Ocean’s head, a blue glow washing over her. Her rapid breathing slowed, and she felt the pain throbbing in her gem quell.  
  
“You want to know what it feels like?” She asked softly. “You can’t _feel_ yourself, you just feel… angry at everything. At feeling forgotten, and betrayed, and you just feel… empty. There are no thoughts anymore, only instinct. No memories. You lose your whole form.”  
  
“Any healing seems to work.” Blue noted. “My emotional healing, Pink’s physical healing… I’m not sure I’ve ever seen Yellow heal anything, but she obviously helped cause this. And where is your partner?”  
  
“Imprisoned on Pink Diamond’s ship.” Ocean answered. “My Diamond tried to heal her before, but… lost her temper when I wouldn’t obey her.”  
  
“I’ll give you one chance to explain yourself.” Blue Diamond’s tone was frigid.  
  
“My Diamond wanted to lower the destabilisation field trapping the… c-corrupted Biggs Jasper inside.” Ocean explained. “I… I couldn’t… It was just after my Diamond had suddenly collapsed, and I needed to protect my Diamond.”  
  
“Well, I could hardly fault you for that. Besides, it would be Pink’s place to punish you.” Blue Diamond said, her gaze softening. She turned her eyes to the Aquamarine’s gemstone, which had finally started to glow. “Finally.”  
  
The poor Beryl must have known she was in trouble, because she didn’t even bother altering her outfit. Or maybe she thought she was perfect as she was. Blue Diamond should crush her for her hubris alone.  
  
“My Diamond!” Aquamarine gasped as she realised she was being held in the grasp of her owner, quickly crossing her short arms into the Diamond salute. “I escorted your Lazuli, as requested.” She seemed quite smug at that.  
  
“Yes, you did. On that, you are to be lauded.” Blue Diamond said, her fake smile betrayed by her fierce eyes that bore into Aquamarine’s very core. Either the Beryl didn’t notice that, or she was too arrogant to care, instead puffing her chest out at the Diamond’s praise. “But… what  _ else _ happened?”  
  
“I-” Aquamarine’s gaze suddenly snapped down to the Jasper near her Diamond’s feet. “There, my Diamond! That’s the rebel defect that dissipated me!”  
  
Blue’s tone turned sub-zero as a wave of grief radiated from her gem. Aquamarine, as self-centered as she was, lost any of her willpower, her wings fizzling out as she collapsed crying into the Diamond’s outstretched palm. “ _That_ is one of Pink Diamond’s personal guards. _And you tried to shatter her._ ”  
  
Blue Diamond’s hand closed around Aquamarine, just tight enough to strain her form, not enough to dissipate it. “Needless to say, provoking or attacking a Diamond’s personal guard is an extremely serious offence, especially when there are few guards, and the Diamond in question is… vulnerable.”  
  
Aquamarine, wisely, kept her mouth shut. Begging for her life would only get her so far when her Diamond wanted her to suffer.  
  
“It was an accident, correct?” The Diamond asked, catching her off guard.  
  
What was Aquamarine supposed to say? It wasn’t, technically, an accident. She had intentionally attacked the guard, but how was she supposed to know that such a hideously formed Jasper was intended to be there? It was a misunderstanding at best, but she’s not going to be the one to debate semantics with her Diamond, especially when her Diamond was one good squeeze away from ending everything for her.  
  
 _“Answer me.”_ Blue Diamond demanded, squeezing her hand a little bit tighter, after Aquamarine had stayed silent a moment too long.  
  
“Y-Yes, my Diamond!” Aquamarine squeaked. “It was a mistake!”  
  
“I didn’t ask if it was a mistake, I asked if it was an accident.”  
  
“I-It was an accident, my Diamond!”  
  
“I see. In that case, there will be no need for a trial.”  
  
Aquamarine gulped. She could have been offered a trial? A way out of this royal mess? Instead, she’d simply signed her own execution warrant. As gem as perfect as her isn’t supposed to make mistakes, or accidents. She’d be punished for her own incompetence.  
  
Stars, she’d really screwed this one up.  
  
“Now, what shall I do with you?” Blue wondered to herself. “It’s true, your recklessness and hubris did almost place a Diamond, _Pink Diamond,_ in danger. But you did not do so maliciously, so you are thankfully not a rebel as my Lazuli had said. That’s good. It means you may be able to redeem yourself.”  
  
“Oh! Th-thank you, my Diamond!” Aquamarine let out the tiniest sigh of relief.  
  
“But first, I think a lesson in humility would serve you well.” Blue Diamond sneered. “Ocean Jasper, restrain Aquamarine.” She said, releasing the Beryl from her grasp, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. “Have her placed in the prison bay on my ship. Pearl, open the doors for her.”  
  
“M-My Diamond, p-please…” Aquamarine shuddered, her previously condescending and mirthful eyes now shrunken to mere pinpricks.  
  
“I want to see how much of your arrogance has faded by the time we get to Homeworld, which should be, oh… I don’t know, whenever Pink Diamond wants me to leave. Then we’ll see about bubbling you for a few millennia.” Blue smiled, as she watched the poor Beryl’s thrashing. “Or, if this is not to your liking, since you seem to like placing your own desires above Diamonds, I could simply shatter you.”  
  
Suddenly Aquamarine went perfectly still, letting Ocean Jasper pick her up. Her Diamond was being merciful. She could either submit to this punishment, or she could die. At least, if she suffered the punishment, she could make it up to the Diamonds later. Much later, by the sounds of it. She did not fancy the idea of simply dying now and losing everything.  
  
So she let herself be still as the Jasper carried her to the ship of her Diamond. She did her best to not let her tears show as she was thrown into a prison cell, the destabilisation field flicked on, sealing her fate, blocking any escape. She didn’t even flinch when the Jasper had taken her antigravity wand out of her hair, crushing an extremely expensive piece of technology by smashing her head into it.  
  
She stood by and patiently waited to be released. But as the halls went dark once again, as the only gems around had left the massive ship completely empty, she realised that she was alone, and that it would be a _very_ long time before anyone came to see her.  
  
“My Diamond, I have an incoming message from Pink Diamond’s Pearl.” Blue Pearl quietly announced as she returned to her Diamond, who was now in the control room of her ship. “Pink Diamond wishes to know when you are arriving. It seems the inauguration will be starting any minute.”  
  
“Tell her we’re leaving now.” Blue Diamond ordered, raising her arm, the ship responding to her movements.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  


* * *

“My Diamond, Blue Diamond will be here momentarily.” Pink Pearl replied, reading off the blue light screen that had appeared in front of her. “...Also, the Aquamarine has been punished. She has been imprisoned in Blue Diamond’s ship and will remain that way until…” Pearl trailed off. “This is morbid…” She sighed, under her breath.  
  
“Until what?”  
  
“...Until she has been deprived of her light, at which point she will be bubbled.”  
  
“...” Steven felt… uneasy, to say the least. “I did say I wanted her to suffer, but I didn’t really mean it, not like that. That’s just… torture.”  
  
“Blue Diamond is not very forgiving to imperfections or incompetence, my Diamond.”  
  
“Then why does she like _me_ so much?” Steven asked.  
  
Pearl wisely remained silent. Attempting to comfort her Diamond would be admitting that she was flawed in some way, which was simply inconceivable. Pink Diamond was just _perfect,_ any gem in her court could tell you that. Her height was irrelevant. Her gem was just as radiant as the other Diamonds, and in some ways she was even more powerful.  
  
True, some ancient gems may see her as inexperienced at best, but they were members of White Diamond’s original court. It’s hard not to see everyone as young and inexperienced when you’re billions of years older than any other being in the whole universe.  
  
Thankfully, Pearl was snapped out of her thoughts, and Steven out of his momentary depression, by the sight of Blue Diamond’s ship arriving, being placed behind the valley somewhere while she hovered down with her Palanquin.  
  
 _Oh, yeah._ Steven suddenly remembered. “Pearl, my palanquin-”  
  
“I have it queued up, my Diamond. It will be warped in first thing after Yellow Diamond has arrived.” Pearl dutifully replied. “Erm, as will an Apatite. T-To repair your cape, my Diamond. Though, she may be delayed, as I was not authorised to declare that as a Diamond’s order.”  
  
 _Why do gems need seamstresses, anyway? It’s not like they wear clothes._  
  
 _...Right. Capes. Flags and banners as well, I suppose. And, if I find any new organics for my Zoo, they’ll need to have uniforms designed and produced._  
  
 _Guess it was a silly question._  
  
 _I’m getting distracted again. Blue’s here! And… torturing gems. Is that something she does often? Is that really the same person that sat and hugged me for two whole weeks for no reason other than making me happy?_  
  
 _I’d just let Aquamarine go. Usually just glaring at gems is enough to make them rethink their life choices._  
  
 _But… Well, I guess there’s nothing I can do. She’s Blue’s gem to punish. It’s not my place to interfere with that._  
  
 _...Here she comes._  
  
“Pink!” She smiled. “I hope I wasn’t late.”  
  
“Well, I don’t see any tall grumpy gems around, so Yellow’s not here yet.”  
  
Blue giggled. It seemed almost an alien sound coming from her, but it was beautiful. “You’re so funny, Pink.”  
  
The two Diamonds stood at the feet of the steps to the Galaxy Warp, hundreds of Pink’s gems standing behind them. The entirety of the colony so far, actually. Blue Diamond crouched down so she could pick Steven up, so he could have a better view. And Steven looked over them all. _My gems._ His.  


* * *

“My Diamond.” Yellow Pearl spoke, standing up tall.  
  
“Go on, Pearl.” Yellow Diamond waved her hand tiredly, busy reading through dozens of reports streaming in from her colonies. A gem shattered here, hundreds of new soldiers emerging there, the same old.  
  
Her arms had healed, now, but there was a tiny white speck on her gem that wouldn’t go away. She’d tried polishing it, tried bathing, even tried spending more time than she had to in the extraction sauna, but it was clear that it wasn’t going to simply go away.  
  
And that worried her.  
  
She was supposed to be the most logical Diamond, yet here she was, jumping at movement, tensing up whenever she saw a flash of white.  
  
White’s Pearl had shown up, once, to deliver a message, but had quickly left before she could unnerve Yellow too much, for which the Diamond was thankful.  
  
“The Galaxy Warp on Pink Diamond’s newest colony has been completed. The gems there await your arrival.”  
  
“I see. With me, then, Pearl.” Yellow Diamond ordered, standing up, letting her form flow and stretch briefly. Stars, did she always feel so stiff. Sometimes she wished she had Pink’s energy. But that only came from having nothing to do, because Yellow was always doing everything.  
  
She stopped and waited for a second for her Pearl to hurry over and open the door. Why was that a tradition, again? Yellow would have thought it would be much more efficient to simply open the door herself, but apparently it was seen as beneath her.  
  
Yellow would have to slow her steps regardless. Her Pearl may have been dedicated, but she still couldn’t walk as fast as her Diamond.  
  
She made her way across one of the sky bridges towards Pink Diamond’s palace, wondering with unmasked disdain why Pink still preferred her Quartzes over Topazes. She was certainly capable of making Pink Topaz, but she simply refused to. Topazes didn’t talk quietly amongst themselves when they thought no one was around, _unlike Pink’s two door guards,_ who thankfully quickly straightened up when they heard the distinctive clicking of Yellow Diamond’s heels. They even looked ashamed when Yellow Pearl stared at them with open hostility.  
  
Before Yellow could even make it to Pink’s galaxy warp, however, she stopped, stumbling over seemingly nothing, collapsing to the ground because her heels didn’t give her much in the way of balance. This never happened, and Yellow felt strange because of it.  
  
And who else would suddenly be there to offer her a hand up but White Diamond?  
  
To preserve her dignity, and possibly her safety, Yellow _really_ didn’t want to take it. But her gem… it burned, and stung, and she felt like her entire form might give out.  
  
“Let me see your gemstone, Yellow.”  
  
“White, this is-” Yellow was cut off as White _picked her up_ , dashing any form of evasive maneuver.  
  
“I see. This is my fault, Sunlight.”  
  
“White, you- ...Sunlight?”  
  
“I thought I would give you a nickname like Pink’s. After all, it seems I now have two Diamonds to constantly watch over.” White smiled. “You just cracked yourself, Yellow. You clearly can’t be trusted.”  
  
“Wh-White, please, I have somewhere to be.” Yellow Diamond tried to squeeze out of White’s grasp, but she may as well have been trying to move a planet.  
  
“Nonsense, Sunlight. You’re in no shape to go anywhere.” White objected. “I’ll have to take care of you.”  
  
“I-I’m needed on Pink Diamond’s newest colony.” She managed.  
  
“Hm…” White appeared deep in thought, making a show of it. “Alright, you may go.”  
  
Yellow breathed a tiny sigh of relief.  
  
“With my blessing.” White added, her bright aura flaring, her smile wide on her face.  
  
“Oh, stars, no… Not again…” Yellow tried to scramble to get away, but it was in vain. With the way White held her, there was nothing she could do to escape the light.  
  
“Oh, stop your struggling, Sunlight. I’m only trying to help you.” White cooed. As the light washed over and encompassed Yellow’s gem, she felt her body comply with White’s demand. Her mind was still racing, she had to get out, had to escape, had to… had… had to obey White. White knows best for her. “After all, if I let you waltz about on your own, you’re going to make that crack even worse.”  
  
Yellow felt her colours drain, her light once again replaced by White’s radiance. She smiled widely, after all, what could make her happier than serving White?  
  
“Worry not, Sunlight, follow my directions, and nothing will ever harm you again.” White smiled. “I believe you’re needed on Pink Diamond’s colony?”  
  
Yellow’s Pearl, her presence unknown and forgotten by the Homeworld matriarchs, was suddenly approached from behind by her White counterpart. “Listen, you need to get to Eclipse, and fast. You have to tell Pink and Blue Diamond that-”  
  
“Pearl?” White Diamond called. “Take my Sunlight to Pink’s colony. She’ll need to make a grand entrance.”  
  
“ _Tell them this can be reversed!_ ” White’s Pearl harshly whispered as she hurried to the feet of the, now White, Yellow Diamond.  
  
The warp stream activated, carrying the two away, and suddenly the fate of Yellow Pearl’s Diamond rested entirely on her shoulders.  


* * *

The gems of Eclipse expected a nice, warm, radiant Yellow.  
  
Instead, they received a blinding White light.  
  
Yellow Diamond stepped through, but she was… hollow. Not at all herself. Her smile was so wide it must have hurt to wear, a stark contrast from her usual deep scowl.  
  
“Oh, Yellow…” Blue Diamond’s eyes went wide with horror. “No… What has she… What did she do to you?”  
  
“She’s cracked…” Pink Diamond whispered, trying to hide deeper inside Blue’s hair, her fear apparent, and honestly justified.  
  
“White’s taking care of me.” Yellow smiled. “She wants you to come home, Blue. You really hurt her feelings.”  
  
“No! Yellow, we-”  
  
“You hurt _me,_ Blue.”  
  
“Yellow, we talked about this!” Blue shouted. “How are we supposed to heal corruption when you’re… l-like that?!”  
  
“There is no corruption.” Yellow said, though her voice suddenly seemed a bit… different. Firmer. Like White was speaking through her. “Isn’t that right, Pink?”  
  
“Well… A couple of weeks ago, I would have agreed with you. But… I’ve seen my guards, Yellow. They’re definitely ‘corrupted’. One of them even…”  
  
“Reverted.” Blue finished. “Pink would know. She tried to warn us about it.”  
  
“Oh, Pink…” White sighed through Yellow. “Always too resilient for your own good.”  
  
“You… you altered her memories…” Blue gasped. “White! How dare you?! Is nothing sacred to you anymore?”  
  
“Not anymore, no.” White yawned, finding the argument boring. “I had no choice once you all turned against me.”  
  
“You…” The look of confusion was apparent on Pink’s face, followed by realisation, then utter betrayal. “But it didn’t stop me from experiencing _new_ memories about corruption, did it? Because it’s _real_ , White! It’s a real problem and you can’t just keep ignoring it- Wait, Blue, did you say you were going to heal it?”  
  
“Yellow and I… we were going to. I couldn’t bear seeing you so mad at me… I wanted to fix my mistakes, so we were going to surprise you, but White…”  
  
“White… release Yellow.” Pink tried to demand. She even leapt out of Blue’s grasp to do so.  
  
“Oh, I suppose I can give her back her mind for now. This… conversation is getting us nowhere, and I have nothing to say to a group of rebels anyway.” White said. “But remember, Pink. I’ll be visiting soon.”  
  
Yellow Diamond’s legs suddenly gave out, the colourless giant falling into Blue’s open arms. “Blue…” She moaned. “W-White, she… You have to…”  
  
Blue closed her eyes and tried not to cry. White had caused her so much misery, lately… She could not wait to unleash it against her. She had to keep it bottled up in the meantime.  


* * *

It had been about a day since the horrid inauguration of the Galaxy Warp. Steven had got his Palanquin, and he was currently lazing about in it as he watched Pearl assist the Purple Apatite with repairing his cape.  
  
He could feel it. Everyone had seen what had transpired at the galaxy warp, and morale was low. Gems were scared. There was infighting amongst their leaders, the Diamonds. They weren’t used to such change, no one knew how to properly handle it.  
  
“My Diamond?” His Pearl asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Huh? Oh, uh, what is it, Pearl?” He asked.  
  
“There is a Sapphire here to see you. She claims that it is urgently important.”  
  
“Send her in.” He ordered. His Pearl bowed, and carried out his will.  
  
“I bring a terrible vision, my Diamond!” The Sapphire wailed, coming to a stop at the foot of his Palanquin. As hurried and panicked as she was, she still waited for her Diamond to grant her permission to continue speaking. Proper etiquette was important, after all.  
  
Steven’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was Sapphire. Not ‘a’ Sapphire, it was _Sapphire._ He definitely remembered her getting shattered, but just like his Pearl, she was simply pieced back together, deemed too important to lose.  
  
“Continue.” He commanded.  
  
“I have two visions, actually, one is not as terrible, but it has direct correlation with the other.” Sapphire clarified. “Yellow Diamond’s Pearl will attempt to contact your Pearl, and you must permit them to speak freely. They will soon bring to your attention a way to… save Yellow Diamond? I-I am unsure what this means, my Diamond.”  
  
“Don’t you worry about Yellow Diamond.” Steven grimaced. “Blue is… occupying her. I’m trying to put it out of my mind. What else did you have to tell me?”  
  
“White Diamond will send an agent to-” A white spear suddenly stuck itself through Sapphire’s hand, and by extension, gemstone.  
  
"You know, Sapphires, for all their far-seeing future vision, couldn't see deja vu coming from a lightyear away." White Pearl smirked as she had once again shattered Sapphire. Steven seriously doubted the stability of a gem that had to be pieced back together multiple times.  
  
His eyes narrowed. “Whose side are you on, anyway?”  
  
“I told you. I serve my Diamond. I’ll be able to help you once you stop misbehaving, at least in my Diamond’s eyes.” White Pearl replied. “Why are you trying to help at all? This ‘corruption’ will be of no consequence to you once-”  
  
“Because it’s the right thing to do!” Steven shouted. “Just- if you’re not going to help me, get out of here.”  
  
“If it were that simple…” White Pearl trailed off, holding her arm up, as if lifting something. “You see, as much as my Diamond may kick and scream and insist that there is no such thing as corruption, she is curious about it.”  
  
A white bubble deposited a confused Biggs at his feet. Steven’s eyes went wide. “Stop whatever you’re doing!”  
  
“You have one, and my Diamond wants it.” Pearl stated.  
  
Steven looked to his Pearl, and she looked back in fear. Biggs was mostly confused. Topaz-  
  
“Topaz! Dissipate that Pearl!” He ordered, but as the fusion took one step forward...  
  
“My Diamond has overridden that order.” Pearl said, her eyes glowing pure white. Two beams of light shot out and wrapped around the Topaz fusion, seeping into their gemstones. Their colours faded, becoming grey and white.  
  
“No!” Steven shouted, jumping off of his throne. He summoned his shield on instinct, but the now possessed Topaz fusion swatted him away, sending him flying out of his palanquin.  
  
“My Diamond!” Pink Pearl shrieked, running over to him. Biggs, similarly, took up a defensive stance between the white gems and her Diamond.  
  
“Topaz, take her.” White Diamond ordered through her Pearl. The fusion responded by unfusing, splitting apart, running side by side… Reforming _into_ Biggs, trapping her inside their fusion.  
  
“No…” Steven cried. “No, Biggs!”  
  
“My Diamond!” Biggs screamed. “I’m gonna- I- _TELL OCEAN I-_ ”  
  
White Pearl and Topaz disappeared in a beam of light.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I was supposed to be on hiatus, but I ended up writing way more than when I was writing normally. I have a suprising amount of time in between games of Overwatch. I swear those queue times are getting longer.
> 
> I hope everyone likes my fangems. Pyrope's design was mostly inspired by Hessonite from Save the Light (who i've referenced in this story before), if she acted way more like an Agate. (also, facet 6 cut 12? hmm i dunno, that couldn't possibly be a homestuck reference. absolutely no terezi pyrope love here. ew, homestuck.)
> 
> Spinel ~~beedrill butt~~ is absolutely my favourite ever and I can't wait to use her again. She was basically inspired by Amazonite from New Home: https://sufanon.fandom.com/wiki/Amazonite_(New_Home)  
> I just really loved the idea of a gem hovering around via some kind of abdomen. Makes you remember they're meant to be aliens, not just pretty rainbow women.
> 
> Also, Pink = Starlight. So, Yellow = Sunlight, Blue = Moonlight?
> 
> This isn't related to this chapter, or even technically this story, but I found some cool art that matches what I think Steven wore back in the first few chapters: https://dreambigstars.tumblr.com/post/174038880104/i-had-too
> 
> Discord: endersass#7192
> 
> (you know, i could have had this chapter out an hour earlier if ao3 hadn't just decided to unload my page for basically no reason)


	16. Hold Your Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes a walk.

“My Diamond.” His Pearl bowed to him, trying to get his attention. He was still trying to process everything. White had always loudly insisted that there was no such thing as corruption, even going as far as to _alter his memories_ so he would have no choice but to agree with her.  
  
But she was wrong, and even when the evidence was overwhelmingly stacked against her, she still chose to completely ignore it.  
  
But she took Biggs. _My guard. Mine. Not hers, mine._  
  
Usually he might try to suppress his anger, seeing it as uncharacteristic and abnormal. But on this occasion… White deserves it. She deserves far worse, it’s just…  
  
If she gets poofed, or worse, shattered… there’s no hope of ever getting his powers back. And he’ll never get to go home.  
  
“What is it, Pearl?”  
  
“I have received a strange, urgent message from the Yellow Court.” His Pearl said. “It says it is addressed from Yellow Diamond, but as you know…”  
  
He remembered Sapphire’s words. He was supposed to let his Pearl handle this.  
  
“Answer it. Meanwhile, I…” _It’s not really… proper… but maybe I could go around and talk to some gems here. Have Pyrope show me around, or… I guess comfort her if she’s stressing over the disaster at the warp pad._ “I have other things to take care of.” He said, standing up. “You have my permission to speak freely.”  
  
“My Diamond-” Pearl tried to object, but her protest fizzled in her throat when her Diamond glanced at her, giving her a withering look. “I… yes. I understand, my Diamond.”  
  
“You heard what that Sapphire said, didn’t you?”  
  
“Oh! Yes, my Diamond.” Pearl blinked, having completely forgotten about it. But she understood why her Diamond was suddenly giving her this freedom. Far be it from anyone to try and resist a Sapphire’s word, even her Diamond.  
  
Though… her Diamond had changed the future before.  
  
Nevertheless, she shook her head, concentrating on her task. Her Diamond got up and left, to do… well, whatever she wanted, Pearl supposed. It’s not as if anyone would stand in her way right now. This was her colony, she could do whatever she wished.  
  
“Pink?” Yellow Pearl asked in surprise, clearly expecting someone more important.  
  
“Yellow.” Pink Pearl greeted. “What’s happening?” She asked, glad for the permission to be slightly more informal.  
  
Yellow frowned at her behaviour. She was always like that, Pink thought. Even in her off time, she had to be the perfect Pearl, always looking down on her and Blue Pearl. “This is an urgent call for Pink and Blue Diamond.”  
  
“Sorry, my Diamond is occupied right now.” Pink replied. “She authorised me to take her calls in the meantime. ...Yellow, did you know your Diamond-”  
  
“Yes.” Came the terse reply. “It is why I am calling. Blue and Pink Diamond need to know that there is a way to reverse what White Diamond did.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to tell them!” Pink nodded, then slowed. “Wait, _how_ , exactly? That would be an important thing to know as well.”  
  
“I…” Yellow blanched. “I don’t know. White didn’t tell me.”  
  
Instantly, Pink’s mood was soured. Of course it had to be White’s Pearl.  
  
They used to be friends. All of them were. The Diamond’s Pearls… They only had each other. Conversing with their Diamonds would be inappropriate, and most other gems were either scared of them or considered them far beneath their own notice. There was Pearl solidarity.  
  
They were all devoted to their Diamonds, of course, but White was _really_ devoted to her Diamond. To the point that their prior friendship apparently meant nothing.  
  
No, White Diamond ordered Pink Pearl’s eye removed, and White Pearl was more than willing to remove it.  
  
“Should I try to ask her again?” Yellow asked.  
  
“No!” Pink snapped. “No, we don’t need her. We can figure this out… That Sapphire said we would.”  
  
“Ah.” Yellow’s eyes narrowed in realisation. “So… you’re just following a Sapphire’s prediction? And here I thought you had some _bias_ against her.”  
  
“ _She stabbed me in the eye, Yellow._ ” Pink frowned, brushing aside some of her hair obscuring her cracked face.  
  
“White did that?” Yellow asked. “The gossip was that your Diamond was responsible.”  
  
“No. She was very much upset by what had been done to me. No, this was White’s doing.” Pink sighed. “Look, if you want to chat, I have a rest cycle coming up soon.”  
  
“You’re right, we’re working right now.” Yellow Pearl cleared her throat. “Well… Last time… _this…_ happened… i-it wasn’t quite as bad, but it did go away over time.”  
  
“Something tells me White Diamond does not intend to release her so easily.” Pink sighed. “...Do you think Sapphires are ever wrong?”  
  
“I haven’t witnessed one.”  
  
“Because the particular one that came to my Diamond and I had actually been wrong before, and been shattered, though that was unrelated.” Pink Pearl said. “She had been pieced back together, but I wonder if that impacted her clarity, because-”  
  
“Because we’re Pearls, _and_ we’re getting nowhere with this conversation.” Yellow Pearl answered, frowning. “No, I believe we can solve this. We are not as useless as gems think.”  
  
“Well… what would you do to restore another’s light?” Pink Pearl asked.  
  
“...” Yellow Pearl was silent, visibly deep in thought by the frown on her face. “...What _exactly_ did the Sapphire say?”  
  
“That we will soon bring to my Diamond’s attention a way to save Yellow Diamond.” Pink Pearl replied.  
  
“Hm… In that case, I think we may be overthinking this. She said nothing explicitly about restoring colour to my Diamond, implying that that is not something we are supposed to solve.” Yellow Pearl said, a plan forming in her mind.  
  
“What are you getting at, Yellow?” Pink Pearl asked.  
  
“Well… It’s a little outlandish, but… maybe if Yellow Diamond were to be joined in a fusion, her mind may gain the added strength required to break free of White Diamond’s thrall. And then, all that is left will be to wait for her colour to return, so that Pink Diamond can heal my Diamond’s gemstone.”  
  
“...You’re right. This is outlandish.” Pink Pearl smirked. “But it’s only slightly less treasonous than my suggestion.”  
  
“...I don’t think I want to know.” Yellow Pearl folded her arms, frowning.  
  
“No, you don’t. It’s not something I want to bring up to my Diamond, either, because she may genuinely consider the idea, considering how much of this is White Diamond’s fault.”  
  
“Pink, you don’t mean to say that you think White Diamond should be dissipated?” Yellow Pearl spluttered.  
  
“Look into my eye and tell me if you think I’m joking.” Pink Pearl said, in the flattest and most serious tone she could muster. “White Diamond has taken away my Diamond’s powers, her memories… She has threatened her, hurt _me._ And I know my feelings are irrelevant, but seeing the damage White Diamond inflicted upon me only brought my Diamond despair as she struggled through her own hazy mind control, once again caused by White Diamond.”  
  
“But this is… unthinkable. Treasonous, blasphemous. I-I should-”  
  
“My Diamond asked me to go inside her gem, Yellow, to remove the pain that White Diamond was causing her. It was… _so_ painful to look at. And don’t pretend like you don’t want to see her gone either, Yellow. Your Diamond would be safe. My Diamond would be safe. Everyone would be-”  
  
“That’s irrelevant, because she is completely _untouchable._ ”  
  
“...You’re right. I got carried away. Regardless… I will not be bringing this up to my Diamond. The fact that White Diamond inflicted so much upon my Diamond who has so far been innocent… I shudder to imagine what would come of a confrontation. My Diamond may end up like your Diamond, or w-worse… shattered…”  
  
What was Yellow Pearl supposed to say to any of that? Officially, she should immediately disconnect the call and contact a Hessonite to report a horribly defective and rebellious Pearl, but… she was speaking from her heart, out of a visceral urge to protect her Diamond. Yellow could not fault her for that. She sighed, choosing to forget the latter half of the conversation. “...I’ll head for the colony. I should try to be by my Diamond’s side.”  
  
“Understood, Yellow.” Pink Pearl nodded.  
  
“Yellow Diamond control room, out.” With that, the communicator closed, returning to an inert state in Pink Pearl’s palm. She deposited it back inside the armrest of the Palanquin’s throne, now unsure what to do with her free time. Her Diamond had no real need of her at the moment, believing that she was fulfilling the Sapphire’s prediction.  
  
As she was about to open her light screens to sort through some more paperwork, the Palanquin suddenly locked up, automatically scurrying off to her Diamond’s position. This only activated in an emergency, and always meant trouble. ...What happened?

* * *

Simply wandering around the colony, Steven took in the sights. Both of the planet’s magnificent skies, and of the hustle and bustle of gems. They were so busy, carrying around various equipment and following robonoids that were levitating building materials.  
  
Well, they _were_ busy. But every single gem took the time to salute to him. He was their owner, after all. Their Diamond. He remembered… _that_ memory, and why Pink Diamond even assumed a disguise to walk around her own colony.  
  
It’s because if he didn’t, everyone would stop to worship him.  
  
He passed by a squad of Rose Quartzes that were suddenly yelled at into saluting by their Agate as she saw him approaching.  
  
It was pretty much business as usual. _I think._ _I have no idea what passes as ‘usual’ around here…_  
  
“Stand up straight!” He could hear the Agate bellow. “Feet forward! Legs together! Act like you know what you’re **doing** in front of your Diamond!” She shouted, her voice cracking partway through.  
  
_Ugh…_ He shook his head, walking away. _I can’t stand Agates._  
  
There weren’t many, if any buildings yet. There was the beginnings of a Spire just off to the north, and right here by the landing site was a massive bustling warehouse, bearing a striking resemblance to the entrance to Rose’s old trash dump, except not destroyed.  
  
_And she had… Right. She had her old ship there, of course. That’s what those pink arches were._  
  
_Ugh._  
  
_Sometimes I wish Lion could have talked._  
  
_...Hm. Wait a second. Lion… I mean, he had another dimension inside his mane, right? Do you think dimensions are… shared across dimensions…?_  
  
_...I don’t have any idea, actually._  
  
_...Wait, no, otherwise there’d be hundreds of different trees in Lion all connecting to an alternate universe Lion._  
  
_I think?_  
  
_I don’t know._  
  
_I’m going to choose to stop thinking about this Lion-ception before my brain explodes._  
  
He hadn’t really been looking where he had been wandering, and soon found himself facing a giant red inverted pyramid shaped… ship? _...Like Hessonite’s dropship. Don’t tell me, is this Pyrope’s? What, do all Garnets get a ship, or just the important ones?_  
  
_Are those Spinel guards? I really should look up what gems do. Here I thought they’d drill with their… drills. Do they?_  
  
_That’s it, after this, I’m getting out my finger tablet and memorising every gem I can find._  
  
“My Diamond.” A familiar Spinel greeted him, crossing her arms in a salute. “Pink Spinel Facet 1A1 Cut X0.”  
  
The one next to her, a slightly darker shade of pink with a slightly bigger and sharper abdomen drill _(abdo-drill? abdrill?)_ spoke up as well, similarly saluting him. “Pink Spinel Facet 1A1 Cut 18, my Diamond. Did you wish to see Commander Pyrope?”  
  
“Yes.” He nodded, biting his tongue and repressing the urge to say ‘please’.  
  
“Hey, Pyrope!” The first Spinel yelled. “Get down here, our Diamond wants to see you!”  
  
Almost immediately, Steven stepped back as a staircase was extended from a doorway that opened up. The tall red Garnet strutted out, her Pearl following closely behind with that same submissive Pearl stance, with her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
He noticed that she was wearing a cape, now. Kind of like the one Jasper wore, except with pink trimming instead of yellow. It made him think of his own cape, and how it wasn’t repaired yet since the Apatite had ran off in fear with it when White Pearl attacked.  
  
_Alright, I should track her down after. Maybe Pyrope knows where she would be._  
  
“M-my Diamond!” Pyrope smiled, saluting. She wasn’t quivering, but Steven could see the nervousness in her eyes and how absolutely fake her smile was. “H… How was the warp pad inauguration ceremony, my Diamond?”  
  
“A disaster.” Steven said, completely deadpan.  
  
“Yes!” She agreed, a little too enthusiastically. “I agree, my Diamond!”  
  
“Pyrope, calm down.” Steven sighed. “You’re not at fault here. And it’s not why I came.”  
  
“I… It’s not? But… Th-this colony is under my management, my Diamond. T-There are three Diamonds here, a-and everything is supposed to be perfect for you all and it wasn’t! I must take the blame for that, my Diamond.” Pyrope stammered.  
  
“No. It was White Diamond’s fault.” Steven frowned. Pyrope seemed to relax a bit, twirling around to face her Pearl.  
  
“Pearl, is everything progressing optimally?”  
  
“No, my Garnet. Without our Diamond’s approval, a lot of projects are unable to start.” The red Pearl bowed her head.  
  
“I can’t deal with any of that right now. Helping Yellow Diamond is more important.” Steven replied.  
  
“Of course! You’re completely right, my Diamond.” Pyrope nodded frantically. “This colony will wait for as long as you need!”  
  
“Speaking of which, you know this colony. Where are the other Diamonds?” Steven asked. “I was hoping you’d be able to point me to them, since I can’t- I mean, I don’t- i-it’s just not a good idea to head back to my moonbase right now.”  
  
“I can, but… I just noticed something, if you don’t mind me asking, my Diamond.” Pyrope asked, suddenly _genuinely_ concerned, which immediately put Steven on edge.  
  
“O… kay…” Steven slowly nodded, warily.  
  
“...Do you have any guards?” Pyrope asked. He stared at her in mild confusion, and she elaborated. “I-It’s just… well, after… the inauguration… morale was low, and still is, and… Well, a lot of gems are frightened that something could happen to _you_ next, myself included. Seeing you walk around well protected would be an excellent way to allay those concerns, my Diamond.”  
  
_Do they all think I’m that weak? I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted._  
  
“If it will make everyone feel better, then… summon some guards.” He sighed. _Not like they’ll be able to stop White Diamond or her Pearl… But I guess it’s more for appearance._  
  
“Pearl, summon some of our best Agates.” Pyrope ordered. “To answer your question, my Diamond, I don’t believe the Diamonds have moved far from the Galaxy Warp. Do you wish to go to them? S-Shall I arrange for transport? O-Or an escort?”  
  
“Yes. Thank you for volunteering, Pyrope.”  
  
“Oh, I-” Pyrope stuttered, her eyes widening suddenly. “I mean, yes! Yes, of course, my Diamond! Wh-Whatever you command!”  
  
She turned back to her subordinates. “Pearl, follow. Have those Agates meet our Diamond halfway.” Her Pearl bowed, and she turned to the two floating gems. “Spinels, return my dropship to my warship. _It’s worth more than you are, do you understand?_ ”  
  
“Sure, Pyrope.” One of the Spinels grinned, stepping aboard Pyrope’s pyramid ship.  
  
“Apologies, my Diamond.” Pyrope bowed her head. “They only emerged a year ago. They’re still undisciplined.”  
  
“Hm…” Steven hummed, having no further comment. What was he really supposed to say to that? He was used to gems being thousands of years older than him. He’d never seen a gem that was younger, although, technically… this body _was_ eons older than every other gem in his court.  
  
“...If you’re… ready to leave, my Diamond?” Pyrope cautiously asked.  
  
“Oh. Yeah, right. Lead the way, Pyrope.”

* * *

“Ah, there you are.” Pyrope said, stopping the tour in its tracks. Steven grunted in annoyance, he just wanted to find out if the Diamonds were okay. Pyrope cleared her throat, turning back to Steven with four extremely tough looking soldiers. _Are these… Agates? I can see their hair buns, but… they look_ way _stronger than any other Agate I’ve ever seen. And, just… wow. How many inches are those heels?_ “My Diamond, I present to you your Eye Agates.”  
  
“We will watch over you, my Diamond!” All four of them said, simultaneously. “No harm shall befall you!”  
  
“I feel safer already.” He said, almost entirely genuinely. There was still that lingering Crystal Gem part of him that didn’t trust Homeworld. From Jasper all the way to Yellow Diamond herself, they’d all wanted to kill him.  
  
That was in a separate timeline, but still… It was hard to break that distrust completely.  
  
He looked his new guards over. They were _tall_ , much taller than him, no doubt because of the twelve inch platform heels they’d formed with. Each one was a deep, earthy red, almost more of a brown shade.  
  
Two of them had gemstones on their left and right cheeks respectively, one of them had her gemstone just under her chin, and the last one, who Steven assumed was the leader given her cape, had her gemstone positioned squarely on her forehead, giving the illusion of a glowing third eye.  
  
There was something else he noticed about them, too. They were all Cabochons, which is something he’d never seen in a Quartz before.  
  
They continued to stand perfectly still in front of him with each of their arms crossed in a salute, patiently waiting for their order to be at ease.  
  
Looking jealously at Pyrope and the forehead Eye Agate’s capes, he pointed at the two cheek Eye Agates. “You two, I already have a task for you.”  
  
“Yes, your radiance?” They both asked at once. _They’re all so in sync it’s kind of creepy._  
  
“I need you to track down an Apatite who stole my cape.” He said, immediately raising his hand to stop them before they saluted and ran off. “Bring her back _intact,_ okay? I’m not mad at her. She only got scared and fled when I was attacked-”  
  
“Y-Y-You were _attacked_ , my D-Diamond? _Here?!_ On _this_ colony?!” Pyrope stammered, her eyes about as wide as they could go without shapeshifting. “I-I-I-I… I’m s-so sorry for the incredibly lax security, m-m-m-m-my Diamond, I-I-I-I…”  
  
“Pyrope!” He shouted, cowing her into silence. “It’s _fine._ There was nothing you or anyone else could have done to prevent White Diamond’s Pearl from sneaking in here, and there was definitely nothing anyone could have done to prevent White Diamond from taking control of her like that, or possessing my Topaz fusion guard, or- well, okay, I probably shouldn’t have jumped at the Topazes after they were just ordered to attack me, but… That’s beside the point! I had to try and stop them taking Biggs!”  
  
“...My Diamond… are you saying that… White Diamond effectively declared _war_ on you?” Pyrope asked, her voice now quiet.  
  
“...J-” Steven shook his head, his eyes hardening. “Just find that Apatite. Tell her the threat has been taken care of and I will forgive her if she returns my cape.”  
  
The two Eye Agates saluted and ran off.  
  
He took a deep breath, wishing he had a chair to recline in right now. _Would be fun if my Palanquin was connected to my thoughts or emotions. Doubt it, though._  
  
“Continue leading me to the Galaxy Warp, Pyrope.” He ordered, his eyes firm and cold. Right now, all of his compassion was desperately fighting all of his anger, so his body was almost on autopilot.  
  
He did _not_ want any harm coming to White Diamond. But only because of the amount of control she has over him. She could choose to take away _all_ of his powers, and never return them. Or all of his memories, and he would revert to how Pink Diamond should act in this timeline. Or… well, anything! More of his guards! His colonies!  
  
But at the same time, it was that level of control, that blatant disregard for anyone’s feelings but her own that just made him want to _break_ her.  
  
He could _not_ let this become an issue. Not with everything else on his mind.  
  
He let out a great big aggravated sigh, falling backwards into his Palanquin’s throne-  
  
_Wait, what?_  
  
“My Diamond, are you alright?” His Pearl asked, looking at him in distress. “The Palanquin went into lockdown, and hurried over here by itself, and-”  
  
“Sorry I made you worry, Pearl. I’m just really… angry and stressed right now.” He groaned. “You’re dismissed, Pyrope. Have those two Eye Agates report back to you, and deliver your report, and my cape and guards, back to me.” He ordered.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.” Pyrope saluted, wordlessly walking off. He was almost about to relax and order the two remaining Eye Agates to commence guarding him, when he heard Pyrope scream and shout from somewhere behind his palanquin. “Get off this colony! Right now! How _dare_ you come here?!”  
  
“You two, follow me.” He said to the forehead and chin Eye Agates, ( _boy, I really need to come up with nicknames for them_ ) who each nodded and ran to keep up with his palanquin as it swiveled around.  
  
Pyrope was currently shouting at a massive Quartz soldier more than twice her size. _She’s White court…_  
  
“Do you know what your Diamond did to my Diamond? Or Yellow Diamond, for that matter?!” Pyrope screamed. “Your kind are _not_ welcome on this colony!”  
  
“My Diamond ordered me here.” The white Quartz responded emotionlessly.  
  
“You. What are you doing here?” Steven asked, feeling another burning feeling in his gem. More of his Diamond energy, all of his rage built up and ready to be freed.  
  
“My Diamond ordered me here.”  
  
“For what purpose?” Pyrope asked, hands twitching and ready to summon whatever her weapon was.  
  
“That is not for your ears.”  
  
“But it’s for _my_ ears, right?” Steven asked.  
  
“No.” The white Quartz responded.  
  
“Hm. That’s a shame, isn’t it, Pyrope?” Steven shook his head.  
  
“Indeed.” Pyrope sneered, whipping out her, well, blazing whip. _Hah! I get it. Pyro-rope._  
  
She used the whip more like a lasso, tying the Clear Quartz’ legs together so that Steven’s two Eye Agates could rush at her.  
  
But she wasn’t a warrior of White Diamond’s for nothing. She snapped the whip, and blocked the two Agates’ assault…  
  
...and stopped, stunned, when Steven threw his shield at her.  
  
“ **I’m warning you once. Get off my colony or I** ** _will_** **shatter you.** ” He growled, angry pink flames licking at his fingertips.  
  
It felt exactly like it did when White Diamond had him in that bubble on his old- on… Pink’s old colony, about to purge it. He was just… _so_ mad at White. And his rage, his inner flames, had been building ever since then.  
  
“Calm down. My Diamond ordered me here, and none can resist her will.” The white Quartz responded, as though that was more than enough reason to stay.  
  
It wasn’t.  
  
He launched himself at the Clear Quartz, smashing his shield against her head, ignoring the panicked gasps of his court at the sight of their Diamond fighting battles _for_ them.  
  
When the Quartz tried to retaliate, Steven quickly found out that he could thankfully still summon bubbles. Even better, now that he had the full power of a Diamond at his disposal, his bubbles were near invincible.  
  
It didn’t take long for his guards to jump into the fray, determined to keep a single blow from landing on their Diamond.  
  
“ _Starlight…_ ” The Quartz whispered, her eyes suddenly glowing.  
  
“Grrgh! _White!_ ” He screamed, unleashing his energy.  
  
Instantly, the Quartz was vaporised, her gemstone clattering to the ground harmlessly. He didn’t hesitate. He placed his foot over it, and- It was so brittle, really. Apply the right amount of pressure, and it would break. But… could he really do it?  
  
…  
  
Yes.  
  
He stomped down on the offending gemstone, scattering white shards everywhere.  
  
“Ugh.” He sighed. “What a mess.”  
  
“My Diamond, are you alright?” His Pearl asked, as he sat back down in his Palanquin.  
  
“...I’m fine.” He grunted. “We’re going to the Galaxy Warp.” He said, letting his Pearl steer the Palanquin.  
  
Steven was still in his head, somewhere. He was too busy thinking about the prospect of war. Another gem war. Except this isn’t like Rose deciding that some cute organics were worth more than her colony, or her loyal gems, and starting a rebellion because she couldn't get what she wanted. This would be the start of an Era 3. The Pink Court, and Blue Court, and probably even Yellow Court all up against the White Court.  
  
And, once again, if it were to happen, _he could never go home._  
  
Logically, he knows it’s a terrible idea. But, emotionally, when it comes down to it… would he be able to restrain himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrope is a terror on the battlefield, but you'd be nervous too if your boss and your boss' bosses were here breathing down your neck.
> 
> In case you missed it, I wrote something else: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347133  
> It doesn't have priority right now, but if I get bored or stuck, or if I have an idea for that, then that's what I'll be doing.
> 
> Discord: endersass#7192 (Seriously, add me if you want to ask me something (like where the fuck is the next chapter), it's only slightly more reliable than AO3 comments)


	17. Infidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of our perfect empire.

“...By the way, Pearl, did you… fulfill the Sapphire’s prediction?” Steven asked. “Do you have a way to… save Yellow?”  
  
“...Yellow Diamond’s Pearl believes that the key lies in fusion.” Pearl whispered, conspiratorially. To her surprise, however, Steven just laughed.  
  
“Oh, that’d be fun to watch. I can’t think of anything else I’d rather see than some kind of Green Diamond fusion. Heh…” _Maybe Connie… But Pearl doesn’t need to know that._ “...Though, I don’t think either of them will like that option that much.”  
  
He ignored all the gems at the Galaxy Warp, and instead made his palanquin fly up to a mountain where Blue Diamond’s ship and palanquin were resting. “Are you sure that’s the only way?” He asked.  
  
“It is the… safest way we could come up with, my Diamond. That is, of course, assuming the Sapphire’s prediction was correct. If I can be blunt, my Diamond, I don’t trust a Sapphire that has already been shattered.”  
  
“I think you have too little faith in yourself, Pearl.” Steven smiled. “ _I_ trust you, and I have no reason _not_ to trust the Sapphire, so I don’t see why it wouldn’t work.”  
  
“Alright, stay here, Pearl. I’m going to go meet with them.” His Pearl bowed to him as he stepped out of his Palanquin, and ran over to where Blue was comforting the colourless Yellow inside her own (much bigger) Palanquin.. “Hey!” He greeted.  
  
“Pink?!” Blue shouted, momentarily startled. “...How are you… doing?”  
  
“No, how are _you_ doing?” He asked. “Both of you?”  
  
“I’m not used to this, Pink. This… relaxing.” Yellow shivered. “How did you do it for those thousands of years I kept you from a colony? It’s so… boring.”  
  
“No, I meant… you’re _cracked,_ Yellow.” Steven said in concern.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's not deep enough to cause any visual artifacts."  
  
"...What?" Steven blinked.  
  
"She's not glitching." Blue added helpfully.  
  
“Oh.” Steven said, and then shook his head, getting back on track. “...I would heal you, but… I don’t really know what the effect would be on… colourless gems.”  
  
“Pink… don’t worry about it. Don’t let us distract you from your work here.” Yellow said.  
  
“You should return to your moon, Pink.” Blue said. “No doubt this detour has distracted you from a lot of your work.”  
  
“Well, yeah, but-”  
  
“Actually, please do hurry up and return.” Yellow frowned. “No doubt my Pearl has sent requests to use the galaxy warp that are going unanswered.”  
  
“No, wait-”  
  
“That will be all, Pink.” Blue said, trying to offer him a patient smile. “You have work to do.”  
  
Steven huffed and stormed off. He was so mad that they were ignoring him again that he just had to **_-CLANG-_** severely dent Blue’s Palanquin in anger.  
  
He didn’t even get a chance to tell them about… _No, fine. If they don’t want to bother with me then, I’ll just… go._  
  
He was about to turn to leave when he heard the Diamonds gasp and whisper to themselves. He quietly crept back up the stairs, keeping himself low to the ground and obscured by the curtain.  
  
“Were we too hard on her?” Blue asked, sadly. “I’m worried she’s… reverting. You heard how mad she just got.”  
  
“It seems she’s back to breaking things when things don’t go her way.” Yellow sighed. “Maybe we _are_ a little hard on her, but it’s all because of White.”  
  
“Yes.” Blue agreed. “It is. I can’t let Pink know what I plan to do with her.”  
_  
With me? ...Or White?  
_  
“If she does her job, she won’t find out.” Yellow replied. “Whatever you’re going to do, Blue, do it fast. I don’t know when White will decide she needs me again.”  
  
“My Pearl says that White Diamond plans to visit this colony, soon.” Blue said. “...I’ll deal with her then. This… has to be done.”  
  
“I know.” Yellow nodded. “She’s out of control. Just… don’t shatter her? She’s… she’s still our...”  
  
“...I make no promises.” Blue said, sadly.  
  
Steven staggered backwards, scrambling for his Palanquin. He couldn’t stand to hear any more of that.  
  
_No, no, no… …_  
  
_…_  
  
_…_  
  
“Argh!” He fumed. “What am I going to do?! How do I stop her from-”  
  
“...Are you alright, my Diamond?” His Pearl asked, unsure if it was even safe to approach him right now.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you not to ask me any questions, Pearl?” Steven growled. Instantly, Pink Pearl’s hands sprung up to cover her mouth.  
  
“You did order that, my Diamond.” His Pearl bowed. “But just earlier today you ordered me to speak freely, and never technically rescinded that.”  
  
“...Oh.” Steven blinked. “No, you’re right. That… that makes sense. ...Sorry.”  
  
“You don’t have to apologise, my Diamond.” Pearl smiled.  
  
“...” Steven stared at her, before looking away. “Pearl, summon my guards.”  
  
“Wh-” Her hands twitched as if to cover her mouth once again, but she stopped herself in advance for once, carefully rephrasing her question into a statement. “Please explain, my Diamond.”  
  
“Oh, right. My Eye Agates. They never gave me their-”  
  
“I see in the roster, my Diamond.” Pearl answered. “Pyrope re-assigned them to you. I’ve summoned them. We will meet them back at the Galaxy Warp.”  
  
“Good. I think… I’ll have to use them soon.” Steven sighed. “Oh, and don’t forget. I want to be notified the very second I am allowed to hold court here.”  
  
“You… are _allowed_ to whenever you want, my Diamond.”  
  
“I meant, like, when there’s a suitable location. I’m not holding it in the middle of nowhere. Especially considering that… White Diamond will turn up.”  
  
“Did-” Pearl cut herself off with a sharp sigh, once again rephrasing her question. “She contacted you back on the moon. When you collapsed.”  
  
Steven nodded. “Yeah. She did…”  
  
…  
  
“My Diamond!” A shrill voice came from outside his Palanquin. “We are terribly sorry that we could not keep up with you once you flew off…” The Eye Agate, the one with the forehead gem and the cape, said dejectedly.  
  
“No, it’s fine. I should have specified that I wanted you to remain here, anyway. I was just meeting with the Diamonds.” He said. “...And I just realised I didn’t even get to tell them how to fix Yellow.” He sighed, burying his face into his hands and letting out an exasperated groan.  
  
“I-If I may, my Diamond…”  
  
“Go on, Pearl…” He sighed.  
  
“The Sapphire never explicitly stated that you would tell Blue or Yellow Diamond, merely that myself and Yellow Pearl would come up with an idea.” Pink Pearl offered. “Perhaps that part was not fated.”  
  
“That’s… true.” Steven realised. “Ugh. Right. You’re all so… literal minded.”  
  
“...Hey, Pearl, are you… _absolutely_ sure that you told me everything that you and Yellow’s Pearl discussed?”  
  
“...” Pearl looked apprehensive, suddenly occupied with staring at one of the Agates outside.  
  
“I’ll take that as a no. In that case… I _order_ you to tell me.”  
  
Pearl brought her hand up to her mouth, though this time her body tried to resist the action, trying to force the Pearl to reveal her secrets. Her left hand fought with her right, as she crouched down to try and keep her mouth covered.  
  
“Is it that bad?” Steven asked, raising his eyebrow in a mixture of concern and interest.  
  
“...I… I can’t… resist… your order, my… Diamond…” She sobbed. “But I don’t… want to… t-tell… you…”  
  
“...” Steven looked away, sighing to himself. “Relax, Pearl. I’m not White Diamond. I won’t make you break yourself over me.”  
  
_Let’s try a different approach._  
  
“Okay, _why_ don’t you want to tell me? Is it something dangerous?” He asked. She stared, and slowly nodded. “Something you think I’ll rush off and do because you think I’m impulsive?”  
  
Another slow nod, followed by Pearl frantically shaking her head. “N-No, I don’t think you’re impulsive, my Diamond!”  
  
“Yes you do. And that’s fine, because it’s kind of true.” Steven shrugged. “But listen, Pearl, I’m not going to _do_ anything. I want to know because I need to know all my options.”  
  
“...We… no, _I_ determined that the best way to help was to… dissipate or shatter White Diamond.” Pearl whispered.  
  
Steven’s eyes widened. “No! No, no, no! Not going to happen!” He shouted.  
  
Pearl let out a tiny sigh of relief, masked by her Diamond’s panicking.  
  
“Pearl, she is… _important_ to me, and- and- wh-what I overheard Blue Diamond say, I- I- I- I… I have to…”  
  
“ _Please_ slow down and breathe, my Diamond.”  
  
He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “Pearl, contact Pyrope and tell her she’s authorised to pull whatever guards I have from anywhere to be assigned to my upcoming court session.” He ordered.  
  
“The one she doesn’t know about yet, my Diamond?”  
  
“...Also, tell her I will be holding court here as soon as I can.”  
  
“As you command, my Diamond.”  
  
“...I can’t lose her, Pearl. I’ll never get any of my powers back if I do.”  
  
“...She may never release her puppets if you don’t.” Pearl cautioned.  
  
“Yeah, well… I always heard the Diamonds were selfish.” He muttered under his breath.

* * *

“My Diamond.” Her Pearl bowed to her, as she should. “Here is the corrupted Biggs Jasper we procured.” She said, stating the obvious, since the matriarch of Homeworld could clearly see her new Topaz fusion servant, with the terrified Jasper trapped inside, unable to escape no matter how much she struggled.  
  
“Interesting.” White purred, her eyes practically glimmering at the thought of being able to play around with such a unique specimen. “Topaz, release her.” The Diamond ordered, the fusion wordlessly and emotionlessly splitting apart, letting the Jasper collapse on the floor.  
  
“Rise.” Her Pearl demanded, pointing her spear at the soldier’s gem.  
  
She didn’t seem to listen. “My Diamond…” She muttered, eyes glazed over and unfocussed.  
  
“Pink Diamond is not here right now.” White Diamond explained, almost seeming amused by the conversation. The Jasper’s eyes snapped up to her, as though she suddenly realised where she was.  
  
She probably didn’t expect to find herself sprawled out at the feet of White Diamond. Few gems ever laid eyes on her. Even less stepped foot inside her palace or ship. Some gems weren’t even sure she was real.  
  
Sometimes, White wasn’t even sure if anything was real. Certainly not silly ideas that Pink had instilled into her gems. Little imperfections like individuality, camaraderie… the idea that they matter in the grand scheme of things. It was something Pink had yet to learn. Organics do not matter. Gems do not matter. There was no logical reason to try and save them.  
  
The only thing that mattered in the Great Diamond Authority were the Diamonds themselves. It was why all gems feared them, worshipped them…  
  
Well, the well behaved gems did, anyway.  
  
White raised one of her perfectly molded eyebrows at the Jasper’s inaction. She had not rose to her feet like commanded, she simply stared, as if frozen.  
  
With one smile and a flash of her gem, White forced the Jasper to her feet, and locked her arms into a salute. Much better. Gems were so much better off when they simply did what they were commanded to.  
  
“My stars, you look absurd.” White genuinely had to grimace upon seeing the strange discolourations on her skin, or her definitely abnormal spike-like protrusions jutting out from her shoulders and forehead. “How do you feel?”  
  
Once again, the Jasper tried to remain quiet, no doubt terrified into silence. At least Pink hadn’t safeguarded _this_ gem, she hadn’t given her any orders of silence unlike her Pearl.  
  
White simply focussed her eyes on the Jasper’s gem, extracting an answer herself. “I… I f-feel… ter- terribl- te- I…” The Jasper stuttered.  
  
White raised an eyebrow again. So, she had strong mental fortitude. This was getting interesting, but she will simply not be outdone.  
  
Her gem glowed once again, triggering a disobedience feedback inside Biggs. She screamed momentarily, before her eyes went dull. “I feel perfect, White Diamond.”  
  
“You don’t yet, but you will soon.” White smiled ominously.  
  
Wait… what was the Jasper doing?  
  
White’s smile faded as she watched Biggs’ arms twitch, trying to free herself from her salute. “My… D-Diamond, I… I’m…”  
  
Her arms suddenly transformed into claws, the discolourations now growing all over her body. White felt her control over this gem’s mind fade, as she realised that… it was because the gem’s mind was fading.  
  
“T-Topaz, restrain her!” The Diamond ordered, for once, confused.  
  
Biggs roared in rage and agony, her form rapidly mutating even more. She swiped at one of the Topazes, her sharp claws cracking her gem, rendering her useless.  
  
Scowling, White Diamond raised her foot and stomped down on the Jasper, instantly crushing her form. “...Pearl. Contain that… corruption.” Her Pearl wordlessly obeyed, encasing the gem in a milky white bubble.  
  
White Diamond was silent.  
  
…  
  
“My Diamond, your spy at Pink Diamond’s colony just died.” Her Pearl announced.  
  
“I know full well. I just saw Pink defeat her.” White said, losing her eternal smile. “Go there, Pearl. Please remind Pink Diamond that her place is not to be fighting.” White Diamond ordered, absentmindedly whisking her away in a bubble.  
  
She wished to be alone right now.  
  
But when it was time to leave for Pink’s court… she would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you thought I was done? NOPE! DOUBLE CHAPTER CRAPTACULAR!
> 
> Discord: endersass#7192


	18. In Absentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court will be held soon, but there's plenty of work to be done in the meantime.

“Do you really think we’ll find her?” Eye Agate Facet 45 Cabochon R9, or the Eye Agate with her gem on her left cheek, or simply ‘R9’, asked. “This is a large planet. Where would I go if I was a thief?”  
  
“Of course we’ll find her. Our Diamond ordered us to, and that’s all we need.” Eye Agate Facet 45 Cabochon 12B, or the Eye Agate with her gem on her right cheek, or simply ‘12B’ replied, folding her arms. “And she’s not a _thief_ , she’s a seamstress. She wouldn’t have gone outside of the colony radius. The poor gem is probably terrified, unable to bring herself to tell anyone that she’s lost and has something that belongs to Pink Diamond.”  
  
“She stole a cape, 12B. Intent is irrelevant here. She stole something precious from our Diamond and has chosen to hide instead of turn herself in.” R9 shot back. “Our Diamond just said _intact_ , right? This pebble deserves to be disciplined before we return her.”  
  
“R9, she got scared and ran off when our Diamond was _attacked._ It’s not her fault.”  
  
“She valued her own life over that of her Diamond.” R9 frowned.  
  
“No, she did the smart thing and retreated to a safe point to protect what her Diamond had entrusted to her.” 12B countered. “She could hardly be blamed for taking that initiative.”  
  
The two Eye Agates strolled through the main landing site of the Eclipse colony, heels clicking loudly against the rocky floor as they walked. Gems would pass them by, hard at work, very few of them unable to stop and look at the lightscreen detailing the Apatite’s description.  
  
“Alright, fine.” R9 sighed. “No one’s seen her. Should we fuse?”  
  
Eye Agates have a special power not many other gems have. They could _see_ gems. They could detect their very essence. Not as well as, say, a Star Sapphire. It was relatively short ranged, they couldn’t see every gem in the universe at once or anything. And it was unreliable in crowds as the auras of every gem blended together into a sort of ethereal slurry. They could, however, fuse together for a signal boost.  
  
And just as long as they were fusing for the mission’s sake, they could not be reprimanded.  
  
“Yes, let’s.” 12B nodded, holding her hand out for R9 to take. There was no need for any kind of dance or formation. As they are partners, they are perfectly in sync already, so it was merely a matter of physical contact.  
  
“Let’s see…” The Eye Agate fusion hummed, ignorant of the crowd gawking at her. Her two cheek gems were gleaming like headlights as she focussed, trying to hone in on the Apatite fugitive. “I see her. Hiding behind the warehouse.”  
  
“You.” The Agate fusion snapped, pointing to a nearby Rose Quartz guard.  
  
“Yes, my Agate- uh, Agates?”  
  
“Come with me.” She ordered, turning and walking to the warehouse. “There’s an Apatite in possession of stolen property behind the warehouse. Our Diamond has ordered her detained, and brought before her. Intact.”  
  
The fusion glowed, once again separating into R9 and 12B. “You will do exactly as I say.” 12B ordered. “You are to ‘wander’ over there, and merely stumble across her. Act friendly to avoid spooking her. Then, we will emerge from around the corner.”  
  
“Why don’t we just grab her, my Agate?”  
  
“Because she’s likely scared. She witnessed one of White Diamond’s soldiers attack our Diamond directly, and she ran away with something belonging to our Diamond. If she sees us coming by ourselves, there’s no telling what she may do.”  
  
“Which wouldn’t normally be an issue, but our Diamond explicitly ordered her returned safe and intact.” R9 added. “Now, enough inane questions. You have your orders, so move.”  
  
“Yes, my Agates!” The Rose Quartz saluted, slowly rounding the corner, feigning surprise to find an Apatite there. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Oh. Y-Yes…” The Apatite sniffled, hugging the neatly folded up square of pink fabric closer to her chest.  
  
“What are you doing back here? Are you lost?” The Rose Quartz knelt down.  
  
“Well… yes, I am.” Apatite admitted. “Is… Is Pink Diamond safe yet? I’m afraid I…”  
  
“Nothing happened to her, to my knowledge.” The Rose Quartz said. “What are you holding there?”  
  
“S-Something precious.” Apatite whispered. “I… It’s-”  
  
“The Apatite is there, correct, Quartz?” R9 asked, rounding the corner while 12B approached from behind, which meant that the Apatite could not get startled and attempt to run.  
  
“Yes, my Agates!” The Rose Quartz saluted.  
  
Apatite curled up into a ball, quivering in fear. “ _Please don’t shatter me. Please don’t shatter me._ ” She chanted, voice barely audible.  
  
“Stand up and come along.” R9 ordered. “Our Diamond doesn’t have all day.”  
  
“You’re not going to be shattered, and you’re not in trouble.” 12B said, trying to soothe her. “Our Diamond understands why you fled, and she is not angered. She would simply like her cape back.”  
  
“B-But I… I mean, I-”  
  
“Yes, I know. If it were up to me, you would be left in isolation as punishment for your cowardice.” R9 folded her arms. “But it isn’t. Our Diamond’s orders are absolute, as they should be, and she has ordered you spared. Now, come and thank your Diamond for her generous mercy personally.”  
  
“I… O-Okay.”

* * *

“Pearl.” Pyrope barked, understandably terse right now. There was so much going wrong with this colony, and of course it all had to be while _three diamonds were here._ That means, not just her own magnificent, radiant Pink Diamond, but also the lustrous Blue Diamond, and the luminous Yellow Diamond.  
  
“Yes, my Garnet?” Her Pearl bowed.  
  
She stared at the order that had come in from Pink Diamond’s Pearl. ‘Get more guards for our Diamond’s upcoming court session’. It seemed simple enough, but...  
  
“Put me through to the head of Pink Diamond’s guard.” Pyrope sneered, very quickly pausing to preen herself. As stressed and angry as she was, it would not do to look anything less than perfect.  
  
“My Garnet, the communication hub tower has not been constructed yet, and it is not scheduled to be until our Diamond approves it.”  
  
Pyrope’s entire body flashed, the room becoming a few hundred degrees warmer, but she quickly controlled herself. “Damn it, Pearl, I don’t care if you have to use the _Diamond line_ , just get me through to Homeworld!”  
  
“If you insist, my Garnet.” Her Pearl bowed, hesitantly connecting via the direct, and heavily restricted channel.  
  
The projection of a simple Pink Agate came up on screen, and she looked even less pleased than Pyrope did. “Who authorised you to make this call?” She demanded.  
  
“Pink Diamond herself.” Pyrope immediately answered, with full confidence. Which wasn’t… technically wrong.  
  
“Oh, really?” The Pink Agate arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Look, we don’t have time to argue permission.” Pyrope growled. “There are three Diamonds here, and Pink Diamond was _attacked!_ I want the guard here _tripled!_ _Quadrupled, even!_ Pink Diamond has plans to hold court here, and we don’t have enough-”  
  
“Enough.” The Agate sighed. “Spare me your ramblings. I’ll need proof before I even consider sending any more guards, definitely for something as inconceivable as Pink Diamond being attacked. And I find it incredibly hard to believe that both Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond would have left Homeworld without their own guard detachments. Are you sure you’re even allowed to be making this call on this channel?”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure!” Pyrope fumed, the ambient temperature rising to dangerous levels once again. “Please! _You have to send more guards!_ We don’t have enough-”  
  
“Then I hope you don’t mind if I ask her myself.” The Agate interrupted, evidently ignoring all of Pyrope’s pleas. The call suddenly cut out, and Pyrope all but screamed into her palms.  
  
“Why is this happening to me?”  
  
“One moment, my Garnet.” Her Pearl bowed, summoning a light screen to contact Pink Diamond’s Pearl. She privately asked if there was anyone aboard the moon spire, and found out that Pink Diamond left a single Ocean Jasper there. Next, she contacted the moon spire, asking the Jasper to access the observation orb and retrieve the global security footage of both the incident at the galaxy warp inauguration, and when White Diamond’s Pearl forced Pink Diamond’s two Topaz guards to attack her. “Here is the proof the Agate requested.”  
  
“...Huh.” Pyrope blinked. “How in the world did you do that, Pearl? I didn’t even order you to.”  
  
“You never explicitly ordered me to do only as you command, my Garnet.” Her Pearl bowed. “I merely took advantage of that.”  
  
The screen flickered back on, the Pink Agate looking a fraction less incensed. “Fine. You _do_ have permission to be calling. But I hope you have some-”  
  
“Pearl, send Pink Agate the footage.” Pyrope commanded. Her Pearl complied, and they both waited and watched as all the colour seemed to drain from the Agate’s face.  
  
“This is…” The Agate cringed, reaching the part where Pink Diamond was thrown out of her Palanquin in a desperate act to save her Biggs Jasper guard. “Y-You understand why I didn’t believe you at face value. I was just following protocol.”  
  
“Yes, yes. I understand, Agate.” Pyrope feigned politeness.  
  
“I’m quintupling the planet’s guard.” Pink Agate swallowed. “But I want constant reports.”  
  
“Of course.” Pyrope nodded, terminating the call.  
  
The ambient temperature finally dropped.  
  
“...Pearl, I was bluffing when I said I had permission.” Pyrope said.  
  
“I know, my Garnet.” Her Pearl bowed, a ghost of a smirk on her face. “I mentioned that to Pink Diamond’s Pearl.”  
  
“...You Pearls are scarily good at what you do.”  
  
“Thank you, my Garnet. We do take pride in being whatever our owners require.”  
  
“Well. Thank you. You’re… useful. Almost as much as my previous Pearl.” Pyrope nodded in approval.  
  
“Thank you, my Garnet…” The fiery red Pearl rolled her eyes. Pyrope never shut up about her old Pearl. If her new Pearl was a gem of gossip, she might wonder if Pyrope had something forbidden going on between her and her old Pearl. Hypothetically.  
  
“Wait, did you hear that, Pearl?” Pyrope asked. “Someone’s outside my office. Do go see what they want.”  
  
“Of course. The two Eye Agates have returned with the Apatite.” Her Pearl announced.  
  
“Ah, excellent. Pink Diamond will be delighted when I present this to her at her upcoming court session.” Pyrope smiled. “Send her in here.”  
  
“Right away. And the two Agates, my Garnet?”  
  
“They can wait here for now, until our Diamond requests them.”  
  
Pyrope’s Pearl left her office after that, to send in the Apatite.  
  
“O-Oh…” She shivered. “Am I being punished now?”  
  
“Not at all.” Pyrope shook her head. “I’m sure the Agates would have told you, but our Diamond wishes you no ill will. You fled a dangerous situation to protect what your Diamond had entrusted to you. If anything, you should be commended. But that is not why you’re here. I’m the manager of this colony, which means I also must respond to any security breaches. I need you to recount, _exactly,_ what happened when our Diamond was attacked.”  
  
“I…” The Apatite took a deep breath. “A Sapphire had approached our Diamond, and they had been consulting with each other.”  
  
“Do you remember the Sapphire? What court was she a part of?” Pyrope asked.  
  
“S-She was part of the blue court. She’d consulted with our Diamond before, at her most recent court session. I’d… never seen her before that, but she looked ancient. I could tell from her fashion sense.”  
  
“That’s… strange. Our Diamond has her own Sapphires. What would be so important that a Sapphire from a _different_ court would need to speak with our Diamond?” Pyrope wondered.  
  
“I was stitching our Diamond’s cape back together with her Pearl’s assistance, when I heard a chiming noise, like a warp pad. When I turned my head, White Diamond’s Pearl was there, and she… s-she thrust forward, shattering the Sapphire from behind.”  
  
“What? So… there was a Sapphire here, who was shattered, and I’m only just learning this now?” Pyrope yelled. “Pearl, check again to see if there was a Sapphire in the security footage.”  
  
“Yes, my Garnet.”  
  
“A-And… that’s when I ran.”  
  
“So you didn’t see our Diamond being attacked?”  
  
“No, but… I did hear it. I heard some… chilling, disturbing screams from the Topaz fusion that was with our Diamond at the time, and then I heard our Diamond yell and scream as she was thrown out. I… I was so scared, I couldn’t move. I just hid behind that warehouse until someone found me.”  
  
“I see.” Pyrope nodded. “That was… helpful, thank you. You may go for now. Keep the cape. You’ll be called in to re-present it to our Diamond at her upcoming court session.”  
  
“I… Okay.” The Apatite mumbled, quickly leaving the room.  
  
“Hm… Wait a moment, actually.” Pyrope called. “If you’re nervous, I can assign you a guard. Just for the moment, at least.”  
  
“Oh, I…” The Apatite mumbled, looking at the carefully folded cape she was holding. “I-If you deem it necessary.”  
  
“Done. I’ve given you Rose Quartz Facet 5 Cut 7XP. Not that I expect you’ll have any trouble, but I’d prefer no harm coming to either you _or_ the cape. Our Diamond wants both.”  
  
“T-Thank you, my Garnet.” Apatite bowed, leaving Pyrope’s office, this time for real.  
  
“My Garnet, I’ve confirmed that the security footage was manually tampered with to erase the Sapphire.” Pyrope’s Pearl bowed.  
  
“Stars, Pearl. First a war, now conspiracy.” Pyrope groaned. “What are we to do?”  
  
“I’m- M-My Garnet, if I may…”  
  
“Do you know who could have done this, Pearl?” Pyrope asked.  
  
Her Pearl nodded. “I’m certain it was the White Pearl. If that is the case, there is nothing we can do. As for _why…_ ”  
  
“Clearly, her Diamond wants that Sapphire to vanish from memory. Ugh… We have enough problems. That Sapphire is not one of them. I’ll… just send a report to the Blue court. Is that all, Pearl?”  
  
“Pink Diamond would like a report, and her guards back.” Pyrope’s Pearl read off of a pink screen that had appeared before her.  
  
“Send her guards, then. I’ll send her a report.” Pyrope ordered, summoning herself a light screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the filler. And, well, the wait.
> 
> But we got a movie trailer, if you missed it, and it looks... well, interesting. I'm not super hyped or excited, I'll just see it when it comes out. I'm kind of turned off by the thought of the entire Diamond Authority just giving up and undoing eons of work just because Steven didn't like it. It's not like I thought he ever would have willingly partook in the construction of a colony, but I don't know if he should be allowed to just undo everyone else's.
> 
> But, you know, Opal has a voice again. Now if only they could get Nicki Minaj back for Sugilite.
> 
>  
> 
> It's very cold here.  
> Australians aren't built for cold, and neither are our houses.
> 
> Discord: endersass #7192


	19. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone didn't follow the rules.

“Pink.” White Pearl greeted as she warped in behind Steven.  
  
“Why are-”  
  
She stabbed him. The spear went right through his shoulder. Not enough to poof him, apparently, and it didn’t hurt as though he was organic, but his arm was still pinned to his Palanquin’s throne. “ARGH! What was _that_ for?”  
  
“The Milky Quartz, Pink. That White gem you crushed.” Pearl said. “I don’t understand you. You keep saying you want your powers back, yet you just keep angering her.”  
  
His four Eye Agates drew their weapons the second they heard their Diamond’s scream of pain.  
  
“A Pearl?” The forehead one scoffed incredulously.  
  
“Look, let me give you some advice.” The White Pearl said, ignoring the intruders. “You’re a Diamond. Your purpose is to command and to lead, _not_ to fight. You’d have made my Diamond significantly less annoyed if you had ordered one of your guards to shatter the Quartz instead of doing it yourself.”  
  
One of the Eye Agates lunged for the Pearl, who disappeared in a beam of light before she was reached.  
  
“W-Well don’t just stand there, you two!” The forehead Eye Agate shouted at the two cheek ones. “Find a Rose Quartz!”  
  
“My Diamond…” Pink Pearl choked up.  
  
Steven grunted and ripped the spear from his shoulder. It wasn’t fatal, nowhere near it. It barely felt like anything, other than a slight buzzing at his form being physically breached. Diamonds are… so very strong. All it took for Pearl to poof was one sword through the chest.  
  
_Oh, Pearl…_  
  
I mean, she did some chores, sure, but not… everything, you know? I mean, I had to open doors myself. And she had the audacity to try and tell me _what to do? ‘Steven, don’t do this’, or ‘Steven, it’s dangerous to do that’. And she was giving Connie fighting lessons. A Pearl? Fighting lessons? Really? Even in the Crystal Gems, she must have been a massive joke._  
  
…  
  
But I… I miss her. She was significantly less crazy than the version of her here. As White’s…  
  
Did she… was she… White Diamond’s Pearl?  
  
If she was, then how did she end up serving… Rose?  
  
…  
  
I guess it’s not that _important, but…_  
  
_Well, I’ll ask her when I… I…_ if _I get back. I have to ask her a lot of things, actually. She had to have known that Rose…_  
  
…  
  
...Maybe not, actually. There were a lot of things Rose kept from everyone, even Pearl.  
__  
The hole, however, was still there. He couldn’t shapeshift it close, because White had taken that from him.  
  
“I’m… appalled that we let this happen, my Diamond.” The forehead one bowed in apology.  
  
“It’s… It’s fine, um-” Steven blinked. “I never got your… IDs.” _That’s what they have, right? Not names, anyway._  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.” The forehead Eye Agate spoke. “I am Eye Agate Facet 45 Cabochon A7S.” She pointed to the one with her gem under her chin. “That is Cabochon MM8. Cabochon R9 and 12B are the two I dispatched.”  
  
_So… A7S, R9, 12B, and MM8. I can remember that, sure. That’s how gems identify each other, right? I remember the Famethyst. They called Amethyst ‘8XM’, and she called some of the others ‘8XL’ and ‘8XJ’. Yeah, that’s gotta be right._  
  
“My Diamond.” A new voice greeted and bowed from outside his Palanquin. Well, not ‘new’, actually. Sickeningly familiar would be more accurate.  
  
He stood up and stepped out, and there stood a Rose Quartz holding a Diamond salute, flanked by R9 and 12B.  
  
“Oh, shards-” Her eyes widened upon seeing his shoulder. “It’s worse than I thought, my Diamond. Would you allow me to heal you?”  
  
_No, no, no, get away from me. I’m done with Rose, I never want to see her again… Get away! Get her away from me!_  
  
“No…” He whispered, crouching down and holding his head. “No, no, no, no, no…”  
  
“Leave.” Pink Pearl advised the Rose Quartz, who looked about ready to cry. She nodded, and let herself be escorted away by the two Eye Agates. “My Diamond… please be calm.”  
  
“I don’t ever want to look at a Rose Quartz again.” He said, weakly. “Bad memories. No, no, no…”  
  
“Would you like the entire cut of gem destroyed, my Diamond?”  
  
A shiver ran up his spine, even through his panic attack. The way she said that so nonchalantly… Like there was absolutely nothing wrong with ending several thousand lives just because their very existence displeases their Diamond.  
  
“No. Just… I don’t know-” _What? Have them bubbled and locked away? No, no, no, that’s exactly what Rose did and she never tried to come back for them-_  
  
“I don’t… I don’t know…” He sobbed. “I… Pearl, I think we should head back to the moon.”  
  
“Of course, my Diamond. As you command.” Pearl bowed.

* * *

“Oh, right… Biggs was meant to be guarding my ship…” Steven sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the mood was heavy. No one really understood how or why, but Pink Diamond personally cared about every single one of her gems. It just goes to show how compassionate she is. One of the other Diamonds would barely be annoyed that one singular guard vanished, but Pink Diamond treated it as though she had lost a friend.  
  
Pink Pearl, and the four Eye Agate guards, each maintained a solemn silence in respect for their Diamond. They waited until she sighed, blinking back her tears. “Right, well. You four, guard the entrance. When we get to the moon, I’ll be talking with my Ocean Jasper guard.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond!” They each chanted at once, saluting and dispersing around the room.  
  
Steven stood once again on the control panel, his legs being wrapped in a soft pink glow, the ship ready to mirror his own movements. He was getting the hang of it, slowly. It really was the trickiest of all the ships to pilot. He somehow had to mime out jumping but without his feet actually leaving the ground.  
  
The trip back up was… awkward. Steven desperately wanted to make smalltalk or _something_ to break the ice, but gems - that is, proper Homeworld gems - most certainly do not talk with each other on the job, and _definitely_ not with their _Diamond._  
  
And part of him didn’t really want to get too friendly with anyone, because he’d have to leave them behind when… _if_ he went back. He still wasn’t sure if he could. But even if he could… would he want to?  
  
…  
  
He’d decide later. Not much use thinking about it now. He had a colony to run in the meantime.  
  
“We have arrived, my Diamond.” His Pearl bowed to him.  
  
_She’d be the hardest to leave behind._  
  
“Thank you, Pearl.” He nodded, standing up as she swelled with happiness. He tapped on a control panel, enveloping everyone in a pink bubble as they were whisked away toward the moon spire.  
  
He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Ocean again. No doubt she’d want to know what happened to her partner, and if he told her, there’s a very good chance she may… recorrupt.  
  
_Still… it doesn’t feel right to keep it from her. We’ll see._  
  
“My Diamond!” Ocean Jasper shouted as soon as she spotted him. “I-”  
  
He held up a hand to silence her. “Come with me, up here.” He said. “The rest of you, stand guard.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond!” The Eye Agates saluted.  
  
“So, uh… What did Blue Diamond stay behind to ask you about?” Steven asked, as they walked back upstairs.  
  
“She asked me about the Aquamarine, and… about corruption.”  
  
“Yeah, what _did_ that Aquamarine do?”  
  
“While you were… crying, my Diamond, the Aquamarine arrived with a Lapis Lazuli. The Lazuli was very civil, but the Aquamarine indirectly tried to bring you harm, via taunting me. I almost corrupted, but I stayed strong, and dissipated her.”  
  
“What? That’s it?”  
  
“Blue Diamond was _very_ disappointed with her, my Diamond.” Ocean added.  
  
“That poor Aquamarine…” Steven sighed. “Well… What about corruption? What did she want to know?”  
  
“What it feels like… How it happened…” Ocean said. “How to cure it.”  
  
“Yeah, she did mention that…” Steven hummed to himself.  
  
Steven might have switched bodies, and his mind might be getting a little bit addled, but at his core he was still the same person. And he was really bad at keeping things from people. “Okay, look, Ocean… White Diamond-”  
  
“...I know.” Ocean sighed.  
  
“-took Big- wait, what?”  
  
“Pyrope needed security footage from the orb to prove that things were dire enough to request more guards for the colony, and she had her Pearl contact the moon spire. I had to fetch it for her, which means I had to watch…”  
  
“But you’re fine.” Steven noticed.  
  
“I almost… lost myself, but… I knew you’d want me to be strong, my Diamond.” Ocean smiled weakly. “We… We’re going to get her back, right?”  
  
_That would mean attacking White. I really want to avoid that…_  
  
“We’ll try.” He said. He sounded unsure. _Stupid. A Diamond should never appear unsure._ “But who knows what White has done to her by now?”  
  
“If… if anything happens to her, my Diamond, I’ll-”  
  
“You’ll what?” He asked, suspiciously. “I hope you’re not planning to attack White Diamond.”  
  
“...Are you not, my Diamond?”  
  
He almost laughed. “No. What a crazy idea! _Attack_ the all powerful gem matriarch? If I tried, I’d be bubbled. _You’d_ just be annihilated.”  
  
He blinked. He didn’t know where any of that aggression had come from.  
  
No… he did. Ocean had wanted to disobey him, and he desperately reacted.  
  
“Look, Ocean.” He sighed. “I know you’re worried. But you shouldn’t be. It’s my job to worry about my gems, okay? You just need to remain strong and trust in me.”  
  
“No.”  
  
_...What?_  
  
He was calm. He tried to stay calm. He desperately did not want to do anything rash. But he couldn’t control himself. He gave his gem an order and she disobeyed. She openly glared at him. He looked over at his Pearl, who was similarly incensed.  
  
He wanted to crush her. To dissipate her form and lock away her gem forever. Just a little while ago, he thought what Blue Diamond did to Aquamarine was too far. But now, he completely understood her rage.  
  
“How dare you speak that way to my Diamond?!” Pink Pearl screamed. She cleared her throat and composed herself a little. “My Diamond, what do you wish to do with her?”  
  
He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He thought of his friends, who he may never see again. He thought of Beach City, of all its residents.  
  
...Okay, he wasn’t calm, but he at least wasn’t angry about being disobeyed anymore.  
  
“Have the Eye Agates take her to my ship’s prison wing. I’ll decide what to do once I have a clearer head, and… less to do.”  
  
“My Diamond, wait-” Ocean tried to argue.  
  
“Don’t call me that.” He snapped. “If you want to explain yourself, you’ll have to do it later.”  
  
“I…” Ocean sighed, and hung her head. To her credit, she did not resist, or growl, or appear to corrupt. She only stared silently at Steven as she was hauled out of the room.

* * *

“My Diamond, it says that there’s a ship leaving the moon’s orbit.” Pink Pearl announced. “I don’t recall- Um… _oh._ ”  
  
“What is it, Pearl?”  
  
“I will let the Eye Agates explain, my Diamond.” Pink Pearl sighed, dismissing a light screen.  
  
Three of them entered, each looking ashamed. _A7S, R9, and 12B._  
  
“Alright, what happened?” He asked.  
  
“My glorious Diamond, I- We-” 12B stuttered.  
  
“I’m the leader. I’ll explain.” A7S interrupted. “We were transporting the prisoner, the Ocean Jasper, when she shapeshifted in a way I can’t fully explain.”  
  
“She shattered MM8 with this _massive_ claw and then stole a ship that was parked on the moon.” R9 said.  
  
“Aquamarine’s ship.” Steven hummed. “I forgot it was left there. Did she revert afterward?” Steven asked.  
  
“Yes, she shifted back after she was inside the ship. I’m… sorry, my Diamond, but we let her escape…”  
  
“So, she partially corrupted, then forced herself back, then stole Aquamarine’s ship… Heh, go for it, Ocean.” Steven chuckled. _...I feel_ so _weird right now. Like, I feel gross and happy at the same time. It’s like, she’ll either rescue Biggs or get herself killed trying. Either way, I don’t have to deal with her. There’s both good and bad things about that that’s just messing up my coding._  
  
“You’re… not mad with us, my Diamond?”  
  
“Oh, a little. She’s… rebelled. And you let someone be shattered.” Steven admitted. “Just go back to standing guard on the ground floor.”  
  
“Y-Yes, my Diamond.” A7S saluted, her cape flaring as she turned to leave.  
  
…  
  
“My Diamond, she…”  
  
“Rebelled? Yeah…” Steven sighed. “I was kind of hoping she would. Yet I’m also deeply offended she did. It’s weird.”  
  
“You were…” Pearl blinked, shuffling a bit. She was confused, but she reminded herself that it was not her place to question her Diamond. She clearly must have some master plan that Pearl was too simple to see.  
  
“Is she still in range? Can we contact her?”  
  
“Y- Yes, but…”  
  
“Do it, Pearl.” Steven commanded.  
  
Pearl silently connected the Lunar Spire’s console to the stolen Aquamarine ship. “Ocean.” He greeted.  
  
“...My- Er, uh, P-Pink Diamond.”  
  
“You’ll go faster if you turn off the light calibration.” He said.  
  
“I… see.” Ocean blinked. “...Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t thank me. I’m not supposed to help rebels. I just want you out of my colony as quickly as possible.” He said.  
  
“I… My Diamond, I’m going to get Biggs back.” Ocean said, her eyes firm. “Then we’ll come back here. I’ll take whatever punishment you give me.”  
  
“Your punishment is being a rebel.” Steven said. “That _should_ be bad enough. Don’t… don’t get yourself shattered trying to rescue Biggs.”  
  
“If I’m a rebel… then that means I’ll happily risk it.” Ocean smiled. “I have no reason not to. No other reason to exist…”  
  
_Stars..._  
  
“...Goodbye, Ocean. I hope you get Biggs.” _I know you won’t, but… I can hope._

* * *

He let out a big sigh and reclined back in the crystal command chair. “Okay, Pearl, let’s just try to forget this mess for now. What actual work do we have backed up?”  
  
“There are approximately four point one million requests that require your approval, my Diamond.” Pearl smiled.  
  
_...Oh boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie, huh? I didn't end up watching it. I'm not a fan of musicals. I'm also not a fan of how Steven somehow managed to completely neuter the Diamonds and reduce their empire to basically nothing. It's not that I didn't think he would try, it's more that it seems unrealistic for the Diamonds to just... give in like that. And if there WAS a transitional struggle, they skimmed over it all with a timeskip.
> 
> I did read the plot on the wiki, though. That Rejuvenator is interesting. I wonder what exactly would happen if a Homeworld aligned Pink Diamond were to get a hold of it? Probably nothing fun. (fiendish laughter)
> 
> SU Future, though. Not... super thrilled, but I do want to see how some of those clearly unhappy gems (like Jasper and Aquamarine, apparently) will mess with their "happily ever after".
> 
> Also, uh, hi. I'm not dead.
> 
> Discord: endersass #7192


	20. Penultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a close.

“My Diamond.” Pink Pearl chirped. “The galaxy warp has been fully completed, and the first of your many spires have been constructed, along with one sky arena.”  
  
_An intact sky arena… Not only that, but freshly built. I kind of want to see that._  
  
“You ordered a court session scheduled as soon as it was available, my Diamond, so at your command, we can begin.”  
  
“What, right _now?_ ” Steven asked incredulously.  
  
“Well, it may take up to an hour for everyone to arrive, but yes, my Diamond, we may officially begin whenever you command.”  
  
_I think I remember Garnet’s story of how she first formed. Blue Diamond held her court at an arena, with her palanquin._  
  
“Have Pyrope ready the sky arena.” Steven commanded. “I’ll hold it there.”  
  
“As you command, my Diamond.” Pink Pearl bowed. “I shall notify all your gems.” She said, tapping a few buttons on her light screens.  
  
“Alright, then. Let’s go.”

* * *

“So, other than… White Diamond… what’s in store today?” Steven asked as he piloted his Palanquin across the arena, gems bowing to him as he passed.  
  
“Pyrope will present you with the recovered Apatite, and she in turn will present you with your repaired cape. I apologise it took so long, my Diamond.”  
  
_Yeah, it feels like months since I last saw that cape._  
  
_Maybe I should have a new one made, actually. Something designed by me, not by… Pink._  
  
_No. I_ am _Pink._  
  
_Just, you know… the other Pink. The one that did everything... right._  
  
_It- It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t choose to be a Crystal Gem-_  
  
“My Diamond, you look very pale…” Pearl noted in concern.

“I’m fine, Pearl. Just… thinking.”  
  
She didn’t look convinced. “...Next, one of your Tourmalines will approach you with her proposed revisions to your murals. And then a Lapis Lazuli will approach you, to request a transfer.”  
  
“Transfer?” Steven asked.  
  
“She wishes to join your court, my Diamond.”  
  
_Oh! That’s… kinda nice, actually. I should put her back with Peridot. I’m pretty sure it’s that Lapis, anyway. Haven’t… seen any others._  
  
“After that, a-”  
  
“Before we get too far ahead of ourselves… we don’t know when White will barge in.” Steven said. “Let’s do three things at a time and then take a short break, to lessen the chance of her appearing mid conversation.”  
  
“As you wish, my Diamond.” Pearl nodded. “In that case… we are ready to begin.”  
  
“Well... begin.” He commanded.  
  
Suddenly, a bright and radiant light appeared. It dwarfed everyone and everything else. Its mere presence forced those around it to bow and scrape. “Hello, Starlight.” White smiled, completely towering over the comparatively tiny form of Steven. Or, well, Pink Diamond.  
  
“...Hello, White.” _She’s… earlier than I thought._  
  
“How are you? Having fun with your colony?”  
  
He stared directly at her, not saying anything. _I was. Until-_  
  
“Starlight, please.” White’s eyes narrowed, but she kept smiling. “Enough of these… thoughts.”  
  
“Why? Will you take those, too?”  
  
“If you force me to, Starlight.” White said, then sighed. She almost looked sad. “Things don’t have to be this hostile between us.”  
  
“Then why do you-”  
  
“What happened to your shoulder?” She asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
It was surreal. She actually looked like she cared about him, just briefly.  
  
“Your Pearl stabbed it.” He narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Yes. I know _that_ , I mean why is there still a hole?”  
  
_“Because you took my powers.”_ He stressed, throwing his arms up in the air for good measure.  
  
“Well, we can’t have you looking like _that._ ” White smiled, her gem glowing.  
  
Steven felt his gem glow against his will, as light flooded out of White’s, and then… his shoulder was repaired. Evidently with no strings attached.  
  
“Why did you do that?”  
  
“Because I care about you, Starlight. I know my punishments may be harsh, but never forget who created you. Who introduced you to the empire. Who granted you your first colony, and who watched proudly as you moved on to your second.”  
  
“...” _How could I forget if they weren’t my memories to begin with?_  
  
White’s eyes widened just slightly.  
  
“White.” Blue narrowed her eyes as her Palanquin touched down on the arena. She stepped out, supporting the white Yellow Diamond on her shoulders.  
  
“Ah, _there_ you are, Blue. I didn’t appreciate your aggression during our last exchange.” White scolded. “Do you even have a reason to be here?”  
  
“I wasn’t aware I needed one, White.” Blue glared.  
  
“Ah, I think I know, actually. You wanted to ‘cure corruption’, and then Yellow got herself injured.”  
  
“Yellow did not ‘get herself injured’, White, you-”  
  
“No…” Yellow sighed, looking ashamed. If she were capable of blushing, she would be. “White’s right. I tripped over.”  
  
“You tripped over?” Steven asked, looking very much like he was struggling to hide a smile.  
  
“And then White took you over, once again.” Blue said.  
  
“Speaking of which, thank you for bringing Yellow to me.” White smiled, her gem gleaming for a second.  
  
Yellow immediately froze, her face morphing into a big smile. She slid over behind White, without even moving her feet.  
  
“Release her.” Blue demanded.  
  
“Yeah, uh… can you let her go?” Steven asked. “...Please?”  
  
“Both of you need to behave.” White said. “You are each a bad influence on the other. Putting all of these ideas into each other’s heads… Corruption? Rebellion?”  
  
“I know you saw corruption, White.” Steven said. “ _You took Biggs._ And I know Ocean went rogue to find her.”  
  
“Yes, yes, fine. You were right, Pink.” White rolled her eyes dramatically. “I made a mistake. Are you happy? I’ve already taken steps to remedy it, however.”  
  
“You- wait, really?” Steven asked, surprised.  
  
White summoned a bubble with-  
  
Gem shards.  
  
Biggs’ and Ocean’s gem shards.  
  
“There’s no real point to ‘curing’ them when there’s a much simpler and more permanent solution.” She explained. “Now, to the reason I’m here. Pink, we need to discuss your mem-”  
  
Steven wrapped himself in his spiky bubble and rocketed himself at White, smashing directly into her face. She stumbled backwards, bumping into Yellow, who wasn’t currently sapient enough to care.  
  
“How could you?!” He screamed. “It’s _so_ hard for me to make real friends here! Those two were… They were my…”  
  
**_“Pink.”_** White said calmly. Very, very loud, but eerily calm. She stood up, her eyes glowing white. “Behave.”  
  
She fired a white beam at Steven, who blocked it with his shield.  
  
Not his mother’s shield. Not Rose’s shield. But his. It wasn’t the same. It had no rose decal, just a pink diamond in the center. But it meant so much more to him, because it was actually _his._  
  
_“What?!”_ White roared. “What is this? You can’t have a gem weapon, Pink!”  
  
“Pink, that’s… amazing.” Blue gasped. “That shouldn’t even be possible.”  
  
“I’m not afraid of you any more, White!” Steven shouted.  
  
“Ah, but you were never really afraid of me, were you, Pink? You were only afraid of losing your powers.” White cocked her head. “Speaking of which… You just keep misbehaving. This is the last straw, I think. Summoning a _weapon?_ You’re a Diamond! It’s not your purpose to fight. You leave me no choice.”  
  
Blue Diamond launched a light blue orb directly at White. Some tears looked like they _wanted_ to come out, but nothing happened.  
  
“Oh, I suppose I’ll have to deal with you first.” White sighed theatrically. Her eyes glowed again, and she fired a beam of white at Blue, who couldn’t do anything to move out of the way. Steven, instead, jumped in between them, and tried his hardest to concentrate on happy things so he could float there and block it with his shield.  
  
“Pink!” White snarled. “Do _not_ get in the way!”  
  
“Everyone, stop fighting!” He shouted.  
  
“I’m sorry about this, Starlight. Really.” White sighed. “Yellow.”  
  
He turned in the air and saw Yellow’s lifeless eyes crackle with electricity, and then an absolutely massive bolt was lanced toward him. He couldn’t move. He tried to block it with his shield, but as soon as it hit it it just coursed through his whole body. He dropped his shield, and then his limbs started to fall off like when he was destabilised, and then he could only look in fear at Blue before-

* * *

White Diamond was a lot of things. Incredibly powerful and manipulative. Some say that she is the source of all light in the universe. Others say that she rarely leaves her ship because she is holding the two halves of Homeworld together through sheer force of will. And few could resist her… dominant aura, that tingling feeling that she radiated that made those around her want to worship her always.  
  
But that doesn’t mean that she wasn’t completely unprepared for Blue Diamond to tackle her to the ground and unleash the feelings of unknowable pain and agony that she had endured _right in White’s face._  
  
“B-B-Blue…” She _bawled._ Not whimpered, not sobbed, not even cried. She _bawled like an infant_ because all at once she was experiencing Blue’s pains. “Y-Y-You’re h-hurting me…”  
  
“Oh?” Blue cocked her head, her eyes almost psychotic as she concentrated on feeding her emotions. “I’m hurting you, am I? _I’m_ hurting _you?!_ **Well, this is what it feels like, White!** And all of this? This is only how I feel when I hear from Pink how you’ve been treating her!”  
  
“S-S-Stop…”  
  
“Don’t worry, White. I’m going to do something _far_ worse than shatter you.”  
  
White finally managed to concentrate a tiny bit, and punched Blue right in the gem, which stunned her enough to let White kick her off.  
  
She desperately scrambled to get away, tears streaming down her eyes. It had to be feigned, right? There was no way that Blue truly felt this way, right? There was a reason that White had locked away her emotions. It was so that she-  
  
“Get back here!” Blue shouted, yanking on White’s cape, tearing it in half.  
  
She tripped from the force of it and stumbled, but did not fall over right away, instead scrambling to try and make it over the edge of the arena.  
  
Blue unleashed all of her sorrow from the past month in the form of an energy ball directly at the fleeing White, and it hit her square in the back of the head, forcing her to her knees and making her entire form waver.  
  
“I’m not done with you yet, White. All of this was just how _I_ had felt. _Now you’ll know all of Pink’s pain._ ”  
  
White couldn’t concentrate. She couldn’t stand or run anymore. She just wanted the tears to stop, wanted the pain to end. She looked up, tried to concentrate on something, _anything_ else. She looked up at the moon, which had just passed in front of the bright sun, plunging the world into darkness.  
  
She felt so weak, so pitiful. She couldn’t speak, or move, or concentrate on anything. Even her head had stopped glowing, revealing all of the tiny imperfections beneath. Her gem felt like it was on fire, like it just wanted to give up and rest, and White couldn’t tell whether it was from the darkness of the eclipse or from Blue’s emotional onslaught. Her magnificent radiant aura had dried up to a dim sheen, and Pink’s various colony workers just stared at her like she was some off colour trash.  
  
“Have you had enough, White?” Blue asked.  
  
She nodded her head pitifully, tears still flowing from her eyes like rivers.  
  
Blue’s eyes softened, and she held her arms out for a hug. “Come here, White. It’s all going to be fine.”  
  
White could still barely move, so Blue picked her up, embracing her tightly. Slowly, White gained a small smile. Gems stared at them, and a few dropships were hovering nearby, not knowing what was going on. It was a bit of a bizarre ending, but as long as White was safe and was definitely not going to do anything outrageous again, everything was fine.  
  
...  
  
At least, until they started to glow.  
  
With but a thought, Blue had forced White into herself, fully embracing her before she could get away. Slowly, she felt her world expand as she took hold of the breadth of White’s powers. She could see _everything._ Every gem. All their emotions. Just three systems over, they could sense a distraught Pearl, which they imparted some happiness on. She’d be much more efficient now.  
  
Suddenly their form started to quiver as White tried to escape. “Ngh!” They screamed. “No you don’t!”  
  
Blue focussed immediately. She was doing all this for _Pink._  
  
She reached out and located Pink’s gem. Poor Pink, and her inert gem… The sadness and sorrow held within... Blue could feel it just from here.  
  
She forced their hand out and absorbed a dark blue energy from the gem, enervating it of all its sadness. She pulled it into their fusion, and _forced_ it all on White. She screamed and screamed but Blue wasn’t listening anymore, having forced White into submission, in no shape to fight back against the fusion anymore.  
  
It left Blue free to… explore. No wonder White was so… detached. She could probably spend years like this, exploring the emotions of every gem in the universe.  
  
But she looked at Yellow, and she remembered that she had a purpose, something to keep her grounded. She concentrated on all of the proverbial puppet strings that White held, and snapped them.  
  
That really was the word for it.  
  
With a deafening _crack_ , the fusion suddenly split apart, White’s now inert gem tumbling to the ground. Blue slowly looked at the shocked Yellow, who also proceeded to dissipate. One by one, across the whole empire, all of White’s bleached gems essentially crumbled without their master’s presence.  
  
And suddenly Blue was all that was left.  
  
...  
  
She found White’s gem, sitting on the ground. She bubbled it immediately, but that by itself wasn’t enough. White would probably be powerful enough to break out by herself if she was simply bubbled, but it would still take her at least a century to gather enough light to do so. It wasn’t going to be an issue right at this moment.  
  
As for Pink and Yellow…  
  
Yellow would be fine. She hadn’t even sustained any damage, merely mental shock.  
  
Pink… Oh, why did she have to get involved? Why couldn’t she have stayed back?  
  
She took a direct hit from Yellow, at full blast. There was really no telling when she’d be back…  
  
The most Blue could do for her now is to ensure that she would be comfortable. She could construct a room inside her palace and assign someone she trusts to watch over her. And in the meantime, she would need to… Well, take over _everything._  
  
“You there, Pyrope.” She spoke up, her voice hoarse. “You are the administrator here, correct?”  
  
The Pyrope nodded dumbly, still visibly shocked over seeing her Diamond poof. ...Or maybe it was the fusion just before. “Until Pink Diamond has… returned to us, you will file your reports to me.”  
  
“I… I u-u-u-understand, your l-l-luminance.” Pyrope shakily bowed.  
  
“Pearls, come with me.” She ordered, being followed by her own Pearl, plus Yellow Pearl and Pink Pearl. She clutched the two gemstones of her sisters close to her chest as she hurried to leave.  
  
It was quite the start to Era 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I have been chipping away at for the past few months. Longer than just a few months, actually. I'm so bad at writing fights.
> 
> This isn't over. There's still more. 21 shouldn't be too far off.
> 
> Discord: endersass #7192


	21. Freedom And Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is the same as it was.

He didn’t know how long it had been since he had been zapped by Yellow.  
  
It was pretty stupid, what he did. Jumping into the fray, to the shock and horror of everyone around him. He had guards, _soldiers._ His purpose wasn’t to fight, it was to lead. To inspire. But he just… had to stop it all. All the fighting… Blue looked ready to _shatter_ White, and White wanted to force Yellow to stop her, and… _and all of it was..._  
  
But he could finally _think_ again. Not about his form, White still held that… privilege, and trying to change it caused him immense pain. But he could still… become _tangible_ , again.  
  
And he did. Just for a brief moment, the searing pain of electricity coursed through his body, his gem having saved that as the last thing he felt, but it quickly passed as he regained true consciousness. He opened his eyes for the first time in a while, and was immediately hit with a crushing headache. Just like the first time he woke up in this body…  
  
He was somewhere blue. That was really all he could see right now, just a blurry… blue. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the room. The building he was in was blue, but he was standing on an ornate and incredibly comfortable pink cushion, with intricate rose gold inlay. The only light in the room came from a skylight directly overhead, shaped so that it was pointed directly down at the cushion, ensuring that whatever sat there would have more than adequate light.  
  
_I guess my gem was placed here while they waited for me to reform. ...It’s kind of heartwarming, really. Everyone really cares about me that much. Gems don’t just obey us out of fear, they… genuinely love us. Well, I guess that differs depending on the Diamond, but… I know they don’t fear_ me.  
  
_...I hope._  
  
_Diamond…_  
  
_When…_ If _I go back to my body, what will happen? How do I explain to the gems that Rose was a horrible person? Just a liar that used them?_  
  
_Or the Diamonds, for that matter… How do I tell them that their sister deceived them? That all she left was me, and I have almost none of her memories…_  
  
_Could I go back to Homeworld? Could I do what I’m supposed to?_  
  
_...Maybe..._  
  
“Oh! Your lustrous, shimmering, radiance! Thank the stars you’ve reformed!” An eloquent voice boomed from somewhere below him. He spared a glance, sliding off the platform.  
  
_Oh. It’s her._  
  
White high heeled boots, dark blue pants, a blue shawl with the Blue Diamond symbol on it, pale lavender hair styled into those twin buns… Someone Blue Diamond trusted enough to watch over Pink Diamond’s gemstone, especially given all that has happened recently…  
  
“Holly Blue Agate…” He sighed, almost inaudibly. She certainly didn’t seem to notice, anyway. She just kept bowing so low she was almost parallel to the ground. He could see her teardrop shaped gemstone gleaming in the dim light.  
  
“Oh, it’s been just terrible without your optimistic attitude, Pink Diamond!” She wailed. “But now that you’re back with us, you will certainly bring a smile to my poor, disheartened Diamond’s face!”  
  
“Um… Well, it’s good to be back.” He said, smiling weakly. Again, Holly Blue made no indication that she’d seen or heard him, instead staying in her bow.  
  
It occurred to Steven that she wouldn’t dare break it without explicit permission. “Rise.” He ordered, rolling his eyes. As much as his gem liked the feeling of gems treating him with the utmost respect, he really did wish that gems had a tiny bit more… not freedom… initiative? _Sure, let’s say initiative._ For some reason, the idea of slavery, of gems not being _free,_ still… rubbed him the wrong way. Gems weren’t enslaved, because that would imply that they wished for freedom, which is simply false. All gems follow their Diamonds because they want to. There is absolutely nothing else in the universe that a gem would rather be doing than faithfully serving her Diamond.  
  
Rose… Pink Diamond… she only gained rebels by confusing their coding. They couldn’t not do what the Diamond was suggesting, they just didn’t know they were following a Diamond.  
  
For a few minutes, Holly Blue simply… stared in awe at the sight of Steven. In her eyes, a sun may as well have just been birthed. One of Homeworld’s matriarchs had finally been restored, after… _wait, how long have I been…?_  
  
“I shall be but a moment, your opulence!” Holly Blue said, unintentionally interrupting his thoughts, as she nervously, but happily backed out of the chamber. “I must notify my Diamond at once!”  
  
“ _Wait!_ ” He shouted, stamping his foot on the ground. Holly Blue froze, and looked back at him expectantly. “How long has it been? How long have you been here?  
  
“My Diamond ordered me to watch over you, and so I have been waiting in this room for a hundred years for you to reform, your luminance.” Holly Blue said, shifting on her heels nervously. “Which was my absolute pleasure, your radiance! I could stand here for a _thousand_ years if it meant I was treated to the sight of a Diamond reforming first hand! N-Not that you ever should have been dissipated in the first place, your radiance-”  
  
He fell backwards, stunned, no longer listening to the Agate’s ramblings. _...A… A hundred-? ...No. There’s… n-no way… I-I’ve been poofed before, a-and it didn’t take me that long to… T-This has gotta be a joke..._  
  
“I-If I may retrieve my Diamond?” Holly Blue asked nervously. “She wanted to be informed the moment you reformed.”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” He nodded shakily. “Go get Blue. I need to…”  
  
He retched, the taste of bile filling his mouth, some phantom feeling of vomit climbing up his throat. But… nothing came out. He’s not organic, after all.  
  
He looked to the door. There was no way Blue would let him see White. So he’d just have to… sneak out beforehand.  
  
He stumbled over to the door. Was this… inside Blue Diamond’s palace? That would make the most sense. Of course she’d want him close by. He heard a chiming noise just down the hallway, so he assumed that Blue’s galaxy warp was there. Perfect.  
  
Unfortunately, he barely even made it two steps outside when he was blocked by two hulking Quartz guards. They looked like Amethysts, except blue. For some reason, the only words that came to Steven’s mind were _Aqua Aura Quartz. ...I don’t know how I knew that. Never seen one before._  
  
“O-Oh! Pink Diamond, your radiance!” They swiftly saluted. “U-Um, we didn’t expect y-you to reform so soon!” One of them stammered.  
  
_Soon? This is… soon?_  
  
The other one quickly spoke up, her voice a little deeper and firmer. “Blue Diamond ordered us to stop you if you tried to leave.”  
  
“A-At least until our Diamond has seen you. That is what she o-ordered.” The first one added.  
  
He scowled at them, and wondered how exactly they’d try to stop him. Maybe he could just ignore them.  
  
He took a step forward, and they looked at each other in desperation. They hadn’t considered that the small Diamond may actually want to leave, especially against their own Diamond’s wishes. They had no choice but to grab him, freezing in fear when Pink Diamond looked up at them, **hatred filling her eyes-**  
  
Sadly, his escape plan was thwarted when Holly Blue came back. She gasped, appalled at the behaviour of the two guards. “What are you two _doing_?” She growled. “Unhand her!”  
  
The two Quartzes quickly stepped back from their blockade formation, arms crossing together in a Diamond salute. “Holly, w-we were just-”  
  
“Touching a Diamond? I’ll have you _shattered!_ ” Holly Blue growled, quickly turning back to Steven, her emotional state instantly inverting. “Blue Diamond will be here any second, your luminance!”  
  
A tiny part of him didn’t want them shattered. They were just doing what they had been ordered. But the other part was beyond infuriated that they would dare obstruct him. _They deserve whatever they get._  
  
“Oh, Pink!” Suddenly the hallway was flooded with an empathetic blue glow, and everyone, Steven included, was forced to cry tears of joy alongside Blue Diamond. She picked him up and cuddled him tight before he could concentrate enough to try and get away, the sudden tears having stunned him.  
  
“Blue!” He sniffled, desperately trying to free himself from her arms while also rapidly blinking back tears in the hopes that they would stop. “Please, let me-”  
  
“Thank you, Holly Blue. You are dismissed.” Blue said, the Agate bowing deeply in response, waiting for her Diamond to turn and leave before she dared even twitch, even as tears streamed down her face. And as Blue carried Steven towards her throne room, he saw over Blue’s shoulder as Holly Blue whirled on the two guards, dragging them away by what he assumed was their ears.  
  
Blue’s Pearl, previously unnoticed by Steven, gracefully darted around her Diamond’s form, opening the doors to her throne room. Steven gawked at the sheer size of it all. Everything was magnitudes bigger than his own.  
  
Thankfully, her aura had more or less dried up by now, and as her Pearl sealed the door, she eventually set Steven back down on the floor, though she looked reluctant to do it.  
  
Sitting down upon her own throne, she immediately started dealing out orders. “Pearl, summon Yellow. And have the… displaced off-colours assemble in the conjoining courtyard.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.” Her Pearl said quietly, bowing low.  
  
“Pink, come here.” Blue requested, Steven hesitantly complying. He wasn’t really sure what she’d do, or what would happen.  
  
Blue pressed a button on a light screen, and a chair sprung up from the ground underneath him, catching him as he was knocked backwards off his feet. “Woah!” He exclaimed in surprise. It continued rising, floating up, until he was level with Blue’s face.  
  
“I had that system designed so you would feel more comfortable here.” Blue smiled weakly, though it very quickly faded when she saw how clearly nervous the smaller Diamond was. “I’m… so glad you’re back, Pink.”  
  
“...Blue, I-”  
  
Blue continued on, not seeming to want to hear what he had to say. If he were honest, that behaviour really reminded him of… White. “I’ve, um, been managing your colonies while you were… gone. Not very much has happened, though I’m sure your court would be delighted to report to you in person. Nothing’s emerged from Eclipse’s Kindergarten yet, don’t worry.”  
  
“How would they give reports to me? Those guards wouldn’t let me leave.” Steven pouted.  
  
“Oh, Pink…” Blue trailed off, unsure how to phrase this delicately. “I… You will not be leaving this palace for the foreseeable future.”  
  
“Wh… Wha- Why?”  
  
“It’s just… I want to know that you’re close by, and safe. I mean... _what were you thinking, Pink?!_ ” Blue snapped, Steven suddenly shrinking in fear. “Jumping in between a fight you had _no_ business being a part of!”  
  
“I…” Steven swallowed. “I had to… I wanted to stop all the fighting… I was so scared that you were going to shatter White.”  
  
“Wh-” Blue Diamond looked confused for a second, quickly burying it beneath her anger. “Why would you care, Pink? She’s been nothing but horrible to you!”  
  
“ **Because she took my powers, Blue!** And if she’s shattered, I can’t… I… I c-can’t…”  
  
“...I’m sorry, Pink.” Blue sighed sadly. “I’m truly sorry about your powers, and… your memories as well, but… I can’t free White. Don’t worry, I only bubbled her, but… she _cannot_ be let out.”  
  
“Why not? What, you’re just going to keep her bubbled?”  
  
“This… is bigger than you, Pink. She was… delusional. She would have completely undone the whole empire.”  
  
“...” As though sensing his emotions, the throne sank back into the floor, letting Steven collapse into a pile of forlorn misery. He tried to hold in his sobs at first, but before long he was bawling his eyes out, so… thoroughly defeated at the prospect of never being able to return to the gems. His gems…  
  
Did he mean his court, or…?  
  
His… his… human? He had humans. His Amethyst? He had those as well. And a Pearl. Plenty of Garnets, as well. He was sure he had a Peridot, and a Lapis Lazuli, too.  
  
Home? Home… It was clearly somewhere other than his palace, but…  
  
...He couldn’t seem to remember, but he was positive that he had written things down on his logs. He’d have to check those again, when he was alone.  
  
“Why are you keeping me prisoner here?” Steven snapped. “You’re _just_ like White!”  
  
Blue stared at him, shocked beyond belief. Tears threatened to build up in her eyes, and her powers would make sure he felt her grief as well.  
  
“Oh, Pink…” Blue wept. “It’s not like that. W-Whatever you want, whatever will make you more comfortable, I’ll get for you. But I just… want to know you’re safe, at all times. You have no idea how it felt to lose you, if only briefly. What if you had been _shattered?_ ”  
  
Memories of the trial bubbled up inside Steven’s mind. How utterly broken and depressed Blue Diamond was after learning that Pink Diamond had been shattered, or so she thought.  
  
But she had also wanted to kill him. To do worse than that, actually. She wanted to torture him, because she thought that he was Rose, and that she had killed Pink Diamond.  
  
He could understand how much she cared for Pink. And it was enough to terrify him.  
  
She’d never let him go.  
  
He started crying again at the thought of that, of not being able to… leave…  
  
_Argh, but to where? Where am I trying to flee to? I can’t… remember. I know I had it all written down on my logs, but I can’t… remember_ why _I wrote it._  
  
He’d finally stopped crying, now mostly lost and confused. He looked up at Blue, who had been waiting patiently for him, sensing that he needed to vent his emotions. _I guess she’d know…_  
  
“Pink, come over here. I… have something to show you.”  
  
He walked over to the window she was standing in front of. Outside, in the courtyard below, was… _Wow._  
  
A great big crowd of _almost_ uncorrupted gems, all like Ocean or Biggs. Though there were dozens of seemingly healthy gems as well, most from varied courts. “Once White had been… dealt with, her control over all of her… puppets… faded, and they very quickly regained their own colours and minds. So, Yellow and I went to your old colony and did what we could for the poor corruptions.”  
  
“You did that?” Steven asked in surprise.  
  
“We did.” Blue nodded. An awkward moment passed. Blue cleared her throat. “Do you still want them?”  
  
“Oh.” _That’s what she was waiting for._ “Well, yes of course, but… you _just_ told me I couldn’t leave, so what are they meant to do? Where can they go?”  
  
“That’s up to you. They’re yours.”  
  
“Excuse me, my Diamond.” Blue Pearl respectfully bowed. “May I fetch Pink Diamond’s Pearls?”  
  
“Excellent idea, Pearl.” Blue said warmly.  
  
“Wait, I don’t have-”  
  
“You did just claim the entirety of White Diamond’s court, Pink. That includes her old Pearl as well. She is yours now, do as you will with her. Just… please promise me you won’t try to leave.”  
  
“...” He really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to, even as a lie. But he didn’t have a choice. If he said no, she’d try to keep him safe by force. It might even end up with him in a bubble. “Okay, I promise.”  
  
“Good.” Blue sighed. “I just want to know you’re safe, Pink. Every gem in the empire needs to know that you are back and you are safe.”  
  
A side door quietly sprung open, and three Pearls stepped through. Two, he knew just from looking at them. Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl, the latter he missed dearly. But the third… it was White’s Pearl, the Pearl he used to know, but dressed in a soft pink sun dress instead of the white bodysuit she had before. Pink Pearl’s eyes were full of adoration and amazement, but _her_ eyes were hard, focussed.  
  
“Ah, here they are. Pearl, when will Yellow get here?”  
  
“She is offworld, my Diamond, but she will endeavour to return by the next planetary rotation.” Blue Pearl bowed.  
  
“I see.” Blue nodded. “I…” She turned to Steven, who was looking at his Pearl… now Pearls. “I need to go, Pink. But you can use my throne room for whatever you need to.”  
  
Steven nodded quietly, looking up at the blue giant. She didn’t look particularly happy about having to leave, instead sneaking a few glances at the emotionally drained Pink Diamond.  
  
For a second, her hand glowed blue. She thought about imparting some happiness into Pink, just as a way to show her that she cared. But after a moment of hesitation, she didn’t. She just shook her head and walked away quickly, to wherever she needed to be that demanded her attention.  
  
“You look mad.” Steven said, turning to White Pearl when he was sure they were alone.  
  
“Apparently, _you’re_ my Diamond now.” White Pearl frowned. “So I had to transform my outfit into something that might please you. My duty is always to my Diamond. I am whatever she needs me to be. Until an hour ago, that was still White Diamond, and she needed to be released. But now… you are my Diamond. And I _will_ serve you faithfully.” She bowed.  
  
She still didn’t look happy about it.  
  
“Given how things went at your court meeting, I’m not surprised White Diamond is bubbled and locked away. I was working on a plan to free her. But, I suppose that’s no longer the case. Right now, you need to focus on your colony. Get Blue Diamond’s trust back enough to be able to return to your own palace.” White Pearl said. “We can work from there.”  
  
“I hope you’re as good at paperwork as you are at permanently scarring innocent gems.” Pink Pearl quietly whispered, low enough for her Diamond to not hear. “Because there is a lot stacked up.”  
  
“And that just shows what a great Pearl _you_ are, hm?” White Pearl seethed right back.  
  
“ _I_ did all I had the power to.” Pink Pearl snapped, a little louder this time, glaring at White Pearl with her one eye.  
  
“Hey!” Steven said, breaking up the argument. The two Pearls looked at him, each slightly ashamed.  
  
He sighed. “If I can’t leave, then… what work _do_ we have to do?”  
  
“First, my Diamond, you should-”  
  
“We need to deal with _them._ ” White Pearl interrupted, gesturing out of a window to the mishmash of assorted gems below.  
  
“ _You should_ decide where to assign these poor outcasts.” Pink Pearl smiled, mostly at White Pearl instead of Steven.  
  
“Okay, no, that’s it.” Steven sighed, looking directly at White Pearl. “ _You_ are not allowed to speak while _she_ is.”  
  
She looked positively _indignant._ “You’re giving me-” The second Pink Pearl opened her mouth, White’s seemed to seal shut against her will.  
  
“Thank you, my Diamond.” Pink Pearl smiled sweetly.  
  
“-lower priority?” White Pearl finally managed to get out. She looked even _more_ unhappy, now. Though, thankfully, _not_ murderous. Steven was positive she wouldn’t be doing any shattering without explicit orders.  
  
“Much better. _Now._ Where exactly can I put all those gems?” He asked. “What has room?”  
  
“It might be better if you-”  
  
Pink Pearl opened her mouth as if to speak, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“-had them all come in here-”  
  
She opened her mouth again, this time just to yawn daintily.  
  
“-and-”  
  
“Oh, my Diamond-”  
  
“Pearl.” Steven frowned. Pink Pearl froze, and looked at her Diamond shamefully. “Don’t abuse her.”  
  
“I’m… I apologise, my Diamond.”  
  
White Pearl stared at them both, wondering if she was free to talk now.  
  
“Look, Pearl, I know she broke your form. I know you’re secretly angry about that. But right now, she isn’t working for White Diamond. You’re _both_ working for me, and you need to get along, or I’m never going to get out of here.”  
  
“Of… of course, my Diamond.” Pink Pearl agreed, with a _tiny_ smile on her face.  
  
“Right.” White Pearl frowned.  
  
Steven glanced at her in warning.  
  
“Yes, yes, I don’t have a problem with that, now can I get on with _this-_ ” She gestured out the window again. “-task?”  
  
“Alright. Let’s hear your suggestion.” Steven nodded.  
  
“As I was saying, it might be better if you had them all come in here so you can assess them one at a time before deciding where to assign them.” White Pearl suggested. “After all, some of them were my Diamond’s captures, and… a lot of those were… well, unstable.”  
  
“I think White has a skewed definition of ‘unstable’.”  
  
“No. Well, maybe she gained one recently, but this was before she was obsessed. Before- well, _Pink Diamond_ was even made.” White Pearl explained, wording her explanations carefully. “Some of those gems were our first criminals and rule breakers.”  
  
“And they’re down there among my poor Baysee gems?” Steven asked, worriedly.  
  
“Well, would you like them called up?” White Pearl asked, summoning a light screen. Hers was bright white, and lit the whole dark blue throne room up nicely.  
  
“Yeah. I want to see just how ‘unstable’ they are.” Steven nodded.  
  
Pink Pearl helped her Diamond as best as she could into the oversized throne (or regular sized, considering Blue sits in it). He looked a _bit_ goofy, but he blamed that on Blue, since he wasn’t allowed to leave for his own throne room.  
  
“I’m ready. Start sending them in.”  
  
The doors swung open. The first of White’s oldest puppets stumbled in, looking mostly confused, and with opaque white bubbles encasing her hands like restraints.  
  
She was a Citrine, by the looks of it. Maybe one of Yellow’s gems.  
  
“Who… what… who are you?” She asked, unsure of herself.  
  
It suddenly clicked in Steven’s mind. ‘ _Before Pink was even made’. She has_ no _idea who Pink Diamond is. Maybe not even Blue Diamond._  
_  
_ One of Blue’s Aqua Aura quartz guards, who was presumably part of the group who was escorting gems around, gave her a hard shove on the back, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees. “Hey! That’s Pink Diamond. Show some respect.”  
  
“Especially because you belong to her court, now.” White Pearl added.  
  
“ _Pink_ Diamond?” She asked, incredulously. “The last thing I remember is White Diamond- um…”  
  
“Yes, yes.” White Pearl rolled her eyes. “She took over your mind with her own for whatever it is you did. A few billion years later, here we are.”  
  
“ _Billion years?!_ ” She screamed.  
  
“This might be too much information at once.” Steven realised. “Bubble her, and we’ll come up with a different plan for the rest.” He ordered.  
  
Four of the Aqua Aura quartz soldiers saluted, and closed in on the Citrine, who suddenly jumped out of the way.  
  
“Is this what you meant by ‘unstable’?” Steven asked White Pearl, who nodded.  
  
He watched in awe as she dissipated the forms of two of the Aqua Auras before even managing to free her hands, popping the bubbles by slamming them into the head of a third Aqua Aura. And once those were free, she was near unstoppable, cleaving through gems with her axe like they were nothing.  
  
She turned her attention to him. “Where’s Yellow Diamond?!” She demanded.  
  
Steven tried to stare her down, but inside, he was pretty terrified, not really wanting to go _back_ to his gem for the second time so soon. He subconsciously wrapped himself in a bubble, and decided to do what he was supposed to do and let others do the fighting for him.  
  
“She is offworld.” White Pearl said calmly, summoning her spear, pointing it at the deteriorating Citrine. “Now stand down.”  
  
“No!” She screamed ferally, jumping up towards the throne, her form shifting wildly to avoid the spear thrusts as she tackled White Pearl head on. She was absolutely, completely unhinged.  
  
Of course, she was also an ancient gem. She was completely unprepared for a destabiliser to the back by Pink Pearl, who only leapt forward to valiantly defend her Diamond.  
  
The two Pearls shared a look. Both of them seemed a little surprised, until Pink Pearl gave a quiet scoff and turned away.  
  
...  
  
“Yeah, that wasn’t just ‘unstable’.” Steven said. “Her form was… it was like she couldn’t even maintain it.” He looked to White Pearl. “They can’t _all_ be like that, can they?”  
  
“No, not _all_ of them. Some of them merely mouthed off, not attacked their superiors. But nearly all of them have never heard of Pink Diamond before, and if they have, they have never seen her.”  
  
“So we’re going to have to seperate them from all the others, and have… an Agate, or something, drill it into them that _I exist and that they belong to me_.” Steven said, with firm eyes.  
  
“My Diamond-” Pink Pearl tried to interject, receiving an alert on a light screen, but she was too late.  
  
Holly Blue Agate burst in, forgetting her salute for a beat. “Pink Diamond, are you- what happened here?!” She shrieked, noticing the gemstones clattered around.  
  
“I need more guards.” Steven said, calmly. “Also…”  
  
He scooped up the Citrine, wondering what to do with her. She tried to attack him and his Pearls. _That_ was unforgivable. Yet… He wondered instead if he could talk to her, if she’d understand who he is.  
  
…  
  
No. This one was too far gone. He bubbled it and swept it down to Holly Blue with a flick of his wrist. “Deal with that.”  
  
“I’ll have this destroyed, your radiance.”  
  
“Shatter it. Bubble the shards. Show it to the rest of White’s gems.” He said. “Show them-”  
  
“My Diamond… being feared may not be wise.” Pink Pearl whispered.  
  
He froze. No. He didn’t want to be _feared_. This was all the wrong impression he wished to give. He didn’t want to just be… another of the warmongering, controlling Diamonds. He was just- _my coding, it’s… I think it’s getting stronger. Is it… is it because White is gone? Does it somehow know there’s a power imbalance now, and it’s trying to get me to be more aggressive because of it?_  
  
 _...I’m scared. It was always trying to condition me, but… it’s never tried to_ change _me. Not that aggressively._  
  
“N-Nevermind.” He stuttered. “Don’t do any of that. Just… You know what, she wanted to see Yellow Diamond? She can see her. On trial.”  
  
“Trial, your radiance?” Holly asked, a little surprised.  
  
Steven glanced at her with a warning look that said ‘don’t you dare question me’, but elaborated anyway. “She only attacked me because she didn’t know who I was. It doesn’t make it okay, but I want to at least give her a chance to explain herself.”  
  
“Of course, your radiance. How very merciful.” Holly Blue Agate nodded, seemingly placated. “I shall just take her to a cell, then.”  
  
“You do that, and then send in some more Quartzes.”  
  
“Could I humbly recommend some Topaz guards, your-”  
  
“ _I said Quartzes._ ” He practically growled.  
  
“R-Right away, your opulent, magnificent radiance!” Holly Blue saluted, hurrying out of the throne room.  
  
“You know, Topazes _would_ be more useful.” White Pearl said. “They can actually restrain-”  
  
“If my Diamond requests Quartzes, she gets Quartzes.” Pink Pearl interrupted.  
  
“...Topazes bring back bad memories.” Steven shuddered.  
  
“...Right.” White Pearl sighed. “That.”  
  
 _Yeah, when Biggs was taken… but… wasn’t there something else? Why can’t I remember anymore? I don’t think White did anything, this is just… is my gem…?_  
  
…  
  
“Hey, Pearl, White had… you know, _normal_ gems as well, didn’t she?” Steven asked, looking to White Pearl.  
  
“Of course. Do you remember the Clear Quartzes?”  
  
“Oh.” Steven shivered. “From White’s ship. Yeah. But… the way she moved, and the way her eyes glowed…”  
  
“Clear Quartzes are genuine gems, make no mistake. Their abilities are natural, not added by White Diamond posthumously.” White Pearl said.  
  
“Well, I want a squadron of them in here. Maybe I could use them.”  
  
“Of course, _my Diamond._ ” White Pearl said, making a point to emphasise her new owner. She was clearly more used to fighting than doing actual ‘Pearl’ work. She opened up her almost blindingly white light screen, and connected a video call to an Agate that Steven predictably did not recognise. “White Agate Facet 0 Cut 1, your Diamond requests a squadron of Clear Quartzes in Blue Diamond’s throne room.”  
  
“Oh, I have _so_ wanted to meet Pink Diamond for eons now.” A happy, yet elegant and refined voice replied. “Of course, I’ll be glad to escort this squadron _personally_ , if only to thank the merciful Pink Diamond- oh, pardon me, I meant _our merciful Diamond_ for assuming ownership of us all.”  
  
“Also, please gather up the former puppet gems and have it explained to the more ancient ones who Pink Diamond actually is. There was an incident with one of them.”  
  
“Incident?” White Agate quirked an eyebrow.  
  
“One of the Citrines. She decimated the guard and attempted to attack Pi- hm, _our_ Diamond, believing that she was not important.” Pearl frowned.  
  
“Ah. I should have known.” White Agate sighed. “They are all from before our Diamond’s time… They don’t know of her merciful light, and I will be honoured to educate them.”  
  
 _Um… I’m not really sure how comfortable I am with her worshipping me like that. I’m not a god or anything… I hope it’s just the usual overzealous Agate type of stuff…_  
  
 _Then again, she’s from the White Court. I hope she doesn’t expect me to be like White. She’s probably used to having to worship her._  
  
“What _did_ become of the Citrine?”  
  
“Our Diamond has elected to place her on trial.”  
  
“Trial? Intriguing. I won’t want to miss that.” White Agate politely laughed. “Well, if that will be all…”  


* * *

“Presenting White Agate Facet 0 Cut 1.” Pink Pearl announced, as two of the Clear Quartz soldiers, now wearing pink, pushed the great doors to Blue’s throne room open.  
  
 _Oh. When White Diamond was around, all of those Quartz’s eyes were glowing. Now they’re not._  
  
One Agate, plus ten of the Clear Quartzes, all marched in as one unit into the room before stopping, and all saluting simultaneously.  
  
“My Diamond!” White Agate exclaimed, bowing eagerly. “It is my great honor to be before you, your merciful, radiant, luminance. It is fantastic to finally meet you in person!”  
  
“Please, just ‘my Diamond’ will do.” Steven sighed.  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.” White Agate smiled wryly. She’d been around for a while, after all. It didn’t seem as though any Diamonds cared for the endless praise of Agates. _I bet they secretly enjoy tormenting us, though. She looks like she does, anyway._  
  
“May I just say that we are all eternally grateful for you taking us in, my Diamond.” White Agate smiled. “It is tragic, what happened to White Diamond, and we all feared that we would be struck down with her. But we all believe in _you_ , my Diamond! If there is anyone that would best use the entirety of White Diamond’s resources, it is you, my gracious Diamond.”  
  
“What _did_ happen to White Diamond?” He asked.  
  
The room went silent at that. Not even his Pearl seemed willing to share.  
  
“...Nevermind. I’ll find out later.” He shook his head. “Agate, you’re the most experienced here with all of White’s gems, so I’m going to need your help.”  
  
She looked _incredibly ecstatic_ at the mere notion of that. Her whole face lit up, if that was even possible considering how already blindingly white it was, and she was grinning like she just won a trillion dollars in the lottery. “I, of course, will follow you unquestioningly, my Diamond.” White Agate smiled. “As will many others in White Diamond’s former court. Those that won’t are currently... being worked on.”  
  
 _That sounds… ominous._ “Well, thank you, Agate.” Steven nodded, expecting that to be it.  
  
“There is a point I have yet to reach, my Diamond.” White Agate interjected smoothly. Steven blushed, and allowed her to continue. “The Clear Quartzes will require a _tad_ extra work to reach their full potential, my Diamond. They will have to be bound in order to function properly.”  
  
“...Bound?” He asked, hesitantly. He looked to his Pearls for help. Pink Pearl seemed as lost as he was, and White Pearl suddenly clammed up tight, unwilling to share her explanation.  
  
“It will not take long, worry not, my Diamond.” White Agate smiled again, which did not do a whole lot to put his mind at ease. “If you are ready to begin…?”  
  
“...Alright, what do I have to do?”  
  
“Splendid! Stand up, and simply hold your arms up high in front of you.” White Agate instructed, and he did so, a bit slowly and unsurely.  
  
“Now, Quartzes!” White Agate yelled, and every Clear Quartz in the room stood up straight, their gems glowing. “Synchronise!”  
  
Instantly, Steven’s mind was completely overwhelmed. Ten different consciousnesses were all trying to force their way into his, to share their eyes, their thoughts, their bodies. He screamed in agony and tried to beg to make it stop but there were too many mouths and he didn’t know which one was his.  
  
“Please stop resisting!” He heard White Agate yell, from about twenty different directions. “Just let them into your mind! Let them give themselves to you!”  
  
White Pearl spoke up. “You are Pink Diamond! Your job is to dominate these gems!”  
  
He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to own and control gems but he had to or his mind was going to fracture, so he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and-  
  
And fell over, spent. “My Diamond!” Pink Pearl yelled, running over to him. “Are you-”  
  
“I’m… fine.” He slurred. “I think, anyway. I…”  
  
He looked over at the Agate and Quartzes, who were all a little winded. “Oh, my Diamond, I… Please forgive me, it has been approximately four billion years since a Diamond had first bonded with Clear Quartzes. I forgot how intense the feedback is. How foreign it must feel at first…”  
  
“That was…” He winced, clutching his head. “I feel… so much… larger?”  
  
He took another look at the Quartzes. “Their eyes!” He nearly choked. “T-They’re… they’re glowing, like when White- but… b-but they’re pink!”  
  
“They are a part of you now.” White Pearl explained. “Their eyes are your eyes. Their ears are your ears. Their thoughts are your thoughts.”  
  
“But that’s… This is exactly what White does! I didn’t- I don’t want-”  
  
“If you’re really that unhappy with them, you could just have them all shattered.” White Pearl shrugged.  
  
He stood up, leapt off Blue’s throne, and-  
  
No, he didn’t. He thought about doing that, but instead, one of the Clear Quartzes charged forward and rammed White Pearl into the side of the throne, without him even needing to say anything.  
  
“ _No._ That’s what _White_ would do.” He growled. “I. Am not. White.”  
  
“Throwing a tantrum when you don’t get your way? That sounds very much like White Diamond.” White Pearl shot back.  
  
“Someone shut her up.”  
  
“Certainly, my Diamond.” Pink Pearl smiled sweetly, White Pearl only able to make strangled grunts in protest, unable to break a Diamond’s order no matter what. “Perhaps I should sing? It may calm you down.”  
  
“Calm, right.” He took a deep breath. “I need to be- Pearl, call Blue in.”  
  
“As you command, my Diamond.” Pink Pearl bowed.  


* * *

White Agate led the now vacant minded Clear Quartzes out and into Pink Diamond’s barracks (which would soon need to be expanded), and then dismissed herself, partly out of respect, but mostly out of fear.  
  
Her Diamond had not responded well to the Clear Quartzes, and White Agate considered it a lapse in judgement on her part that she had not actually researched White Diamond’s prior history with the smallest Diamond.  
  
In order to try and earn a little bit of favour back with her new Diamond, however, she offered to… ‘fix’ her new Pearl. She was already working on the more uncooperative members of White’s court, and she had to teach White’s old puppets both who Pink Diamond is and the full extent of her mercy, so one more task wasn’t an inconvenience.  
  
However...  
  
“What? No! Stop trying to get me to do things that-”  
  
“My Diamond…” Pink Pearl spoke up, barely above a whisper. “Please, forgive me for admitting this, but… I have a deep desire to see her put through what she did to me. What White Agate has planned will not even be half as bad.”  
  
“Yeah, but-”  
  
“ _Yeah, but it sounds like something White Diamond would do._ ” White Pearl said in a mocking tone. “You can’t do it, can you? You want to just forgive me but you can’t. I _need_ to be punished. That’s what your coding is telling you, isn’t it?”  
  
“Y-” Pink made a strangled noise that sounded like a gasp and looked away. “Well, yeah…”  
  
“So either one of two things need to happen. Either you start acting like the Diamond you’re supposed to be, or we let White Diamond out and she can-”  
  
“Wait, did she- She didn’t, did she? She… Before… whatever happened at my colony happened, before she got poofed, did she change my gems coding to make me more like…”  
  
“I-” White Pearl froze. “I don’t know. I didn’t know she could-”  
  
“Agh!” Pink clutched her head. “F-Fine. Agate, p-please punish that Pearl.” She commanded, immediately letting out a sigh of relief when White Agate saluted and grabbed the Pearl. “But after you’re done, bring her back to me _immediately._ ”  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.”  
  
And so...  
  
“It’s been eons since I last made a mistake.” White Pearl casually tried to make conversation as White Agate led her down to Homeworld’s prison ward. “I don’t know what the protocol is this era.”  
  
“Do not speak unbidden.” The Agate advised. “I know your role as a Diamond’s Pearl grants you certain freedoms, but is not an excuse down here.”  
  
A bit stunned, Pearl nodded.  
  
“To answer your question, though, it differs depending on the severity of a Gem’s crime. Our Diamond clearly wished your punishment to be light, so you will not be receiving the same as some _other_ members of White Diamond’s old court.”  
  
“What _are_ they receiving?” Pearl asked. A whip lashed across her face faster than she could even register.  
  
“I _did_ warn you.” The Agate smirked. “You may be a Diamond’s Pearl, but you’ll find down here you’ll be treated like any misbehaving pearl. Anyway, you don’t need to worry about the others.”  
  
“I don’t worry. I am simply curious.” Pearl frowned, this time catching the Agate’s wrist, who sneered in response.  
  
“I really do suggest you behave.” The Agate warned. “It will go smoother.”  
  
“...I apologise.” Pearl said, remaining silent from then on.  
  
“Just follow me.” White Agate ordered. “The sooner we get this over with, the better. I have a lot to do.”  
  
They walked past a white Quartz gem who was transporting a few hundred bubbled gems. “My Agate.” She saluted. “These are all the gems who have no knowledge of Pink Diamond. Where do you want them?”  
  
“Hold one moment. I need to deal with this Pearl. Leave those bubbles here and fetch me a pearl collar.”  
  
“Yes, my Agate.” The white Quartz gem saluted, disappearing into a nearby storage closet for a few minutes.  
  
“A Pearl collar?” Pearl asked, now seeming just a tad apprehensive. She received another lash across her face, and no answer.  
  
The Quartz re-emerged with a thick yellow collar, which White Agate swiftly locked around Pearl’s neck. She opened a cell door. “I order you to step inside.”  
  
“What is-” Pearl tried to ask, but the collar zapped her so hard it almost dissipated her form. “A… I see… An obedience collar…”  
  
“It is for defective Pearls. Any time you try to move or talk unprompted, it will administer deterrence.” The Agate explained. “Now, I believe I ordered you to step inside.”  
  
The collar buzzed again when it detected than an order was not being followed, Pearl almost falling to her knees from the pain. She rushed inside after that, running her hands along her neck.  
  
“In this cell, you will be subjected to various stimuli. You will have to judge which orders to follow. Failure is strongly discouraged.” The Agate explained. “I will be back for you after I have finished working on our former Diamond’s puppets.”  
  
Pearl tilted her head to the side, deep in thought. Then her gem glowed, and she projected her words holographically. ‘As long as you understand that Pink Diamond wanted me back quickly, and intact.’  
  
“That’s an annoying loophole.” White Agate frowned. “I’ll have to get a Peridot to fix that.”  
  
“Well, good luck.” White Agate said. “I look forward to seeing how you turn out.” She grinned, sealing the door.  


* * *

“Pink, are you alright?” Blue asked, as she nursed Steven in her lap.  
  
“Y-Yeah…” He sniffled. “Maybe. Pearl was right… I _did_ sound like White.”  
  
“...Maybe we both do.” Blue sighed.  
  
 _Huh?  
_  
“It’s not right of me to trap you here, Pink. You’re not as fragile as you once were. You can… summon a shield, now, can you not?”  
  
“Yeah.” He said, pulling out _his_ shield. He didn’t bother clarifying that he always could.  
  
“You _can_ protect yourself, and beyond that… you _are_ a Diamond. You need to be able to handle your own business in a place that you can be comfortable.”  
  
He let out a tiny sigh of relief.  
  
“But I still want to know that you are safe.” His stomach dropped again, twisting around on itself. “How about this as a compromise? I’ll permit you to leave, but you must have a guard detail at all times. To that end, I will assign Holly Blue Agate to you as my liaison. You must clear everything with her, as she will know what guards she can assign to protect you.”  
  
“What? No, _I_ have guards! Why can’t I have them?” Steven asked, indignantly.  
  
Blue’s eyes glossed over, suddenly looking extremely… cold. Steven shivered under her gaze as she voiced her displeasure. “Your guards are insufficient. They were unable to protect you in your court. They could not stop harm from coming to you.”  
  
“It was _White Diamond!_ Using Yellow’s powers! What were they supposed to do? None of them would ever think of attacking a Diamond, even to defend their own Diamond.”  
  
“They should have stopped you. They should have taken the attack _for_ you.” Blue replied, a very faint dark blue aura leaking out from her gem. There was some raw sorrow hidden under her cold anger, which she struggled to contain. “Obviously, they’ll all need to be _re-evaluated._ ”  
  
He was almost afraid to ask, but… “...What does that mean?”  
  
She made no indication that she’d heard him, instead summoning a light screen, which from what Steven could read, had a list of names on it. He spied words like ‘Amethyst’ and ‘Rose Quartz’, so he assumed it was a list of all guards and soldiers that belonged to him.  
  
“Blue, what does that mean?” He asked.  
  
“Pearl, have them _all_ brought in. It doesn’t matter what colony they’re on or what they’re doing.”  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.” Blue Pearl bowed.  
  
“Blue, you’re scaring me.” Steven said.  
  
“No, _you’re_ scaring _me,_ Pink!” Blue snapped. “This is about your safety! Why aren’t you taking this more seriously?”  
  
“No, Blue! You can’t decide stuff like this _for_ me!” He shouted. “You don’t see me going around and altering _your_ court, do you?”  
  
“Pink, you’re being unreasonable! Your guards are _clearly_ inferior!”  
  
 _“SO WHAT?! They’re_ ** _mine!_** _”_  
  
Blue’s arms snapped out and encased Steven in a dark blue bubble, letting him float up above her head.  
  
“You will thank me later, Pink.” Blue said, almost monotone.  
  
“This is _exactly_ what White did!” Steven shouted. “When we were flying to Baysee. She didn’t listen to anything I said, she just decided that my colony needed to be destroyed _for_ me and then bubbled me when I tried to argue!”  
  
Blue popped the bubble immediately, hugging Steven tight. “Oh…” She wept. “Pink, I… I’m sorry, I just… I think I’m still feeling the effects of when I fu- _fought_ White.”  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
“Pearl, cancel my last order. Leave Pink’s gems alone.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  
  
“But, Pink… I meant what I said before that. I _do_ want you guarded at all times, by guards that… I _know_ are up to my standards.” Blue said. “You can go back to your own Palace, if you wish. I’ll send my Holly Blue Agate in to meet with you shortly.”  
  
“I-” Steven paused when he saw the fear in Blue’s eyes. She did not want to lose Pink again. “Okay. Sure.”  
  
He suddenly felt the _voices_ in his head. The Clear Quartzes, excited that he was returning to his palace. “Argh!” He groaned, massaging his temple.  
  
“Pink? Are you _sure_ you’re alright?” Blue asked in concern.  
  
“No. I have a headache. The Clear Quartzes… They’re _White’s,_ I don’t want… I don’t want puppets like she had…”  
  
“What if I were to take them all for you, Pink?” Blue offered. “I... May be better equipped to handle them.”  
  
“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.  
  
“It’s nothing, just… I… I miss the feeling.” Blue sighed. “D-Don’t worry about the details, Pink. Do you want me to take them, or not?”  
  
“I… Well, I feel like the alternative is that they all get shattered, because I don’t ever want to do that bonding thing again with any more of them… So… Y-Yeah…”  
  
“Don’t you worry about them, Pink.” Blue smiled. “I won’t let any of them go to waste.”  
  
“...That’s not reassuring, Blue. Please don’t turn into White.” Steven pleaded.  
  
“I promise, Pink.” Blue nodded to him, and he hesitantly got up, took his Pearl, and left the room. “But I miss how I felt with you, White. I want to feel even a tiny bit of that again. All of those gems you were connected to… I…”  
  
“My Diamond…”  
  
“I’m fine, Pearl. Call the Clear Quartz gems in.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We... are in the future!"
> 
> 22 will take longer. It's big. _Big._
> 
> Discord: endersass #7192


	22. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It means someone is in charge of every decision made.

“Pearl, come on.” Steven said. “We’re finally heading home.”  
  
_Home… Home… This… isn’t my home, is it? It… No. It is._  
  
“That’s wonderful news, my Diamond.” Pearl smiled. “Blue Diamond’s Palace is far too… melancholy.”  
  
“I guess calling it blue is probably a little cliche.” Steven said, his Pearl giggling a little. “Hey, uh, Pearl…”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond?”  
  
“...How long _has_ it been, really?” He asked. “Holly Blue said a hundred years, but… I mean, c’mon, it can’t have been _that_ long.”  
  
“...” Pink Pearl stared sadly at her Diamond.  
  
“Right? ...Pearl?” He asked.  
  
“It has been one hundred and one years, two hundred and twenty seven days, and three hours since your form was dissipated, my Diamond. I kept count… There was not much else for me to do.”  
  
“Oh, no…” He sighed, feeling something horrible in his gut. Well, if he had guts. “Stars…”  
  
“I am sorry, my Diamond.”  
  
“...No. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He said. “Ugh. C’mon. Let’s just… go.”  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.” Pearl bowed to him, summoning a light screen. “We are cleared to use the warp pad.”  
  
“Good, because I don’t know my way around this place.” He said. “I did see the galaxy warp on my way from… the room where I reformed.”  
  
He led the way there, his Pearl a few steps behind, maintaining a respectful distance. A Diamond leads her gems, _never_ the other way around. It felt far more natural this way. They approached the galaxy warp, and this time the two guards _did_ let Steven pass. He stepped on the warp pad, and thought about his-  
  
_My home. No, it’s not my palace, is it? It’s… somewhere else. One of my other colonies?  
  
...Earth.  
  
Is it? I destroyed Earth. There’s nothing left there that could be called my home…  
__  
I can’t remember. There’s something I’m missing…_  
  
“My Diamond, we shouldn’t hold up the warp pad.” Pink Pearl whispered to him.  
  
“Oh. Right.” He blinked. “Pearl, warp us to my palace.” He ordered.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  
  
...  
  
They walked back to his throne room, Steven leading the way once again. He’d never explored most of his palace, yet… he knew his way around almost off by heart. And he didn’t know why. It wasn’t even one of Pink’s memories, it was just something he knew subconsciously.  
  
The halls were suspiciously empty. There were no guards patrolling the halls, none stationed in doorways. There weren’t even any worker gems or aristocracy, doing… whatever they did.  
  
He passed by the barracks. He didn’t even know why he wanted to, he just felt like he had to. Maybe he was still feeling protective from when Blue threatened to ‘reassess’ them all.  
  
It was quite rowdy in there. He could hear all the Quartzes talking and joking around from all the way down the hallway. _So, that’s where they all are…_  
  
_I guess if I haven’t been around for a while, they had nothing to do… Oh…_  
  
He went up to the door. His Pearl was about to open it, but he stopped her and pressed his ear up against it. He could hear a bunch of shouting and fighting, but not anything specifically. They were all so loud that he had to strain to make out any legible words.  
  
He pressed his hands along the door, then along the walls next to the door. There was a darker patch that felt smoother than the rest, not made of the same pink metal as the rest of the palace. “This is a window, right?” He asked his Pearl, who nodded. “Turn it on.”  
  
She pressed a button on the door’s control panel, letting Steven peek into the room. There was a wrestling match between two Amethysts. Jaspers and Rose Quartzes were cheering them on, betting with guard shifts on who would win.  
  
He looked around, letting his eyes wander. The room was very large, and it was lined wall to wall, floor to roof with small square cubbies like the small cubby room on the Zoo. Every single one was filled with a Quartz, some poor pairs even having to share cubbies. Between the corruptions and White’s puppets… there wouldn’t be enough room. “Make a note, Pearl. I want this place expanded as soon as possible.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  
  
Up high in the room, he saw them. The Clear Quartzes, their eyes gleaming pink. They seemed to know he was there. He could pick up on that from the feeling of happiness bouncing around inside him.  
  
_We hope you like this place, my Diamond! Do you want to join in?_  
  
“I… I want to join in, but there’s no way I could.” He sighed. Pearl looked at him in confusion, wondering who her Diamond was talking to. “I’m a Diamond, not a Quartz. I’m not supposed to roughhouse like that.”  
  
_Let us help, my Diamond! You can inhabit any of us if you want to have some fun. No one will find out._  
  
“No!” He punched the wall so suddenly that his Pearl jumped and cowered behind her light screens. “No, I don’t want to treat you all like you’re just… just tools for my amusement. You’re-”  
  
_That’s all we are, my Diamond. As long as it pleases you, we will lay our own minds aside. We are whatever you want us to be!_  
  
“Stop. Just stop. I’m not like White was, I don’t like… taking over people’s minds…”  
  
He fell to his knees slowly. _Oh, stars. That’s exactly what I’ve done. Not just to… them… but… Pink. I took over Pink’s mind, Pink’s_ life, _and… and I don’t hate it. I_ love _it here. So much that… I barely even remember my old life. But what about Pink? This world’s Pink? I must have left her in my body. I… This whole time, I’ve been so concerned about myself and my own problems, that… I didn’t even think about her._  
  
The door to the barracks slid open, some of the Quartzes filing out. “Is that Pink Diamond?”  
  
“AAAAH, is that our Diamond?”  
  
“She’s back!”  
  
“We missed you, we all missed you, my Diamond!”  
  
“Oh my stars, Pink Diamond!”  
  
They just kept coming, all crowding around him.  
  
“Ooh! So radiant and sparkly!”  
  
“She looks even more radiant than the last time I saw her!”  
  
“I can’t believe it! Our Diamond is safe!”  
  
“She’s finally back!”  
  
There was no end.  
  
“I love you, my Diamond!”  
  
“We missed you so much!”  
  
“Ugh, finally! There was nothing to do in there!”  
  
“I’m so happy I could literally shatter myself!”  
  
_...Does it matter? They love me here. If I went back, everyone would just go back to hating me. Blue, Yellow, all of Homeworld… Maybe even… my old family, if I told them about Rose, and Pink…_  
  
I can’t… I can’t leave… I don’t ever want to leave…  
  
“I’m glad to be back.” He cried. Tears of joy, that is. “I won’t leave again…”

* * *

“You know, after having that happy reunion with all of my soldiers, it doesn’t feel right to have them all shoved back inside their cubbies just to let Blue’s guards roam about the place.” Steven sulked, once again sitting upon his throne. It felt so… _right_ to be back. Like there had just been a piece of him missing, even before all of this crazy stuff. Even just leaving for his zoo all that time ago didn’t feel right.  
  
A Diamond’s place was to lead, after all. What better place to do that from than her own throne?  
  
“I know, my Diamond, but it is better not to worry Blue Diamond any more than she already has.” His Pearl tried to soothe him. “Holly Blue Agate is not unreasonable, in any case. I’m sure she’ll let you use some of your own guards.”  
  
_No, I know exactly what she thinks of my Earthborn gems…_  
  
“Maybe.” He shrugged. “How is that barracks expansion coming along?”  
  
“The Bismuth in charge reports that it is on her list, my Diamond.”  
  
“Tell her it’s a priority.” He frowned. “It has to be upgraded before the corrupted ones can move in, and I don’t like that they’re _still_ just waiting around in Blue’s courtyard.”  
  
“Of course my Diamond.” Pearl bowed, sending a message off through her light screen. She received another reply, and fumed at the contents. “S-She reports that she is unable to fill your request at this time.”  
  
He really tried to stay calm. He really, truly tried to. The gems around him, his Pearl, and the blue court Quartz guards, who had all been putting up with Pink’s occasional bouts of rage for thousands of years, tensed up in anticipation.  
  
He was filled with an uncharacteristic _fury._ Anger literally swelled within his gem, begging to come out. He couldn’t keep it down.  
  
_How dare she not make time for me! Doesn’t she know who I am? I’m Pink Diamond! I don’t have time to_ wait!  
  
_No, no… Deep breaths… I can calm myself…_  
_  
No. No, I can’t calm myself._  
  
He gripped the sides of his throne so hard the armrests cracked under the pressure. “I want her brought before me _right now._ ” He ordered.  
  
“Yes, my Dia-”  
  
“Oh, no, you two stay here or Holly will tell Blue.” Steven said, stopping the two saluting guards either side of his throne.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond!” They returned to their position, only having taken a step.  
  
“Pearl, contact my soldiers. And tell them that I want that Bismuth.”  
  
“As you command, my Diamond.”

* * *

Bismuth was a very busy gem. There were _always_ new things to build, other things to repair, and someone always had complaints about _something._  
  
Sometimes, all of these factors pile up. And up. And up. It places a lot of stress on a gem, and it’s easy to forget that they’re not unbreakable.  
  
And sometimes, very rarely, when your Diamond asks for your help with something very important, and names it a priority, and you literally cannot help her, you might… brush her off, and focus on less demanding tasks.  
  
She really shouldn’t have been surprised when twelve Jaspers burst into the Palace’s forge and tackled her to the ground. But she was, having just been in the middle of sketching up plans for a new spire. “Woah, woah, what’s happening?”  
  
“You made Pink Diamond _very_ upset.” A Jasper growled in her ear.  
  
“Yeah. She’s furious.” Another one laughed. “Hope you survive the next few minutes. Because we seriously need this barracks expansion.”  
  
“Upset?” Bismuth quivered. “W-Wait, I can explain-”  
  
“Save your explanations for when your Diamond asks for them.” A Jasper headbutted her in the gem, just under her neck. “Start walking.”  
  
“I don’t know. I heard she was _pret-ty_ mad.” That same Jasper laughed. “She might not even let you explain. She’ll probably have you shattered on the spot. She might even feed you back into your own forge.”  
  
“Hey, shut it. Stop trying to scare her.” Another Jasper spoke up.  
  
“Yeah, let’s just go shove this in those prime Amethyst’s faces. We found her first.”  
  
“Did you miss the part where our Diamond was _furious_ and wanted the Bismuth brought before her _immediately?”_ A different Jasper spoke up, this one acting as the leader. She had an orange circular gem over her left eye. “That means _no_ threats, _no_ gloating, and _no slowing down._ Now move! All of you!”  
  
They hurried through the halls of Pink Diamond’s palace, escorting the Bismuth up towards the throne room. They pushed aside everyone in their way, including the one Gem they probably shouldn’t have.  
  
_“No running in these hallways!”_ Holly Blue screeched.  
  
The Jaspers glared at her. Normally, they’d taunt her and challenge her authority, but right now she was, in fact, in charge. “Sorry, Holly…” They mumbled.  
  
“Honestly, think of what your Diamond would say when I tell her how undisciplined you all are.” Holly huffed. “I’m amazed she can put up with any of you Earthlings.”  
  
“I can’t stand you upper crust.” Bismuth spat.  
  
_“What did you just say to me?!”_ Holly shouted, summoning her electric whip.  
  
“H-Hey, we really have to keep escorting this prisoner.” One of the Jaspers said, backing away from the furious Agate. “Before she annoys anyone else.”  
  
“Hmph.” Holly sniffed, strolling away angrily.  
  
“Hey, you can’t stay stuff like that.” A Jasper whispered to Bismuth.  
  
“Why not? None of you like her, that much I can tell.”  
  
“Yeah, but she’ll get us in trouble…”  
  
“I _am_ sick of her running this place like Blue Diamond’s palace.” The leader Jasper agreed. “But she reports directly to Blue Diamond. If Blue Diamond decides we’re not good enough to protect our Diamond, we’ll all be shattered.”  
  
The leader Jasper grabbed hold of Bismuth, and shoved her forward. “I’ll take her to our Diamond. The rest of you head back.”

* * *

“My Diamond, could I humbly recommend that you discipline your guards?” Holly Blue Agate bowed before him. “A rowdy group of them were brazenly running down the hallway, and pushed me to the ground in their haste!”  
  
“No.” He glared at her. “It’s enough that Blue wanted her guards in here. _Don’t mess with mine.”_  
  
“You are here to oversee the protection of my Diamond.” Pearl read off of a light screen. “Nothing more.”  
  
“But, your radiance, I-”  
  
“Just… stop… _talking._ Ugh, I can’t _stand_ Agates.” He groaned.  
  
“Ah. I see. That may explain why you have never made any of your own.” Pearl said. _Wait a second-_ “Oh, my Diamond, Jasper Facet 12 Cabochon 9XL reports that she has retrieved the Bismuth.”  
  
“Send her in.” Steven sighed, trying to refocus his anger. He had the perfect punishment for that Bismuth just a few minutes ago, but he burnt himself out trying not to destroy Holly Blue.  
  
The doors opened, and a Jasper with a smooth orange gem over her left eye pushed a Bismuth inside. She stumbled over her pink diamond emblazoned apron, ending up on her knees at the foot of the throne. “My Diamond, I…”  
  
“I want the barracks expanded. It _has_ to be expanded, or none of my new guards will fit.” He said. “So _why exactly_ have you said… Pearl, read out what she said.”  
  
“Certainly, my Diamond. _Eh-hem._ ‘Can’t, sorry.’ ...That is all she wrote.”  
  
“I’m s-sorry, my Diamond, I-I was under a lot of pressure-” Bismuth stammered.  
  
_“You’re_ under a lot of pressure? I have like two hundred guards waiting in Blue’s courtyard that need to go somewhere. I’m _telling_ you that I want that barracks expanded.”  
  
“I’m- M-My Diamond, I- I- I can’t.”  
  
“Why not?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“M-Material shortages, my Diamond.”  
  
“Okay, _why_ didn’t you just say that before?” He sighed. “That’s a perfectly valid reason and I’d have understood.”  
  
“Oh…” Bismuth lowered her head. “I-I got scared, my D-Diamond.”  
  
_Ugh… Right… I’m scary… She was so scared of disappointing me that she tried to just avoid the issue entirely…_  
  
_But how can I avoid being scary when this stupid coding-_  
  
He immediately lost his train of thought. He blinked in confusion, and remembered where he was by the sight of Bismuth cowering before him.  
  
_“When_ is the soonest you can build it, then?” He asked.  
  
“As s-soon as a new shipment of pink chromium comes in from Yellow Diamond’s asteroid mines, my D-Diamond.”  
  
“Fine. That will be all.” He clapped his hands. “Jasper, take her back.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  
  
_I’m made to be feared and gems are made to fear me. That’s how the Diamonds work, how we’re so powerful. Power comes from respect, and respect comes from fear._  
  
_But I don’t want it to be like that. My soldiers love me, my court loves me… I think my Pearl loves me?_  
  
_I have to conquer this fear somehow._

* * *

The next day, Steven had just ordered the corruptions to gather in his courtyard instead of in Blue’s, and wondered why exactly he didn’t think of that before. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but it at least took some stress off.  
  
And he _was_ relatively stress free for once, at least until there was a chiming noise from above somewhere.  
  
“Oh, my Diamond, Blue Diamond is inviting you to her palace.” His Pearl announced.  
  
Through some instinct he didn’t know he had, he summoned a light screen of his own which had the Diamond Authority insignia on it and pressed the pink button, sounding a lower chiming noise. _I don’t even know how I did that. Can I summon light screens? I’ve never… tried. It sounds like something all gems can do, so I’d feel silly for asking._  
  
“Alright, Pearl, let’s go-”  
  
Holly Blue Agate rushed into the room, cutting him off. “My Diamond, I heard your chime. Are you going to join Blue Diamond?”  
  
“Yes.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“You four.” Holly snapped, calling over the two blue Quartz guards guarding the pink throne, and the two guarding the door. “Accompany Pink Diamond to her destination.”  
  
“Keep in mind, Holly. I _do_ have guards of my own.”  
  
“Blue Diamond explicitly ordered use of her soldiers only, your radiance.” Holly Blue informed him.  
  
“Yeah, that sounds like her. That wasn’t my point, though.” He said. “I meant that I’m going to keep using them regardless of whatever bodyguards you dump on me, because I trust that they have even _more_ reason to see me kept safe.”  
  
“You may do whatever you wish, your radiance, but I will continue to uphold my Diamond’s orders.” Holly Blue bowed. “I wish you good fortune during your journey.”  
  
“Uh… sure, thanks.” _It’s like a two minute walk to the warp pads._  
  
...  
  
He arrived at the doors to Blue’s throne room. Blue Pearl was standing outside the doors, hands clasped in front of her. She bowed when she noticed him, staying silent. He looked at his Pearl, who opened the doors and took up a similar position beside Blue Pearl. _I guess they’re staying out here for this. That’s… unusual._  
  
The four guards following him saluted and waited for him to enter before they left, out of respect.  
  
“Hey, Blue.” Steven greeted, as he walked in. He was trying to be a little more friendly with her, as much as she terrifies him. It’s fine, heartwarming, even, when she takes him to her bath and pampers him, and when she hugs him and helps him be happy, but… That’s only half the time. The rest of the time, she just acts very… overprotective, to put it mildly. “Why did you call me here?” He asked. “Did we stop using communicators in the future?”  
  
“I just… wanted to see you, Pink. Is that… so annoying?” Blue asked, her eyes misty.  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” He cringed. “Please don’t cry…”  
  
“I’m just so _glad_ you’re back, Pink…” She smiled sadly. “But as to the reason I called you here, I have a surprise! She should be here any-”  
  
The great big doors burst open and there stood Yellow Diamond, looking every bit as brilliantly yellow as she should. She looked tall and imposing, at least for about two seconds before her face melted in relief to see Pink Diamond. “Oh, Pink…” She choked back a sob. “I’m so-”  
  
“Sorry, I hope.” Blue interrupted sternly.  
  
“Yes. White made me… dissipate you.”  
  
Steven bit back his sarcasm. ‘Stating the painfully obvious’ is currently very low on the list of things to get mad at. Besides, this was the most emotion he’d ever seen Yellow show, including her whole spontaneous song and dance that time on the Zoo. He didn’t want to ruin it.  
  
He looked at her new form. As far as he had known her, she’d only ever had the one outfit, the same militaristic coat. But of course, she’d reformed. Her hairstyle was the same, but her clothing was completely different. A mixture of yellow and black, with a yellow draping skirt. Her previously dark yellow high heel boots were now black.  
  
“Your gem is _still_ cracked?” He asked, when he noticed her gem.  
  
“It’s really not that bad, Pink.” Yellow said. “It’s not deep enough to cause any problems.”  
  
“But it could get bigger.”  
  
“It hasn’t in a hundred years, I think I’m-”  
  
He slowly floated up and pecked her square on the gem, landing directly on her outstretched hand. It glimmered, and the crack began to recede. They barely had time to be amazed before they were both swept into a crushing hug by Blue. “Oh, I’m just so happy you’re both alright.”  
  
“Enough with the hugs, Blue.” Yellow groaned, trying to peel herself from her sister. “I was only gone on a ten year conquest with my armies. You’ve been so clingy ever since White was taken down.”  
  
“Because I’m glad I was able to save you both! Now there will be no more mind manipulation by White, to _anyone,_ and our empire will expand peacefully!” Blue smiled happily. She really does just look… genuinely happy. _Geez. I didn’t know White was affecting her that much._  
  
“Are you… _okay,_ Blue?” Steven asked. “You were crying a few minutes ago…”  
  
“Just _fine_ Pink!” She laughed. _No, nevermind, now she’s freaking me out. She’s not just happy anymore, she’s… chipper. Exactly the word I’d use to describe White when she isn’t furious, just… impossibly happy._ “Now, tell me about this Citrine that attacked you.”  
  
_“What?!”_ Yellow snapped her gaze to Steven. “Explain this!”  
  
“She was one of White’s mind controlled gems. One of the first, I think Pearl said. She freaked out when she found out how long she’d been bleached, and tried to attack me, because she has no idea who I am.” He explained.  
  
“She poofed a lot of my gems.” Blue chimed in. “I wanted her destroyed when I found out, but… I _did_ give her to Pink.” She shrugged. “You put her on trial, correct?”  
  
“Unacceptable, Pink.” Yellow frowned. “She should have been eliminated on the spot.”  
  
“I want to give her a chance to redeem herself!” Steven said.  
  
“There are no ‘chances’ for attacking a Diamond!” Yellow stamped her foot on the ground, quaking the entire palace. “ _Especially_ not immediately after you’ve reformed!”  
  
“Well, I’m giving her one!” He shot back. “She didn’t know who I am, and she wanted to know where you were. So, therefore, she can see you. _On trial._ And that’s that.”  
  
“Oh, Pink…” Yellow sighed, as she rolled her eyes. “Always overcomplicating everything…”  
  
“You don’t even have any Zircons, do you, Pink?” Blue asked. He shrugged. “Well, you can borrow one of mine.”  
  
_Oh, no… I hope this one is better than the last one Blue gave me… Because she… almost… got me killed…_  
  
_Oh, no._ He started shivering, thinking of the time that he and that human - that human be brought back to life, what was his name? _I can’t go back there, I almost died, Blue wanted to kill me because Pink- no, Rose faked her own death and didn’t tell anyone and she left me to clean up her stupid messes and-_  
  
Blue touched a finger to his head, immediately dispelling his fear and apprehension and replacing it with happiness. “Be calm, Pink. The trial will be fine.”  
  
“The trial’s not what I’m worried about.” He muttered. “Not directly, anyway. I just seem to have a memory of a Blue Zircon being completely terrible at her job.”  
  
“Th-That was a long time ago, Pink.” Blue blushed. _Oh. So something else happened in the past with that Zircon. Lucky guess?_ “I can assure you, they will all be adequate.”  
  
“Hm…” Yellow hummed. “Do you even _want_ to defend her, Pink?”  
  
“Not specifically?” He shrugged. “I just want her to explain herself. She’d never heard of Pink Diamond- of _me_ before. If she’s still unreasonable and unstable after that… well, I’ll let you deal with her, I suppose.”  
  
“I just want her shattered and dealt with.” Yellow frowned.  
  
“Oh, the two of you are adorable!” Blue _squeed_ , roping them in for another hug.  
  
“Blue, you are starting to worry me. You’ve been acting off ever since you- _gyugh!”_ Blue’s grip around them both suddenly tightened, enough that Steven felt like he might poof again. Yellow tugged in vain at the arms wrapped around her long neck  
  
“Yellow!” Blue smiled, talking in a fake sing-song tone. “I thought we _agreed_ that we would not bring that _incident_ up ever again! Didn’t we agree to that?”  
  
“Blue!” Yellow screamed, barely audible.  
  
“Oh…” Blue looked deep in thought. “It’s fine. Don’t say a word, Yellow. I’ll set this trial up _for_ you two. I need to choose a Zircon for Pink anyway.”  
  
The hug was released, and Yellow stumbled over to a wall, catching herself and rubbing her neck.  
  
“Don’t either of you worry about a thing. I’ll take care of it. Pink, you should go prepare.” Blue smiled to him.  
  
He took a step backwards out of apprehension, and bumped into a Quartz that he didn’t see before. Before he could apologise, it picked him up. He swivelled his head and saw three Clear Quartzes, eyes gleaming a deep, dark Blue. They slid away with him in their grasp, phasing through the wall in a dark blue bubble before he could say anything.  
  
“Pink!” He thought he heard Yellow shout, but he had already been taken through the wall.  
  
He almost expected to be taken to the small white holding cell again, but of course he wasn’t. He wasn’t the accused this time, he was one of the judges. He was taken to a small dark room with nothing but a warp pad marked with a pink diamond symbol, and a pink throne that rested behind him.  
  
When he stepped on the warp pad, a blue light screen appeared and hovered in front of him, showing him a live feed of the holding cell he was just worried about. A gem sat on the floor, completely inert. He could see the Blue Zircon in there, pacing around and frantically reading through her light screens. There were a couple of Topaz guards for protection this time as well.  
  
_What, the dreaded ‘Rose Quartz’ who ‘shattered a Diamond’ wasn’t enough to warrant guards? I mean, I guess I did turn myself in without a fight..._  
  
There was nothing to do except wait. He concentrated on his gem and actually managed to produce a light, but the room was seemingly completely isolated and empty. There was nothing, it was just… empty. The warp pad didn’t work yet, so he couldn’t get out that way. He had no choice but to wait here for the Citrine to reform.  
  
He just stood there, waiting. He couldn’t move off the warp pad, and there was nothing _else_ for him to do, so he just stood there, watching. He kind of lost track of how long it took. It might have been a few hours, but it _felt_ like a few days. Eventually, however, the Citrine _did_ reform.  
  
He saw her argue and get mad at the Zircon, and he saw the two Topaz guards in there restrain her and lock opaque blue bubbles around her hands.  
  
A prompt came up on the screen. ‘Would you like to begin the trial now?’  
  
He slammed the yes button the moment he saw it.  


* * *

“You have to work with me here.” Blue Zircon stammered. “Because the moment that door opens-”  
  
The door sprung open.  
  
“I want to see Yellow Diamond!” Citrine roared, her face twisting around in anger. “Enough of this fake blue and pink stuff!”  
  
“Just shut your mouth, _please._ I am _trying_ to save you here!” Blue Zircon shouted. “Oh, we’re out of time... Your trial is starting. Topazes...”  
  
The two Topaz guards grabbed the Citrine and carried her against her will through the doorway, the Zircon following close behind, trying to make some last minute preparations on her monocle screen. But she really didn’t have enough time. They passed into the dark room, and immediately felt a wave of oppression.  
  
Both Pink Pearl and Yellow Pearl were both standing there, waiting. Citrine was placed atop a pedestal, which immediately rose slightly into the air.  
  
“That Citrine is going to perish.” Yellow Zircon smirked, leaning in close to Blue Zircon.  
  
“I almost hope she does.” Blue Zircon frowned. “She said my Diamond was a ‘fake’. She wasn’t interested in trying to save herself at all.”  
  
“Hmhmhm.” Yellow Zircon chuckled.  
  
“All rise for the lustrous Yellow Diamond!” Yellow Pearl shouted, bowing.  
  
“And the merciful Pink Diamond!” Pink Pearl finished, also bowing.  
  
In two great flashes of light, the two Diamonds appeared, taking their seats in the thrones that also appeared behind them.  
  
“Ah, my Diamond!” Citrine shouted, unprompted, ignoring Blue Zircon frantically shaking her head. “Finally!”  
  
Yellow stared at her for a few seconds before she looked to Steven. “I’m already sick of this, Pink.”  
  
“You tried to attack me.” Steven said, facing the Citrine. “Why?”  
  
“You expect me to believe that a ‘Pink Diamond’ came out of nowhere? Come _on._ I was just in the middle of a war between my magnificent Yellow Diamond and-”  
  
“That was a few billion years ago.” Yellow interrupted. “You were the Citrine who shattered three of your commanding Agates. One of the first gems to rebel. No wonder White took your mind.”  
  
“A few billion years, my Diamond?” Citrine asked in confusion. “Wait,  _ rebel? _ Me?! Those Agates were the ones who rebelled! Trying to stop me from carrying out my orders to  _ destroy _ those vile things!”  
  
“You were ordered to retreat!” Yellow snapped.  
  
“Wait a second, Yellow…” Steven wondered. “Back when… Baysee fell, you told me that not even all your colonies had worked out.”  
  
“...Yes. My first colony. It was overrun by organics who had turned our technology against us. It was new at the time, not designed to be used exclusively by gems. When those _things_ took our injectors, they started making their own soldiers. White and I sounded the retreat and collapsed the planet’s core.” Yellow explained. “And this _pebble_ delayed her unit’s retreat by shattering her superiors and instead choosing to attack the organic controlled gems.”  
  
“Okay.” Steven sighed. “Which explains why White mind controlled her. But that sounds like ancient history. Four billion years as one of White’s slaves? Good enough punishment. In the meantime, though, _she attacked me._ And I am waiting for her to explain herself.”  
  
“Because I don’t know what you think you’re supposed to be.” The Citrine said. “I only serve Yellow Diamond.”  
  
“And you attacked my sister, _Pink Diamond._ ” Yellow sneered, standing up. The pedestal rose up to just below Yellow’s chin height, so she could glare down at the Citrine. “That is an unforgivable crime.”  
  
“Are we even needed?” Blue Zircon whispered to Yellow Zircon, who shrugged. The two Pearls glanced at them with apologetic looks.  
  
“Well, if I get a trial, clearly it’s forgivable. I want to go back to fighting things.”  
  
“Pink, can we just execute her already?” Yellow asked.  
  
“Listen to me.” He said. “I am _Pink Diamond._ You belong to me now.”  
  
“The only one I belong to is the luminous, opulent, lustrous, radiant Yellow Di-”  
  
Yellow dissipated her with a bolt of electricity, far beyond annoyed with her. “That was getting us absolutely nowhere.” She sighed, sitting back down. “This whole trial was a waste of time.”  
  
“Yeah… I suppose it was.” He sighed. “I just thought things could be explained to her, and she’d understand.” _What’s wrong with wanting that?_ “...But now we have a chance to speak privately. Yellow, _what_ happened at my colony? Why is Blue acting so weird?”  
  
“I… I don’t remember fully…” She tried to look at him, but her eyes were suddenly glazed over and unfocussed. “White was blocking my mind for most of it, but I swear I felt Blue’s mind right before I dissipated.” She blinked a couple of times, her vision swimming a little. “Whatever did happen, Blue wants it covered up. She ordered a vow of silence for every gem present there, and she had any security footage purged.”  
  
“I can’t overturn that ‘vow’?”  
  
“No.” Yellow shook her head sadly. “Blue was the only conscious Diamond for about two years. Her orders had absolute power, even more so than White alone.”  
  
A blue wave of energy suddenly radiated from the walls. It seemed to have no effect on Steven, but it forced Yellow off her throne and onto her knees. Every gem in the room, actually, started crying out in anguish. Every gem except Steven, for some reason.  
  
Blue Diamond entered the room, smiling sadly. “I think this trial is over.” She said. She stamped down on the Citrine’s gemstone, turning her attention instead to Steven. “Was that an interesting experience, Pink?”  
  
“Blue, we were in the middle of something.” He tried to say. He couldn’t manage it, though, because Blue cuddled him tight and he got a mouthful of her hair. Why did it smell like lavender?  
  
“Would you like a bath, Pink? You seem stressed. Do not worry, I shall pamper you.” She smiled, carrying him away.  
  
The last thing he saw was Yellow looking up at him with fear in her teary eyes.  


* * *

Yellow took several deep, shaky breaths. Blue had left, and had taken Pink with her. Yellow didn’t know what was wrong with her. She’d just been… manipulative lately. She was almost turning into White, except she was going about it completely differently.  
  
White wanted all of them to be perfect, and would stop at nothing to achieve that. Blue’s dream was far worse. She wanted the two most important lights in her life to be safe at all times. She was carrying Pink with her almost all the time at this point, and she tried to make sure Yellow couldn’t return to her conquest.  
  
She wasn’t even meant to _be_ on Homeworld right now. She stopped by because she wanted to see Pink again, but she was really supposed to be in another galaxy right now, sieging a solar system with her armies.  
  
She stood up, now that the aura had dispersed. She dismissed the Zircons and the Topaz guards, and ordered her Pearl to collect up the Citrine’s gem shards and deal with them.  
  
She glanced at Pink’s Pearl. She supposed that she’d better take care of her for now, too. “Pearls, with me.” She commanded, walking back to her own palace. Stars, she wished she could go for an extraction sauna session right now. But there was no time. Something had to be done about Blue’s… obsessiveness.  
  
“Pearl, recall my armies.” She ordered. “And call up a list of all artifacts we have in storage.”  
  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  
  
She looked to Pink’s Pearl next, who was stroking her cracked eye. Oh, White. What a waste. “You, occupy yourself. I’ll be calling Pink Diamond in here whenever Blue releases her. You may reunite with your... Diamond... then...”  
  
“I understand.” She bowed, calling up her light screens.  
  
Stars, was it really that simple? She had felt Blue in her mind when she was possessed, and Blue was now acting a lot like White used to… Shards, no, did they-  
  
“Yellow…” Blue purred, letting herself into her sister’s palace.  
  
Yellow shouted in surprise and flung a bolt of electricity in the intruder’s direction, causing Blue to stagger.  
  
_“Yellow.”_ She growled in response, a bit of blue light snaking out of her gem.  
  
“Blue…” Yellow replied shakily. “Stop using your power on me… please…”  
  
“Only if you stop thinking so much.” Blue half smiled, strolling into Yellow’s throne room like nothing just happened, and booping her on the nose. “Now come and join Pink and I in my bath chambers.”  
  
“I’m rather busy right now, I-”  
  
Blue let a tiny trickle of blue energy seep from her fingers, and Yellow tried to back up, but she was already against the wall. “It would make the both of us very happy. It’s been so very long, and I know you’re stressed. I mean, look, you’re paranoid.”  
  
“I’m not-” Yellow jumped as Blue placed her hand on her shoulder. “I…”  
  
“Shh.” Blue shooshed Yellow, placing her finger on her lips. “Just follow.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember the original teaser image for Yellow Diamond in that extended 'We Are The Crystal Gems' song? Well, her design here is based off of that.
> 
> And yes, Bismuth is _Bismuth._ She's all bismuth now. No funny bismuth, unless she's insulting the upper crust, I suppose. That's an extrauniversal constant.
> 
> I made an insigna for Era 3: https://i.imgur.com/QxnJ4Ix.png
> 
> Discord: endersass #7192  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/endersass (I'll post status updates there, like if I'm working on a chapter or when I'm about to post one. I'll probably get into the habit of doing it even if I get no followers there.)


End file.
